Betrayal In Its Simplest Form
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Un jour, Seirin réalise l'étrange comportement de Kuroko. Il vient à l'entraînement arborant toujours plus de blessures. Kuroko a t-il un noir secret? Déterminée à le découvrir, l'équipe de Seirin enquête sur la vie de Kuroko, proche de découvrir quelque chose de choquant. Mais le Génération des Miracles s'en occupe déjà. Sur-protective GM! Akakuro, AoKise.
1. Chapter 1

_Betrayal in its most simplest form : Trahison dans sa plus simple forme_

L'histoire est à Virelei, qui m'a accordée sa permission pour traduire cette incroyable fiction.

Un jour, Seirin réalise le comportement étrange de Kuroko. Il vient à l'entraînement arborant toujours plus de blessures jour après jour. Kuroko a t-il un noir secret ? Déterminée à le découvrir, l'équipe de basketball de Seirin enquête sur la vie de Kuroko, proche de découvrir quelque chose de choquant. Mais la Génération des Miracles s'en occupe déjà. Superprotectrice GM !, Akakuro, Aokise, etc.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Oï Kuroko ! » La forte voix de Kagami résonna dans le gymnase. L'équipe de Seirin n'y fit pas attention, continuant à essuyer sa transpiration avec les serviettes. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été dur, surtout avec le match contre Kajou qui approchait.

Un certain bleuté releva la tête dans la masse de joueurs transpirant. « Hai, Kagami-kun ? »

« Je peux venir chez toi aujourd'hui ? » Le rouge se tenait en face de son coéquipier, sa grande taille dominant le plus petit garçon. À la question de Kagami, tous ceux de Seirin levèrent la tête vers Kuroko.

« Oï, ne me laissez pas de côté » Junpei Hyuuga, le capitaine de Seirin, apparut à côté de Kagami. « Je veux aussi voir la maison de Kuroko. »

Riko, leur coach, apparut également. « Moi aussi ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu ta maison, Kuroko. »

Bientôt, beaucoup de joueurs de l'équipe de basket s'étaient amassés autour du pauvre, petit garçon, demandant s'ils pouvaient voir sa maison.

« Ano... » Dit finalement Kuroko. Tous se turent, l'écoutant parler. « Merci de votre intérêt, mais je suis occupé cette après-midi. Pardon pour le dérangement. » Il se leva du banc et leur fit un petit salut. L'équipe entière s'écarta simplement du passage lorsque Kuroko attrapa son sac bleu et sortit du gymnase sans un mot de plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant :

« Putain c'était quoi cette merde ? » Hyuuga

« Que veut-il dire par occupé ? A t-il un rendez-vous ? » Izuki

« Q-quoi ? Il ne peut pas avoir de petite amie ! » Kagami

« E~eh ? Pourquoi pas, Kagami ? » Teppei

« Juste parce que ! » Kagami

« Assez ! » Cria la coach du plus fort de ses poumons. Tout le monde se figea. Elle attendit que tous les murmures s'arrêtent avant de demander « Vous n'avez pas remarqué que Kuroko avait agit différemment, récemment, les gars ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, senpai ? » Demanda Kagami, toujours le plus dense.

« Bakagami » murmura Riko. « Je veux dire que ces derniers jours, Kuroko a été trop silencieux. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est toujours silencieux, mais ce genre de silence c'est comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Quelqu'un a remarqué ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis » dit Hyuuga, « il n'a pas fait ses habituelles bonnes passes, aujourd'hui. On pourrait penser qu'il voudrait travailler plus puisque nous avons un match contre Kaijou bientôt... »

« Et il n'est pas venu avec nous après l'entraînement non plus. » ajouta Kagami.

Mitobe se pencha silencieusement et attrapa un objet. Il le remonta pour que tous puisse le voir. C'était le sac de basket de Kuroko. Tout le monde cligna des yeux.

« Attends, alors qu'est-ce que – »

« Il manque mon sac ! » cria Kagami. « Merde, Kuroko a dû le prendre par accident ! » Il se stoppa net. Attendez, Kuroko l'avait pris par accident ? Son partenaire n'était jamais distrait comme ça.

Il y eut un long silence entre les joueurs de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Seirin. Chaque joueur pensait à leur passeur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Se demanda chacun avec inquiétude, sauf Mitobe qui restait silencieux.

**~Ellipse~**

« Je suis rentré » dit Kuroko doucement, même s'il savait que personne n'était à la maison – ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ferma lentement la porte et enleva ses chaussures de basket bleues.

Posant son sac sans remarquer le nom « Kagami » clairement écrit dessus en lettres noires, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, mais il n'alla pas loin car une main tomba sur son visage et l'envoya contre un mur.

Son corps irradia de douleur tandis qu'il glissait et tombait sur le sol. Avait qu'il n'ait le temps de se reprendre, la même main qui l'avait attaqué tira sur ses cheveux courts, relevant ainsi son visage. Un cri lui échappa involontairement. Une paire de familiers yeux bleus glacés se rapprochèrent de son visage. « Où étais-tu, _Tetsuya-kun _? »

« O-Okaa-san » murmura Kuroko douloureusement. « Je pensais que ton voyage se terminerait plus tard. »

Un rictus cruel apparut sur le visage de ce qui était supposé être une jeune femme. Elle avait les même cheveux bleus, sauf qu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et la frange était à droite, pas à gauche. Un fin mais puissant corps avec le même genre de peau pâle qu'avait Kuroko. Aussi similaires qu'ils paraissaient, la mère et le fils étaient totalement différents.

« C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, morveux ingrat ? » dit-elle d'une vois sifflante. « Pas de 'bienvenue à la maison' ? Je suis allée à ce congrès pour avoir de l'argent pour _ toi_. Maintenant je sais que c'était du temps gâché. » La pression sur sa tête disparut, heureusement, mais elle fut remplacée par un coup sec sur le côté de sa tête, le faisant frapper le mur une nouvelle fois « Eh bien ? ». Une horrible douleur fleurit sur ses côtes après qu'un coup y soit appliqué.

Kuroko cracha du sang. « Bienvenue à la maison, Okaa-san », réussit-il à croasser.

La femme ne sembla pas l'entendre, appliquant un autre coup dans la zone des côtes de Kuroko. Elle releva le frêle adolescent et le jeta à nouveau contre le mur. L'adolescent tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en vain. La douleur montait dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter. Juste au moment où il allait s'évanouir, il entendit une faible voix :

« Ibuki ! Ibuki, arrêtes ça ! Tu vas tuer notre fils ! »

_Otou-san_, pensa Kuroko. Les ténèbres clignotèrent devant lui, avant qu'il ne puisse plus voir que du noir.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aimez ce premier chapitre, l'histoire en compte 25 (que je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire, d'ailleurs). Pour le rythme de post, je n'en ai aucune idée, ça dépendra des reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form par Virelei**

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

« Tetsuya » chuchota une voix. « Tetsuya, réveilles-toi. Tetsu ! » Un cri soudain fit s'ouvrir les yeux de Kuroko et s'asseoir en une position défensive. Une subite douleur traversa son corps. « Fais attention ». Une paire de mains appuya gentiment sur ses épaules. Il se recoucha lentement avec un tressaillement. « Tu ne veux pas te blesser à nouveau. Reste juste ainsi. »

Kuroko tourna légèrement la tête, reconnaissant la voix douce qui parlait. Ça lui prit un moment pour éclaircir sa vision embrumée. « Otou-san ? » Essaya-t-il de dire, mais avec ses lèvres gercées et sa gorge très sèche, ses mots sortirent écorchés et faibles.

L'homme anxieux assis à côté du lit lui fit un petit sourire. Il avait aussi les cheveux bleus, mais ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond. Malgré qu'il possède la frêle stature de son fils, il était décemment grand avec la peau pâle. Cependant, à la place d'un visage froid, impassible, l'homme avait une expression douce et inquiète envers son fils blessé. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux bruns brillants.

« Dieu merci. » chuchota Haru, le père de Kuroko. « Tu vas bien. » Kuroko regarda son père s'agenouiller doucement sur le sol et le prendre dans une confortable étreinte, faisant attention à ses blessures. Le plus petit homme, ignorant la douleur, entoura lentement le corps fin de son père de ses bras. « Je suis désolé, Tetsu » murmura Haru. Kuroko pouvait sentir des gouttelettes mouillées tomber sur ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Otou-san ? » Il relâcha son père et regarda droit dans ses yeux, « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Haru secoua la tête. « Ça l'est, Tetsuya. J'ai épousé ce monstre et je ne peux rien faire à ce propos. Elle aurait ta garde si je divorçais, et je ne peux pas le supporter. » Son père prit une inspiration tremblante et plaça une main sur son visage avec un sombre gloussement. « Regardez-moi, un homme qui pleure. Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Tu es celui qui endure la douleur. » Haru releva le regard et leva une main. Il tressaillit quand Kuroko recula instinctivement, mais sa mais continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les cheveux de Kuroko. Il caressa les douces mèches bleues. « Je suis désolé, Tetsuya », murmura une fois de plus Haru.

« S'il te plaît, arrête, Otou-san. » Kuroko prit la main de son père dans les siennes, l'agrippant fermement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. N'essaies pas de prendre le fardeau de mes douleurs sur toi. » Il hésita avant de demander. « Est-ce qu'Okaa-san est à la maison ? »

Haru secoua la tête. « Elle est partie il y a quelques instants. Ça m'a donné le temps de bander tes blessures. » Son père regarda les bandages autour du corps de Kuroko. « Est-ce que ça fait très mal ? » vint l'horrible question. Kuroko ne répondit pas alors que son père le rejoignait sur le lit et poussait gentiment le petit corps contre son large torse. En fait, le garçon le remercia en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son père et attrapa la raide chemise boutonnée qu'il savait que son père ne portait qu'aux réunions d'affaires. « Ne te retiens pas, Tetsu, je sais que ça fait mal. Laisse tout sortir. »

Kuroko enfonça seulement plus son visage dans la chemise de son père et resta immobile.

Père et fils restèrent ainsi pour ce qui semble être des heures, les deux souhaitant désespérément que le temps s'arrête.

**~Ellipse~**

« Ne bouges pas, d'accord ? » Haru plaça les couvertures sur le corps de Kuroko. « Je reviens bientôt. Je vais fermer ta porte de l'extérieur avec la clé. Si ta mère reviens à la maison, n'ouvres _pas_ la porte. Reste juste silencieux et fais comme si tu n'étais pas là, peu importe ce qu'elle dit. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, donc appelle-moi si quelque chose de mauvais se passe. Et... » Haru hésita, mais dit « Je me moque de combien tu respectes ta mère ou de combien tu penses être faible. Si d'une quelconque manière elle rentre dans cette chambre pour te blesser, _ tu te bats_. Tu m'entends, Tetsuya ? _Tu te bats_. »

« Hai, Otou-san » fut la calme réponse de Kuroko.

Haru acquiesça de la tête, sachant que son si poli fils ne lui désobéirait pas. « J'y vais maintenant. N'hésites pas à m'appeler, Tetsu. Je décrocherai toujours. » Il posa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils avant de sortir, en s'assurant de fermer la porte de la chambre de Kuroko à clé.

Kuroko écouta la porte se fermer avant de se relaxer visiblement contre la tête de lit. En ayant finalement l'occasion, il regarda autour de lui. Il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre et que son père avait probablement dû le transporter après s'être disputé avec sa mère. Les murs étaient d'un bleu lumineux, s'accordant avec la couleur de la douce moquette. La chambre était simple, comme attendu de Kuroko. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé était dans un coin, à côté d'un bureau et d'une chaise en bois assorti. Une poubelle quelconque était placée sous le bureau. Son sac de cours était resté près de la porte.

Kuroko eut un inaudible soupir et regarda son téléphone, où tous les jours d'entraînement étaient notés. Il tressaillit quand il vit qu'il y en avait un autre cet après-midi. « Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer ça ? » se demanda silencieusement l'adolescent blessé. Il décida d'appeler Kagami, juste pour les assurer qu'il ne séchait pas l'entraînement. _Avec __le match contre Kaijou qui approche, ils vont s'énerver_, pensa Kuroko d'un ton maussade.

« Ouais ? » la forte voix de Kagami retentit dans le combiné. « C'est toi Kuroko ? »

« Hai. » répondit poliment Kuroko. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la question de Kagami l'interrompit :

« Où es-tu ? » Tu es en retard, et je me suis fait engueulé à cause de toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu sèches. Nous avons un match contre Kaijou, bientôt ! Oï Kuroko, est-ce que tu écoutes ? Ramène ton cul ici, maintenant ! »

« Je suis désolé, Kagami-kun, mais je ne peux pas venir, aujourd'hui. »

« _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis désolé, Kagami-kun. Je ne serai pas capable de venir m'entraîner pendant quelques jours. »

Il y eut un silence incrédule. « Tu allais bien, tout à l'heure, Kuroko ! Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait de venir voir ta maison ? Certains d'entre nous plaisantaient juste, tu sais – »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai juste pris froid. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. » Kuroko fit un petit salut, bien que personne ne puisse le voir. Quand Kagami ne répondit pas durant un moment, il demanda prudemment « Kagami-kun ? Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, prévenir Riko-san de mon état ? »

Kagami laissa échapper un long soupir dans le téléphone. « Ouais. Bien sûr. Vas vite mieux, okay ? »

« Oui. » dit le poli garçon, qui raccrocha alors avant que quoique ce soit d'autre ne soit dit.

**~Ellipse~**

« Kuroko ne va pas être capable de le faire » annonça lourdement Kagami. « Il est malade ».

Le son des balles de basket rebondissant contre le sol du gymnase s'arrêta brusquement. Les têtes se tournèrent. Les expressions devinrent incrédules. Les mouvements se figèrent.

« Kuroko est… malade ? » demanda Hyuuga.

Kagami leva son téléphone et l'agita. « C'est ce qu'il vient juste de dire. »

« Mais il allait bien plus tôt ! » protesta Koganei.

« Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas juste une excuse ? » demanda Teppei.

« Si c'est une excuse, je le frapperai » dit sombrement Riko.

Le rouge grogna. « Il m'a juste dit de passer le message. Rien d'autre. » Il se pencha et ramassa un ballon qui roulait. La balle passa plusieurs fois d'une de ses mains à l'autre avant qu'il ne la jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le petit creux que cela forma. « Bordel Kuroko » murmura Kagami, respirant fortement. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant! Je pense poster le mercredi et le dimanche pour l'instant,on verra pour la suite._

_Merci à toutes les reviews et les favs/follows ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**Par Virelei**

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Des bruits sourds d'objets se brisant s'entendaient depuis l'intérieur de la chambre de Kuroko. C'étaient des sons de verre éclatant, de vaisselle chutant et d'objets jetés contre l'innocente porte. Kuroko recula et s'enterra plus profondément sous ses couvertures. Ibuki était rentrée quelques heures plus tôt, et les chocs contre sa porte avaient été constants depuis.

« Tet-su-ya-k-u-n » chantonna la voix mielleuse, empoisonnée, d'Ibuki juste devant la porte verrouillée.

« Viens et salue ta mère, Tet-su-ya-_kun._ » Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Kuroko. Il combattit pour retenir ses larmes et garder le silence, agissant comme s'il n'était pas là, juste comme son père lui avait dit de faire. « Je sais que tu es là, Tetsu » ronronna séductivement sa mère. « Je ne vais pas te blesser. Ouvre juste cette porte. »

_Je dois appeler Otou-san_, réalisa vaguement Kuroko, mais son téléphone était sur son bureau, et il était trop paralysé pour enlever les larges couvertures au-dessus de lui et aller le chercher. Il était effrayé de faire un quelconque bruit en réalisant le long mètre entre son lit et son bureau. La voix malade de sa mère et ses coups constant sur sa porte faisaient geler son sang, donc il était juste figé sur son lit.

« Tet-su-ya ». La voix d'Ibuki devint froide. « Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre sa mère. Où sont passées tes manières ? Dois-je les battre en toi, encore, Tet-su-ya ? »

Le tremblement débuta. Le corps de Kuroko trembla de peur à ces mots et plusieurs larmes tombèrent de ses yeux rougis. _Pars ,_supplia t-il silencieusement. _Je ne suis pas ici. Je suis invisible. S'il te plaît, pars._ Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était devenu invisible. Il n'était pas né avec la capacité d'être « une ombre ». Il s'était entraîné à en devenir une.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Tetsuya » siffla sa mère. « Je me moque que ce soit fermé. Je vais aller chercher le tournevis et enlever ce verrou. C'est ce que tu veux, Tetsu ? » Son nom semblait dégoûtant sur ces lèvres. Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, les pas d'Ibuki s'éloignèrent de sa chambre. Kuroko attendit ce qui sembla être une éternité, espérant que ce silence était un bon signe. L'espoir devenait plus grand les secondes passant sans incident : jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le son de métaux s'entrechoquant.

Le cœur de Kuroko sauta. _Elle le fait vraiment ? Elle va le casser pour entrer dans ma chambre ?_ Il retint sa respiration et maintint ses yeux fermement serrés. C'était le seul moment où il détestait être si faible, si inutile, si_ dépendant_. Même sur les terrains de basket, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Sans partenaire, il ne serait rien.

« Je t'ai prévenu, Tetsuya » chantonna sa mère. « Une fois que j'aurai enlevé ce verrou, je vais t'enseigner une leçon sur les manières.. »

Kuroko réalisa qu'il devait bouger. Qu'il devait s'échapper. L'idée de sa survie le sortit de sa paralysie. Il rejeta ses couvertures. De l'air frais l'atteignit et il put enfin prendre une profonde inspiration après des heures d'oxygène limité sous les draps. Kuroko se releva doucement – pleinement conscient de ses côtes et de ses blessures à la tête – pour poser ses jambes hors du lit. Il atteignit une position assise, mais se plia rapidement sous la subite douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Sa respiration se coupa.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'enfuir, Kuroko Tetsuya » Avertit Ibuki. « Tu n'en aurais pas la chance, de toute manière. Les deux premières vis sont sorties… »

La déclaration elle-même fit grincer les dents de l'adolescent blessé et il se dirigea en clopinant vers la veste sur un porte-manteau. La posant rapidement sur sa moitié supérieure nue, il glissa maladroitement dans sa seconde paire de chaussures de basket qu'il gardait sous le bureau. La dernière chose qu'il attrapa fut son téléphone.

« Plus qu'une vis, mon désobéissant fils. »

Il déglutit. Kuroko savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps. C'était seulement une affaire de secondes avant que sa mère ne vienne et ne l'attrape. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Une échelle de secours, activée à chaque fois que la fenêtre s'ouvrait, fonctionna comme d'habitude et la longue échelle suspendue se déplia le long du mur. Son père lui avait appris ce truc dès qu'Ibuki était devenue violente.

Ignorant la douleur, Kuroko passa son corps à travers la fenêtre, son pied déjà posé sur la troisième marche de l'échelle. Des pâles, tremblantes mains agrippèrent le poussiéreux cadre de fenêtre jusqu'à descendre à la première marche. L'échelle tremblait sous son poids, qui n'était déjà pas tellement important, mais elle tenait. Avec un soin exagéré, Kuroko commença à descendre.

« Tetsuya ! » Un cri strident le stoppa au milieu de sa descente. Il leva la tête et se figea en voyant la tête de sa mère apparaître à la fenêtre toujours ouverte. « Comment oses-tu essayer de t'enfuir, toi, gamin ingrat ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'échappes de moi, hm ? Bien, nous allons juste résoudre le problème. » Le visage d'Ibuki se tordit en un horrible sourire sadique. Elle sortit un couteau de poche et le leva en l'air, la lumière frappant sur le puissant métal. Le couteau brilla d'un éclat démoniaque. « Nous allons voir comment tu survis à la chute, Tet-su-ya-_kun_ » dit la mère de Kuroko d'une voix traînante.

Les yeux dudit garçon s'écarquillèrent alors que son bourreau frottait le couteau contre les cordes qui retenaient l'échelle. Elle commença à les trancher doucement. « N-non. S'il te plaît, Okaa-san, ne fais pas – » La plaidoirie de Kuroko fut coupée par un de ses propres cris. L'échelle lâcha soudainement, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus put se sentir tomber vers le sol.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la gravité avait prit son dû, et son dos frappa contre le sol. Dès qu'il le toucha, du sang coula de ses lèvres. Un cri tenta de s'échapper, mais même son cerveau ne put réaliser cela. Sa tête était étourdie par un nouveau niveau de douleur. _ Ça fait mal._ Kuroko pouvait sentir du sang couler le long des larges plaies dues à la chute. Il était vaguement conscient du rire de sa mère.

« On dirait que ça fait mal, Tetsu. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça fait mal ? » railla Ibuki depuis la fenêtre. « Est-ce que ça fait mal de bouger ? Oh, mon pauvre petit garçon. Ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, _j'arrive tout de suite_. »

_J'arrive tout de suite. J'arrive tout de suite. J'arrive tout de suite. Bouger. Courir. M'enfuir._ Des signaux d'alerte résonnèrent dans son esprit. Je dois bouger. Pensa désespérément Kuroko. Je dois courir. Malgré la cuisante brûlure dans son dos et ses jambes, il réussit à rouler sur le côté et se lever en tremblant. Alors, probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il se mit à courir.

La douleur était simplement indescriptible. Cela donnait envie à Kuroko de crier, de pleurer, de s'effondrer, de laisser tomber. Il courait maladroitement, toujours sur le point de trébucher sur ses propres pieds à chaque foulée. Quelques passants le regardaient étrangement. Malheureusement, courir en laissant une traînée de sang derrière vous n'était pas la meilleure façon d'être invisible. Kuroko entendit quelques commentaires :

« Devrions-nous appeler la police ? »

« Le pauvre garçon ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Devrions-nous l'aider ? »

« De l'aide, s'il vous plaît, voulait dire Kuroko. Il voulait leur dire pour sa mère, la maltraitance, la douleur. Son cerveau ne lui autorisa pas, cependant. La seule chose que son corps lui autorisait était de courir. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'arrêtait et ne s'effondrait pas était parce qu'il pouvait être suivi par sa mère.

Un café familier apparut devant lui. Les gens s'écartèrent de lui alors qu'il s'en approchait. Cela devait être un secret – cela l'était. La première chose chanceuse qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Quand Kuroko était plus jeune, il jouait toujours près de ce café, dans une place secrète que seul le propriétaire connaissait et où il l'avait autorisé à jouer. C'était derrière le bâtiment, où deux grands buissons entourés de mauvaises herbes formaient une « cachette secrète ». C'était complètement solitaire. Et puisque personne n'osait traverser les mauvaises herbes, il était très rare que quelqu'un y vienne.

Kuroko traversa en trébuchant les herbes, la fatigue le rattrapant. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'espace dégagé, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui.

Un gémissement lui échappa. Du sang coula de ses lèvres gercées, d'avoir mordu sa langue si fort lorsqu'il courrait. Quelque chose tomba sur l'arrière de sa tête. Quelque part au milieu de la douleur, Kuroko eut assez de bon sens pour appeler quelqu'un avec son téléphone, qu'il avait si fermement agrippé durant sa course. Il n'appela pas son père.

La personne qu'il appela décrocha à la première sonnerie : « Oui ? »

« A-Akashi-kun » croassa t-il.

« Tetsuya. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda immédiatement l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

Cela prit un long moment avant que Kuroko ne puisse répondre. « Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Ça-fait mal. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Près-du-café » réussit-il à haleter. « Où nous avions l'habitude de jouer. »

Akashi fit claquer sa langue. « Tu as de la chance, je suis près. Reste ici, et ne bouge pas. Je serai bientôt là. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse avant que la ligne ne soit déconnectée.

**~Ellipse~**

Seijurou Akashi courait à travers les rues, sa destination déjà dans son esprit. Sa vitesse était incroyablement élevée, et elle surpassait n'importe laquelle de ceux de la Génération des Miracles. Une paire de ciseaux pointus qui dépassait de sa poche avant fut remarquée par quelques passants.

Il savait pour la condition de Kuroko. Oh, oui, il savait. Et si _son_ Tetsuya avait encore été blessé par cette femme, il était sûr qu'il le ferait regretter à cette femme. Enfin, prévoir un meurtre n'était pas sa plus grande priorité actuellement, trouver Kuroko l'était.

_S'il dit le café, alors ça signifie… Ah c'est ici. _Akashi s'approcha du petit bâtiment et prit à gauche. Il était au courant pour la cachette secrète où Kuroko allait à chaque fois qu'il voulait être seul. Ça avait été un secret silencieux entre eux depuis. Akashi cria son nom alors qu'il traversait les mauvaises herbes.

« Aka… shi-kun ? » répondit une faible voix. L'adolescent aux yeux hétérochromes reprit son souffle et s'approcha de la voix.

Finalement, Akashi réussit à rejoindre son ancien coéquipier. Il pouvait voir que le faible garçon combattait l'envie de s'évanouir. Les blessures étaient pires que ce qu'il pensait, du sang coulait lentement des plaies. La fureur s'empara de lui. Comment_ osait_ – comment _osait_ cette femme toucher _son_ Tetsuya ? Sa main se crispa près de ses ciseaux.

« A-ka-shi-kun. » Kuroko eut de la difficulté à prononcer son nom. « Tu es venu. »

« Bien sûr que je suis venu » vint la réponse laconique d'Akashi. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal ? »

« Mon dos. » dit doucement Kuroko.

Le petit capitaine soupira et sortit un rouleau de bandes de sa poche. « Je vais bander temporairement tes jambes et les blessures de ta tête. Ne pense même pas à t'évanouir, Tetsuya, tu m'entends ? »

Pour une quelconque raison, la voix impérieuse d'Akashi réconforta Kuroko. « Hai » chuchota t-il.

Il réussit à bander les plaies les plus importantes rapidement et efficacement. Ça ne causait pas plus de douleur, et Kuroko en était extrêmement reconnaissant, mais son dos le faisait maintenant agoniser. « Akashi-kun » dit le plus petit d'une voix écorchée. Abruptement, une calleuse paire de mains chaudes prit soigneusement le petit corps dans une étreinte. Kuroko ne protesta pas et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son sauveur.

« Tout ira bien. » dit une impérieuse voix près de son oreille. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son ancien capitaine de dire ce genre de choses. « Je suis là. »

Du sang teinta la veste d'Akashi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il était maintenant focalisé sur les soins du fragile garçon dans ses bras. « Mon dos… » Dit Kuroko.

Une main passa dans ses mèches bleues désordonnées. « Tu peux t'endormir maintenant. Ça ne fera plus mal. »

Et Kuroko fit juste ça. Il fit finalement ce dont son corps avait besoin et s'évanouit dans les bras d'Akashi.

**~Ellipse~**

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons réussit à monter les marches avec un garçon inconscient dans ses bras. Il enfonça la clé en or de son appartement dans la serrure de la porte et l'ouvrit avec facilité. Le poids du corps de Kuroko était proche de rien, alors il n'entravait pas l'ancien capitaine.

Akashi fronça les sourcils à son poids. _Je ferai attention à ce qu'il mange plus._

Précautionneusement, Seijuro posa Kuroko sur le canapé. Le mouvement fit gémir le pâle garçon, mais ne le réveilla pas. Akashi grimaça et fouilla rapidement dans ses poches pour en ressortir son téléphone. Ecrivant plus rapidement que d'habitude, il tapa :

_Venez chez moi immédiatement._

_C'est un ordre. Tetsuya est blessé._

Satisfait, il envoya le message et jeta son téléphone sans délicatesse, sachant qu'il atterrirait sur la chaise derrière lui.

Il sortit alors la boîte de premiers secours et commença à s'occuper des blessures de Kuroko.

**~Ellipse~**

« Kurokocchi va bien ? » cria Kise aussitôt qu'il eut violemment ouvert la porte d'Akashi. « Est-il ok ? A-t-il besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? Dois-je dire à Midorima d'accélérer son entraînement pour que nous l'ayons pour soig – »

« Ryouta. » La voix froide fit stopper Kise à la moitié de sa phrase et frissonner. « Tu ferais mieux de parler moins fort. »

Le blond cligna des yeux et réalisa finalement qu'Akashi et Kuroko étaient juste en face de lui, assis sur le canapé. Enfin, actuellement le premier était assis dessus. Le second était recroquevillé contre l'effrayant capitaine, ses yeux clos. « P-pardon, Akashicchi. »

Les yeux hétérochromes se plissèrent un instant en le regardant, avant qu'il ne fasse un léger signe de tête au copieur. Kise soupira avant de s'approcher de Kuroko. Il s'agenouilla en face des jambes d'Akashi et regarda les blessures infligées à l'invisible garçon. « Est-ce la personne à laquelle je pense ? »

« Oui. Je suppose. »

Kise jura doucement.

Bientôt l'entière Génération des Miracles arriva à l'appartement d'Akashi. Chaque joueur eut la même réaction que Kise, plus ou moins. Aomine jura lourdement, ce qui entraîna une réprimande de l'effrayant adolescent. Midorima secoua silencieusement la tête et pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne droite. Murasakibara mâcha tristement ses chips et en offrit même quelques uns à Akashi, qui déclina la proposition.

La Génération des Miracles savait quel genre d'Enfer vivait Kuroko lorsque ses parents arrivaient à la maison. Ils savaient de quoi était capable sa mère, et combien de douleur elle pouvait causer au garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Chacun d'eux avait assez vu de Kuroko brisé, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous en horreur.

Midorima soupira et s'assit à côté du garçon endormi, ébouriffant avec hésitation les cheveux de Tetsuya. « Tellement dérangeant » dit-il doucement.

« Kuro-chin ira-t-il bien, Aka-chin ? » demanda Murasakibara avec morosité.

« Je ne sais pas, Atsushi. Prends un siège, tu ne peux pas tenir dans mon appartement avec ta taille. »

Le violet marmonna une excuse, qui fut acceptée, et s'assit.

« Evidemment qu'il ira bien ! » protesta Aomine. « Kuroko peut sembler faible, mais il est fort ! Il a survécu toutes ces années – »

« Mais combien pourra t-il encore en supporter ? » fit tristement remarquer le n°1 des shooters. L'as de Teiko ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Bordel », des larmes vinrent facilement aux yeux de Kise, « Pourquoi cela doit-il toujours être Kurokocchi ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours à souffrir ? » Ryouta essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et renifla. « Ce n'est pas juste, il ne mérite pas ça. »

Akashi pinça les lèvres aux commentaires de ses anciens coéquipiers. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Tetsuya ne méritait aucunement cette douleur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère ingrate qui ne pouvait pas voir à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir Tetsu comme fils. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus.

Le rouge pressa un doux baiser sur le front moite du garçon avant de s'adresser à la Génération des Miracles, « Je comprends que vous soyez énervés. Tu as raison, Ryouta. Tetsuya ne mérite pas cette souffrance inutile. » Il fit une pause et ajouta, « Personne ne doit savoir à propos de ça, pas même Seirin, l'équipe de Tetsuya… Non, _spécialement _Seirin. Assurez-vous que Seirin ne sache rien à propos de ça, quelqu'en soit le prix. »

* * *

_La GoM entre en scène !_

_Merci pour les reviews, et continuez à en envoyer, ça motive pour traduire _;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**Par Virelei**

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Nous n'allons rien faire, Daiki. Nous allons simplement attendre que les blessures de Tetsuya soient soignées avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais – !»

« Daiki. »

Ce fut le silence. Kuroko tenta de trouver un sens à la conversation et où il était. Sa tête était soutenue par quelque chose de chaud, et une main caressait ses cheveux encore et encore. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans son corps, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de majeur. Il pouvait sentir une fine couverture sur son corps. La main qui passait dans ses cheveux était très agréable, apaisante et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta. La main resta à la base de son cou, le pressant gentiment avec affection. « Tetsuya. »

Kuroko sut qu'il s'était fait prendre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec obéissance, louchant à la soudaine lumière, et regarda le visage blanc de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Un léger rougissement lui vint lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il reposait sur les genoux de son ancien capitaine.

« Le fait que tu rougisses signifie que tu guéris bien » dit Akashi, amusé.

« Kurokocchi ? » interpella une voix intruse.

« Tetsu ! »

« Kuro-chin est vivant ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il est vivant, baka. »

« Eh~h ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mido-chin est si méchant ? »

Kuroko cligna des yeux et regarda les trois colorés joueurs de basket qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui. Le n°1 des shooters s'assit aux pieds de Kuroko. « Tout le monde » réussit-il à croasser. « Vous êtes venus. »

Un soupir ennuyé provint de Midorima. « Eh bien, nous avons été plus ou moins forcés, mais bien sûr que nous sommes venus. » L'ennui se transforma en inquiétude. « Tu as été évanoui plusieurs heures. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Chacun attendit anxieusement que le pâle adolescent réponde. « Hai… ça ne fait plus aussi mal. » Il y eut un signe évident de relâchement dans la chambre. Kuroko tourna son attention vers son 'coussin'. « Ano, Akashi-kun ? »

« Oui ? » répondit avec indifférence le second plus petit de la chambre.

« Comment…suis- je arrivé ici ? » Se sentant hors caractère _(ndt : OC, quoi, je savais pas vraiment comment le mettre en français)_, Kuroko se tourna doucement avec un tressaillement et commença à jouer avec le bas de la chemise d'Akashi.

Ce fut Murasakibara qui répondit, « Aka-chin a transporté Kuro-chin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Aka-chin ! » Le grand adolescent fit une pause, puis ajouta, « Oh, mais ce n'est pas la vraie maison d'Aka-chin. Sa maison est trop loin pour qu'il puisse t'y porter. »

C'était vrai. Si Akashi avait porté le plus petit garçon durant toute la route jusqu'à sa maison, il aurait dû faire quatre heures de train, et Kuroko aurait été mis en danger par cela. Puisque ses parents pouvaient se le permettre, l'as de Rakuzan avait un studio dans chaque ville qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter.

« Tu m'as transporté ? Je m'excuse d'être un tel poids », dit le poli adolescent, et il commença à se battre pour se lever. Dix mains vinrent pour l'aider. Kuroko combattit le besoin de tressaillir et se rappela à lui-même qu'ils voulaient juste aider. Il réussit à s'asseoir d'une façon droite sans rouvrir ses blessures, et Akashi posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Le petit garçon regarda de ses yeux inexpressifs l'ancienne première équipe du club de basketball de Teiko et redirigea ses yeux vers le sol. « Je suis désolé de causer autant de problèmes » murmura t-il.

« Baka ». La main de Midorima frappa légèrement l'arrière de la tête de Kuroko, mais en faisant attention à éviter les zones blessées. « Tu ne causes pas 'autant de problèmes' ! »

« Midorimacchi a raison, Kurokocchi ! » dit Kise d'une voix forte. « Nous _voulons_ être ici ! »

Kuroko regarda avec étonnement les personnes dont les cheveux formaient un arc-en-ciel qui avaient fait des kilomètres juste pour venir le voir. Chacun avait une expression préoccupée même Murasakibara avait arrêté de manger ses barres de chocolat. « Merci, tout le monde » remercia t-il doucement.

Akashi soupira inaudiblement et se leva du lit, étirant ses jambes et ses muscles raidis. Tous regardaient le rouge en silence, anticipant son mouvement suivant. « As-tu faim, Tetsuya ? »

« Non, je – »

« Tu manges. » dit fermement l'ancien capitaine. « Je vais te préparer quelque chose, et tu es supposé manger tout ce que j'aurai fait. » Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Akashi se penchait, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux, et partait vers la cuisine.

Pour une quelconque raison, lorsque l'effrayant joueur fut parti, la chambre se réchauffa aussitôt de quelques degrés. Tous, inclus Kuroko, arrêtèrent de suer.

« Uwa-a-h » cria fortement le blond, et il étreignit fortement le bras de la personne la plus proche – qui était, malheureusement pour lui, Aomine –. « Akashicchi est tellement effrayant ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » Aomine tenta d'enlever Kise en le secouant.

« Silence » ordonna Midorima. « Il peut toujours nous entendre. Et je ne pense pas que Kuroko puisse supporter trop de bruit. » Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder l'adolescent silencieux. « Si ça fait mal, Kuroko, tu dois nous le dire. Ordre d'Akashi aussi. Il serait énervé s'il savait que tu minimises. » D'une main, le vert tenait un stick de colle (qui était probablement son porte-bonheur) et de l'autre il remontait ses lunettes de son majeur.

Ledit garçon baissa les yeux. « Je comprends. A quel point mes blessures sont-elles mauvaises? » demanda t-il prudemment.

Midorima soupira. « Heureusement, il n'y a pas d'os brisés. Tes côtes, cependant, sont fortement blessées. Tu as quelques plaies majeures ouvertes sur la tête, mais », il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre durant un moment. « Ton dos est pire que le reste. » Cela expliquait pourquoi Kuroko ne reposait pas contre le lit pour se supporter.

«A quel point est-ce mauvais ? » Kuroko ne voulait presque pas savoir.

« Il – on dirait qu'il a été frappé par une batte. »

La plupart d'entre eux tressaillit au choix de mots de Midorima. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Kuroko pouvait avoir été frappé par une batte. « Je vois. » C'était la seule chose que pouvait dire l'ombre.

Murasakibara s'assit à la place d'Akashi. Il prit une barre de chocolat encore intouchée, en engloutit la moitié, puis se figea en voyant Kuroko. « Tu en veux, Kuro-chin ? » demanda le grand violet avant de tendre la barre mordue.

« No-on ! » Kise plongea sur le bleuté. « C'est un baiser indirect ! Kurokocchi est trop précieux pour ta dégoûtante salive ! »

« Dégoûtante ? » bouda Murasakibara.

Aomine s'approcha et enleva Kise de Kuroko. « Oi, ne touche pas Tetsu ! »

« Eh~h ? Pourquoi pas ? Aominecchi », gémit Kise. Comme l'adolescent bronzé ne relâcha pas Kise, il reçut le regard le plus « chien battu ». L'as de Tôô rougit.

« P-parce que tu pourrais blesser Tetsu ! » Aomine mentait à moitié et disait à moitié la vérité.

« O-oh, Mine-chin est jaloux de Kuro-chin » annonça Murasakibara, dont l'invitation à partager le chocolat avait été poliment déclinée.

« Quoi ? Aominecchi est jaloux ? » Kise fronça les sourcils au visage maintenant entièrement rouge de l'as. « Juste parce que je suis ton petit – »

Aomine plaqua une main bronzée sur le visage de Kise. « La ferme » siffla t-il. « Akashi peut toujours entendre – ack ! »

Une paire de ciseaux vola à travers l'espace presque inexistant entre Kise et Aomine. Ils se plantèrent dans le mur à côté d'eux. Tous sauf Kuroko et Midorima déglutirent fortement.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous me cachez, Ryouta ? Daiki ? » questionna une voix basse. La température chuta.

Kise eut un rire nerveux. « Akashicchi. Nous ne cachons r-rien du tout… »

« Tu oses me mentir ? »

Le blond 'eepa ' et sauta derrière le large corps d'Aomine. « Je suis désolé, Aominecchi » geignit Kise. « C'est entièrement la faute d'Aominecchi ! » Ledit adolescent regarda d'un sale œil Kise et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue du visage d'Akashi. Ce n'en était pas un que vous aimeriez voir. Il put littéralement voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

L e rouge s'éclaircit la gorge, probablement prêt à donner la plus terrifiante des punitions aux deux adolescents tremblants, mais fut interrompu par une calme voix. « Akashi-kun. » Le point-guard de Rakuzan tourna son attention vers le petit garçon. « Mes blessures recommencent à me faire mal, » confessa Kuroko. « Spécialement mon dos. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils. « Je vois. J'ai presque fini de préparer ton repas. Shintaro, applique plus de baume et change les bandages. Ne le blesse pas. Et pour les autres, » il regarda l'adolescent en train de manger, le blond transpirant et l'as suant. « Vous ferez très bien en restant calmes et aidant Kuroko à guérir. Ryouta, Daiki ». Il s'adressa à eux deux et entendit un double »glup ». « Ne pensez pas que je n'étais pas au courant de votre actuelle relation. Cependant, je dirai à vos capitaines de doubler votre entraînement pour m'avoir menti. » Il s'arrêta. « ça vaut aussi pour toi, Atsushi. Toi et Himuro êtes devenus beaucoup trop affectueux. »

Le plus grand rougit et fit la moue. « Aka-chin, ce n'est pas juste. Je n'aime pas m'entraîner avec mon équipe. »

Le regard d'Akashi s'adoucit légèrement à la vue de Murasakibara. Juste comme pour Tetsuya, il avait un petit faible pour le 'bébé de la famille'. « Raison de plus pour t'entraîner, Atsushi… Mais je dirai à ton capitaine d'augmenter seulement d'un tiers ton entraînement. » Il ignora les bouches béantes de Ryouta et de Daiki et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Tetsuya. Merci d'avoir été honnête à propos de tes blessures. Nous… parlerons plus tard de ce qui s'est passé. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, il retourna dans la cuisine pour arrêter le bouillonnement aigu qui en provenait. La température du salon augmenta.

« Mec » se plaignit immédiatement Aomine. « Il ressemble à une mère dictatrice. »

« Tu es à blâmer » dit franchement Midorima. Il avait sorti le kit de premiers soins et était en train d'en sortir les accessoires nécessaires pour changer les bandages du silencieux garçon. « Si tu n'avais pas menti, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Kuroko, je vais enlever ta veste. Tiens-toi bien droit, ainsi je ne te blesserai pas. »

« Hai » dit Kuroko.

« Je n'ai pas menti ! C'est la faute de Kise ! » L'as jeta un regard noir à son petit ami.

« Son regard me mettait trop de pression ! » se défendit Kise. « Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Akashicchi nous force à rompre. » Son visage rougit légèrement.

Murasakibara eut une expression maussade. « Aka-chin s'est énervé contre moi et a allongé mon entraînement. » dit-il tristement.

« Au moins il n'a pas été doublé ! » crièrent deux voix.

« Itai » dit soudainement Kuroko, tressaillant au picotement dans son dos.

Le vert remonta ses lunettes et abaissa la boule de coton. « Je suis désolé. Je dois encore nettoyer tes plaies pour qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. Ça va piquer. » Il prit une nouvelle boule de coton, l'aspergea de désinfectant, et toucha lentement la large entaille sur le dos pâle du garçon.

Kuroko glapit de douleur et tenta immédiatement de s'éloigner du désinfectant. Le résultat fit qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba presque sur le sol, enfin il y serait tombé s'il n'y avait pas eu les puissantes mais de Murasakibara pour le rattraper. Le shooter et le joueur défensif l'aidèrent à se relever. « P-pardon, Midorima-kun. »

« C'est bon. Je sais que c'est douloureux. »

« Quel était ce bruit ? » demanda Akashi depuis la cuisine. Le dit garçon entra ensuite avec un plateau de soupe de nouilles fraîches au poulet, salade composée, pain et thé chaud. L'arôme fit saliver les joueurs autour de Kuroko.

« Gomen, Akashi-kun, c'était moi. »

« Hm. » Akashi regarda Midorima, qui était soudainement très occupé à enrouler la poitrine de Kuroko avec de nouveaux bandages. « Après que Shintaro t'aie soigné, tu mangeras. Et je m'attends à ce que tout disparaisse. » Il plissa sévèrement ses yeux en direction du garçon à l'air coupable. « Compris ? »

Kuroko regarda nerveusement le copieux repas. « Tout, Akashi-kun ? »

« Tout. »

« Akshicchi a raison », agréa Kise. « Tu es trop pâle et mince, Kurokocchi ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça au commentaire.

Après que tous ses bandages aient été replacés, Kuroko commença lentement à manger. Le Génération des Miracles le regarda en silence durant quelques minutes, avant que l'ancien capitaine de Teiko ne parle. « Donc, Tetsuya. Voudrais-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? » Ce n'était pas une question. Ils savaient tous que c'était un ordre.

Le garçon mentionné posa sa cuillère d'une main tremblante et regarda le sol. Il tripotait ses mains nerveusement. « Un g-gang m'est tombé dessus » mentit doucement Kuroko, n'osant pas regarder les yeux incrédules. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus pour sa vie personnelle. C'était tellement _frustrant_ qu'il continue à se reposer sur les gens. Il voulait devenir plus indépendant, plus utile pour ses amis.

Soudainement, une main apparut et attrapa le menton de Kuroko. Son visage fut abruptement relevé pour venir à quelques centimètres de celui d'Akashi. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux vairons énervés. « Tu ne devrais pas me mentir, Tetsuya. » La commande était dite d'une manière animale, profonde et furieuse. « Tu ne devrais pas mentir, dans ton intérêt ou dans celui des autres. Tu vas nous dire la vérité. Et tu vas m'obéir sans questions comprends-tu mes mots, Tetsuya Kuroko ? » Le capitaine s'arrêta quand il vit des larmes se former dans les habituellement inexpressifs yeux bleus. La déclaration suivante fut dite plus doucement, plus soigneusement, plus gentiment. « C'était ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un acquiescement effrayé à vous briser le cœur fut vu avant que Kuroko ne presse son corps contre Akashi. Comme par instinct, le rouge entoura le plus petit garçon de ses bras, une main sur les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées et l'autre autour de sa taille. Les bras de Kuroko étaient autour du torse du capitaine, son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son soutien.

De lourds sanglots provinrent du garçon fragile. Des chuchotements réconfortants étaient dits près de son oreille et la main sur sa tête la caressait de haut en bas. Le reste de la Génération des Miracles les entourait, chacun ayant un rôle dans l'action de calmer le garçon en pleurs. Tout le monde avait laissé ses propres soucis de côté et s'était simplement concentré sur Kuroko.

Parce que, malgré ce que Kuroko pensait, le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était pas une ombre à leurs yeux. Il était leur lumière et l'avait toujours été depuis leur première rencontre. Et maintenant, c'était leur travail d'amener la lumière à briller de nouveau, et de soigner, une fois de plus, un Tetsuya Kuroko brisé.

**~Ellipse~**

« Es-tu sûr que nous devrions faire cela ? » demanda nerveusement Kagami.

« Bien sûr que nous devrions ! » dit Riko. « Nous devons découvrir ce qui se passe avec Kuroko. Et s'il est réellement malade, nous devons le faire aller mieux, bien sûr ! »

« Eh bien, ouais, mais c'était vraiment nécessaire d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de l'administration pour trouver l'adresse de Kuroko ? »

Riko sourit. « ça ne s'appelle pas entrer par effraction si tu as la clé. »

« Une clé que tu as _volée_. »

« _Empruntée_ »

« Sans permission. »

La coach de l'équipe de basket de Seirin n'avait rien à répondre à ça. « Oi, nous sommes arrivés » annonça Hyuuga. L'équipe entière stoppa en face d'une petite maison. Ils montèrent sur le perron et hésitèrent devant la porte bleue. « Eh bien ? Ne vas-tu pas frapper, Kagami ? »

« Hah ? » Le grand joueur de basket regarda Hyuuga avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que, » Hyuuga lui fit un terrifiant sourire, « Je suis ton sempai, et les premières années doivent respecter leurs sempais. »

Kagami cligna des yeux. _Il a seulement un an de plus que moi_, pensa t-il avec indignation, mais il frappa avec force à la porte quand même. Aussitôt, la poignée dorée tourna et une grande femme apparut sur le seuil. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus, raides, avec une mèche vers la gauche et avait la même couleur d'yeux que Kuroko. _Doit être sa mère_, pensa l'as de Seirin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » siffla la femme.

« B-bonjour, madame » Riko s'inclina respectueusement. « Nous sommes des amis de Kuroko-kun, et nous nous demandions si nous pouvions le voir, aujourd'hui ? »

Immédiatement, l'expression de la femme passa de grincheuse, aigre, à une expression bien trop mielleuse. « Oh ? Vous êtes les amis de Tetsu ? » La manière dont elle le dit fit frissonner Kagami, mais il ne savait pourquoi. « Malheureusement, Tetsu s'est enfui, plus tôt. Je ne peux le trouver nulle part ! Mais, » elle leur fit un sourire, « Peut-être le pouvez-vous. Vous connaissez Tetsu, pas vrai ? Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît le trouver pour moi et le ramener ? Son père et moi sommes très inquiets. » Il y eut une lueur dans les yeux de la femme. « Tetsu-kun me manque_ vraiment_ beaucoup. »

* * *

_Le retour de la mère infernale ! Suspens, suspens... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût! (Et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, j'ai la flemme de me relire, je suis crevée ^^)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**Par Virelei**

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

« _Absolument pas_.» La contestation était sans appel, sifflée avec colère et autorité. Cela fit frissonner de peur Aomine, qui était seul dans la chambre avec les deux qui se disputaient.

Kuroko ne sembla pas dérouté par le ton. Il était assis sur le grand lit King Size, qui était _un peu_ trop grand pour le petit adolescent, son dos soutenu par un large amas d'oreillers. De lourdes couvertures le recouvraient jusqu'à la taille, mais pas sa partie supérieure, nue. Inexpressifs, les yeux de Kuroko regardèrent les autres hétérochromes avec défi. Le seul indice que l'on pouvait remarquer sur l'adolescent inexpressif était la petite ride entre ses deux sourcils bleus.

Pour le capitaine de Rakuzan, c'était une autre histoire, cependant. Son être entier _irradiait _de fureur contrôlée. Les yeux rouge et jaune regardaient dangereusement le garçon avec lequel ils se disputaient, ce qui était usuellement le signe qu'une folle punition se préparait. La position de son corps, dos contracté, bras fermement croisés sur son torse et les jambes écartées à la même largeur que ses épaules indiquait qu'il n'allait pas laisser Kuroko sortir de la chambre avant longtemps.

_Comment Tetsu peut-il ne pas être effrayé ? _pensa faiblement Aomine. _Ou peut-être qu'il l'est, et qu'il ne peut juste pas le dire._

« Akashi-kun » contesta Kuroko. « Je dois y aller. »

« Que tu doives ou pas, je m'en moque. Tu ne pars pas. »

« Seirin compte sur moi. »

« Ils auront à faire sans pendant un moment, pourtant. Une équipe n'est pas forte si elle ne peut pas gagner avec une personne manquante. »

L e petit adolescent montra finalement des signes de colère. Il froissa les draps du lit et jeta un regard noir au capitaine. « Je dois y aller, Akashi-kun ! Ils auront des doutes sinon ! »

« Tu ne vas pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, c'est tout. » La voix d'Akashi était sans appel. Même Kuroko savait quand arrêter d'insister avec le rouge. Vaincu, ledit garçon baissa les yeux sur les draps du lit, sa bouche formant une ligne énervée. Il n'y eut rien à part un silence tendu durant ce qui sembla être des heures mais n'était en réalité que des minutes. Aomine tenta de se rapprocher de la porte. « Tetsuya. » Akashi soupira et se rapprocha du garçon boudant. « Je comprend ta frustration de ne pas être capable de jouer avec ton équipe, mais tu es blessé. Tu commences à peine à guérir, et bouger, spécialement faire du sport, n'est pas un bon moyen de récupérer. Aussi, je veux que tu sois hors des griffes de ta mère un peu plus longtemps. C'est pour ta propre sécurité. »

Une main se posa sur la tête de Kuroko. Il s'appuya contre la caresse, sachant que son ancien partenaire avait raison. Akashi laissa le garçon aux cheveux bleus rester contre sa main une minute avant de coucher gentiment Kuroko dans une position pour dormir. Il pressa un baiser sur le front pâle. « Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. Daiki, reste dans la chambre et garde la porte. »

Avec ça, le rouge partit silencieusement, la porte cliquant _(ndt : je ne sais pas vous, mais ma porte clique donc j'ai laissé cette formulation (d'ailleurs c'est extrêmement étrange à entendre))_ derrière lui. Aomine soupira. _Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Murasakibara ? Il est un meilleur gardien que moi._

« Aomine-kun ? »

L'adolescent bronzé releva la tête et regarda Kuroko. « Ouais ? » Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit dessus, à côté du lit, à califourchon de manière à pouvoir mieux entendre le calme garçon.

« Est-ce que tu – aimes Kise-kun ? »

L'as de Tôô put sentir son visage se réchauffer. « C'est quoi cette question ? » Il frotta l'arrière de son cou et laissa sortir une profonde expiration. « Ouais, je suppose que je l'aime. »

Kuroko approuva de la tête. « C'st bien. Kise-kun a le béguin pour toi depuis le collège. »

« Hah ? » Les yeux d'Aomine s'élargirent au morceau d'information. « Sérieusement ? Il était toujours autour de _toi_, pourtant. »

« J'étais le seul qui écoutait ses discours sur toi », confessa le garçon blessé. « Et… Il m'écoutait, aussi. »

Si Aomine avait eu des oreilles de chien, elles se seraient redressées. Un sourire moqueur vint à ses lèvres. « Oh ? Tetsu a-t-il le béguin pour quelqu'un ? »

Tetsuya regarda ailleurs, le visage plus inexpressif que jamais. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Aomine-kun. » Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement les uns avec les autres. « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un _béguin_ ». Il se sentit presque enfantin de le dire.

Le joueur bronzé regarda autour avec hésitation pour être sûr qu'aucune paire de ciseaux volants ne sortiraient de nulle part. On ne savait jamais quel genre de pièges mortels Akashi pouvait placer dans ses chambres. Une fois, Aomine Daiki se plaignait à voix haute à propos du comportement du rouge alors qu'Akashi l'avait laissé pour aller récupérer quelque chose. Réagissant d'une quelconque manière à l'insulte, une paire de ciseaux avait soudainement fendu les airs et s'était dirigée droit vers le bout des cheveux d'Aomine. Depuis lors, l'adolescent bronzé savait garder sa bouche fermée, son capitaine là ou pas.

Il fit une fois de la plus le tour de la chambre des yeux avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille du patient garçon, « Tu sais, Akashi semble t'aimer. »

Kuroko lança à Aomine le regard que vous lanceriez à un idiot. La victime du regard leva ses mains de manière défensive. « Je te dis seulement ce que je vois. C'est évident qu'il te traite différemment que nous. » L'as réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire, et reformula rapidement sa phrase. « Eh bien, il te traite plus affectueusement. Nous te traitons tous différemment. Peux-tu nous en blâmer ? » Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, sa main passait distraitement dans les cheveux bleus de Kuroko. Le bleuté le repoussa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait ça ? » dit-il en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux.

« C'est doux, » répondit immédiatement Aomine. « Et tu ne protestes pas quand Akashi le fait. »

Un léger rougissement vint aux joues de Kuroko. « C'est différent. Je ne peux pas argumenter avec Akashi-kun. » Sa voix sous-entendait qu'il parlait d'autre chose.

« Hey, je dois être d'accord avec lui sur ça, Tetsu, »dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller à l'entraînement, moi non plus. Tu as été gravement blessé il y a juste un jour et demi. C'est difficilement assez de temps pour guérir. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Il ressentait de la colère du fait que son ancien partenaire soit du côté d'Akashi. Oui, son dos lui faisait toujours mal, mais il n'avait pas besoin de tellement bouger pour simplement passer la balle. Il n'était pas très athlétique de toute manière, donc son équipe n'attendait pas de lui qu'il bouge beaucoup. Ils ne pouvaient pas _voir_ qu'il voulait aider Seirin de n'importe quelle manière possible parce qu'il savait que cela faisait actuellement une différence quand il était sur le terrain. Et avec le match d'entraînement contre Kaijou qui arrivait (Kise était déjà parti pour s'entraîner avec son équipe), il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui plus que jamais.

« … Très bien », expira fortement Aomine. Kuroko pouvait l'entendre se lever et reposer la chaise à sa place. « Je suppose que tu peux t'endormir. Je serai juste à l'extérieur, juste devant la porte. » C'était plus un avertissement qu'une réconfortante déclaration. Un autre baiser sur la tête. Ce n'était pas le tendre, affectueux rapide baiser qu'Akashi lui donnait habituellement sur le front ou les cheveux. C'était une hésitante, rugueuse pression, à peine sentie sur son cuir chevelu. Kuroko fit un petit soupir de satisfaction pour l'approuver et s'enterra plus profondément dans les coussins.

Le petit garçon était habitué aux manières de ses anciens coéquipiers pour lui montrer leur affection. Cela avait commencé à Teiko. A chaque fois qu'une fille se confessait nerveusement à lui – ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent puisqu'en général les filles ne le remarquaient pas – le plus proche membre de la Génération des Miracles l'attrapait par les épaules et criait sur la victime. La fille s'enfuyait alors avec un cri. Des rumeurs avaient une fois couru durant une semaine comme quoi toute la Génération des Miracles était tournée vers les garçons. On pourrait penser que ça aurait découragé les fangirls, mais durant cette semaine, tout le monde – spécialement Kise – avait reçu un casier plein de lettres de fans. Seul Kuroko n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre.

Plus tard, il avait découvert une poubelle contenant des lettres de fans lui étant adressées. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour deviner qui avait forcé son casier et les avait jetées.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage pâle. Aussi frustrants qu'ils pouvaient être, Kuroko savait qu'en tout cas, il était en sécurité avec eux, sa mère là ou pas.

En tout cas, il _pensait_ qu'il savait.

**~Dans le salon~**

« Allons-nous enfermer Kuro-chin dans ta chambre toute la journée, Aka-chin ? »

« Non. Nous allons juste le faire rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que les entraînements obligatoires de Seirin se terminent. » Akashi fronça les sourcils à l'intention du violet en train de grignoter. « Ne devrais-tu pas être à un match d'entraînement aujourd'hui, Atsushi ? Et je me rappelle très bien avoir ordonné à ton capitaine d'augmenter ton entraînement d'un tiers. » Les yeux sévères regardèrent le coupable adolescent.

Murasakibara haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas y aller » marmonna-t-il.

« Répète ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas y aller » dit plus fort le plus grand.

« Tu y vas. »

Murasakibara soupira lourdement et grogna, comme s'il était un enfant obligé de sortir la poubelle, puis fit la moue et attrapa son sac de basketball. Il jeta un dernier regard suppliant à Akashi qui le regardait, mais commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il réalisa que ça ne changerait rien. « Aka-chin est si méchant », se plaignit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Akashi. Bien qu'il soit incroyablement dangereux sur les terrains et outrageusement grand, le grand adolescent de 208 centimètres n'agissait pas différemment que s'il était un enfant de 5 ans. Juste comme Tetsuya l'avait une fois dit, il était « un enfant avec une case en moins » quand il ne jouait pas au basket.

« Akashi. »

Ledit garçon tourna la tête vers le dernier restant dans la pièce, Shintaro. Le shooter n°1 était simplement assis sur le canapé, ses mains jouant avec une peluche _Hello-kitty_ qu'Akashi lui avait généreusement achetée aujourd'hui comme porte-bonheur. Ses habituellement lisses cheveux verts étaient une jungle sauvage due au manque de sommeil.

Après qu'ils eurent réussi à calmer l'adolescent en détresse depuis le jour précédent, chacun avait tout à tour nourri Kuroko. Avec l'adolescent pleurant, trop tremblant et traumatisé pour manger par lui-même, ils avaient pris des tours pour l'aider. Deux fois Kuroko refusa la nourriture, et deux fois Akashi lui ordonna de l'accepter et de manger. Mais finalement, la nourriture fut avalée, même la salade et la soupe. Le thé avait été seulement à moitié vidé puisqu'il était devenu froid durant sa crise.

Tout le monde alla se coucher juste après. Avec les installations pour dormir déjà préparées, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara s'étaient endormis dès que leur tête avait touché les coussins. Ils eurent une nuit parfaite, reposante. Ce fut une histoire différente pour Midorima, Akashi et Kuroko, cependant. Etant le second à avoir le sommeil le plus léger après Akashi, le vert se retrouva réveillé toutes les heures ou presque par les pleurs de Kuroko appelant à l'aide. Le fragile adolescent avait eu plus de cauchemars que Midorima pouvait en compter. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il trouvait Kuroko accroché au T-shirt d'Akashi, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Les deux joueurs, totalement réveillés, réconfortèrent le garçon sanglotant.

Maintenant, les deux mêmes personnes avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux se regardaient à travers la pièce. Même s'il avait semblé qu'ils s'étaient séparés en mauvais termes lors de la rentrée au lycée, ils savaient qu'ils avaient été témoins d'une grande part de la souffrance de Kuroko. Et que c'était quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait supporter.

« Oui, Shintaro ? Voudrais-tu prendre la chambre d'amis et te reposer ? Je sais que tu as un entraînement, tard dans la soirée. »

Midorima soupira. Bien sûr leur ancien capitaine connaissait chacun de leurs schémas d'entraînements. Mais il devait parler d'autre chose. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Akashi ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la tentante possibilité d'une chambre où se reposer. « Nous devons sortir Kuroko de cette maison. Il n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus longtemps. »

Une petite bouteille d'eau craqua fortement sous la pression de la main d'Akashi. Son 'sous-fifre' tressaillit presque au son. »Je suis au courant de cela, Shintaro. »

Des petits éclats de colère bouillonnèrent dans la poitrine de Midorima. « Si tu es au courant, alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien contre ça ? Pourquoi son père ne peut-il pas la dénoncer aux autorités ? Ça se passe depuis cinq ans nous avons assez de preuves et de témoignages ! Je comprends pourquoi Kuroko ne le dénoncera pas, mais sa douleur n'est pas nécessaire. Donc pourquoi – »

De forts bruits de verre explosant frappèrent fortement les oreilles de Midorima. Il tressaillit alors que les morceaux de verre s'éparpillaient sur le sol, chaque fragment dangereusement pointu. Du lait éclaboussa le brillant sol en bois et le tapis. Un morceau de verre tomba directement sur le pied du formidable joueur, le griffant et faisant couler du sang. Il n'y eut cependant aucun signe que cela ait affecté la victime.

Akashi avait apparemment frappé ses paumes contre la table trop fortement, envoyant le verre de lait par-dessus le bord et s'écraser contre le sol. De profondes respirations provenaient de l'adolescent énervé, qui était pourtant supposé être le meilleur pour contrôler sa colère de toute la Génération des Miracles. Il semblait que les mots de Midorima l'avaient affecté plus que ce dernier ne l'avait voulu. Une personne dans la pièce avala difficilement. Ils ne savaient pas de qui il provenait.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont Kuroko Ibuki est capable, Shintaro » dit calmement Akashi. « Ça ne changerait rien si nous avions une centaine de preuves qu'elle bat Tetsuya. Elle possède trois des plus grandes industries du Japon. Elle a des connections qui sont plus profondes que celles du gouvernement. Elle peut avoir un casier judiciaire effacé juste par ses mots. Elle peut avoir les meilleurs avocats contre nous. Si nous faisons _une_ erreur, elle divorcera de Kuroko Haru, la seule chose qui garde Tetsuya ici, et la garde de Kuroko sera immédiatement entre ses mains. » Une lueur folle vint à ses yeux rouge et jaune. Quelque chose comme un sourire vicieux apparut sur son visage. « _Voici_ à quel point elle a de l'influence au Japon. »

Midorima pouvait sentir la chair de poule apparaître le long de son dos et de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Kuroko, mais il se sentait pourtant étrangement connecté à elle. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait qu'elle était la femme qui blessait Kuroko ou était-ce parce qu'il avait tellement entendu parler d'elle qu'il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de la rencontrer pour la connaître ? Seuls Akashi, Kise et Aomine avaient rencontré Kuroko Ibuki, et ç'avait été par accident. D'après ce que Kise lui avait dit, Kuroko avait eu son entraînement doublé à cause de son manque d'efforts à l'entraînement. Ça lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et Ibuki elle-même était venue au gymnase où elle savait que son fils s'entraînait.

Juste par la réaction de Kuroko envers la femme, Akashi avait fait le lien avec les blessures qu'il remarquait croissantes à chaque fois que Kuroko venait aux matchs ou aux entraînements. Cependant, sachant combien de pouvoir Ibuki avait, il avait laissé, avec réticence, le bleuté rentrer chez lui.

Le jour suivant, Kuroko arriva avec un bras cassé, s'excusant gravement pour le dérangement et qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. Mais tout le monde savait, inclus lui-même _(ndt : Midorima) _quand il avait été informé le jour suivant.

« Et ton père ? » demanda Midorima. « Ne possède-t-il pas un grand bureau d'avocats ? »

« Mon père », dit froidement Akashi, « ne peut pas battre les personnes avec qui Ibuki a des connections. »

« Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Le rouge s'écarta de la table et haussa les épaules. « J'ai un plan pour aider Kuroko. Mais nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de personnes de confiance ». Il regarda la porte. « Avec l'énorme influence d'Ibuki, ce sera dur d'en trouver. » Il y avait cette personne, cependant, et il savait que cette personne haïssait Ibuki au moins autant que la Génération des Miracles. « Shintaro, prépare-toi à partir. Nous allons faire une courte marche. »

« Où allons-nous ? » Midorima pressa sa peluche.

« Akashi ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'avança dans le couloir et appela le gardien de Kuroko, « Daiki. »

Aomine leva la tête de son téléphone. Il était sur le sol, juste en face de la porte de la chambre d'Akashi. Il n'avait pas osé regarder dans le salon lorsqu'il avait entendu les forts bruits et la dispute. « Ouais ? »

« Tetsuya se repose-t-il ? »

« Ouais. Il dort. »

« Bien. Garde le ici. S'il a faim, prépare lui quelque chose. Tu es autorisé à utiliser ma cuisine. Shintaro et moi serons bientôt de retour. »

Aomine bailla. « Ouais, ouais »

Le rouge le regarda avant de se tourner et remonter le couloir. Aomine attendit d'entendre le son de la porte claquant avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je peux peut-être finalement faire une sieste. Ce n'est pas comme si Tetsu allait quelque part. »

Il fut endormi en quelques secondes.

**~Dans la chambre~**

Kuroko mit péniblement ses chaussures de basket empruntées. Dès qu'Aomine avait fermé la porte derrière lui, il avait mis son plan en action. Il ne savait pas où étaient sa veste et son pantalon, donc il avait regardé dans l'armoire d'Akashi pour trouver quelques vieux T-shirt et short. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvés, il les enfila lentement.

Maintenant, parfaitement préparé avec ses wristbands _(ndt : =bracelets de poignet, je ne connais pas le mot exact en français)_, les chaussures de basket et les vêtements d'Akashi, Kuroko colla son oreille à la porte. De légers ronflements provenaient de l'autre côté. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit, content d'avoir eu raison en pensant que son ancien partenaire voudrait dormir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Silencieusement, juste comme une ombre, Kuroko ouvrit la porte, glissa et dépassa Aomine, et réussit à sortir par la porte de devant.

L'air frais l'atteignit instantanément. C'était bon de sentir l'air froid et rafraîchissant. Il descendit les escaliers, utilisant la rampe sur le côté pour s'aider. Il réussit à faire tout le chemin jusqu'au coin de la rue sans tomber et héla un taxi, puisqu'il ne savait pas où il était.

« Lycée Seirin » dit Kuroko. « S'il vous plaît. »

Le conducteur du taxi fit un signe de tête et commença à faire un demi-tour.

Etrangement, la distance entre l'appartement temporaire d'Akashi et son école n'était pas si grande Kuroko paya le conducteur avec l'argent qu'il avait 'emprunté' dans un bureau où il avait fouiné (il prit note mentalement de rembourser son ancien capitaine). Ravalant la douleur, le petit garçon boita durant tout le chemin autour de l'école pour atteindre le gymnase. Son dos lui faisait mal à cause de l'effort, et il avait presque trébuché sur lui-même durant la marche.

Le son des ballons de basket frappant contre le sol du gymnase le fit sourire. _Riko-san va probablement me crier dessus_, nota Kuroko. Avec presque trop d'impatience, l'adolescent ouvrit les doubles portes et tira son corps à l'intérieur.

Son entrée fut tout sauf invisible. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, les balles arrêtèrent de rebondir, et les bouches s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se tenait maladroitement au bord du Gymnase, bredouillant difficilement au silence « Ano… Je suis de retour ? »

« Kuroko ! » cria une fille. Il tourna la tête, seulement pour faire face aux vêtements d'une personne. Riko Aida serra le plus petit garçon avec toute sa force. Kuroko dut combattre un gémissement. Toute la pression sur son dos faisait presque pleurer ses yeux. « Oh, nous étions si inquiets ! Kagami-kun n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler, et nous avons même demandé au principal si tu allais revenir ! Je veux dire, je ne peux pas croire que tu étais malade ! L'étais-tu ? Finalement, tu es là, j'étais inquiète que tu ne viennes pas ! Et, nous avons aussi amené ta – »

« Tetsu-kun » chantonna une douce, traînante voix. Une grande femme, aux cheveux bleus, apparut dans son champ de vision. « Viens saluer ta mère. »

* * *

_Chapitre 5 en ligne. L'auteur commence à faire de purs suspens, hein ?_

_Merci à toutes les reviews ! (Enfin avec toutes les vues, s'il pouvait y en avoir en peu plus... Ne serait-ce que pour demander la suite, ça ferait plaisir) :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**Par Virelei**

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

« Tu es sûr qu'il sera là ? »

Les deux joueurs de basket, un grand et un petit, marchaient à travers les rues encombrées. Ils traversaient les rues depuis un moment et n'étaient, avec talent, pas encore rentrés dans des gens. Les jambes de Midorima étaient déjà fatiguées des rues pentues et des manœuvres constantes pour éviter les petits enfants et les adultes qui ne regardaient pas où ils allaient. Apparemment, la définition d'Akashi d'une 'courte marche' était différente de la sienne.

« Oui, il sera là »dit Akashi d'un air absent. « J'ai toujours raison. »

Midorima roula des yeux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un vieux petit café. Le bâtiment paraissait pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment, et seulement quelques personnes y entraient et en sortaient. Quelques tables abîmées étaient placées devant le bâtiment. Une ennuyeuse lumière faisait clignoter les grands caractères japonais répétitivement : 四季. Il les traduisit aussitôt en « Shiki » ou « Quatre saisons ».

Akashi vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. « Nous sommes en retard », annonça-t-il. « Il doit déjà être ici. » Il fit, d'un signe de tête, signe au vert d'entrer. Un mélodieux carillon résonna lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, avertissant ainsi les serveuses de leur présence. Seules deux tables étaient prises, l'une par un couple et l'autre par un jeune homme. L'homme se tourna pour les regarder.

« Est-ce lui ? » murmura Midorima.

« Oui. »

« Une table pour deux ? » demanda une serveuse avec un sourire poli.

« Non. Nous sommes actuellement avec cet homme. » Akashi désigna du doigt la grande personne qui les observait toujours.

La serveuse regarda dans sa direction et acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Je vous en prie, prenez des sièges. »

Les deux joueurs de basket s'approchèrent de la table, Midorima avec hésitation alors qu'Akashi était confiant. Un sourire sauvage jouait sur les lèvres du rouge tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'homme nerveux. Le shooter n°1 de Teiko le scanna rapidement. Il était évident qu'il était grand, même assis, avec de courts cheveux bleus et des yeux marron. Une chemise bleu-foncé froissée s'accordait avec un pantalon de travail noir. Midorima pouvait voir ses mains tripoter ses genoux.

« Bonjour, Kuroko Haru-san » salua formellement Akashi.

« Ah, vous devez être Akashi-kun, n'est-ce pas ? » Haru se leva tant bien que mal et leur fit un petit salut _. _Les deux haussèrent un sourcil mais le saluèrent en retour. _Kuroko doit tenir ses manières de lui_, observa Midorima.

Quand ils furent tous assis, et qu'Akashi eut commandé un café pour le vert et du thé pour lui-même, Haru passa directement au sujet pour lequel ils étaient ici. « Où est Tetsuya ? Est-il salement blessé ? » Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« Il va bien » assura Akashi à l'homme. « Il est actuellement chez moi. Ses blessures ont commencé à guérir. »

Un large poids fut comme enlevé d'Haru. Il s'affaissa de soulagement l'anxiété qui avait été présente sur son visage disparut après avoir entendu les nouvelles. L'homme aux cheveux bleus passa une main à travers ses cheveux. « Ce-c'est bien » dit Haru. « J'étais inquiet en rentrant à la maison de ne pas y trouver Tetsu. Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé ses amis. » Il tourna son regard vers Midorima. « Ah, tu es… ? »

« Midorima Shintaro » Répondit-il rapidement.

« Midorima ». Haru fit rouler le nom sur sa langue. Il fronça ses sourcils bleus quelques secondes avant que la compréhension n'apparaisse sur son visage. « Oh ! Tu es Midorima-kun. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Le shooter leva un sourcil à cela. Kuroko parlait de lui ?

« Haru-san » Akashi ramena l'attention sur lui. « Nous devons parler. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du père de Kuroko. « Oui » dit-il simplement. « Je sais que vous voulez parler de… la mère de Tetsuya. »

« Kuroko Ibuki », confirma Akashi. « Haru-san, nous sommes tous au courant qu'elle est la cause des constantes blessures de Tetsuya. »

Haru détourna le regard, ses cheveux tombant en mèches devant ses yeux. Ses poings étaient fermés colériquement à la pensée des plaies que sa femme avaient infligées à Tetsu. Il avala difficilement, luttant contre lui-même. A cette position, Midorima eut un moment difficile en constatant les différences entre le mini Kuroko et le Kuroko adulte. « Je vois » chuchota le Kuroko adulte.

L'as de Rakuzan sirotait son thé calmement, mais Midorima pouvait voir un mélange d' émotions faire rage dans les yeux hétérochromes. Il garda le silence et pressa inconsciemment sa peluche Hello-kitty. « Nous allons être clairs sur ce point : Nous ne voulons pas que Tetsuya ait à souffrir plus longtemps. D'une quelconque manière, nous voulons éloigner Tetsuya d'Ibuki. » Akashi posa sa tasse. De pâles, fins doigts frappèrent contre le côté de la tasse. « Cependant, nous aurons besoin de votre coopération. »

Haru releva la tête avec surprise. Ses yeux marron étaient grands ouverts, sa mâchoire se décrochant à mesure qu'il comprenait les mots. Il était évident que l'homme pensait qu'il ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité lorsqu'on en venait à Ibuki. Honnêtement, Midorima ne savait pas non plus comment il pourrait aider. Son ancien capitaine avait refusé de répondre à ses questions sur le père de Kuroko durant leur longue route jusqu'ici.

« Moi ? Je, » l'adulte hésita, « Je ne peux rien faire à Ibuki. Si je l'attaquais en justice, elle aurait la garde de Tetsu. » Il couvrit son visage d'une main. « Ce serait seulement pire que maintenant. »

« Je suis pleinement conscient du pouvoir d'Ibuki », dit Akashi. « Shintaro, donne-moi ton sac. »

Le rouge avait fait porter un lourd sac à Midorima qui contenait des objets inconnus durant leur trajet jusqu'au café. Quand il tenait le sac, il n'avait pas osé demander à Akashi pourquoi il ne le portait pas lui-même.

Le shooter se pencha et remonta le sac noir avec obéissance et le tendit avec un grognement à Akashi, qui le remercia. « Votre travail pourra être… difficile émotionnellement parlant, mais c'est plutôt simple en terme de capacité. » Le sac fut ouvert et une grande caméra et de nombreuses cartes mémoires en furent sorties. Il les posa au milieu de la table pour qu'ils puissent tous les voir. « Ce sera dur pour vous, mais je crois que vous pouvez le faire bien. »

Haru regarda la caméra avec suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Durant les vingt minutes suivantes, Akashi expliqua le travail du père de Kuroko avec détails, dates, moments et instructions. Le temps passant, Midorima pouvait voir le visage d'Haru devenir de plus en plus horrifié, et il était sûr que son propre visage aussi. C'était un travail cruel, inconvenant à demander de faire au père de Kuroko. Cependant, il devait agréer pour cette fois. Seul Haru aurait la capacité de remplir cette tâche, personne d'autre.

Rien de plus ne fut ajouté après que le jeune homme, quoiqu'avec hésitation, ait accepté le travail. Avec Akashi sirotant son thé, Midorima rongeant nerveusement ses ongles (une habitude qu'Akashi avait _essayé_ de lui faire arrêter), et Haru regardant simplement par la fenêtre, un silence en quelque sorte confortable les entourait.

Une forte sonnerie de téléphone fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Akashi. Ledit adolescent sortit son téléphone, vérifia l'identité de la personne l'appelant, et alors répondit avec un froncement de sourcils, « Daiki. »

« Je ne peux pas trouver Tetsu ! » cria Aomine à travers la ligne. « Il est parti ! J'ai cherché partout. Et il a laissé son téléphone ! »

Les yeux d'Akashi se plissèrent. « Que veux-tu dire par 'il est parti', Daiki ? N'étais-tu pas assigné à t'occuper de lui et t'assurer qu'il ne parte pas quelque part ? »

« I-il dormait, je le jure ! J'ai seulement fait une petite sieste, mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était parti ! Tes chaussures de basket ne sont plus là, et – »

« _Tu as fait une sieste ?_ » cria rageusement Akashi. Les gens dans le café le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Midorima ouvrit ses yeux en grands, choqué que leur impassible capitaine puisse actuellement crier de rage. Aomine avait dû foirer un truc important, et il pouvait supposer avec précision ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je p-pensais qu'il était in-inoffensif » bégaya l'adolescent bronzé. « D'habitude Tetsu ne fait pas ce genre de trucs tu dois être d'accord avec ça ! Je veux dire, personne ne pouvait penser qu'il se faufilerait dehors ! »

Le petit mais dangereux joueur couvrit son visage d'une main. « Aomine Daiki », menaça t-il calmement. « L'Enfer t'attend. » Puis il raccrocha. « Shintaro, prépare-toi à partir. » Akashi se leva, sa mâchoire se crispant d'une manière irritée. Midorima fit rapidement ce qu'il avait dit, rangeant la caméra et les cartes mémoires et filant. « Haru-san, si vous vouliez s'il vous plaît venir. Votre fils a disparu. » Le père de Kuroko arrondit les yeux, « Mais j'ai une vision presque sûre de l'endroit où il peut être. »

**~Ellipse~**

La balle vola devant lui à une vitesse alarmante et frappa le mur du gymnase inutilement, sa vitesse décroissant considérablement alors qu'elle roulait en revenant aux pieds de Kuroko. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant quand ils lui avaient passé la balle.

« Kuroko ! » se plaignit Izuki. « C'est la neuvième fois ! »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kuroko ? » Teppei fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas distrait habituellement. »

« Plonge-toi dans le jeu ! » dit d'une voix forte Kagami, frappant le dos du petit garçon pour l'encourager. Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet inverse, Kuroko s'écarta avec un gémissement, son dos renouvelant avec la douleur brûlante. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit un rire haut perché provenir de derrière lui.

Kuroko Ibuki regardait depuis le bord du terrain, ses yeux ennuyés posés sur la tête de son fils. _Quel est son motif ?_ pensait Kuroko avec désespoir. _Pourquoi me regarde t-elle ? Pourquoi n'agit-elle pas ?_

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle le garçon aux cheveux bleus était si distrait. Son cerveau continuait à crier de peur, et il pouvait difficilement jouer dans les matchs d'entraînement sans que de douloureux élancements ne traversent son dos. En plus, ses blessures commençaient à se rouvrir. Juste comma Akashi l'avait dit, ses plaies n'étaient pas prêtes à supporter un exercice vigoureux.

« Prenez-le avec plus de sérieux ! » ordonna Riko. « Kuroko, fais plus attention ! »

« Hey… Coach ? » Koganei, qui était sur le banc pour le match amical, s'approcha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Riko. « C'est juste moi, ou Kuroko boîte légèrement ? »

La coach de Seirin regarda le terrain plus spécialement, le plus petit des garçons. Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, Kuroko _était_ en train de boiter, et il ne courait, ni ne passait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant ? « C'est – »

« Excusez-moi. » Une voix féminine les interrompit. Koganei et Aida se tournèrent pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux bleus. Riko détecta automatiquement le sourire faux, trop mielleux que la femme arborait. Pour une quelconque raison, la coach était prudente avec elle. Cela semblait trop irréel qu'une mère soit si différente de la personnalité sage de son fils. « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît faire une pause dans le match ? »

« Faire une pause ? » Riko haussa un sourcil. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire une pause dans un match. »

« Faites-en une s'il vous plaît », répéta la femme, cette fois avec un avertissement dans la voix.

Aida plissa les yeux d'énervement. Eh bien, on doit écouter les parents, se dit-elle, même si l'idée lui répugnait. « Stop ! » cria t-elle aux joueurs. Tout le monde se figea dans un mouvement inachevé.

« Pourquoi devons nous arrêter, Riko-san ? » demanda calmement Kuroko, mais la peur présente dans ses yeux bleus.

Ibuki marcha sur le terrain avec un sourire. Son fils fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. « Mes excuses, tout le monde, mais j'aimerais ramener Tetsu à la maison maintenant. »

« Hah ? » protesta Kagami. « Vous ne pouvez pas le ramener maintenant ! L'entraînement n'est même pas encore fini ! » Ibuki lui jeta un regard menaçant. Il se tut. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui effrayait l'as de Seirin. C'était presque aussi effrayant qu'Akashi, mais ça apparaissait d'une manière différente.

« O-Okaa-san ? » dit timidement Kuroko. « J'aimerais rester jusqu'à la fin. » _Rester. Ne pas rentrer à la maison._ Lui ordonnait son bon sens. _Quelqu'un va venir._

Le visage mielleux de sa mère devint aigre. Ses yeux devinrent sauvages, et le sourire qu'elle arborait devint en quelque sorte bestial. « Tu oses me désobéir, Tetsuya ? » Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. C'était un rire qui donnait envie à tout le monde de courir et s'échapper. « C'est vrai. Tu as raté ton cours de bonnes manières lorsque tu t'es enfui loin de moi l'autre jour. » Son ton baissa jusqu'à sonner plus humain, mais toujours énervé, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tetsuya-_kun_. Je m'assurerai que tu ne rates pas la leçon lorsque je te ramènerai à la maison. »

Kuroko était figé au milieu du terrain. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de sa mère, écarquillés et irradiants de peur. Le corps du petit adolescent tremblait d'horreur aux mots de sa mère. Des larmes de panique lui piquèrent les yeux. Des flashs des anciennes 'leçons' d'Ibuki emplirent son esprit. Il pouvait entendre les cris, ressentir la douleur, sentir la haine, voir les os brisés, lui criant, les insultes, le désespoir, l'agonie, la torture, les bleus, les armes, le sang. Il commença à suffoquer, son esprit fixé sur le passé : ses larmes, son dégoût, ses hurlements, ses cris, sa haine, ses yeux, ses mains, ses pieds, son désappointement, sa colère, son besoin d'aide, _aide, aide, aide_ –

« _Kuroko Ibuki_ » La forte, impérieuse voix, ramena l'adolescent paniqué à la réalité. En fait, cela sembla sortir tout le monde d'une transe. Tous ceux de Seirin et Ibuki tournèrent la tête vers la voix les ayant interrompus. Son cœur sauta à sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Akashi, en compagnie de Midorima et de son père. _Ils sont ici. Je suis sauvé_, fut la première chose qu'il pensa.

Akashi survola du regard la silencieuse équipe de basket, jeta un coup d'œil à Ibuki, puis tourna son regard vers Kuroko. Il semblait sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Akashi remarqua qu'il se tenait dans une étrange position, s'appuyant plus sur la jambe gauche que sur la droite, et son dos était un peu courbé pour soulager la douleur qui avait recommencé depuis qu'il s'était mis à s'entraîner. Il secoua la tête avec désapprobation.

« Et tu es ? » Ibuki était énervée du fait qu'un garçon de l'âge de son fils s'adresse à elle par son prénom.

« Cette information n'est pas nécessaire » répliqua indifféremment Akashi. « Tetsuya. Va avec Shintaro. Maintenant. »

Kuroko réagit à la commande. Il boita derrière Akashi jusqu'au shooter qui attendait. Midorima l'attrapa immédiatement par les épaules pour le soutenir lorsqu'il commença à se balancer. « J'ai le kit de première aide. Laisse-moi bander à nouveau tes blessures », dit-il doucement à l'oreille de Kuroko. Il reçut un signe de tête de confirmation. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas que le garçon pouvait encore marcher, Midorima se pencha et souleva Kuroko comme s'il ne pesait rien (ce qui était presque vrai. Son poids n'était rien pour son âge). Lui et le passeur blessé revinrent au banc, loin de la mère haïe.

« Haru, quelle est la signification de ceci ? » demanda Ibuki. « Dis-leur de ramener Tetsuya. Nous le ramenons à la maison. »

« Ibuki » dit calmement Haru. « Je sais que tu es fâchée mais – »

« Tetsuya va rester chez moi », annonça Akashi. « Nous devons travailler sur un projet. Ce serait bien plus pratique s'il restait. » Le mensonge sortit si onctueux, si convainquant qu'il était dur de ne pas le croire. Ça ne les aurait même pas fait douter si l'équipe de basket de Seirin n'avait pas su qu'Akashi n'appartenait pas à la même école qu'eux.

La mère de Kuroko lança un regard noir à l'adolescent la défiant. « Tetsuya ne m'a pas informée de cela. Il n'a jamais reçu de permission. »

« Non… Mais il me l'a dit », bluffa aussi bien Haru. « Je lui ai donné la permission. »

« Alors je retire cette permission ! » Ibuki haussa la voix hystériquement. « _Je_ fais les règles. Tetsuya a besoin de rentrer à la maison. »

Akashi inclina la tête. « Et pourquoi a t-il besoin de rentrer ? »

« Il a besoin d'être avec sa famille ! »

Le visage du rouge s'assombrit. Sa voix changea. « Si vous dites le mot 'famille' de nouveau », murmura t-il, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, « Je n'hésiterai pas à vous blesser. »

L'aura qu'émettait Akashi avait fait reculer tout le monde durant une seconde, même Ibuki. Mais elle se rappela ensuite à elle-même qu'il était seulement un adolescent, et qu'elle, qui était une adulte et avait le plus d'influence au Japon, le dépassait. « Rendez-moi Tetsuya. »

L'as de Rakuzan fit semblant d'y réfléchir. « Non. »

« Assez de cela, Ibuki ! » dit fermement Haru. « L'éducation de Tetsuya est plus importante que tout le reste. S'il a un projet à faire, il a le droit de le faire. »

Hyuuga, dont les suspicions à propos de la folie de la femme avaient été confirmées, s'approcha et dit : « Ouais. Le projet est pratiquement la moitié de notre année. Laissez Kuroko le faire. »

« Où est le problème à laisser Kuroko rester chez lui ? » demanda Kagami, regardant d'un œil noir la femme.

La mère de Kuroko lança des regards assassins à chaque personne dans le gymnase. « Vous allez tous le regretter. » siffla t-elle. Elle ramassa son sac à main et sortit du bâtiment, la porte du gymnase claquant dramatiquement derrière elle

Haru laissa sortir un léger soupir de soulagement.

L'équipe de basket de Seirin était réellement confuse mais heureuse que la femme hystérique soit partie.

Akashi, cependant, ne sentit pas le moindre soulagement alors qu'il se retournait et commençait à rejoindre le garçon blessé en train d'être bandé par Midorima. Son haut avait été enlevé, révélant les blessures et les plaies infectées de son dos qui avaient été rouvertes par l'effort qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Le capitaine se dressa au-dessus du garçon gémissant, regardant l'adolescent se battre contre la cuisante douleur que Midorima avait augmentée en appliquant le désinfectant.

« A-Akashi-kun » réussit à dire Kuroko.

Ledit adolescent s'agenouilla pour faire face au n°1 des passeurs. « Tu m'as désobéi, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko baissa le regard, frustré d'avoir pris une décision aussi stupide. « Je suis désolé » murmura t-il.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne se reproduise pas » avertit Akashi. Il attrapa le menton du pâle garçon et le releva. « Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne t'avais pas laissé partir. Non seulement ta mère t'a trouvé, mais tes blessures sont maintenant rouvertes et infectées. Tu es le seul à blâmer. »

Les larmes qu'il avait combattues débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il tenta de les essuyer, mais les gouttes continuaient à rouler. « Je suis désolé » tenta de dire Kuroko. « Je rembourserai chaque problème que j'ai causé Akashi-kun et Midorima-kun. »

Akashi s'assit sur le banc. Avec un soupir, il prit gentiment le plus petit garçon dans une étreinte, prenant soin de ne pas interrompre les soins de Midorima. Kuroko ne fit pas de mouvement pour s'agripper au plus âgé, mais il accepta le corps chaud et posa sa tête contre le torse musclé.

Un fort cri provint de derrière eux. Riko Aida regardait les blessures de Kuroko avec une main sur la bouche. Les joueurs de basket les regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. « Oh mon dieu ! » cria t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Les bras d'Akashi se resserrèrent autour d'un Kuroko raidi. Le rouge savait qu'il ne voulait pas que plus de gens sachent à propos de sa famille. Il trouva immédiatement un mensonge et dit, « C'est le résultat d'une manœuvre d'intimidation. Un lâche s'est attaqué à Tetsuya l'autre jour. » Il les transperça du regard de son œil rouge. « Je m'en suis occupé. » Seirin frissonna de peur.

« Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne ? » demanda Aida avec incrédulité. « C'est terrible ! Qu'est-ce que Kuroko a bien pu lui faire ? »

« Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi il agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui », dit Kagami, énervé de ne pas avoir remarqué que son propre partenaire était blessé. « Et il boitait. Bordel, j'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt ! »

« Evidemment que vous auriez dû », dit Akashi « En tant que coéquipiers, vous devriez savoir quand l'un d'entre vous est blessé. Si les liens entre les joueurs sont aussi faibles à Seirin, vous ne deviendrez jamais forts. »

Teppei protesta. « Hey ! Nous étions tous concentrés sur l'entraînement pour le match contre Kaijou. Kuroko nous l'a bien caché. »

Midorima enroula le dernier bandage autour de la jambe de Kuroko. Les bandages de sa tête n'avaient pas besoin d'être changés, mais la jambe droite de Kuroko ne guérissait pas aussi bien qu'il avait pensé. « Ça ne change rien qu'il le cache ou non », dit le vert. « Vous devriez au moins avoir remarqué à quel point cette femme l'affectait. »

Akashi déplaça le bleuté dans une position plus confortable. Il s'était endormi en pleurant et dormait maintenant avec un visage plus paisible. « Mais, n'était-ce pas la mère de Kuroko ? » demanda Koganei, confus. « Pourquoi serait-il effrayé par sa mère ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Hey ! » Kagami regarda l'ancien capitaine de Teiko. « Kuroko est dans _notre_ équipe, ce qui veut dire qu'il est _nôtre_. Nous avons le droit de savoir ! »

« Tu as tort » dirent ensemble Akashi et Midorima. « Il n'est pas vôtre. _Il est_ _nôtre._ »

* * *

_Je sais pas vous, mais J'AIME quand la GoM est possessive... :)_

_Merci pour les reviews !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**_Je précise que pour les personnes qui ne suivent que l'animé ou le manga français, il y a un léger spoiler sur un personnage qui n'arrive que plus tard dans le manga_**

* * *

Akashi avait porté Kuroko jusqu'à l'appartement cette nuit. Midorima était derrière lui et le suivait de près, occupé à parler avec son capitaine et s'excusant d'avoir raté l'entraînement. Haru avait été renvoyé chez lui, avec reluctance, puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer sa femme. Seirin, qui n'avait obtenu aucune réponse d'Akashi ou de Midorima, rentra chez elle énervée.

Kuroko soupira dans les bras d'Akashi son corps se rapprocha inconsciemment du torse chaud. Le rouge embrassa le front moite.

Lorsque Shintaro ouvrit la porte, les trois furent accueillis par le reste de la Génération des Miracles. Murasakibara, Kise et Aomine se jetèrent sur eux, leurs questions toutes dites en même temps.

« Est-ce que Kurokocchi va bien ? » geignit Kise.

« Aka-chin ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kuro-chin ? »

« Bordel ! Bien sûr quelque chose doit arriver quand je suis seul avec Tetsu. »

Akashi les ignora et dépassa les grands joueurs. Ils s'écartèrent hors de son chemin pour faire la paix à l'adolescent silencieux. La tête de Kuroko tomba contre son épaule. « Shintaro, ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît » demanda le rouge en face de sa chambre. Midorima obéit. Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte de la chambre. Les lumières automatiques s'actionnèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Kuroko fut posé gentiment sous les couvertures du lit. Midorima lui avait mit un baume anti-douleur, ainsi son dos ne le dérangerait pas durant la nuit. Akashi borda fermement les couvertures sous le menton de Kuroko, sachant que ce serait une nuit froide. Il passa ensuite une main à travers les cheveux bleus en bataille, et embrassa son front tendrement.

Satisfait que rien ne puisse venir déranger Kuroko (excepté, peut-être, des cauchemars), Akashi se tourna en direction des membres de la Génération des Miracles entassés à l'entrée. « Vous serez silencieux cette nuit » avertit-il. « Tetsuya a eu une longue journée, et il ne doit pas être dérangé. Vous allez tous au salon. Nous parlerons là-bas. »

Tous s'éloignèrent du rouge et partirent dans le salon. Seul Murasakibara resta derrière avec Akashi. « Aka-chin » murmura t-il tandis que ledit garçon fermait précautionneusement la porte.

« Oui, Atsushi ? »

« Peux-tu me préparer quelque chose ? » marmonna le plus grand. « Puisque mon entraînement a été allongé, j'ai fini plus tard avant d'apprendre pour Kuro-chin. Je n'ai pas eu à manger. Et je suis à court d'argent pour acheter des friandises. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Atsushi, mais il claqua sa langue. « Tu ne devrais pas manger des friandises à chaque fois que tu as faim, cependant, Atsushi » réprimanda t-il légèrement le violet alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le salon. Murasakibara bouda mais agréa d'un ton maussade. Il roula des yeux, « Mais puisque tu as entièrement fait ton entraînement… Oui, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

Le plus grand dans la pièce sourit largement. « Merci, Aka-chin ! »

« En fait, avez-vous tous faim ? » Il reçut des signes affirmatifs. « Je peux aussi bien vous préparer quelque chose. » Akashi soupira profondément. « Daiki ». Le frémissant adolescent releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de son nom. «Viens avec moi ».

Chacun d'entre eux regarda le joueur bronzé avec sympathie. Il se leva nerveusement du canapé et suivit le rouge dans la cuisine. Le sol de la cuisine était froid à ses pieds nus, mais il avait au moins le mérite de lui éclaircir son esprit figé, lui permettant de penser à des arguments pour se défendre. Prudemment, il regarda autour de la, à première vue, simple cuisine. Plus précisément, il chercha les objets pointus. _Il y a un couteau près du robinet, _observa Aomine, _Je ferai mieux de rester éloigné de ça. _Mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant était la moqueuse paire de ciseaux noirs posée juste à côté du micro-ondes. Elle brillait diaboliquement.

Akashi combattit pour rester composé lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son 'subordonné'. Daiki était visiblement horrifié à la pensée d'être seul avec lui dans la cuisine. Autant qu'il devait l'être, puisqu'il avait beaucoup d'activités prévues pour lui durant les prochains jours. Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute si Tetsuya avait réussi à s'échapper et s'était blessé.

« Daiki » murmura t-il. Il tendit la main pour mettre le feu à une plus haute température. « Il devrait y avoir un 'plot' dans le placard à côté de toi S'il te plaît, sors le. »

« P-plot ? » _(ndt : =un plan. J'ai laissé ce mot en anglais pour le jeu de mots)_

Akashi pencha la tête sur le côté. « Plot ? Non, j'ai dit 'pot' »

_Non, il a définitivement dit 'plot' ! Il 'plotting'_(ndt : =préparer) _quelque chose, probablement ma mort. _Des sueurs froides roulèrent le long du dos d'Aomine. Il fit ce qui avait été dit et tendit le pot à la main impatiente d'Akashi.

Leur temps dans la cuisine fut silencieux, excepté pour des ordres occasionnels comme couper les carottes ou sortir quelques ingrédients. Pour Akashi, le silence était confortable et satisfaisant. Pour Aomine, il était suffocant et inconfortable. Finalement, juste au moment où la soupe de Miso était presque prête et le riz était joliment servi dans des petits bols, il parla : « Es-tu d'accord pour dire que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était entièrement ta faute ? » demanda t-il nonchalamment, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Entièrement ma faute ? » L'œil gauche d'Aomine se contracta d'énervement, mais aussi de peur. « Non ! C'est la faute de Tetsu, aussi ! Il aurait dû utiliser son putain de cerveau et nous écouter ! »

Akashi fit un petit bruit, c'était entre un son de désaccord et d'agrément, et éteint le feu. Un délicieux arôme se diffusa dans la cuisine. « Il est vrai que Tetsuya m'a désobéit. Cependant,» il regarda brièvement Aomine du coin de l'œil. « C'est ta faute pour lui avoir donné une chance d'aller contre mes ordres. Qui était-ce, exactement, qui a décidé de faire une sieste alors qu'il gardait Tetsuya ? »

Le visage de Daiki se réchauffa. « M-moi. »

« Et qui était-ce qui a laissé Tetsuya s'échapper de chez moi et aller à l'entraînement, et a ensuite attendu une heure pour m'informer de cela ? » Il passa devant Aomine pour attraper des bols pour le miso.

L'adolescent grondé avait le visage rougit de colère et d'embarras. Putain ! Pourquoi avait-il pensé que faire une sieste était sans risque ? Ça ne l'était évidemment pas lorsque vous gardiez votre ombre de coéquipier qui avait pratiquement autant de présence qu'un fantôme. « Très bien, c'était moi », admit-il, exaspéré. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Akashi finit de remplir le dernier bol de soupe de miso puis posa les bols sur le plateau. « Je veux en venir, Daiki, au fait que j'ai parlé à ton capitaine et que je l'ai convaincu de quadrupler – »

« _Quadrupler ?_ » cria Aomine. Une paire de ciseaux vola contre son oreille dangereusement avant de se planter derrière lui. Il couina.

« Silence. Oui, quadrupler. Ton entraînement sera quatre fois plus important que les deux dernières semaines. Et, » Akashi leva une main alors que le bleu allait protester, « tu t'occuperas de tous les besoins de ma maison durant une semaine. C'est-à-dire que tu viendras ici après ton entraînement et feras les diverses tâches que je t'aurai indiquées. _De plus_ » souligna t-il pour qu'Aomine ne l'interrompe pas. « Ceci. »

Akashi sortit un morceau de papier plié de sa poche et le tendit à son ancien coéquipier. Aomine le prit, le déplia, et le lut à haute voix. « Merci pour votre généreux volontariat, Aomine Daiki. Comme vous l'avez demandé, vos heures de volontariat à la _Maternelle Yoshiro_ seront à partir de _treize heures durant les week-ends_ ? » Aomine abaissa le papier, la bouche béante. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Akashi ! »

« Je le suis. Je suis sûr que travailler avec des enfants plus jeunes te fera penser à n'importe quoi _sauf _à faire des siestes. » Il sourit à l'adolescent choqué. « J'ai entendu dire que Yoshiro était connue pour ses… fauteurs de troubles. »

Aomine cligna difficilement des yeux et continua de regarder le visage sérieux d'Akashi, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'allait pas réellement faire ça, pas vrai ? Tout ça n'était qu'une blague, _pas vrai ?_ Il grogna intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il avait fait face aux conséquences, il aurait préféré qu'Akashi le frappe avec ses ciseaux. Il était _horrible_ avec les petits enfants, et le rouge savait cela.

« Allez, Akashi, je ferai le reste, mais je ne serai pas volontaire dans une maternelle ! » protesta t-il.

« Oh ? » l'adolescent aux yeux vairons lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il posait les couverts sur le plateau. « Tu oserais aller contre mes ordres ? »

Aomine garda le silence

« Je suis affamé » dit Kise avec excitation. « Uw-a-h, Akashicchi est un si bon cuisinier ! Itadakimasu ! » Le blond attrapa ses baguettes et se retrouva rapidement avec la bouche pleine de riz.

« Itadakimasu », dit poliment Midorima en prenant une petite portion. Il venait juste de finir de bander sa main, pour la chance.

Murasakibara ne commenta même pas avant d'engouffrer la plupart de sa nourriture dans sa bouche, ses joues gonflant lentement en celles d'un chipmunk. Akashi eut à lui dire de ralentir et de manger en plus petites bouchées.

Aomine boudait dans son coin, touchant à peine son repas. Akashi et lui étaient revenus au salon avec une expression maussade pour le plus grand et une satisfaite pour le plus petit. La Génération des Miracles était simplement heureuse qu'Aomine soit vivant. « Neh, Mine-chin ? » Murasakibara tira sur son T-shirt.

Ledit garçon se tourna avec un regard mauvais. « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas manger ça ? » grogna t-il, désignant l'intouchée soupe de miso.

L'ancien as de Teiko soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu peux l'avoir. »

Les yeux d'Atsushi brillèrent comme ceux d'un petit enfant. Il plongea immédiatement sur la soupe et le riz, la moitié du contenu déjà dans la large bouche impatiente. Akashi secoua la tête et attendit que son ancienne équipe aie fini son repas, ou leurs repas pour Murasakibara.

« Ah. » Kise soupira et s'affala sur le canapé. « Je suis plein ! »

« Merci pour le repas, Akashi », dit Midorima.

« Merci Aka-chin ! »

« Hm » fut la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent. « Je suppose que vous voulez maintenant parler ? »

« Ouais.» Approuva vigoureusement le blond. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Kurokocchi ? A-t-il été, » Kise se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase pou déglutir nerveusement, « A-t-il été blessé, à nouveau ? »

Ce fut Midorima qui répondit à la question hésitante « Non, Kuroko n'a pas encore été blessé. Cependant ses plaies se sont rouvertes de l'exercice prématuré. Ses blessures ne pouvaient pas encore supporter le mouvement. »

« Il m'a désobéi » murmura Akashi. La Génération des Miracles tressaillit. « Kuroko Ibuki était là quand je suis arrivé. »

L'information fut accueillit avec par des halètements horrifiés. Comme mentionné auparavant, ils savaient tous qui causait la douleur de Kuroko de jour en jour. Le nom était malheureusement marqué dans leurs cerveaux. La femme qui semblait s'occuper tellement de son fils mais manquait tellement de raison était imprimée pour toujours dans leurs esprits.

« Neh… Je viens juste de remarquer », dit Kise. « Kuroko Ibuki… Ibuki n'est-il pas un nom masculin ? et le nom 'Ibuki' habituellement un surnom ? Pourquoi la mère de Kuroko aurait-elle Ibuki comme prénom ?

« Oui, » agréa Akashi. Ses doigts fins tapaient contre la basse table à manger du salon. « J'ai remarqué cela il y a quelques temps, aussi, lorsque j'étudiais la femme la plus influente du Japon. » Un sourire froid courba les lèvres d'Akashi. « C'est une partie de mon plan. »

**~Ellipse~**

Kagami et Riko glissèrent silencieusement à l'extérieur du bureau. Dans leurs mains était un épais dossier bleu, le nom **Kuroko Tetsuya** imprimé en large lettres dans le coin supérieur droit. Les deux coururent effrénément dans le couloir. Derrière les portes doubles, une voiture argentée les attendait. Junpei Hyuuga était assis sur le siège du conducteur.

« Vous l'avez, les gars ? » demanda le seconde année tandis que Kagami glissait sur la banquette arrière et Riko à côté de lui.

« Ouais » La coach de Seirin lui mit le dossier sous le nez. « Du gâteau. La serrure était facile à craquer. »

« Si j'ai des ennuis pour ça, » marmonna Kagami, « je vous coulerai tous les deux avec moi. »

Hyuuga changea de vitesse et conduisit doucement la voiture hors du parking du lycée. « Relaxe, Kagami. Nous ne serons pas pris. Pas avec Riko de notre côté. »

Kagami ne fut pas rassuré pour autant.

Bientôt, Ils arrivèrent au grand appartement de Kagami. Le reste de l'équipe de basketball de Seirin était attroupé autour de la porte de Kagami, attendant que les trois arrivent et la déverrouillent. Ils avaient tous reçu le message et annulé leurs plans pour se rencontrer sur le jour libre. Après tout, l'occasion était importante.

« Ne cassez rien », avertit l'as de Seirin avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Après que des arrangements pour qu'ils s'asseyent soient fait, et que Kagami eut fait du thé pour tout le monde, Riko présenta l'épais dossier au milieu de leur cercle. Elle s'assit avec. « Etes-vous sûr que nous devrions faire ça ? » demanda nerveusement Furihata.

« Bien sûr », dit Teppei. « Si la Génération des Miracles ne veut pas nous le dire, alors nous devons le découvrir nous-mêmes. Nous avons le droit de savoir à propos de Kuroko.

Tous agréèrent.

Peu après, des morceaux de la vie de Kuroko leur furent révélés. Ses classes de collèges, les activités et les clubs auxquels il avait pris part, ses notes et ses bulletins. Un bulletin retint l'attention de Riko. « Regardez ça », annonça t-elle. Elle avait le bulletin de dernière année de collège de Kuroko dans ses mains. Dans la partie commentaires, le professeur principal de Kuroko avait mis plusieurs commentaires. « Manque de présence, » lut Riko à haut voix. « Parfois difficile de le localiser. Bonnes notes. Vient tous les jours avec des blessures, cependant. »

« Ça se passe depuis le collège ? » cria Koganei.

« Regardez, tous les autres bulletins mentionnent des blessures ! » fit remarquer Kagami.

Riko continua à lire les commentaires d'une voix forte : « A commencé à interagir avec Shogo Haizaki. Fait partie de l'équipe de basket. Mauvaise influence ? »

« Shogo Haizaki », répéta Teppei. « Pourquoi cela semble t-il si familier ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit la coach de Seirin. Elle reposa le bulletin et attrapa son téléphone. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. « Mais nous allons le chercher et le trouver. »

* * *

_L'histoire se met en marche... J'espère que tout le monde voit qui est Haizaki ?_

_Merci pour les reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

L'équipe de basket de Seirin était entassée à une petite table dans un confortable restaurant. Chaque joueur était nerveux, angoissé et impatient. Ils attendaient Shogo Haizaki.

Après la recherche experte de Riko, ils avaient réussi à trouver la piste d'un Haizaki de Teiko. Apparemment, il faisait partie du lycée contre lequel ils jouaient bientôt. L'image qu'ils avaient pu avoir de lui était effrayante. Un grand adolescent aux cheveux gris qui semblait violent au premier regard. Ses bulletins passés montraient qu'il avait été exclu d'un certain nombre d'école pour s'être battu.

_Kuroko traînait avec un gars comme ça ? _ Avaient-ils tous songé.

Haizaki avait répondu des heures après que la coach de Seirin lui ait envoyé un message. Il avait accepté de les rencontrer dans ce petit restaurant.

« Il est en retard ! » s'exclama Teppei.

« De plus d'une heure » grogna Kagami.

Hyuuga rétorqua, « Soyez patients ! »

Soudainement, Koganei sursauta et pointa du doigt. « Hey ! Ce n'est pas lui ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Sûr de lui, Shogo Haizaki apparut dans le couloir d'entrée, intimidant clairement les serveurs bégayant. Il leur jeta un mauvais regard, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement avec un cri aigu. Le violent adolescent scanna les allées du restaurant avant de poser les yeux sur eux.

« Vous êtes les mecs de Seirin ? » grogna t-il.

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko regarda le repas devant lui avec dégoût. Bien que l'arôme s'en dégageant semblait délicieusement bon, le contenu était une autre histoire. C'était un repas américain : un gros steak juteux coupé en petit morceaux, une portion d'épinards à coté, quelques patates écrasées, et une coupe d'eau _glacée_. C'était vrai il n'y avait pas de _thé_, qui était en général servi avec le déjeuner ou le dîner, qui était supposé aider à la digestion ! Sur un petite assiette à côté du dégoutant plat principal, étaient posés des brocolis et des petits pois.

Akashi regardait avec amusement l'expression sur le visage du plus petit garçon. Il s'assit au bord du lit, Kuroko étant au milieu, avec ses bras et ses jambes croisés. Un large plateau était posé sur les genoux de Kuroko. « J'ai entendu dire que la nourriture Américaine aidait à gagner du poids », dit-il, « Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec une certaine sélection alimentaire, je dois reconnaître à quel point cela peut être plus nutritif qu'un traditionnel repas japonais. »

Kuroko repoussa le plateau loin de lui. Sa simple vue le rendait nauséeux. « Je ne veux pas manger ça », murmura t-il.

Akashi plissa les yeux et replaça le plateau sur ses genoux. « Tu mangeras tout », ordonna t-il. « Pas d'excuses. »

Kuroko fit _presque_ la moue. « Tout ? » Il toucha l'étrange viande pour voir si elle bougeait. Elle ne bougeait pas.

« Oui, tout. Je m'attends à ne plus voir une seule miette sur ces deux assiettes. » Il regarda Kuroko. « C'est aussi une partie de ta… punition pour m'avoir désobéi. »

Le visage de Kuroko rosit et il détourna le regard avec honte. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, Akashi attendait au pied du lit. Il était immédiatement parti dans les détails de ses 'punitions' pour avoir été contre ses ordres et s'être enfui. Il n'avait pas le droit, tout d'abord, peu importe les circonstances, de sortir du lit, sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Peu importe que ses jambes soient engourdies, que ses muscles lui fassent mal, ou qu'il s'ennuie simplement, Kuroko ne devait pas sortir du lit. S'il le faisait, un de la Génération des Miracles le ramènerait dedans.

Akashi disait la vérité. Juste deux heures auparavant, quand Kuroko, s'étant senti agité d'être seulement resté au lit toute la journée, avait tenté de sortir furtivement de la chambre juste pour avoir un peu d'air frais, Akashi était apparut juste derrière lui avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre le salon et avait _porté_ le pauvre garçon jusqu'au lit.

Alors, une heure plus tard, Kuroko avait réessayé lorsqu'il avait été sûr qu'Akashi soit partit faire des courses à l'épicerie. Ce fut Murasakibara qui le stoppa cette fois.

Sachant maintenant que c'était inutile, le bleuté avait stoppé ses petites escapades.

Sa seconde 'punition' était qu'il devait manger tout ce qu'Akashi cuisinait pour lui. C'était simplement de la torture pour le mince adolescent. Akashi avait tendance à servir de grandes portions, et il faisait délibérément des choses qu'il n'aimait pas, mais qui étaient bonnes pour sa santé. Il avait aussi été_ interdit_ de milkshakes à la vanille, ce qui avait presque tué Kuroko.

Et finalement, la dernière tâche de sa liste de torture était de présenter ses excuses à son père, ce que Kuroko aurait fait de toute manière. Il savait que son père travaillait dur pour lui, et il détestait toujours être un fardeau. Qu'il n'aille pas travailler et vienne s'inquiéter de sa santé le faisait se sentir coupable.

Kuroko s'était assuré d'appeler à midi car il savait que sa mère ne serait pas à la maison à cette heure. Son père décrocha, et ils eurent une tranquille et longue et _relaxante_ discussion.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir finir ça, Akashi-kun. »

« Tu le finiras », dit fermement Akashi. « Je me suis assuré de faire la bonne quantité de nourriture pour toi. »

Kuroko commença à manger d'un air triste. Le rouge combattit un sourire à l'expression enfantine que le passeur avait sur son visage. Il se pencha et ébouriffa les mèches bleues. Kuroko le regarda avec des grands yeux de chiot. Akashi secoua seulement la tête et pointa le repas du doigt.

Quarante minutes de torture plus tard, Kuroko avait réussi à tout manger. Il avait aussi fini l'eau glacée, mais c'était plus dû au fait de boire désespérément pour faire passer le goût répugnant des épinards, brocolis et petits pois.

« Bon travail », félicité Akashi, donnant démoniquement un petit coup sur le front de Kuroko et ramassant le plateau pour aller le laver dans la cuisine.

Le petit adolescent s'appuya contre les gros coussins, massant la partie attaquée de son front. Il se sentait si plein, ma pensée de la nourriture le rendait malade. Kuroko grogna silencieusement et posa deux mains pâles sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il désobéi à Akashi ? _Rien_ n'échappait au rouge, alors pourquoi avait-il même pensé à s'échapper l'autre jour ?

Akashi sourit aux gestes de Kuroko. _Il semblerait que Tetsuya commence à regretter ses choix, _observa t-il._ Bien_. Il sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la cuisine pour poser les couverts dans l'évier. « Daiki. » Appela t-il.

L'adolescent bronzé apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Avec honte, Aomine portait actuellement un _déguisement_ de femme de ménage. Il portait un tablier blanc, et un 'bandana ' était placé sur le haut de sa tête. Dans ses mains, il tenait un plumeau. « Oui, Akashi ? » demanda t-il avec fatigue.

Akashi étudia l'adolescent visiblement épuisé avant de prendre pitié de lui. « Nettoies ces plats, et tu auras fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Du soulagement traversa les yeux d'Aomine. « Dieu merci » murmura t-il. Il passa à côté du rouge pour se préparer à laver la vaisselle. Sa journée était allée de pire en pire depuis le matin. Akashi lui avait fait nettoyer chaque pièce de son ridiculement grand appartement. Après qu'il eut nettoyé les fenêtres jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse se voir dedans. Il savait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien, aujourd'hui, cependant. Akashi ne lui avait pas encore donné de tâches dans la salle de bain.

A 13 heures, il avait été forcé d'aller à la maternelle Yoshiro. Il était venu avec un esprit confiant, croyant fermement que les enfants n'étaient pas si terribles que ça, et en était parti brisé, fatigué, et horrifié. _Fauteurs de troubles, _comme Akashi les avait appelés, était un mot faible. C'était plus comme les Petits Aides de Diable, avec leurs 'mignons' petits uniformes et leurs 'mignons chapeaux' On lui avait crié dessus, monté dessus, on s'était plaint à lui, l'avait grignoté et _donné des coups de pieds._

_Comment vais-je survivre à une semaine entière de volontariat là-bas ?_ Aomine grogna.

Akashi laissa Daiki faire son dernier travail du jour et revint au salon. Il y avait cours demain, dons Shintaro, Ryouta, et Atsushi étaient rentrés chez eux. Daiki rentrerait bientôt, aussi, après avoir fini.

_Kuroko et moi seront seuls ici, _analysa Akashi. _J'ai seulement ce temps pour finir mes affaires._

Il sortit rapidement son téléphone et composa un numéro inconnu. Le destinataire décrocha à la première sonnerie, « Seijuro-kun .»

« Kaoru », répondit-il à sa connaissance de longue date. « J'ai une question à laquelle je veux que tu répondes. »

Yoshida Kaoru, un jeune home présenté à Akashi par ses parents. Il était la seule personne – lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes – à ne pas obéir à tous les ridicules ordres qu'Akashi donnait usuellement à ses 'amis'. Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'homme n'était pas _effrayé _par le rouge, mais c'était plus dû au fait que les parents d'Akashi étaient en contact avec les parents de Kaoru. Etant six ans plus âgé qu'Akashi, le jeune homme était en bonne voie de posséder une petite branche de la grande incorporation d'affaire.

« Oui ? »

« Qui est ton patron ? » demanda directement Akashi.

« Mon patron ? » Il y eut un silence avant, « Seijuro-kun, tu sais que mes parents sont mes dirigeants pour l'instant. »

« Non. Je parle du propriétaire. Tu vas bientôt diriger une petite branche, correct ? Qui est le propriétaire de _toutes _les branches, inclus la branche principale ? »

Kaoru ne répondit pas durant un moment, et Akashi put entendre le bruissement de papiers. « Cela doit être… Suzuki Akihiko », répondit-il. « Il est le possesseur de l'industrie entière. »

_Il._ Hm, cela voulait dire que Kaoru n'avait pas encore vu son 'patron' s'il pensait que le propriétaire était un '_Il'_. « Intéressant », murmura Akashi. Il sortit un bloc notes et un stylo.

« Akashi, je pars », annonça Daiki en sortant de la cuisine avec ses vêtements normaux.

Le rouge acquiesça avec absence. « Kaoru, peux-tu me l'épeler ? » Kaoru lut à voix haute les lettres, et il écrivit en dessous les caractères japonais du nom. Il étudia ce nom.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un autre prénom masculin.

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko tentait avec difficulté de s'endormir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait vraiment faire, à part lire. Les livres qu'Akashi lui avait apportés étaient incroyablement ternes et ennuyeux. Il pouvait entendre quelques murmures à travers la porte close de la chambre et supposait qu'Akashi était occupé avec quelqu'un.

Il se rallongea avec un profond soupir. Comment était-ce arrivé ? à nouveau, il dépendait de la Génération des Miracles. Depuis la toute première fois qu'il avait été blessé lors de sa première année de collège, chacun des membres de la première équipe l'avaient aidé protégé soigné. Pour une fois, il voulait faire quelque chose pour eux. Pour Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, et plus important encore, pour Akashi-kun, qui avait fait tellement plus que ce qu'il méritait.

Kuroko rougit à la pensée d'Akashi. Récemment, l'ancien capitaine avait été affectueux – plus que d'habitude – avec lui. Malgré ce qu'il disait, Kuroko se souciait profondément d'Akashi. Il avait été le premier à tendre sa main au milieu de ses coups, le premier à découvrir son talent, et le premier à découvrir la relation entre sa mère et lui.

Un son de vibration à côté de Kuroko le fit sursauter. Il attrapa son téléphone, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure. Stupidement, il ne regarda pas l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait et répondit : « C'est Kuroko ».

« Tetsu-kun » ronronna une voix familière, redoutée à travers la ligne. Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent. Les mouvements de son corps se stoppèrent. « Bon garçon, Tetsu-kun. Tu as répondu à ton téléphone. Tu me manques _si terriblement_.

Des déglutissements paniqués commencèrent à apparaître. La main de Kuroko devint blanche de serrer le téléphone trop fermement. Il ne pouvait même pas trembler de peur parce qu'il était trop effrayé pour bouger. Sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir, et sa langue était collée à son palais. Kuroko ressemblait à une statue figé, assis contre les coussins, avec un téléphone portable collé à l'oreille d'une main.

« Comment vont tes blessures ? » fredonna Ibuki, pas dérangée de na pas obtenir de réponse de son fils. « J'ai vu que tu boitais l'autre jour quand je suis venue te voir t'entraîner. Mon pauvre bébé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Tu t'en fiches, tu t'en fiches, tu t'en fiches, _chanta Kuroko dans sa tête._ Raccroche. Raccroche. Raccroche._

« En passant, » la mère de Kuroko changea son ton en quelque chose de dangereux. « Il y avait un adolescent qui m'a grossièrement défiée l'autre jour… Il m'a même menacée, moi, ta chère mère. Il devrait avoir une leçon – »

« Ne blesse pas Akashi-kun ! » cria finalement le petit adolescent. A la pensée d'Akashi, il fut capable de bouger, et la seule chose dans son esprit était de défendre et protéger le rouge. « I-il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Ibuki resta silencieuse, contemplative sur ce que son fils venait juste de protester. « Oh ? Tu m'as actuellement ordonné de faire quelque chose ? » Siffla t-elle finalement. « Il semble que ce 'Akashi' est important pour toi. »

Kuroko ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'en avait jamais la chance. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et apparut le diable lui-même : Akashi. « Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? A qui parles-tu ? »

Ledit adolescent se tourna vers Akashi. Alors les tremblements commencèrent. Alors les larmes perlèrent. Alors les larmes coulèrent.

« Akashi-kun », murmura Kuroko. « E-elle – O-Okaa-san – mal – tél-téléphone – menaces – Je _ne peux pas_ – Je _ne peux pas_ » le garçon pleurant ne pouvait former une phrase complète. Akashi se tenait toujours debout, choqué durant une seconde, avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre. Ses yeux étaient sur le téléphone.

« Est-ce que Tetsu-kun pleure ? » Railla Ibuki. « Oh, combien je veux voir ces magnifiques larmes – »

Le téléphone fut arraché des mains de Kuroko. Un bras fort se posa autour de ses épaules et le pressa contre un corps musclé. La chaleur était accueillante. Berçant Kuroko contre son corps, Akashi amena le téléphone à son oreille et annonça fortement « Kuroko Ibuki. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

Ibuki hurla immédiatement dans l'autre ligne, « C'est _toi_, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu es ce morveux insubordonné qui a osé me défier ! Et me menacer ! Comment oses-tu me voler Tetsuya, _tu vas payer _! »

« Moi ? Moi, Akashi Seijuro, vais payer ? Vous, pauvre femme » murmura t-il avec pitié dans le téléphone. « Vous serez celle qui regrettera ses décisions, Kuroko Ibuki. Je ne me soucie pas de votre pouvoir et de votre influence. Un seul de vos secrets est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vous détruire. »

La mère de Kuroko refusa de laisser sa voix montrer sa peur. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, garçon ? Tu es juste un morveux. Akashi Seijuro, tu dis ? Tes parents font partie de mes connaissances. »

« Vous ferez mieux de ne pas impliquer Père et Mère », avertit Akashi. « Peu importe combien de connections vous avez, mes parents ont plus de pouvoir en loi. Ils ne tomberont pas dans vos machinations. » Quand Ibuki ne répondit pas, il dit « J'espère que vous êtes préparée pour la longue bataille que j'ai préparée, Kuroko Ibuki. Je ne m'attends pas à être si facile à être battu. » Il raccrocha.

« N-non, Akashi-kun » hoqueta Kuroko à travers ses larmes. « Tu seras bl-blessé. » Akashi, ayant maintenant fini son affaire, tourna toute son attention vers le garçon pleurant. Il le souleva facilement et l'assis en face de ses jambes ouvertes. Kuroko s'assit silencieusement, ses larmes tombant abondamment sur les chères couvertures. Akashi ouvrit ses bras sans un mot.

Instantanément, le fragile garçon s'engouffra dans les bras d'Akashi. Des larmes trempèrent sa chemise rouge alors que Kuroko pleurait sur son épaule. Il resserra son étreinte sur l'adolescent brisé, et il sentit le dos de sa chemise être agrippé. Contrairement aux autres fois, les sanglots de Kuroko n'étaient pas forts et douloureux mais doux et calmes, presque comme s'il gardait tout à l'intérieur. Akashi tapota inconsciemment le bleuté.

_Savez-vous combien de douleur vous causez, Kuroko Ibuki ? _se demanda amèrement Akashi. _Ou en êtes-vous consciente, mais vous savourez cette douleur comme un divertissement._

« Tout va bien » dit-il calmement. « Tu es en sécurité. Elle n'est pas là. Et ne sera pas là pendant encore plusieurs jours. » Les pleurs de Kuroko ne s'arrêtèrent pas. En fait, la prise que Kuroko avait sur lui se resserra. « Tetsuya. » Akashi décida de changer de tactique. Son visage contrôlé, autoritaire, aiderait dans cette situation. Il força physiquement Kuroko a se libérer de l'emprise de ses bras et attrapa le menton mouillé. « Regarde-moi. »

Kuroko le fit, montrant des yeux mouillés et une expression pitoyable. L'expression fit déglutir Akashi, mais il resta ferme. « Arrête de pleurer. » Deux pouces se posèrent sur les joues de Kuroko pour essuyer les larmes. Le processus fut répété encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les larmes arrêtent de couler. Ce qui laissa un Kuroko extrêmement épuisé. Les pouces furent remplacés par des mains. Les larges mains d'Akashi se posèrent de chaque côté du visage pâle du garçon. Kuroko se laissa aller contre la prise. « Personn_e_ n'est autorisé à te faire pleurer. Je suis le seul autorisé. Je suis le seul qui soit autorisé à te causer de la douleur, à causer tes larmes, et causer ta souffrance. Personne d'autre. _Tu es à moi, Tetsuya. »_

Kuroko ne protesta pas.

* * *

_Aaaaaah... Akashi possessif, il n'y a rien de mieux..._

_Merci pour les reviews ! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 9 :**

* * *

Kuroko s'appuya contre la tête du lit. Maintenant que son dos avait commencé à guérir, il n'avait pas besoin de la ridicule masse de coussin pour le supporter. En fait, toutes les blessures guérissaient bien. Il n'avait plus besoin de bandages autour de sa tête, ni sur ses jambes, mais il continuait à boiter lorsqu'il marchait. (Akashi avait remarqué cela quand il avait attrapé Kuroko, une fois _encore_, à tenter de sortir du lit.)

Un gros livre gisait sur les genoux du petit adolescent. Cela traitait, en petites lettres, de la géographie japonaise. Kuroko avait essayé de lire le premier paragraphe, et s'était arrêté à la moitié. C'était le seul livre qui semblait intéressant, et puisque la géographie était l'une de ses matières préférées, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait comprendre un peu mieux que les autres livres avancés qu'Akashi possédait mystérieusement.

« Tetsuya. »

A l'entente de son nom, Kuroko releva la tête. Akashi leva un sourcil aux cercles noirs sous les inexpressifs yeux bleus. La nuit où Ibuki avait appelé son fils, Kuroko s'était éveillé à tout instant avec un cauchemar. Akashi avait dormi à côté de lui, sachant que cela arriverait. Cependant les cercles sous les yeux hétérochromes n'étaient pas aussi apparents.

« Viens avec moi. » lui fit signe Akashi.

Kuroko se pencha en avant. « Je peux sortir du lit ? »

Le rouge lui lança un regard amusé. « Oui, tu peux sortir du lit. »

Une fois que la permission fut donnée, Kuroko se battit pour sortir ses jambes de la couverture pour se lever. Il dut faire l'action un peu trop vite, cependant. Ses jambes dégagées des couvertures, Kuroko tenta de se lever mais vacilla et heurta presque le sol. S'il n'y avait eu Akashi, il savait que son visage serait écrasé contre le tapis maintenant.

« Attention », dit Akashi. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu devais rester au lit. » Ses bras puissants soutinrent aisément le garçon au poids plume.

« Merci », dit doucement Kuroko, qui se dégagea des bras d'Akashi. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas dépendant.

L'ancien capitaine étudia Kuroko quelques secondes. « Hm », répondit-il. « Mais je ne t' ai pas fait sortir du lit sans raison. Viens avec moi je veux te montrer quelques chose. » Il n'attendit pas une réponse et sortit de la chambre.

Curieux, Kuroko boita à sa suite. Ça faisait du bien de marcher quelques pas sans être 'pris'. Une fois entré dans le salon, les sourcils de Kuroko s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres. La table était partie, et les deux canapés qui formaient originellement un 'L'avaient été poussés sur le côté. Remplaçant l'espace, des tatamis bleus couvraient le sol. Quelques coussins étaient placés aux bordures extérieures des tatamis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Akashi-kun ? »

C'est simplement pour ta sécurité », dit franchement Akashi. Il dézippa sa veste et l'enleva. Il portait un t-shirt large et blanc. Kuroko remarqua qu'il portait aussi un jogging confortable, ce qui était inhabituel car la Génération des Miracles avait seulement vu Akashi en tenue formelle, uniforme scolaire, uniforme de basketball, mais encore jamais en vêtements décontractés. Même lorsqu'il dormait, aucun des membres ne l'avait jamais vu porter ce genre de choses. « Enlève ta veste. »

Kuroko obéit, déconcerté par la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

« Tu quitteras ma maison après-demain », informa Akashi alors qu'il enlevait nonchalamment ses chaussettes. « Pas seulement que l'école soit anxieuse de ton absence, mais ta mère, » Kuroko frissonna, « commencera à agir si tu reste ici trop longtemps pour un simple projet ». Il posa ses chaussettes au sol et s'avança sur les tapis bleus, faisant face à Kuroko. « Ton père ne sera pas toujours là pour e protéger, et tu ne pourra pas toujours t'enfuir avec des blessures graves. Tu ne peux pas non plus empêcher les blessures que ta mère t'infligera. » Kuroko tressaillit et baissa les yeux. « Cependant, tu peux amoindrir la sévérité et la quantité de ces blessures. » Akashi revint vers lui. « Frappe-moi, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux aux mots. « Pardon, Akashi-kun ? »

« Frappe-moi », répéta Akashi. « Comme si tu voulais me blesser. »

« Mais, je ne peux pas », dit-il franchement.

Les yeux d'Akashi devinrent froids. « Si, tu peux. C'est un ordre attaque-moi. »

N'ayant pas le choix, Kuroko tenta de frapper Akashi. Il mit son poing en arrière et le lança faiblement sur le rouge, sachant que ça ne le blesserait pas même si ça le touchait. Akashi attrapa le poignet pâle et le retourna. Le bras de Kuroko fut obligé d'obéir à la pliure non-naturelle et bientôt, son poignet était appuyé contre le milieu de son dos. La manière dont Akashi appuya sur ses jointures fit tomber son corps à genoux.

Akashi fit cela gentiment, sachant que ses blessures étaient toujours en train de guérir, mais avec assez de force pour l'amener à terre. A la seconde où Kuroko fut au sol, il le relâcha. « Cela ferait plier un homme adulte si tu appuyais sur ses jointures comme ça, » commenta Akashi. Il aida Kuroko à se relever « J'ai appris les Arts Martiaux quand j'ai visité l'Amérique il y a quelques années. Mon père m'a aussi appris l'Aikido à un jeune âge. » Akashi enroula son pantalon sur une bonne longueur. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux t'enseigner en un jour ou deux, mais ça devrait être assez pour que tu puisses te défendre seul ». Le rouge se redressa, et une lueur sadique brilla dans ses yeux. « _Sate_, attaque Tetsuya. »

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko Ibuki était assise derrière son bureau sur un grand fauteuil noir. Gravé en lettres dorées, on lisait : _Abe Miku_. Des images « familiales » étaient posées sur son bureau pour faire bonne image. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait des clients, les photos familiales les feraient immédiatement juger qu'elle était une bonne personne. C'était vraiment simple de manipuler les gens.

Son visage se changea en quelque chose de répugnant à la pensée de son fils, Kuroko. Oh, combien elle souhaitait détruire l'innocence de ce garçon. Depuis la première fois où elle avait posé ses eux sur son fils, elle l'avait détesté. Ces grands yeux inexpressifs la rejetaient. Les hommes l'avaient si facile. Qu'obtenaient les femmes ? Des railleries et des rires ? Une serpillère et un seau ? Une moquerie et une insulte ? C'était dégradant. Mais elle avait changé ça. Elle était maintenant l'une des femmes les plus influentes au Japon, possédant trois grandes entreprises, ayant des connections plus profondes que celles du gouvernement lui-même, et contournant les lois qui ne pouvaient même pas la toucher.

Cependant son fils ne se brisait pas complètement. Peu importe combien de fois Ibuki l'avait écrasé, insulté, temporairement brisé son esprit, quelqu'un l'avait toujours reconstruit. Quelqu'un l'avait toujours soigné. Le manque de présence de son fils, aussi ! Elle le détestait pour ça. Tous ceux qui le 'chérissaient', inclus son père stupide, pouvaient détecter Kuroko sans trop d'efforts. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas le voir lorsque sa garde était baissée. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de valeur pour qu'il se montre à elle comme si elle n'était pas assez bonne. Cela ne cessait de l'agacer.

Oui, elle briserait la chose qui était appelée son fils. Elle lui ferait voir ce qu'elle valait. Mais en premier, elle devrait se débarrasser de ses… guérisseurs.

Ibuki décrocha le téléphone et pressa le chiffre '5'. Sa secrétaire répondit : « Oui, Abe-san ? »

« Nowaki », dit-elle. « Je veux que tu cherches les membres de cette 'Génération des Miracles' du collège de Teiko, je crois.

« Génération des Miracles ? Ma fille les connaît. »

Ibuki se pencha au-dessus de son bureau. « Oh ? »

« Oui, il semble qu'ils soient une équipe de basket plutôt populaire. On dit que des talents comme eux se voient une fois par décennie. »

« Qui sont les membres ? »

Il y eut le son de doigts tapant contre des touches. « Voyons voir, ça ne devrait pas être si dur à trouver… Ah ! Je les ai. »

Ibuki sortit rapidement une feuille de papier et un stylo Samain était prête, juste au-dessus de la feuille. « Dis-moi les noms. »

« Kise Ryouta, » lista sa secrétaire, « Aomine Daiki, Seijuro Akashi, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, et… Il y a une rumeur à propos d'un sixième joueur fantôme. Certains de ces articles disent que c'est un garçon appelé Kuroko Tetsuya.

La femme aux cheveux bleus écrivit les noms à la hâte, ne se souciant pas de mal les épeler. Un atroce sourire vint à ses lèvres à la mention du nom de son fils. « Intéressant. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Kuroko Tetsuya, eh ? » Haizaki prit une grande bouchée de son hamburger. Il mastiqua bruyamment, la bouche ouverte, mais pas un n'osa se plaindre. « Pas entendu ce nom depuis un moment. » Il se pencha et vola quelques frites à Hyuuga, même s'il avait lui-même une boîte de frites. Hyuuga lança un regard noir à l'étrange joueur.

« Est-ce que tu le connais bien ? » tenta de demander poliment Riko.

« Le connaître ? » Il but à grand bruit son smoothie. « Je suppose que oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas être trop proche de lui. Foutue Génération des Miracles toujours dans le chemin. »

Cette information fit se pencher le coach d'excitation. « Sais-tu pourquoi étaient-ils toujours dans le chemin ? Quoique ce soit qui déclenchait leur comportement sur-protectif ? »

Haizaki la regarda étrangement. « Putain, non. Ils ne me l'auraient pas dit. Pas que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre. Akashi m'a dégagé de l'équipe avant que je puisse obtenir quelques vrais détails. » Il attrapa l'hamburger de Kagami et le mit dans sa bouche. Le rouge serra et desserra ses poings, se rappelant à lui-même que s'il commençait un combat avec Haizaki, il perdrait probablement. « Mais, j'ai entendu une rumeur. » Il avala et déposa alors plus de frites dans sa bouche.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Teppei.

« Que le petit Tetsu était abusé. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Mec » se plaint Kise. Il étai actuellement dans un supermarché, au rayon des épices. Un sac plein était accroché à son poignet droit, tandis que sa main gauche tenait un morceau de papier froissé, probablement sa liste de courses. « Kaa-san va me tuer si je ne trouve pas la bonne épice pour elle. » Il se gratta la tête et s'accroupit pour lire les noms de chaque pot 'épices. « Elles se ressemblent toutes ! » cria t-il avec impuissance. « Peu importe laquelle je prends. » Il attrapa un pot au hasard et la laissa tomber dans son sac.

Le blond cocha avec joie le dernier objet. « Et fini ! » dit-il avec jubilation.

« Excusez-moi. »

La voix d'une femme fit baisser le regard de Kise. Une touffe de cheveux bleus attira son attention, et en premier il pensa que c'était Kurokocchi traversant la puberté, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit en entier le visage de la femme. Ressemblant beaucoup à celui de Kuroko, mais en bien plus féminin, et bien plus cruel. Des yeux bleus l'observaient comme s'il était inférieur à elle, ce qui l'intimida un peu. _Pourquoi semble t-elle si familière ?_ Se questionna Kise _Je jurerai l'avoir déjà vue – _

Alors ça tilta. Kuroko Ibuki. La mère de Kurokocchi. La personne qui blessait son Kurokocchi se tenait juste en face de lui. Sa bonne humeur fondit instantanément.

« Ecusez-moi ? Excusez-moi ? » Répéta impatiemment la femme.

Cela prit toute la force de Kise pour ne pas étrangler la femme et lui crier dessus à propos du nombre de fois où elle avait blessé son Kurokocchi. Cela prit encore plus de force pour lui répondre, « O-oui ? »

« Je vous ai demandé plus de trois fois d'avoir la gentillesse d'attraper cette grande bouteille de citron-et-poivre-épicés » Dit-elle brutalement. « Donnes-la moi. »

Kise regarda son apparence. Il semblait qu'elle venait juste de finir son travail, avec des vêtements professionnels et u sac pour aller avec. Son badge nominatif retint son attention : _Abe Miku_. Il trouva étrange qu'elle ait un badge nominatif différent de son autre nom, Kuroko Ibuki. _Elle a deux noms ?_ Se demanda Kise.

Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, « Je ne peux pas ».

Ibuki leva un sourcil. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je ne veux pas », répéta t-il. « Je suis pressé de toute manière. Demandez à un des employés de vous aider. » Kise s'écarta d'un pas et dépassa la femme choquée. Il s'assura de faire de grandes enjambées au cas où elle le suivrait.

Ibuki ne le suivit pas, ce qui fut un soulagement. Kise paya le tout, dit au caissier de garder la monnaie, et se précipita dehors avec quatre sacs dans les mains. Il transféra tous les sacs dans le main gauche, et sortit son téléphone de sa main libre. Son pouce appuya sur le numéro 2, remerciant les Dieux créateurs du téléphone pour avoir inventé les raccourcis claviers, et pressa le bouton appel.

Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. « Ryouta. »

« Akashicchi ! » cria Kise. « Elle est venue – et elle était grossière – et je l'ai actuellement défiée – et c'était si mauvais, et bizarre, et je n'aimais pas ça, et – »

« Calme-toi et parle en phrases claires, » interrompit Akashi. Kise ferma sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il était silencieux, il pouvait entendre les forts halètements provenant de l'autre ligne.

« Akashicchi… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu m'as appelé, Ryouta ? »

Kise cligna des yeux. « Huh ? Oh, ouais ! J'ai rencontré la mère de Kurokocchi il y a seulement quelques minutes ! »

« Quoi ? » siffla soudainement Akashi. « Où ? »

« Supermarché », répondit immédiatement Kise.

« T'as t-elle dit quoique ce soit d'intéressant ? » Les halètements devinrent plus lointains, et Kise supposa qu'Akashi avait changé de pièce.

« Non, elle ne m' pas reconnu. Je crois. Mais son badge nominatif était bizarre. »

« Bizarre comment, Ryouta ? »

Kise regarda des deux côtés avant de traverser en courant la route pour atteindre sa maison. Son téléphone glissa presque de sa main. « C'est – c'était un nom différent dessus. Ça ne se prononçait pas Kuroko Ibuki. »

Maintenant il pouvait entendre un bruissement de papiers et le 'clic' d'un stylo. La voix d'Akashi se fit entendre, lent, et demandant « Quel était le nom ? »

Il tenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs pur se rappeler du nom « Eto, A-Abe Miku, je pense. »

_« Tu penses ? »_

« Je suis sûr, je veux dire ! » Kise changea rapidement ses mots. « C'était Abe Miku. Et ça s'écrivait aussi différemment » Kise lista les caractères japonais. De furieux grattements s'entendaient à travers le téléphone.

« Merci Ryouta. Tu seras récompensé. » Akashi raccrocha.

Kise regarda son portable avec incrédulité. Il savait qu'Akashi raccrochait tout de suite en général, amis il aurait au moins pu dire « au revoir » dans cette situation. Le blond fit la moue. Tout le monde était si méchant avec lui !

Il décida d'appeler Aomine pour lui raconter les nouvelles. Il se stoppa juste devant sa maison et composa le numéro.

« Ugh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kise ? » demanda une endormie voix bourrue. « J'ai sept bleus de ces morveux à la maternelle. Il vaut mieux que tu aies une bonne raison d'interrompre mon sommeil. »

« Il y en a une ! » dit Kise avec impatience. « Vois, je viens juste de finir de téléphoner à Akashicchi à propos de la mère de Kurokocchi, et Akashicchi posait toutes ces questions, et il notait vraiment le nom que j'ai vu – je veux dire, tu savais que la mère de Kurokocchi avait deux noms ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Donc, Akashicchi – » Une tonalité traversa les oreilles de Kise. Il cligna des yeux. « Eh-h-h ? » cria Kise. « Uwa-a-h ! Aominecchi m'a raccroché au nez ! Pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant ? »

* * *

_Donc, intervention d'Haizaki. J'aime bien ce personnage, en fait. :)_

_Merci pour les reviews ! (même si je n'y réponds pas forcément, mon temps sur l'ordinateur étant limité à l'approche de la rentrée T-T)_

_Et merci à Edward Creed de m'avoir montré la magnifique image qui correspond maintenant à cette fiction !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

« Plus vite », ordonna Akashi. Il envoya un coup de pied latéral sur le petit garçon. Kuroko, qui haletait fortement, attrapa la jambe te la tira. Même si ce n'était pas une forte traction, Akashi fut entraîné. Il tomba sur le sol, mais roula et se releva en face de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. « Cette force ne marchera pas. Je me moque que tu ne veuilles pas me blesser, Tetsuya. Ibuki est plus grande que toi, plus forte c'est la seule manière dont tu peux te défendre. » Sans donner le temps de répondre au garçon, Akashi envoya un coup de poing vers l'estomac de Kuroko. Ce n'était pas un coup puissant, donc si Kuroko ne réussissait pas à utiliser ses techniques, ça ne ferait pas trop mal si ça le frappait.

Kuroko savait quoi faire. Il s'écarta de la trajectoire, attrapa son poignet, et retourna le corps d'Akashi. Avec le poignet d'Akashi dans une position peu naturelle, Kuroko appuya, et le rouge fut forcé de tomber au sol. Akashi se releva. « Bien joué. » Puis il attrapa les poignets de Kuroko. Kuroko leva une main et baissa l'autre, s'avança dans la direction où sa main était baissée, et mit plus de pression pour tirer ses mains vers le haut et vers le bas. Akashi fut une fois de plus envoyé au sol.

Les derniers jours et heures, Akashi lui avait appris de nombreuses situations et que faire dans ces cas. Il lui avait appris principalement des techniques d'Aikido, qui prenaient le moins d'énergie, défendaient sans frapper, et ne blessaient pas l'opposant à moins que vous ne vouliez le faire. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que ceux d'Akashi, mais c'était suffisant pour envoyer quelqu'un au sol et avoir le temps de courir.

« Sois toujours sur tes pieds », dit Akashi en se relevant. « Si elle t'envoie à terre, tu te relèves, peu importe tes blessures. Tu es plus fort sur tes pieds, et tu s vulnérable sur le dos. »

Kuroko se prépara avec fatigue pour la prochaine attaque. Ils y étaient depuis le matin, et Kuroko pouvait sentir la fatigue tirer sur ses muscles. Akashi se déplaça comme s'il allait attaquer, mais il posa soudainement une main sur la tête de Kuroko. Le bleuté leva les yeux vers lui, confus. Akashi fit un petit rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Bien joué », le félicita t-il. « Nous avons fini. Tu as assez appris. »

Le soulagement envahi Kuroko. Akashi l'attrapa quand il commença à se balancer. « Tu as bien fait, »murmura le rouge dans son oreille. Le visage de Kuroko rosit. « Tu peux aller te doucher. Tes blessures devraient être refermées, mais fais attention. »

« Oui », répondit Kuroko, complètement épuisé.

Kuroko vacilla en quelque sorte jusqu'à la grande salle de bain dans la chambre d'Akashi. Le sol froid prit le petit adolescent par surprise, de la même manière que les nombreuses paires de ciseaux accrochées au mur. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akashi-kun a des ciseaux sur le mur ? », murmura t-il.

Précautionneusement, Kuroko enleva son t-shirt et commença à défaire les bandages autour de sa taille. Midorima les avaient enroués très serrés et avait mis plusieurs couches. Bientôt, tous ses bandages étaient sur le sol de la salle de bain, jeté d'un coup de pied dans un coin pour s'en occuper plus tard. Kuroko inspecta ses blessures dans le miroir. Les écorchures sur son dos provenant de sa chute s'étaient déjà refermées, de même que la large entaille sur sa jambe gauche. Elles étaient maintenant des cicatrices. Cependant les bleus qui parsemaient ses bras et ses jambes et fleurissaient sur ses côtes commençaient juste à guérir seuls quelques uns avaient _commencé_ à tourner au jaune. Kuroko grimaça à la vue de son corps.

« Tsk » Akashi claqua la langue derrière lui. Kuroko sursauta et se retourna. Le rouge posa le jean, marge polo et, oui, le boxer rouge qu'il apportait sur le support, puis se tourna et inspecta Kuroko de plus près. « Les bleus paraissent guérir lentement, » observa t-il.

« Oui », dit calmement Kuroko.

« T'ont-ils fait mal lorsque tu te battais contre moi ? »

« Non. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la douleur que causaient les bleus avant la fin, quand son corps avait commencé à fatiguer.

Akashi étudia la taille de Kuroko. Kuroko tressaillit lorsqu'une main fraîche brossa légèrement les bleus sur son estomac. Ce n'était pas que ça faisait mal, c'était un simple réflexe. C'était naturel, un instinct. En réalité, le fait que ce soit si _naturel_ et si _simple_ pour Kuroko rendait le petit acte à vous fendre le cœur. Akashi serra son poing et se recula. « Je ne te blesserai pas, Tetsuya. »

« Je suis désolé », murmura Kuroko.

Une main tapota sa tête. « Va à la douche, vite. Et fait attention à tes plaies. »

« Hai. »

Akashi ferma la porte de la salle de bain pour donner au bleu un peu d'intimité. La salle de bain n'avait pas de verrou, donc ce serait facile de venir si quoique ce soit arrivait à son invité. Avec bon espoir que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

« Maintenant ». Il sortit son téléphone. « Retour aux affaires. »

Il tapa un numéro et l'amena à son oreille. Le receveur décrocha : « Ibuki Corporation, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je demande à parler avec le manager », dit laconiquement Akashi.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît. » Il y eut une pause. « Watanabe Ichirou va maintenant prendre votre appel. »

La ligne fut transférée au manager. « Watanabe Ichirou, j'écoute ? »

« Ichirou » s'adressa grossièrement Akashi. « J'aimerais connaître le nom du propriétaire de toutes les branches. »

« Prénom et pas d'honorifiques ? » Le manager grogna dans le téléphone. « Pourquoi devrai-je répondre à un morveux impoli comme toi ? Tu pouvais le trouver sur la liste. »

« L'entendre de source réelle serait plus sûr », dit Akashi avec absence. « Mon père est Akashi Hayato. »

Le ton du manager changea brusquement. « A-Akashi Ha-Hayato ? Tu es son fils? »

« Oui. »

« O-oh ! Eh bien, ah », il eut un rire nerveux. Akashi roula des yeux au comportement de l'homme. « Notre propriétaire est Kuroko Ibuki on peut prononcer le nom… Si ça ne te déranges pas que je demande, pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« C'est mon problème. » Dit le rouge. « Epelle-le moi. »

Le manager l'épela. Puis dit, « Ecoutes, si tu planifies de détruire Kuroko-san pour une raison quelconque, je t'avertis que tu ne pourras pas. Peu importe à quel point tes parents sont puissants en loi rien ne peut arrêter Kuroko-san. »

Akashi arracha le papier avec le nom du bloc-notes et le cacha dans le tiroir de la cuisine. « Les gens normaux peuvent s'en sortir quand on leur donne une mauvaise réputation, Ichirou », ricana Akashi. « Les gens influents comme mes parents et ton propriétaire, c'est plus délicat de leur donner une mauvaise réputation à cause de leur puissance et de leur argent. Cependant, » il attrapa une canette vide de soda posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Ils gardent forcément de noirs secrets. Une fois que l'on a révélé un de ses secrets », il écrasa la canette, « Ils sont détruits. »

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko grimaça alors qu'il enfilait le large polo. L'eau chaude avait réussi à détendre et adoucir ses muscles tendus, mais avait aussi fait fleurir de nouvelles douleurs dans son dos et ses jambes. Aucune des plaies ne s'était rouverte cependant, heureusement. « Itai », cria doucement Kuroko en frottant accidentellement son estomac contre le coin de l'étagère. Il massa gentiment ses bleus.

Mettre le jean fut plus difficile, mais il réussit tout de même. Il regarda les bandages ensanglantés sur le sol, et les jeta rapidement dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Ensuite, il plia ses vêtements proprement et les posa dans la corbeille à linge.

L'odeur du shampooing d'Akashi emplissait la salle de bain. Kuroko pouvait la sentir provenant de ses propres cheveux. _Alors c'est ce qu'utilise Akashi_, pensa Kuroko, _ça sent bon_. Il sortit rapidement de ces pensées et rougit, mais l'on pouvait difficilement le remarquer.

Kuroko sortit sa tête par la porte avant de laisser son corps entier traverser le seuil. L'air frais l'atteignit. Il avança silencieusement à travers la chambre sombre et le couloir, seulement pour arriver dans le salon, où Akashi attendait.

« Tetsuya », l'accueillit Akashi. Kuroko remarqua que ses yeux examinèrent rapidement son corps, cherchant un possible saignement ou boitement. « As-tu mal ? » Kuroko secoua la tête. « Tes blessures se sont-elles rouvertes ? » Kuroko nia cela, aussi. « Dois-je les rebander, par précaution ? » Le garçon aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête plus vite. Il détestait le sentiment d'entrave que lui donnaient les bandages. « Est-ce que quoique ce soit est douloureux – ? »

« Akashi-kun ! » protesta Kuroko à l'assaut de questions.

Akashi leva un sourcil, mais courba ses lèvres. « Très bien, » il soupira. « As-tu faim ? Je n'ai rien fait de nouveau ce sont les restes de ramen d'hier. »

« Oui, » dit Kuroko qui ajouta, « S'il te plaît ».

Le rouge partit dans la cuisine et revint avec un bol chaud de ramens. Il le posa en face de l'adolescent affamé. « Mange tout. »

« Je sais » marmonna Kuroko.

Akashi lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais garda le silence en regardant Kuroko manger. Il étudia la frêle stature du garçon. Dû aux ridiculement grandes proportions servies et à l'obligation faite à l'adolescent de tout manger dans son assiette, Kuroko avait réussi à gagner quelques kilos ces derniers jours. Il paraissait aussi avoir beaucoup moins mal, et l'air brisé dans ses yeux avait en quelque sorte disparu.

« Ton père passera te chercher dans la matinée », annonça Akashi.

Kuroko perdit soudainement son appétit. « H-hai », dit-il, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Rentrer à la maison signifiait rencontrer sa mère. Rencontre sa mère signifiait lui faire face, et il savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas comment il l'avait 'défiée' plusieurs fois. Ses' leçons' – étaient si douloureuses. Si terrifiantes – si _mémorables_. Il avala avec difficulté. Son visage était toujours avec une expression dégoutée les insultes qu'elle criait étaient toujours si _vraies._

Akashi vit la détresse de Kuroko. Il glissa du canapé au sol, où était assis le bleuté, et le prit dans une étreinte serrée. Kuroko s'accrocha légèrement à la chemise d'Akashi en réponse. Son pâle corps était tremblant. Akashi fit taire ses souvenirs, aplatissant doucement les cheveux bleus mouillées d'une main l'autre étant enroulée autour de la taille du garçon.

« Elle ne te blessera plus aussi fortement », murmura Akashi à côté de son oreille. Kuroko pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais refusa de pleurer. Il avait déjà trop pleuré. « Tu sais comment te défendre, et tu sais que je viendrais – peu importe le moment – si tu m'appelles. » Il attrapa tendrement le menton de Kuroko et le releva pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « N'ose même pas t'isoler de nous. Ne pense même pas à cacher la douleur. Shintaro et Daiki sont les plus proches de toi, mais nous sommes tous là. Je me fiche de cette femme qui ose blesser ce qui est _mien_, mais je m'assurerai que tu ne sois jamais brisé pour toujours. » Les larmes ne vinrent pas, mais Kuroko pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Il s'enfouit dans le corps d'Akashi, son corps tremblant violemment des mémoires que sa mère avait imprimées en lui. Ces jours, quand sa mère était de retour, Kuroko ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions. Peu importe à quel point le garçon essayait, ma peur prenait toujours le dessus. Kuroko put sentir Akashi l'accueillir dans une autre étreinte.

« Je m'assurerai qu'elle paye, Tetsuya. » informa Akashi. « Je te sortirai de cette maison et aiderait ton père à obtenir ta garde. »

« Non, Akashi-kun », dit Kuroko à travers sa chemise. « Elle te blessera. E-elle connait tes parents. »

« Oh ? » Il passa une main à travers les cheveux de Kuroko. « Tu doutes de moi ? » Le petit adolescent ne répondit pas. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tetsuya. Je te sortirai de là. »

Les bras de Kuroko s'enroulèrent autour du dos d'Akashi. Ce dernier ajouta plus de pression dans son étreinte en réponse. « Ne fais rien de téméraire pour moi, Akashi-kun. »

« Hm. » Le rouge pressa simplement un baiser sur l'épaule de Kuroko. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, les ramens oubliés. Kuroko assis sur les genoux d'Akashi, faisant face au rouge, avec ses bras autour du torse de son ancien capitaine. Akashi le laissait faire, ses propres bras autour du fragile adolescent. De temps en temps, Akashi pouvait entendre une légère prière provenir de Kuroko, mais ce n'était pas pour lui-même. C'était pour Akashi.

**~Ellipse~**

Kagami soupira et s'affala sur son lit. Il rebondit un peu avant d'être à plat sur le matelas, et resta allongé. Il regarda le plafond. _Que le gamin Tetsu était abusé. _Abusé. Le mot ressortait par rapport à n'importe quel autre mot qu'Haizaki avait dit. Kuroko était abusé ? Physiquement et mentalement ?

_Je me rappelle que le gamin venait toujours à l'entraînement chaque fois avec une nouvelle blessure, _s'était souvenu Haizaki, _Mais il avait toujours une excuse, v'savez ? Comme frappé par une brute, ou un combat, ou tombé, ce genre de conneries. Je m'en foutais un peu, donc je ne connais pas tous les détails._

La manière dont le joueur avait dit ça l'énervait pour une raison quelconque. Il se moquait de fait que son propre coéquipier puisse être maltraité ? Mais, plus que tout, comment avait-il put ne pas le remarquer ? Ouais, il y avait des fois où Kuroko séchait mystérieusement l'entraînement, mais c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. En fait c'était de si bonnes raisons qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne s'étaient méfiés. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû.

« Putain », grogna l'as de Seirin avant de se retourner. Son visage était enfoncé dans les couvertures. « Kuroko, quoi que tu caches, je jure que je le découvrirai. » Il tourna la tête de manière à ne pas être étouffé dans le tissu. « Je dois découvrir qui est Kuroko Ibuki, en premier. »

Il tapota ses poches de jean et en sortit son téléphone. Il utilisa le raccourci clavier «2 »

« Hello ? »

« Dad » répondit Kagami. _(ndt : je suppose qu'ils parlent en anglais, mais je vais quand même juste le mettre en français)_ Il savait que ses parents étaient en Amérique, et les appels longues distances étaient chers, mais ses parents pouvaient se le permettre.

« Taiga. » Il pouvait entendre la surprise de son père. « Tu ne m'appelles pas souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ta boîte a des connections avec les branches sœurs au Japon, pas vrai ? »

Son père fit une pause. « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourrais-tu chercher s'il y a de quelconques renseignements sur une femme appelée Kuroko Ibuki ? »

* * *

_Hélas, les halètements n'étaient pas ce que vous croyiez..._

_Ma rentrée était aujourd'hui, et franchement je me sens hyper découragée... Je me retrouve dans une classe de personnes inconnues alors que tous mes amis sont ensembles... Pfff je suis vraiment pas motivée..._ -_-

_Mais bref, merci pour les reviews ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 11 :**

* * *

« Tu as tout ? »

Akashi entra dans le salon, portant un petit sac rempli de choses utiles. Il portait une chemise à manches longues, avec le col non-boutonné rabattu et un jean bleu marine. Une cravate pendait lâchement autour de son cou, elle serait arrangée plus tard. Ses cheveux rouges, déjà plutôt courts, étaient soigneusement peignés. Une bague en or inconnu était froidement passée à son annulaire de la main gauche.

« Hai. » Kuroko laça sa chaussure gauche de basket avant de faire face au rouge. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait portés le jour où il avait échappé à sa mère, mais ils étaient lavés, réparés et nettoyés. Contrairement à son habillement de l'autre jour, Kuroko avait une écharpe noire, donnée par Akashi. « Oh, est-ce que tu vas quelque part, Akashi-kun ? Tu es habillé d'une manière très formelle. » Il parlait du choix de vêtements d'Akashi.

« Oui, mais ce sera après ton départ. » Akashi tendit le sac à Kuroko. Le bleuté le regarda avec interrogation. « Ton père a mentionné qu'il était à court de matériel de premiers soins, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller en acheter avec discrétion actuellement. Garde ça dans ta chambre tout le temps, et tiens-le éloigné d'Ibuki. »

« Oui » dit Kuroko avec obéissance. Il mit le sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, tressaillant en le faisant.

Trois forts frappements retentirent de l'extérieur de la porte. Les deux regardèrent dans leur direction en unisson. « Cela doit être ton père », murmura Akashi, s'approchant de la porte. Il l'ouvrit abruptement. En effet, Kuroko Haru se tenait anxieusement dans l'entrée, ses sourcils froncés. « Tetsuya ! » cria le père, ne se préoccupant pas de saluer Akashi, et se précipitant dans la maison pour étreindre son fils. « Dieu merci. Tu vas bien ? As-tu mangé ? » Haru étreignit fortement Kuroko, tapotant le bleuté en frottant en même temps son dos.

« Ah, Otou-san », dit Kuroko. Ses bras pâles s'enroulèrent gentiment autour de son père. « Je vais bien, et oui, j'ai mangé. »

« Es-tu sûr ? » Haru posa ses mains sur le visage de Kuroko, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, et son dos. Quand il arriva à son ventre, le plus petit tressaillit. « Tu es blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont tes os ? Des bleus ? Des plaies ? Est-ce que ta tête va bien ? Tu peux marcher, pas vrai ? As-tu besoin de rebander quelque chose ? »

Akashi marcha derrière le père et mis sa main sur son épaule. « Il va bien, Haru-san. S'il vous plaît, donnez-lui de l'espace. »

Haru regarda le rouge et cligna des yeux. « Akashi-kun», dit-il. L'homme se figea et se tourna vers l'adolescent. « Ah… » Haru pressa ses lèvres ensemble en une ligne droite, avant de surprendre les deux joueurs de basket en s'inclinant soudainement en face d'Akashi. « Merci beaucoup de prendre soin de Tetsuya ! » dit le père de Kuroko en face du sol. « Je regrette de vous avoir causé une telle peine. »

Akashi pencha la tête, amusé. « Haru-san, vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous incliner devant des gens plus jeunes que vous. »

Haru releva la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kuroko. « Non, je dois te montrer ma reconnaissance. Sans toi, je-je », le grand homme prit une profonde, tremblante inspiration. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il serait advenu de Tetsuya. »

Akashi étudia le père de Kuroko. Comprenant complètement comment l'homme se sentait, il acquiesça même légèrement aux remerciements. « Je vois d'où Tetsuya tient ses manières _extrêmement_ polies », il leva un sourcil à l'adresse de Kuroko. Le bleuté baissa le regard. « Ce n'était pas une peine. Tetsuya s'est bien rétabli durant son temps ici. » Akashi jeta un coup d'œil aux côtes de Kuroko, où il restait encore de nombreux bleus. « Je peux penser qu'il sera en sécurité encore quelques jours. »

Haru hésita. « Oui. Je ferai tout mon possible pour tenir Tetsuya éloigné de la colère d'Ibuki.

« Hm. » Akashi se rapprocha de Kuroko et posa ses mains sur les fines épaules. « Tu connais les numéros de téléphone de Daiki et Shintaro », dit-il. « Je serai probablement à Kyoto la prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras. Si tu as besoin que l'un d'entre nous te vienne en aide, appelle-les en premier. » Il regarda les yeux inexpressifs de Kuroko. « Compris ? »

« Oui », dit calmement Kuroko.

Haru regarda l'échange avec curiosité, et se demanda ce qu'était la réelle relation entre son fils et Akashi. « Nous devrions y aller, maintenant », annonça Haru. Il se tourna vers son fils. « Tout est prêt ? »

« Hai. » Kuroko ajusta la lanière du sac et regarda son père, attendant.

« Bien. » Haru tapota la tête de son fils et lui donna un rapide baiser près de la tempe. Il laissa Kuroko face à la porte et se retourna pour remercier à nouveau Akashi-kun.

Akashi l'empêcha de montrer sa reconnaissance, à nouveau. « Haru-san, sachez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour sortir Kuroko de cette maison. Je comprends votre problème de garde, mais c'est la dernière de mes inquiétudes. Tetsuya ne restera pas dans cette maison plus longtemps, que vous ayez la garde ou non. J'espère que vous avez réalisé ça. »

Haru était sans voix. Kuroko s'inclina poliment devant le rouge. « Merci, Akashi-kun. »

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut un simple « Hm. »

Kuroko marcha jusqu'au van bleu familial et s'assit précautionneusement sur le siège passager, pleinement conscient de ses bleus. Il retira le sac de son épaule et le posa en face de lui. Haru se glissa à la place du conducteur et verrouilla les portières de la voiture. Les clés étaient déjà placées, il sortit immédiatement de la place de parking et conduisit vers la route.

Les premières minutes en voiture furent maladroites. Kuroko, une personne naturellement silencieuse, ne parlait pas regarder simplement par la fenêtre lui suffisait amplement. Haru, d'un autre côté, voulait parler à son fils, mais ne savait pas comment. Le père agrippa le volant nerveusement. Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour commencer les conversations.

« Ano… »

« Tu sais… »

Les deux commencèrent à parler au même moment. Kuroko se stoppa, et Haru ricana. « Tu peux y aller en premier, Otou-san », dit son fils.

Ledit père soupira bruyamment. Il y avait beaucoup de questions qu'il voulait poser, mais les mots ne venaient pas. « Comment-comment vont tes blessures ? Elles guérissent bien ? » Haru éclaircit sa gorge et abaissa considérablement sa voix, « J'ai entendu qu'elle t'avait fait tomber du deuxième étage. »

« Je vais bien », dit Kuroko, déterminé à ne pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il massa ses côtes doucement. « Les bleus commencent juste à guérir. Midorima-kun a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'os brisés. »

« Je vois. » Haru fait une pause. « Tetsuya, sais-tu comment te défendre ? Je sais que je t'ai laissé dans ta chambre, te disant de te battre, mais ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu ne saches peut-être pas comment le faire. » La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Le père de Kuroko en profita pour appuyer son front contre le volant. « Je suis tellement désolé, Tetsuya », murmura t-il. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'Ibuki rentrerait à la maison avant moi et j'aurai dû savoir qu'elle entrerait dans ta chambre par la force. C'était égoïste et stupide de ma part de te laisser alors que tu étais toujours en train de récupérer. J'avais tort, et je suis désolé. » Les derniers mots se brisèrent alors que des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux du plus vieux. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant elles tenaient fermement le volant.

« S'il te plaît, Otou-san », dit faiblement Kuroko. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Quand il n'y eut pas de réponse, il ajouta, « Akashi-kun m'a appris l'Aikdo. Je sais comment me défendre. »

Le feu devint vert, et Haru n'eut d'autre choix que de relever la tête et de conduire. Il dut, cependant, entendre le commentaire de son fils. « Akashi-kun ? Il t'a appris l'Aikido ? » Une image du sauvage rouge à son frêle fils l'Aikido apparut dans son esprit, et il rit. Kuroko ne sut ce qui était si amusant. « Akashi-kun semble se soucier de toi, beaucoup. » Commenta Haru après que son rire se soit éteint.

« Oui ». Kuroko regarda ses petites mains. « Pas seulement Akashi-kun cependant. Tout le monde de la première équipe au collège. »

« Teiko, pas vrai ? » demanda Haru.

Kuroko acquiesça. « Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Ils sont tous là », dit-il doucement. « Ils ont toujours été là depuis le collège. »

« Ils sont au courant… pour Ibuki ? »

« Oui », répondit-il. « Ils savent pour Okaa-san, et depuis essaient de m'aider. Ils essaient de me protéger. Kuroko commença à trembler, son corps frissonnant à ses mots. « Ça me fait me sentir faible. Akashi-kun fait des actes irréfléchis pour moi, même s'il pourrait être blessé. Je veux faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas. Le bleuté posa une main sur son visage, tremblant en le faisant.

Haru se gara lentement en face de leur maison. Il rangea la voiture dans le garage et enleva les clés. Maintenant que le doux ronflement de la voiture était arrêté, le silence était pesant. Kuroko ne voulait même pas bouger il voulait rester dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il n'avait pas à aller dans cette maison.

Une lourde main se posa sur la tête de Kuroko. Kuroko regarda son père, qui l'observa gentiment dans les yeux. « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit », murmura Haru. « Je suis heureux, moi aussi, que tu aies des amis qui puissent t'aider. » L'homme soupira et embrassa rapidement le front de son fils. « Nous devons aller à l'intérieur. Ibuki est là, mais tu dois aller dans ta chambre immédiatement, compris ? »

« Hai. » Kuroko attrapa son sac à dos et le mit sur son épaule.

Haru hocha la tête, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de son fils. Kuroko sauta à l'extérieur avec précaution. La peur tenter d'enrayer son cerveau, mais il resta ferme. Il ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle crise de panique. Sa mère se nourrissait de la peur des autres gens, et Kuroko refusait de lui donner satisfaction.

Les deux marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Haru s'arrêta juste avant d'insérer la clé, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Un, deux, trois » murmura t-il, et il déverrouilla la porte. Kuroko s'assura de garder un visage neutre.

« Vite, va à l'intérieur » murmura Haru qui poussa son fils dans la maison. Kuroko entra à l'intérieur de sa bien trop familière maison, enlevant rapidement ses chaussures de manière à pouvoir courir quand il en aurait besoin. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il en aurait bientôt besoin.

« Hm ? Haru, tu es rentré ? »

La voix gela presque Kuroko. Sa résolution faiblit, mais il garda un visage inexpressif et l'esprit fort. Il serra ses poings pour cacher le fait qu'ils étaient tremblants. Haru se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Kuroko. « Prépare-toi à aller dans ta chambre. »

« Haru ? » Ibuki passa de la cuisine au couloir. Ses yeux passèrent d'Haru à Kuroko. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire fou. « Tetsu-kun » ronronna t-elle. « Bienvenue à la maison ». Elle s'avança, une lueur dans ses yeux. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un couteau qu'elle utilisait auparavant en cuisine. « Es-tu venu me présenter tes excuses ? »

Kuroko déglutit, mais ses yeux restèrent sans émotions. D'une voix monotone, il dit « Je suis rentré à la maison Okaa-san. »

Ibuki, énervée de ne pouvoir lire l'expression de son fils, courba ses lèvres d'une manière féroce. « Tu oses dire que c'est ta maison après m'avoir défiée tellement de fois ? » Elle fit un autre pas menaçant vers Kuroko. « Viens ici, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko ne pouvait bouger. « Tetsuya, va dans ta chambre », ordonna Haru.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

«Vas-y, Tetsuya ! » son père durcit sa voix.

« Viens ici ! » hurla Ibuki. Quand elle réalisa que le garçon ne bougerait pas, elle commença à s'approcher de lui, le couteau réfléchissant la lumière du couloir.

« _Vas-y maintenant !_ » cria Haru. Il traversa rapidement le couloir pour retenir sa femme. Ses mains attrapèrent les épaules d'Ibuki par derrière, conscient du couteau pointu dans ses mains. Avec dégoût, il tira son corps pour le coincer contre le sien. « Lâche le couteau Ibuki », siffla t-il. « Lâche le couteau. »

« _Laisse-moi !_ » cria hystériquement sa femme. Elle se débattit contre ses entraves. Le couteau s'agitait sauvagement dans ses mains, et la pointe érafla une partie du bras d'Haru. Elle déchira la chemise et laissa une large entaille. Il serra sa mâchoire sous la douleur. « Laisse-moi, Haru ! Je dois recadrer cet enfant misérable ! Donnes-le moi ! Il doit être brisé avoir _mal _; _pleurer _! Ne peux-tu voir son visage ? Il se _moque_ de moi ! Se moque de moi avec ces yeux ! _Lâche-moi !_ »

Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts. La voix pitoyable d'Ibuki faisait écho à travers le couloir et revenait aux oreilles de Kuroko. Kuroko se tenait, gelé, face à la scène, regardant le sang coulant du bras de son père. Il avait causé ça. Il avait causé de la douleur à son père.

« Tetsuya, pars ! » cria Haru.

« N'oses même pas l'écouter, Tetsu ! » rugit Ibuki. « Tu viens ici, tout de suite. Je vais te remettre à te place tu apprendras à na pas me défier ! Je jure que je briserai ce visage moqueur qui est tiens. _Je le briserai. »_

« S'il te plaît, vas-y », supplia l'homme saignant. Kuroko tenta de bouger. Haru adoucit alors sa voix, mais en s'assurant que son fils pouvait toujours entendre ses mots, « Me désobéirais-tu, Tetsuya, à moi, ton père ? »

Cela fit sortir Kuroko de sa transe. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait faire, c'étai désobéir à son père, celui qui avait été là pour lui depuis le début. Le bleuté commença à bouger, ses mouvements s'accélérant à chaque pas. Ibuki lui cria de venir à elle et l'insulta avec des mots dégradants, mais il continua à fuir, ses yeux évitant la flaque de sang alors qu'il dépassait son père. Kuroko monta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ne se sentant toujours pas en sécurité, il verrouilla la porte, amena deux des lourdes chaises de sa chambre et les poussa sous la poignée, barricadant la porte.

« Bon sang, _lâche, Haru !_ Il est _un enfant dégradant ! Il se moque de moi !_ Il doit être remis à sa place il doit être _brisé_ ! _Je le hais_. Il est si arrogant, si _inutile_ pour moi ! Lâche-moi laisse-moi lui apprendre ce qui arrive lorsqu'il me défie ! Lâche, Haru ! » Les sanglots fous d'Ibuki atteignaient Kuroko à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Kuroko claqua son dos contre le mur, ignorant la douleur que cela provoqua dans son corps, et glissa lentement contre le sol. Il ne pleura pas, ne fit pas un bruit. Il regarda simplement fixement la fenêtre, l'image du sang imprimé dans son esprit, les échos des cris de sa mère résonnant toujours dans son esprit. Il serra fermement les poings.

_Okaa-san, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ta haine ?_

**~Ellipse~**

« Huile ? » Kagami gratta l'arrière de sa tête et regarda à nouveau la recette. « Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, j'ai entendu dire. Je vais utiliser de l'eau à la place. » Il empli la poêle avec un peu d'eau du robinet. « Et maintenant… Ajouter les légumes. » Reposant la poêle sur le fourneau, il ramassa les légumes fraîchement coupés et les jeta dans la poêle. Ils grésillèrent en réponse. « Bien répartir les légumes », lut-il à voix haute. Les légumes grésillèrent plus encore alors qu'il les remuait avec des baguettes.

Soudainement, Kagami sentit une vibration dans sa poche arrière. Faisant passer les baguettes dans sa main gauche, il attrapa son téléphone portable et répondit, « Bonjour ? »

« Taiga. »

« Oh, papa. » Kagami leva un excentrique sourcil. « Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà des informations ? »

Le père de Kagami répliqua avec ironie, « Oui, j'en ai actuellement. Me sous-estimes-tu ? »

« Dur de ne pas le faire, vieil homme », grogna le grand as. Il lut les instructions suivantes et ajouta les ingrédients suivants dans la poêle.

« Quand es-tu devenu un tel morveux ? » son père soupira. « Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, j'ai obtenu des informations sur la femme, Kuroko Ibuki. Elle a 36 ans, 5'7 et 133 livres – ce qui fait environ un mètre 68 et 60 kilos. Elle est allée à l'Université de Tokyo, diplômée en affaires et économie, graduée avec les meilleures notes de toute sa promotion. Elle a vécu en Amérique mais vit apparemment au Japon maintenant. Possédant trois des plus grandes entreprises du Japon, Ibuki Corporation, l'Atari, et Rasa Corps, Kuroko Ibuki est l'une des personnes les plus influentes du pays. » Le père de Kagami hésita au milieu. « Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie. »

Kagami, qui avait éteint la gaz, et écrivait furieusement ce que son père lui disait, s'arrêta et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord je ne peux, je ne peux trouver aucuns de ses dossiers de transfert. »

« Dossier de transfert ? »

« Puisqu'elle est née en Amérique et y a vécu un moment, il devrait y avoir des dossier d'immigration indiquant sa résidence légale au Japon. D'habitude, je peux facilement trouver ça dans le système, spécialement puisqu'elle possède notre branche sœur ici, mais il n'y a rien. » Kagami écrivit rapidement le renseignement. « Aussi, j'ai appelé chacune des compagnies qu'elle possède, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose… d'étrange. »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur une chaise en bois. Son bloc-notes et stylo suivirent. « Que veux-tu dire par étrange ? »

« Etrange comme trois identités », dit son père. « J'ai appelé l'Ibuki Corporation et ai été informé que la propriétaire était Kuroko Ibuki. Cependant quand j'ai appelé l'Atari, le nom de leur propriétaire était Suzuki Akihiko… Le propriétaire de Rasa Corps est Aba Miku. »

« Trois noms différents, mais un seul propriétaire ? » demanda Kagami, incrédule.

« Et les trois entreprises ne semblent pas être au courant. Chacune d'elles clame que Suzuki Akihiko ou Abe Miku est celui/celle qui possède les trois grandes entreprises. J'ai cherché les deux noms, et trouvé des informations complètement différentes sur Kuroko Ibuki. »

« Deux des noms sont masculins, aussi », murmura Kagami, copiant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Son père soupira dans le téléphone. « Maintenant que je t'ai dit ça, voudrais-tu me dire pourquoi cette femme t'intéresse tellement ? »

L'as posa son stylo et appuya son dos contre la chaise, étirant ses jambes avec un fort grognement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se relaxa sur la chaise de la cuisine. « Kuroko Ibuki est la mère de mon coéquipier. »

« De ton équipe de basket ? »

« Oui. » Kagami s'arrêta et fit attendre sa réponse : « Je pense qu'elle pourrait le maltraiter. »

Le père de Kagami ne répondit pas durant un long moment. « … Je vois », dit-il. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour obtenir plus d'informations sur cette femme, alors. »

« Merci, papa. »

« D'autre part, as-tu considéré – »

« Non, je ne déménagerai pas en Amérique. Bye, papa. » Il raccrocha.

**~Ellipse~**

« Nous sommes arrivés à Kyoto. Les portes sont en train de s'ouvrir. S'il vous plaît, tenez-vous en éloignés. »

Les quelques gens dans la voiture d'Akashi se levèrent et se préparèrent à quitter le train. Le rouge fit la même chose, ajustant sa cravate autour de son cou et la chère montre sur son poignet. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent totalement, il sortit du train et fut immédiatement accueillit par le temps froid de Kyoto.

Akashi marchait au milieu des rues encombrées de Kyoto. Elles n'étaient pas si encombrées, vu que ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe, mais assez encombrées pour qu'ils doivent éviter les gamins désobéissants qui choisissaient de s'éloigner de leurs parents. Certains des propriétaires des magasins le saluèrent poliment quand il passa devant eux. Ils obtinrent seulement un sec hochement de tête en réponse.

Akashi, puisqu'il ne voulait pas prendre un dégoûtant taxi et ruiner ses vêtements, tourna au coin et monta les rues raides. L'endroit où il allait était une longue marche depuis la gare. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, cependant, puisqu'il était habitué aux longs trajets et aux « fatigantes » montées. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas des jambes assez fortes pour parcourir cette distance, spécialement un joueur de basketball, alors il était vraiment faible.

Kuroko étant une exception, bien sûr.

Finalement, il atteint sa destination. C'était la plus grande maison de la ville, donc il était dur de la manquer. Un portail bloquait les étrangers, et un petit interphone était encastré dans la porte. Akashi pressa le bouton et attendit que l'on réponde.

« Akashi résidence » répondit une voix familière.

« C'est moi », dit Akashi.

Il y eut une légère pause. « Seijuro… Laisse-moi ouvrir les portes. »

L'interphone se coupa, et une seconde plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Akashi passa immédiatement à travers, s'avançant jusqu'aux grandes portes de l'immense maison. Elles s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, et un grand homme aux cheveux rouges apparut sur le seuil. Juste comme Akashi, les cheveux de l'homme étaient courts et d'un rouge ardent. Il avait la même aura autoritaire que l'adolescent dégageait, et son visage était en quelque sorte intimidant. Contrairement à Akashi, cependant, l'homme était grand, et à la place d'avoir des yeux hétérochromes rouge et jaune, ses _deux_ yeux contenaient des pigments de rouge et jaune. Cela créait presque du orange.

« Seijuro. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. », Dit l'homme inconnu.

« Je suis désolé, Père ». Akashi monta les quelques marches du porche et entra dans la maison quand l'homme le lui autorisa. « Je sais que c'est de dernière minute. »

« Ça l'est, en effet ». Akashi Hayato ferma la grande porte, la verrouillant après l'avoir fait. Il calqua des doigts, et un serviteur apparut, s'inclinant profondément en face de son fils et de lui-même. Il aida ensuite Akashi à enlever son manteau, révélant la chemise rouge. Il regarda l'habillement de son fils avec approbation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

Akashi desserra sa cravate. « J'ai actuellement besoin d'une heure de ton temps, si possible. » Il fit le tour de sa maison d'enfance du regard. « Où est Mère ? »

« Elle est retournée au travail pour vérifier certains détails d'un cas. » Hayato regarda sa montre et soupira. Même s'il était vraiment serré dans les temps aujourd'hui, c'était rare que son fils vienne le voir et demande à lui parler, spécialement depuis qu'il s'était acheté un appartement près d'ici. Cela devait être important. « Je peux t'accorder une ou deux heures. Voudrais-tu aller dans la pièce familiale ? »

Akashi acquieça. « Merci. »

« Aiko », appela son père. « S'il te plaît, amène deux tasses de thé dans la pièce familiale et un léger en-cas. »

« Hai, Akashi-san », l'employée salua et se précipita pour faire son travail.

Père et fils se dirigèrent vers la grande pièce familiale, où de confortables divans, chaises et de petites tables rondes les attendaient. Akashi s'assit dans une chaise bien trop grande pour lui-même, sa posture formelle avec le dos droit, les jambes croisées l'une au-dessus de l'autre, et ses deux mains se recouvrant l'une l'autre sur son genou. Hayato s'assit d'une manière plus relaxée, en face de son fils sur un canapé en cuir, une main drapée autour du haut du canapé et une main sur ses genoux. Il devait se retenir de rouler des yeux à combien formel était son fils.

« Votre thé, Akashi-san. » Aiko se précipita à l'intérieur, portant un plateau de coupes de thé chaudes. Elle posa les tasses au milieu de la table en face d'eux, à côté d'un plateau de crackers de riz assaisonnés au soja. « Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, merci. »

Elle partit.

Donc, de quoi as-tu besoin de parler, Seijuro ? » Hayato prit du thé, ainsi qu'un cracker de riz. Il le sirota lentement.

Akashi fit la même chose, mais mordit dans son cracker en premier. « Père, connais tu la femme, Kuroko Ibuki ? »

Hayato ne montra aucune surprise sur son visage au nom. Il but calmement son thé et reposa sa tasse. « Oui, Kuroko Ibuki, 36 ans, une des meilleures gradées de l'Université de Tokyo, possède trois grandes sociétés, et répond mystérieusement à deux identités différentes. » Son père secoua la tête. Hayato, étant un avocat prestigieux, connaissait très bien ce genre de personnes. « Qu'il y a-t-il avec elle, Seijuro ? »

Akashi haussa un sourcil. « Donc tu sais, et tu es aussi averti de ses multiples identités. Cependant, elle en a trois. » Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit à son père. « Ce son les trois noms que j'ai découvert en appelant les trois sociétés. Aucune n'est au courant de ses identités, et dû à son influence, seules quelques personnes savent. »

« Trois ? » Hayato, regardant son fils, leva un sourcil rouge et déplia le bout de papier. Il lut les noms à voix haute, « Kuroko Ibuki, Suzuki Akihito et… Abe Miku. » L'homme pressa ses lèvres ensemble et regarda bizarrement le papier. « Ceci est – inhabituel. Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par elle ? T'as t-elle fait quelque chose ? »

« Actuellement, oui ». Akashi attrapa un autre cracker et le mordit lentement.

Son père plissa les yeux. « T'a-t-elle blessé ? » demanda t-il. « Menacé ? Insulté ? Touché ? »

Akashi secoua la tête et ricana. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait le toucher, _lui_. « Non, Père… elle est la mère et la personne qui abuse de Kuroko Tetsuya.

« Kuroko Tets- celui que tu connais depuis le collège ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle abuse de lui ? »

« Oui. »

Hayato, son mode père remplacé par son mode avocat, demanda, « Et où est ta preuve, Seijuro ? »

Akashi, connaissant son père et ayant prédit cette question, répondit instantanément : « Le père de Tetsuya est prêt à faire une déclaration. J'ai aussi de nombreuses preuves, et je suis sûr que Tetsuya, la victime, serait aussi prêt à faire une déclaration. »

« … Que veux-tu que je fasse, Seijuro ? »

Lui, qui attendait cette invitation, se pencha et dit, « Je veux que tu utilises ton pouvoir et enquête sur ces trois identités. Trouve autant de preuves que tu peux, Père, dans le but de l'accuser en cour. Je connais son influence, mais il y a un grand secret que je tente de découvrir il pourrait la détruire. » Akashi retourna dans sa position première et soupira. « Mais je n'ai pas encore de connections pour le trouver. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Père. »

Hayato hésita. Il connaissait aussi le pouvoir d'Ibuki, et l'attaquer pourrait signifier la fin de sa carrière en loi. Cependant, sachant que son fils avait ravalé sa fierté et était venu lui demander de l'aide, cet ami Tetsuya devait être vraiment important.

De plus, sa femme, un avocat familial, ne tolèrerait pas de laisser une personne qui maltraite un enfant libre dans les rues. Il soupira lourdement. Hayato savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Durant l'heure suivante, les deux discutèrent de plans pour Ibuki. Akashi, ayant passé des années avec son père, comprenait les termes d'avocat que son père utilisait et était même capable d'aboutir à ses propres plans, cartographiant les connections et les appels à passer. Hayato lista une série de noms et de numéros de téléphone qui pourraient les aider et n'étaient pas influencés par le pouvoir d'Ibuki. Hayato, la seule personne qu'Akashi ne pouvait pas battre au shogi, celui qui avait élevé l'adolescent à devenir un sournois, puissant meneur, sourit presque sadiquement au plan presque parfait qu'ils avaient fait. Akashi, celui que tout le monde écoutait, celui qui avait assez de talent pour envoyer à terre un adulte à la fois physiquement et mentalement, avait une lueur dans ses yeux à l'image de Kuroko Ibuki mise à genoux.

Bientôt, une heure était passée, et leurs actions étaient établies. Akashi se leva et étira ses muscles. « Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps », dit-il formellement. « Je contacterai bientôt ces gens pour obtenir des infos. »

« Hm, » Hayato se leva et s'étira aussi. « Sinon, Seijuro, t'es-tu trouvé une jolie petite amie ? »

Akashi lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Non, Père, je n'en ai pas, et je n'en aurai pas. »

« Je veux des petits enfants quand je serai vieux, Seijuro. Je ne veux pas non plus un fils qui ruine mon récent travail dans des années, seul, sans femme. »

« Je n'ai pas d'intérêts dans l'idée de sortir avec une femme en ce moment », répondit-il avce indifférence. « De plus… J'ai déjà quelqu'un de précieux à mes côtés. »

Hayato lui lança un regard intéressé. « Oh ? Qui ? »

Akashi ne répondit pas.

Son père sourit. « Est-ce ce Tetsuya ? »

A nouveau, Akashi ne répondit pas.

* * *

_Le père d'Akashi intervient... L'histoire avance, petit à petit..._

_Merci pour les reviews ! (Puis-je demander d'en avoir d'autres? S'il vous plaît?)_

_Par ailleurs, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour une auteuse nouvelle dans l'écriture de fanfic, I am your absolute princess. Elle a écrit deux fics que j'aime beaucoup, alors si vous voulez aller faire un tour sur son profil pour voir ce qu'il en est... :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 12 :**

* * *

« Ils sont en retard ! » annonça Hyuuga. « Pourquoi, par l'enfer, sont-ils en retard ? »

« Qui sait ? » fredonna Teppei, qui dribbla le long du terrain pour faire un lay-up. « Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de nous échauffer et les attendre. »

Kagami attrapa avec colère un ballon sur le sol, sauta depuis la ligne des lanciers francs, et dunka avec force dans le panier. Il craqua et protesta sous sa force et son poids. « Oi, Kagami, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Hyuuga lui jeta un regard menaçant. « Garde ta force pour le match. »

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué ? » Il désigna de ses grands bras le gymnase. « Il manque Kuroko ! »

L'équipe de basket de Seirin stoppa l'échauffement et chercha le petit adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Ils s'assurèrent de regarder dans chaque coin du gymnase, même derrière eux, puisqu'il était déjà si dur de trouver Kuroko même quand il _était_ là. « T'as raison », chirpa _(ndt : je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire mais c'est marrant, et c'est google trad) _Koganei. « Il n'est… Pas là ? »

Mitobe, toujours aussi silencieux, hocha légèrement la tête.

« Quoi ? » Tsuchida gratta sa tête. « Il a raté tous les entraînements, et maintenant il manque le match d'entraînement ? »

« Vous ne croyez pas », la coach de Seirin hésita, « Vous ne croyez pas que ce qu'Haizaki a dit est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous sauf Kagami déglutirent difficilement. « ç-ça expliquerait toutes les blessures », commenta avec reluctance Hyuuga.

« Et les jours de cours séchés » ajouta Teppei.

Izuki mentionna aussi « Et les évènements de l'autre fois, à l'entraînement. »

Ils étaient tous silencieux. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire un autre mot sur les paroles d'Haizaki. Ils étaient tous trop effrayés de découvrir la vérité, car s'il était vrai que Kuroko était maltraité, chacun se sentirait horrible de ne pas avoir su. Kuroko, même s'il était une ombre, soutenait leur équipe de ses inconnues petites manières. Ce n'était pas la même chose sans lui, et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que leur passeur avait été brisé durant tout ce temps était dévastant.

« Désolés, nous sommes en retard ! » cria une voix forte, enthousiaste, juste au moment où les portes du gymnase s'ouvraient. Kise Ryouta entra joyeusement dans le gymnase, portant un ballon de basket sur ses épaules, le maintenant d'une main. Un large sourire était sur son visage. « Il y avait des embouteillages, je le jure ! Et vous savez combien de temps cela prend de venir ici depuis Kanagawa », se défendit Kise quand l'équipe entière de Seirin se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer des regards agacés.

« Idiot, il n'y avait aucun embouteillage », Kasamatsu, le capitaine de Kaijou, frappa l'arrière de le tête de Kise. « Tu as juste eu à donner des autographes à toutes tes ennuyeuses fans ! »

« Senpai, c'était supposé être un secret ! » gémit Kise, se massant la tête. Puis il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que les arbitres sont là ? »

Le père de Riko s'avança et secoua la tête. « C'est juste un match privé d'entraînement. Je serai l'arbitre pour la partie. L'un des joueurs sur le banc de chaque équipe aidera en s'occupant du score sur le tableau des scores. » Il montra du doigt le tableau allumé sur le mur, puis la machine qui le contrôlait. Tsuchida était déjà assis derrière, sachant qu'il ne jouerait pas durant ce match.

« D'accord pour moi », chantonna Kise. « Nous nous sommes déjà échauffés an courant jusque ici, donc commençons ! » Le blond survola l'équipe de basket de Seirin et soupira de soulagement. « Kurokocchi n'est pas là. »

« Oi, vous feriez mieux de ne pas y aller plus doucement avec nous juste parce que Kuroko ne joue pas », avertit Kagami. « On vous bottera le cul si vous faites ça. »

Kise lui fit un signe de la main « Nah, Kurokocchi ne me pardonnerai jamais si je faisais ça. D'ailleurs, je savais déjà qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Akashicchi l'avait dit. »

Cela retint l'attention de Kagami. Non, cela retint l'attention de tous ceux de Seirin. Que voulait-il dire, il savait que Kuroko ne serait pas ici ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle le bleuté avait-il était porté aux abonnés absents les derniers jours ? Est-ce que tous ceux de la Génération des Miracles savaient ? Kagami fronça les sourcils à combien peu il en savait. Il avait toujours détesté être laissé en dehors des choses, spécialement quand ça en venait à Kuroko.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'Akashi l'avait dit' ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kuroko ? » Hyuuga demanda exactement ce que pensait le rouge.

« Kise, viens par ici ! Tu commences, bientôt ! » Cria le capitaine de Kaijou.

Ledit adolescent regarda par-dessus son épaule le petit groupe que formait son équipe et sourit, « Je serai là dans une minute ! »

« Non ! Ramène tes fesses ici et maintenant ! »

« Aw, attendez juste ! » Kise fit la moue, mais commença à marcher vers son équipe. « Akashicchi a dit qu'il me tuerait si je vous disais quelque chose les gars, et j'aime ma vie. » Il tourna lentement sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux sauvages _(ndt : c'est ou sauvages ou hagards, je ne sais pas vraiment)_. C'est mieux si tu n'es pas impliqué, Kagamicchi. Les résultats ne seraient pas bons. De plus, si tu fais opposition à Akashicchi, il t'arrêtera… à sa façon. » Le visage de Kise devint impassible quelques secondes, ses yeux bruns-dorés brillant de sérieux, l'expression paraissant presque sur-protective. Elle se changea cependant en un fin sourire, et Kise fit un pouce levé à l'équipe _(ndt : ça a un nom spécifique ?) _: « Bonne chance ! »

Tous eurent des sueurs froides alors que le blond retournait au groupe de ses coéquipiers. Kagami n'était pas sûr de savoir si Kise lui souhaitait de la chance pour le match ou avec Akashi.

Kiyoshi et un joueur de Kaijou prirent leurs places au centre du terrain. Le père de Riko mit la balle entre eux deux. « Hey, toi, le blondinet », appela Teppei en désignant Kise.

Kise renifla, des larmes faciles dans ses yeux. « C-c'est ce que vous pansez de moi les gars ? Un blondinet ? » Gémit-il.

« Je n'ai pas idée de ce que ton blabla signifie à propos de ce 'Akaji' ou 'Akasi', quelque soit son nom, mais Kuroko est dans notre équipe maintenant, donc nous avons le droit de savoir pour lui. » Teppei sourit à Kise « Et nous allons te le prouver en vous écrasant durant ce match. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il sourit seulement et leur fit un signe apaisant. Les yeux de Teppei eurent un tic. _Pour une raison quelconque, il m'énerve. _Pensèrent le centre et le point-guard de Seirin.

« Seirin-noir ! Kaijou-blanc ! Ayons un bon match ! » Le père coach jeta le ballon en l'air, le sifflet dans sa bouche. Les deux grands joueurs sautèrent pour avoir la balle. Le saut de Teppei était légèrement plus court que celui du joueur de Kaijou, et la balle fut passée à Kasamatsu.

Le capitaine passa aussitôt la balle à leur As. « Heh. » Kise fit dramaticalement rebondir le ballon dans sa main droite avec lenteur, ses yeux se dirigeant tout de suite vers l'arceau. « Désolé, mais… » Le dribble de Kise fut presque invisible. Il passa deux défenseurs facilement, zigzaguant vers le panier. Son incroyable maîtrise du ballon dépassa un Kagami abasourdi, et il sauta depuis la ligne des lancers-francs.

Le ballon de basket passa à travers le panier alors que Kise restait agrippé à l'arceau quelques secondes. Il retomba facilement sur ses pieds. « Nous avons trouvé Kurokocchi en premier. Donc nous avons le droit de ne rien vous dire. » Une lueur effrayante pouvait être vue dans les yeux habituellement joyeux de Kise. Il pencha sa tête innocemment. « N'oubliez pas ça. »

Kaijou écrasa l'équipe de Seirin. Avec le talent de leur as, augmenté par la concentration et la rage, accompagné par les autres puissants membres de l'équipe, Seirin n'avait pas une chance sans Kuroko. En plus, Kagami avait été distrait par les mots de Kise, et n'avait donc pas joué de son mieux.

Pas à cause de la déclaration que Kuroko leur appartenait (il supposait que tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient simplement tarés et possessifs comme ça, donc il commençait à y être habitué) mais par le fait que Kise sache ce qui se passait, mais qu'Akashi l'ait empêché de le dire à Seirin. Pourquoi Akashi voudrait cacher le fait que Kuroko était – possiblement – maltraité ? Ne serait-ce pas plus intelligent de prévenir à propos de l'abus, pour que plus de déclarations soient faites, et qu'il y ait plus de témoins ? »

« Fin du match ! 76 à 54 Lycée Kaijou ! »

Kasamatsu secoua la tête à l'adresse de l'équipe de Seirin. « Les gars, vous vous reposez trop sur ce mec invisible. »

« Evidemment, nous perdons beaucoup de force s'il nous manque l'un de nos titulaires », répondit sèchement Hyuuga. « Et, Kagami ! C'était quoi cette merde ? Tu n'as presque jamais fait un de tes sauts ! _Kagami !_

« Huh ? » Kagami sortit de sa transe. Son visage n'était pas aussi transpirant qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait joué sérieusement. Il avait une serviette autour de son cou, et il ne semblait pas trop ennuyé par leur défaite. « Ah, désolé. » Le rouge gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « C'est pas mon jour. »

Izuki regarda fixement le grand as. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi ? Ce n'est pas comme le vrai Kagami. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ha ! Tu vas bien, puisque tu es gaucher ! » _(ndt : jeu de mots avec « Are you all right » et « right handed »)_

Tous les premières années grognèrent au jeu de mots.

« Mis à part ce mauvais jeu de mots, Izuki a raison », fit remarquer Teppei. « Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, que Kuroko ne soit pas là tu donnerais habituellement le maximum pour battre Kise. »

« J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé », grogna Kagami. « Je suis juste distrait aujourd'hui. »

« C'est à cause de Kuroko, huh ? » Riko se joignit à la conversation.

Kagami ne répondit pas. Il regardait l'équipe de Kaijou quitter le gymnase, Kise étant le dernier. « Je pars en premier. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous sans moi les gars. » Kagami ramassa ses affaires, mit sa veste de Seirin, et commença à sortir du gymnase.

« Eh ? Kagami ! Nous étions supposés aller chez toi pour mieux regarder les dossiers ! » cria la coach. « Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire, maintenant ? »

« Il y a une clé sous le paillasson », répondit-il. « Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi. Juste, ne cassez rien. » Et avec ça, il partit.

Cela prit un moment pour trouver Kise. Il pensait que le blond resterait avec ses coéquipiers, mais il se trouva qu'il s'était en fait séparé d'eux après le match. Après avoir prit la route que Kasamatsu lui avait indiquée, cependant, ce ne fut pas dur de trouver le joueur de basket. Après tout, vous ne voyiez pas souvent un modèle blond, grand, et flânant joyeusement dans les rues tous les jours au Japon. « Oi, Kise ! »

Ledit adolescent se retourna avec surprise. « Oh, c'est toi, Kagamicchi ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Kagami, toujours aussi brusque et impoli, demanda « Dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Kuroko. Je veux connaître la vérité. »

Kise fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Il joua avec ses mains. « Désolé, Kagamicchi, mais… Je ne peux pas. »

« Ne me dis pas de conneries », dit sèchement Kagami. « Je n'ai même pas vu Kuroko depuis le jour où votre capitaine fou s'est pointé à l'entraînement. Il ne répond pas à mes appels, et je suis allé deux fois chez lui, mais une femme _encore plus folle _s'est amenée, et a commencé à blablater sur à quel point son fils était mauvais. Alors elle a commencé à me balancer des menaces, alors que tout ce que je faisais était écouter ses divagations mentales. Alors, cette Kuroko Ibuki – »

« Tu connais la mère de Kuroko ? » Kise interrompit la tirade de Kagami et pâlit. « Et tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Oui, et elle est Kuroko Ibuki, qui a apparemment trois iden – »

Kise plaqua une main sur la bouche de Kagami. « Ne dis rien sur elle. Akashicchi en serait énervé. »

Kagami dégagea la mais et se recula. « C'est ce dont je parle ! Qu'est-ce qui est si important avec elle dont vous devez tous garder le secret ? Pourquoi la condition de Kuroko ne doit pas nous être révélée ? Nous sommes son équipe, vous savez ! Non, je suis sa lumière son partenaire ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! » Il hurlait littéralement les derniers mots, laissant exploser sa frustration. Quelques personnes le regardèrent bizarrement et d'autres prudemment alors qu'ils dépassaient les deux joueurs de basket. Un officier de police de l'autre côté de la rue les regarda d'un œil sévère.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère, Kagamicchi, mais – »

« Réponds à mes questions, Kise ! »

« Je ne peux pas et si je pouvais, je ne voudrais – ! »

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Kagamicchi ! »_

L'éclat dur dans la voix de Kise fit arrêter les divagations de Kagami. Le rouge ramena son regard sur celui du blond, et se figea. C'était la seconde fois que Kise avait une expression énervée sur son visage. Ses yeux bruns étaient un tourbillon de fureur et de possessivité, son poing serré pour appuyer le reste. Les bras de Kise étaient étroitement croisés, et tout dans sa position criait : _sérieux. _A nouveau, il y eut un éclat de _quelque chose_ dans les yeux bruns énervés, mais Kagami ne put distinguer _quoi_.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, Kagamicchi », dit froidement Kise. La déclaration fit monter le sang du rouge à sa tête. « Je sais qu'il est dans ton équipe, et je sais qu'il est actuellement ton partenaire. Cependant, Aominecchi a été le _premier _partenaire de Kurokocchi, j'ai été son _premier_ 'élève', Akashicchi a été le _premier_ à découvrir son talent, Midorimacchi a été le _premier_ à lui dire son horoscope, Murasakibaracchi a été le _premier_ à lui offrir un snack nous étions là en premier. Kurokocchi, peu importe avec quelle équipe il joue maintenant, sera _toujours _accepté par nous, et il se reposera toujours sur nous en premier. » Kise planta un regard dur dans les yeux de Kagami. « Pourquoi penses-tu que Kurokocchi a appelé Akashicchi quand il avait des problèmes ? Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé durant le collège et qui lui arrive maintenant est confidentiel entre _nous_, les tout premiers à le reconnaître. »

**~Ellipse~**

Murasakibara Atsushi quitta le magasin de bonbons, se courbant sous la petite porte pour être accueilli par l'air froid d'Akita. Akashi l'avait forcé à rentrer chez lui, même s'il ne voulait pas le faire, cependant. Mais puisque c'état Aka-chin, il devait écouter. _Je me demande comment va Kuro-chin en ce moment_, songea le violet en mordant dans plusieurs sucreries qu'il avait acheté. _Ah. Oops. J'ai raté l'entraînement aujourd'hui. _Il arrêta de marcher et se demanda s'il devait appeler son capitaine et lui raconter un mensonge sur pourquoi il avait raté l'entraînement ou simplement lui laisser croire ce qu'il voulait. Murasakibara secoua la tête et choisit la dernière option, jusqu'à : _Mais Aka-chin pourra être énervé contre moi…_

Le grand joueur soupira à combien difficile tout cela était. Il détestait mettre le rouge en colère contre lui, puisque Murasakibara respectait Akashi le plus, mais il détestait aussi l'entraînement. « Je vais appeler Muro-chin pour lui dire », marmonna t-il. Avec sa grande main, il eut du mal à presser les bons numéros, mais il réussit. »

« Bonjour ? »

« Muro-chin ! »

« Atsushi. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? »

Murasakibara réfléchit et trouva un mensonge. « Ma mère a eu une opération aujourd'hui. Je devais aller la voir ! » C'était à moitié la vérité et à moitié un mensonge. Sa mère avait eu une opération. Il y a deux mois, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Et le fait qu'il n'avait plus du tout d'argent n'était pas le sujet, non plus.

Tatsuya soupira dans le téléphone. « Tu es tellement un menteur. »

« Non, c'est vrai ! »

« Ta mère n'est pas près de toi actuellement, et tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour voler jusque là où elle est puisque tu le dépense toujours en snacks. Comment aurais-tu pu aller la voir ? »

« Oh. Oops. » Murasakibara pouvait imaginer son partenaire rouler des yeux. « Comment Muro-chin eut-il toujours savoir ? » protesta t-il.

Himuro rit. « Parce que tes mensonges son si évidents. Tu étais au magasin de sucreries à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Oui. »

« Et tu veux que je donne un meilleur mensonge au capitaine pour que tu n'aies pas de problème avec ton Akashi, c'est ça ? »

« … Oui. »

Tatsuya soupira à combien il était facile de lire en Murasakibara. Vraiment, il pourrait au moins faire des efforts pour mentir un peu mieux, de cette manière il n'aurait pas été impliqué. « Bien. Je vais le faire, mais seulement si tu viens au match d'entraînement la semaine prochaine.

Le violet jeta un autre chips dans sa bouche et le craqua bruyamment dans le téléphone. « Merci Muro-chin », dit-il avec la bouche pleine.

« Mm. » Tatsuya raccrocha.

Heureux que le problème soit résolu, Murasakibara rangea son téléphone et recommença à flâner dans les rues. Le paquet de chips qu'il était en train de manger n'était pas une nouvelle ou sa favorite saveur, à son grand désappointement, mais il était toujours plutôt satisfaisant. Il était si pris par ses chips qu'il ne remarqua pas une femme sur la route plus petite que lui avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans.

« Désolé », marmonna t-il, pas du tout désolé, puisque ça arrivait tous les jours. Il bougea vers la droite et recommença à marcher, ne se souciant même pas de savoir qui il avait cogné.

« Reste là. »

Une ennuyeuse, stridente voix atteignit à peine les oreilles de Murasakibara. Le géant se retourna paresseusement, « Eh ? » Il ne vit personne, cligna des yeux, et réalisa alors qu'il avait à regarder vers le bas. Combien de fois avait-il eu à se le rappeler ?

Ses yeux à moitié fermés rencontrèrent de perçants yeux bleus. C'était une femme qui l'avait appelé. Une petite (pour lui), aux cheveux bleus, pâle femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kuroko. Murasakibara pencha sa tête avec curiosité et jeta une autre chips dans sa bouche.

La femme parla : « Tu es Murasakibara Atsushi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle regarda l'image dans ses mains puis la regarda. « Cheveux violets, grand, et des snacks. »

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils et prit l'image des mains de la femme. « Hey ! » Protesta t-elle. « Rends-moi ça. »

Il regarda l'image avec curiosité. C'était une de la Génération des Miracles, incluant Kuroko. Murasakibara pouvait voir son plus jeune de Teiko avec un cracker stick _(ndt : quand il y aura des termes avec 'cracker', je les traduirai pas, parce que je ne connais pas les trad' exactes, et que bon, en gros, vous voyez ce que c'est, non ?) _dans sa bouche. _Ce snack semble vraiment bon_, pensa t-il en examinant l'image. « Pourquoi avez-vous une image de moi ? »

L'image fut grossièrement prise de ses mains. Elle leva le regard sur le géant désinvolte. « Tu ne me reconnais pas, même si je _lui_ ressemble tellement », son visage se changea en quelque chose de dégoûté, « Mais je _suis_ la mère de Kuroko Tetsuya. »

« Hmm ? » Murasakibara mangea le dernier chips du paquet et le mâcha lentement, analysant la femme en face de lui. « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Kuroko Ibuki haussa un sourcil. « Si, je le suis. »

« Non. Kuro-chin n'a pas de mère. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que ce morveux t'a dit ? » siffla t-elle. La colère embrumait son esprit.

Soudainement, une main pâle se leva, attrapa sa cravate d'école, et tira. Sa tête fut obligée de se baisser pour rencontrer son visage. Puisqu'elle était tirée, la cravate se resserra et étrangla presque le géant. Cependant, Murasakibara refusa de montrer d'autre émotion que du désintérêt, à l'insatisfaction de la femme.

« Excuse-moi ? » Lui cracha au visage Ibuki. « Vous les enfants vous avez besoin d'apprendre un peu de _respect_ pour vos ainés. Je pourrais écraser toutes vos familles comme ça », elle claqua des doigts, « si je le voulais. Votre – capitaine, c'est ça ? Akashi Seijuro ? Je pourrai détruire son statut social de sorte à ce qu'il finisse à la rue. »

« ça fait mal », dit Murasakibara. Il sortit nonchalamment un cracker stick de sa poche, comme si aucune femme n'était en train de le tirer vers le bas par sa cravate. « Et votre souffle ne sent pas bon. »

« Ecoutes-tu au moins ? Je pourrai – »

Le géant expira fortement dans un demi grognement et posa une grande main sur la tête de la femme. Murasakibara était imposant, donc sa main couvrait la tête entière. La femme laissa échapper un son emplit de peur, mais ravala sa panique. « Je vous aie entendue la première fois, lady. Je suis ennuyé de ce que vous dites. » Il mit plus de pression sur sa tête, et Ibuki fut forcée de lâcher sa cravate. Murasakibara se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'étira au-dessus d'elle, la menaçant de ses grands bras et de son corps. « Vous ne devriez pas embêter Aka-chin, cependant, ou Kuro-chin. » Il fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de son cracker stick. « Ooh, cette saveur est bonne. »

« Oh et pourquoi ne devrai-je pas embêter _Seijuro_ ? »

« Mm, tout ce que je peux dire est que vous pourriez être blessée. » Murasakibara prit une plus petite bouchée de sa barre, et parla même avec sa bouche pleine, « Physiquement ou mentalement Aka-chin peut faire les deux. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » gronda Ibuki. « Je pourrai te faire arrêter pour ça. »

« No~on, c'était une promesse. » Soudainement, les yeux du violet se mirent à briller. « Ça sonnait comme un de ces films ! Neh, ceux avec les personnages cools qui disent : 'Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse', ce genre de choses ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air cool quand je l'ai dit ? »

Ibuki retroussa ses lèvres à la manière enfantine dont l'adolescent agissait. Apparemment, elle n'obtiendrait aucune information de lui ou ne pourrait lui faire passer son message à ce Akashi Seijuro. Elle soupira. Venir à Akita avait été une totale perte de temps. « Attendez juste », avertit la femme. « Tous ceux de la 'Génération des Miracles' seront envoyés à terre. »

« Ka~ays ! » Murasakibara fit un signe de la main. « Bye ! »

Ibuki partit, et Murasakibara fut à nouveau libre de traîner dans les rues. « Je dois appeler Aka-chin », marmonna t-il. Cette fois, ce fut plus facile de taper, puisque Akashi était sur ses touches d'appels rapides.

« Atsushi » vint la voix calme d'Akashi.

« Aka-chin ! » le salua t-il. « Je suis rentré dans Ibusi à l'instant ! »

« … Ibusi ? Atsushi, veux-tu dire 'Ibuki' ? »

Murasakibara fit une pause. Il s'assit sur un banc vide, puisqu'il était trop fatigué pour parler et marcher en même temps. « Son nom n'était pas important, donc je l'ai oublié. Mais c'était la mère de Kuro-chin. »

La dureté dans la voix d'Akashi pouvait être entendue à travers le téléphone. « Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Quelque chose sur t'envoyer à terre, je crois » le violet se débattit pour se souvenir des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés juste quelques instants plus tôt. « Oh ! Elle avait une photo de nous. »

« Une photo ? »

« Ouais, c'était une d'Aka-chin et de tout le monde de Teiko. »

« Intéressant, » murmura Akashi. « Merci, Atsushi. » Murasakibara ronronna à l'éloge. « Pour ça, je ne te punirai pas d'avoir séché l'entraînement aujourd'hui. »

Le violet en aurait presque recraché son snack, s'il n'était pas aussi délicieux. « Wa~a ! Mais Muro-chin était supposé – »

« Rien ne m'échappe, Atsushi. » Il raccrocha.

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko était assis contre le mur, engourdi et gelé. Il était ainsi depuis le jour précédent, trop effrayé pour bouger ou parler, ses doigts enroulés fermement autour de son téléphone. Effrayé que sa mère puisse faire irruption dans sa chambre durant la nuit, malgré qu'il se soit enfermé et barricadé. Il dormit à peine, spécialement à cause de l'inconfortable position qu'il gardait. Même quand Ibuki partit et qu'Haru vint frapper à sa porte, il ne répondit pas.

Haru avait essayé de lui parler, essayé de lui dire que la blessure qu'il avait reçue n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'il pouvait sortir, mais Kuroko savait que c'était des mensonges. Des images du sang coulant du bras de son père flashaient dans son esprit. _Il_ avait causé ça.

Ce ne fut pas avant tard dans la soirée, quand sa mère rentra à la maison, qu'Haru arrêta de frapper à sa porte. Aujourd'hui, son père n'essaya même pas.

Le téléphone dans ses mains vibra. En premier, il pensa que c'était à nouveau Kagami, et se prépara à raccrocher, mais un flash d' 'Akashi' retint son attention. Même s'il voulait pourtant raccrocher, Kuroko savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de décrocher.

« K-Kuroko à l'appareil », répondit-il faiblement.

« Tetsuya. » La voix calme et ferme d'Akashi calma légèrement les nerfs de Kuroko. « Es-tu blessé ? »

« Non, je vais bien », réussit à dire Kuroko. _Pas blessé physiquement._

« Vraiment ? » demanda son ancien capitaine, suspicieux. « Ne me mens pas, Tetsuya. »

« Je ne mens pas, Akashi-kun. » Murmura t-il. « Je vais bien. » Les larmes commençaient à revenir. « Je vais… bien. » Kuroko regarda fixement sa chambre avec des yeux vides, un sourire empli de douleur sur son visage. Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent presque. « Tout va… bien. »

« _Tetsuya !_ Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé », ordonna Akashi. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Kuroko se briser, et l'émotion derrière les mots faux. Ça lui fit penser au pire scénario possible.

Kuroko secoua la tête et la posa sur ses genoux. « N-non, je vais bien », dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Même si personne n'était là, le sourire était toujours plaqué sur son visage. « Je vais bien. P-personne n'a à s'inquiéter. » Plus les larmes tombaient, plus Kuroko refusait de laisser tomber son sourire. « Je vais bien… Je le suis vraiment… Je vais bien. » Il ne pouvait plus le retenir, et un sanglot traversa sa poitrine. Cela devint de plus en plus évident que le garçon pleurait de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Ha » Kuroko rit faiblement à travers ses pleurs. « Ha… ha, ha, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas blessé… Je vais parfaitement bien – Je suis bien… Ce n'est pas t-ton problème, A-Akashi-kun. »

Il ne put plus rien dire de cohérent alors que ses sanglots secouaient son corps. Akashi écouta, choqué, les pleurs angoissés de Tetsuya, relevant quelques mots comme 'bien' ou 'tout va bien' _(ndt : désolé pour tout les 'bien', mais même si l'auteur utilise des mots différents en anglais, je peux juste mettre ça en français)_. Il écouta, encore et encore, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes crispées par la rage. « Bon sang, Tetsuya », murmura Akashi par-dessus les pleurs. « Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même ? »

* * *

_Sérieusement, je hais la fin de ce chapitre. Mais vraiment._

_Merci pour les reviews ! :) D'ailleurs en passant, pour Kyu-chan:_

_Il y a 25 chapitres dans l'histoire originale (no probl', je passerai un compliment de ta part à l'auteure)_

_Et mon couple préféré... Le AkaKuro, bien sûr ! (et merci d'avoir laissé une review, même si tu étais sur ton portable)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 13:**

* * *

« Rin, je veux que tu écoutes avec attention, d'accord ? » demanda prudemment Hayato à sa femme. Akashi Rin, démoniaque mère d'Akashi Seijuro et femme d'Akashi Hayato, se tenait à l'entrée du bureau d'avocat de son mari, un sourcil parfaitement arqué relevé. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant. Elle portait des vêtements formels utilisés pour le travail, qui consistaient en une jupe-crayon noire mi-longue, accompagnée d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire allant avec l'ensemble. Juste comme son fils et son mari, elle avait d'ardents cheveux rouges, mais ils étaient longs et légèrement ondulés, descendant juste en dessous de ses épaules.

Rin tapota ses longs ongles manucurés contre son bras. « Dépêches-toi et parle Hayato, je suis débordée. »

« Ah, mais pas si débordée que ça, non ? » Haru fit un geste en direction de la chaise en face de son bureau. « Ne mens pas. J'ai vérifié ton emploi du temps. »

« Tch. » Irritée, la femme aux cheveux rouges traversa la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Pourquoi cette femme doit-elle, tout le temps, être de mauvaise humeur ? _Pensa misérablement Hayato. « Ah, eh bien, notre 'merveilleux' fils est venu me voir hier », dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Seijuro ? » L'expression de sa femme s'adoucit légèrement. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été avertie ? »

« Tu travaillais. »

L'œil gauche de Rin se contracta. Peu importe à quel point l'homme clamait combien il était intelligent, et peu importe à quel point il était respecté dans le monde de la justice au Japon, Hayato serait toujours stupide. « Va-t-il bien ? Semble t-il en bonne santé ? Est-ce qu'il se comporte bien ? Non, ne réponds pas à la dernière question. Bien sûr qu'il se comporte bien. » Un sourire vint à ses lèvres. « C'est mon fils, après tout. »

Hayato lui retourna un sourire chancelant. « Ah il est – bien. Et en bonne santé. Toujours aussi insolent, cependant », ajouta t-il en grommelant.

« Il ne peut pas être insolent. Je l'ai élevé. » Rin étudia ses ongles un moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari. « Donc ? De quoi a besoin Seijuro ? »

« Aha-ha-ha-ha. » Le rouge rit nerveusement et gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « C'est là tout le problème. »

Ensuite, Hayato commença misérablement à expliquer la situation et le problème qu'avait son fils et lui-même. Rin écouta avec incrédulité, son envie d'étrangler son mari devenant plus évidente tandis que les minutes passaient. Des noms tels que 'Ibuki' ou 'Atari' et 'Kuroko' atteignaient la femme avocate. Quand Hayato eut terminé, Rin eut à se retenir de gifler son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le bureau des Enfers.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et :

_« Es-tu fou, Akashi Hayato ? » _Hurla t-elle soudainement. Elle se leva de la chaise et frappa ses paumes contre le bureau poli. Cela fit un bruit fort, intimidant, qui fit même tressaillir le 'supposément formidable' Hayato. Bonne chose que la porte soit fermée. _« Comment as-tu pu ? »_

« M-maintenant, Rin, » tenta de la calmer Hayato. « Tu connais l' – »

« Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu… »

« Je sais, je sais, mais –»

_« Comment as-tu pu laisser cet enfant Tetsuya être maltraité aussi longtemps ? »_

Hayato cligna des yeux. « Eh ? »

Rin se remit debout et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Un froncement de sourcils sévère était sur son visage. Elle fit son tic qui montrait qu'elle était stressée elle fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux trois fois. « Ce pauvre garçon ! Kuroko Tetsuya c'est un enfant si poli. Je l'ai rencontré une fois, quand Seijuro était venu à la maison pour ses stupides jeux de basket. Seijuro a parlé de lui une fois aussi, durant le temps du collège ! Et il est maltraité depuis ? Et mon fils me l'a caché ? » Les yeux de Rin se crispèrent à nouveau, et elle stoppa ses pas. Elle regarda son mari d'un œil noir. « Je vais tuer ce garçon ingrat qui est le notre. Comment a-t-il osé me le cacher ? »

« Il avait ses raisons », défendit Hayato avec précaution. Connaissant sa femme, s'il ne défendait pas son fils ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Seijuro pourrait aussi bien éviter la maison durant les prochaines semaines.

« Et cette Kuroko Ibuki ? » Se moqua sa femme. « Voyons voir Kuroko Ibuki, possède mystérieusement deux identités et trois des plus grandes entreprises du Japon, une influence ridiculeusement étendue, 36 ans, et diplômée de L'Université de Tokyo. » Comme Hayato, Rin connaissait l'infâme Kuroko Ibuki et avait mémorisé la plupart de ses informations basiques dans un coin de sa tête.

Une aura démoniaque commença à être émise de la grande femme. De la fureur tourbillonna dans ses yeux. « Je vais écraser cette femme », gronda Rin.

« Il ne faut pas trop nous avancer », avertit Hayato, gardant la peur qu'il ressentait au fond de sa gorge. « Tu as à peu près raison sur elle, mais elle a trois identités, actuellement. »

« Trois ? Ce n'est pas dit dans les archives. »

« Mm, mais notre cher-si –intelligent fils a appelé les trois entreprises et a découvert les trois identités. » Il sortit les notes que son fils et lui avaient prises l'autre jour.

Rin les prit et les examina minutieusement, mais rapidement. « Je vois. Seijuro a fait un plutôt bon travail en rassemblant les preuves de base », elle essuya une fausse larme dramaticalement. « Ce garçon serait le meilleur des avocats dans le futur. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Il parle toujours de devenir un joueur de shogi professionnel. » Hayato soupira. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai donné une liste de gens qu'il pourrait contacter. Je tente de chercher des dossiers plus complets sur le passé d'Ibuki, mais ils sont tous bloqués. »

« Rien ne devrait nous être bloqué », l'informa Rin.

« Je sais cela », dit-il d'une voix désabusée. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges traversa la pièce pour se tenir à côté de son mari. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour accéder à l'ordinateur, tapant rapidement le mot de passe et accédant aux dossiers conservés dans son ordinateur. Hayato pouvait sentir son doux et subtil parfum tant elle était proche, et il se rappela soudainement pourquoi il l'avait épousée.

« Si je t'attrape à avoir de mauvaises pensées dans ton sale esprit, je te tuerai », claqua Rin, sachant exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son mari.

« Donne-moi un peu plus de crédit », soupira Hayato. « Tu as accédé aux dossiers basiques de Kuroko Ibuki, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il, ce à quoi Rin répondit avec un « Mm. » L'homme développa, « Je ne peux accéder à rien d'autre. »

« C'est probablement les plus hautes autorités qui le sont bloqués ou cachés, ou Ibuki a usé de son influence dans le gouvernement pour caché son passé », marmonna t-elle. « Je pense que c'est la dernière proposition. »

Hayato 'hum-humma' en agrément. « Même, à moins que ce ne soit grave ou que le gouvernement l'ait actuellement verrouillé, nous, qui avons plus de pouvoir en loi que n'importe qui au Japon, devrions être capables d'accéder à plus que de simples informations telles que celles-ci. »

« Ses fichiers criminels devraient nous être ouverts facilement si nous faisions de cela une affaire officielle. »

« Avec qui en tant que procureur ? »

Les deux avocats imaginèrent leur fils en tant que procureur et sourirent. « Ne le rendons pas encore officiel », décida Hayato. « C'est mieux de ne pas le rendre public pour qu'Ibuki ne soit pas avertie. »

Rin ne répondit pas. A la place, elle approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son mari. Hayato la laissa prendre son ordinateur, sachant qu'elle était toujours la plus rapide pour accéder aux fichiers cachés. « Les dossiers criminels devraient être ici, s'il y en a », dit-elle. Cependant, l'ordinateur sonna et une fenêtre apparut :

ACCES REFUSE

MOT DE PASSE ?

Rin fit claquer sa langue et cliqua dans l'espace pour le mot de passe. « Tu connais le code ? » demanda Hayato avec surprise.

« Ibuki n'est pas la seule à avoir des connections », répondit-elle laconiquement. « Il se trouve que j'ai des connaissances policiers. » Elle remua ses doigts au-dessus du clavier. « Voyons voir. J-R-Q-V-D-A-3-9-M-1-A. » Avec son incroyable mémoire, elle tapa les onze caractères. Une autre fenêtre apparut à l'écran

ACCES AUTORISE

Hayato siffla à la capacité de sa femme. Un seul fichier apparut sur son ordinateur, cependant, et Rin cliqua dessus. Les deux haussèrent leurs sourcils à ce qui vint ensuite. « Fichiers d'anciens abus ? » murmura t-elle. « Intéressant. » Elle cliqua dessus, à nouveau, et lut ce qui apparut alors. « Accusée pour violence en public, 2 mois de probation. La victime était _, attaquée à la tête et à l'abdomen. Motifs inconnus. » Rin lut trois autres rapport d'abus, chacun contenant des informations similaires au premier. Le froncement de sourcils d'Hayato devint plus distinct à chaque mot que lisait Rin.

« Ça ne contient pas assez d'informations pour un fichier criminel », dit-il après qu'elle eut fini. « Où est la date où elle a été condamnée ? La date des charges ? La date du crime ? Les noms des victimes ? Les codes qu'elle a brisés, amendements, politiques ? Même sa propre description devrait être ici, avec ses informations personnelles. » _(ndt : sachant que je n'y connais rien, mais alors là ab-so-lu-ment rien en loi, politique, etc, je traduis juste littéralement en essayant de donner un sens mais ce n'est peut-être pas très… probant, comme résultat)_

« Aussi », Rin changea de dossier. « Ibuki semble avoir déménagé quatre fois, déménageant à un endroit éloigné du précédent à chaque fois. Penses-tu que ça aie à voir avec les rapports d'abus ? »

Hayato grogna et couvrit ses yeux. « Je me sens comme si nous étions des détectives, plus que des avocats. »

« La moitié de ses fichiers sont effacés ou cachés. J'en prends note et vais mettre deux de mes meilleurs travailleurs à creuser plus profondément. » Rin écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur le bloc-notes qui était sur le bureau, arracha le bout de papier et le plia pour le mettre dans sa poche. « Je vais partir maintenant. Je dois travailler sur une affaire officielle. La prochaine fois que tu vois Seijuro, dis-lui que je l'attends. » Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se lève et sorte dramatiquement du bureau.

Le rouge soupira et s'appuya contre sa chaise, la faisant tourner pour faire face à la grande fenêtre donnant sur les rues encombrées de Kyoto. « Eh bien, Kuroko Ibuki », murmura t-il à voix haute. « Tu as les deux meilleurs avocats du Japon contre toi. Quel sera ton prochain mouvement ? »

**~Ellipse~**

« Pardon je suis en retard ! » Kise agita ses bras pour attraper l'attention des deux joueurs de basket. L'un d'eux tenait un excessivement grand crayon rose, et l'autre avait ses mains dans ses poches, l'air maussade. Les deux avaient des expressions aigres sur leurs visages.

« Oi, Kise » se plaignit Aomine. « Tu étais celui qui nous as appelés pour sortir, alors pourquoi es-tu en retard ? »

« C'est réellement dérangeant », marmonna Midorima qui agrippa son 'porte-bonheur'. « J'ai dû convaincre Mère de me laisser sortir pour la journée. »

« Pft, tu dois demander à te mère pour sortir ? » Rit Aomine. Midorima l'ignora.

Kise gratta sa tête d'un air penaud. « D-désolé ! Les gens à mon travail de mannequin ne voulaient pas me laisser partir jusqu'à maintenant. » Pour tout dire, Kise était parti en courant de l'agence de mannequin pour arriver à temps, même si les fans et les photographes l'avaient suivi jusqu'à la gare. On pouvait voir que son visage était rouge d'avoir couru si fort, et sa respiration était plus rapide que la normale. Aomine regarda avec un regard affamé la manière dont son partenaire avait été habillé pour son travail de modèle. Kise, remarquant les yeux d'Aomine, rougit et cria, « A-arrêtes ça, Aominecchi ! »

« Eh ? Je ne fais rien du tout », rétorqua l'adolescent bronzé. Il posa une grande main sur la tête du blond et se rapprocha de son visage. Kise poussa un petit cri. « Donc ? » Aomine se renfrogna. « Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ici ? » Kise pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus tant il était proche.

« Tu nous as probablement appelé pour Kuroko, ai-je raison ? » Demanda Midorima, remontant ses lunettes de son majeur. Le regard se réfléchit sur ses verres.

L'as de Kaijou se dégagea de la prise d'Aomine, au désappointement de l'adolescent bronzé, et répondit à la question de Midorima : « Yep ! Je veux aller voir Kurokocchi. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il doive revenir dans cet Enfer d'endroit, spécialement quand Akashicchi est à Kyoto. Vous les gars vivez à Tokyo de toute manière, non ? »

Aomine s'en moquait. Midorima 'humpha'. Kise sourit. « Bien ! C'est parti ! »

« Attends. » La voix calme de Midorima stoppa le blond hyperactif. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous connaît l'adresse de Kuroko ? »

Tous sauf Midorima se mirent à transpirer. « Eh-eh bien », commença Kise. « Nous pouvons toujours appeler son père… »

« Connais-tu son numéro de téléphone ? »

A nouveau, c'était négatif. Midorima soupira. « Comme d'habitude, tu fais des plans sans réfléchir. Eh bien, nous pouvons chercher – »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser faire ça. » Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face à une ennuyante femme à la voix stridente. Longs cheveux bleus, pâle, semblant laide tous la reconnurent.

« Pourquoi cette femme apparait-elle toujours de nulle part ? » Grogna Aomine. « Sérieusement, femme, c'est comme si tu nous stalkais. Casse-toi. »

Les yeux d'Ibuki se contractèrent et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus. « Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, morveux ? Sais-tu de quoi je suis capable ? »

« Capable d'être folle », marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. Midorima toussa pour cacher son rire, Kise se cacha seulement derrière son amant, effrayé par la mère de Kuroko.

La femme aux cheveux bleus dut se retenir elle-même. _Nous sommes en public. Je ne peux pas les attaquer_, s'avertit Ibuki elle-même. « Je suis simplement là pour obtenir quelques réponses, et ensuite je partirai », dit-elle fermement. « Si vous coopérez tous, aucun mal ne sera fait. » Elle regarda une image, puis les trois joueurs. « Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta. »

Aomine grogna. Midorima remonta ses lunettes. Kise 'eepa'.

« Si vous répondez tous à mes questions, je m'assurerai que vos familles soient promues dans leurs classes sociales. »

Kise fronça les sourcils à ça. « Mais Kaa-san serait énervée que j'ai dénoncé quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas être grondé. » Il dit cela d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, M'man m'enverrait en Enfer. » Aomine frissonna. La seule personne qui pouvait effrayer l'adolescent bronzé était sa démone de mère.

« Père me sermonnerait, définitivement », ajouta Midorima. « Mère m'enlèverait probablement tous mes porte-bonheurs. Je ne peux accepter.

Elle regarda méchamment les garçons adolescents. « Tout ce que je veux ce sont des réponses ! Je n'ai rien dit à propos de cette chose idiote appelée 'dénonciation'. »

« Et à propos de quoi seraient les questions, Kuroko Ibuki ? » demanda poliment le plus grand d'entre eux en agrippant son crayon rose.

« Akashi Seijuro », répondit directement Ibuki. « Je veux savoir quel est son affaire avec moi, quels plans il fait, et pourquoi vous êtes tous concernés par mon fils. »

Aomine haussa un sourcil, un œil plus ouvert que l'autre. « Hah ? Désolé, mais – »

« Si nous », Kise s'écarta partiellement du dos d'Aomine. Sa voix était hésitante. « Si nous répondons à vos questions, arrêterez-vous de blesser Kurokocchi ? »

_Blesser ? _Ibuki cligna des yeux, les regardant d'un air ébahi. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce dont parlait le blond. « Tu veux dire, Tetsuya ? Je ne le blesse pas je le discipline seulement comme nécessaire. »

Soudainement, Midorima et Kise enroulèrent leurs bras autour d'Aomine, qui hurlait un cri enragé et tentait de foncer sur la femme. La force de l'adolescent bronzé était brutale, et Midorima et Kise avaient du mal à l'empêcher d'attaquer d'Ibuki. « Est-ce que laisser des bleus sur chaque centimètre de sa peau compte comme de la discipline ? » cria Aomine. « Le jeter depuis le second étage ? Briser ses os ? Presque le tuer ? Faire couler son sang ? _Est-ce ça que vous appelez discipline ?_ »

« Aominecchi ! » Implora Kise. « Calmes-toi ! »

« Tu lui donnes plus de raisons et de preuves pour nous traîner en justice », murmura d'un ton féroce Midorima. « Reprends-toi. »

Ibuki regarda avec amusement les deux joueurs tenter de calmer l'adolescent bronzé. Aomine sortit de sa violente colère lorsqu'il vit l'air moqueur sur le visage d'Ibuki. Il se dégagea de Midorima et de Kise avec un grognement, frustré d'avoir montré de la faiblesse en face de la femme. Il posa cependant une main sur la tête du blond, une manière de dire 'merci'. Kise ronronna et s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Aomine.

« Nous ne répondrons pas à vos questions », dit Midorima. « Pour tout dire, Akashi aime ne pas nous révéler les informations importantes pour ses propres raisons. Cependant, » Il fit son geste habituel de remonter ses lunettes, « Son et notre affaire avec nous est Kuroko Tetsuya. »

« Je me demande pourquoi », ricana Ibuki. « Mon fils est parfaitement heureux dans notre maison. Vous n'avez aucun besoin d'interférer dans _notre_ vie. »

« C'est à Akashi d'en décider », rétorqua Aomine. « Venez Kise, Midorima. Notre plan vient juste d'être gâché. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher ! » Cria la femme alors qu'ils se détournaient d'elle. « Vous ne serez même pas capable de poser vos yeux dégoûtants sur Tetsuya. »

Midorima soupira. « Nous verrons. »

Ibuki laissa échapper un son frustré. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi comptez-vous tellement sur cet Akashi Seijuro ? » A ce moment tous se retournèrent entièrement vers elle, regardant tandis que la femme folle se perdait elle-même. « Ne savez-vous pas que je peux tous vous détruire ? » cria t-elle soudainement. Des passants s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Les adultes cachèrent leurs enfants. « Je suis la femme qui a le plus de pouvoir au Japon : J'ai ce pays dans la paume de mes mains ! La famille Akashi peut facilement être écrasée, et _vous vous en fichez ?_ » Ibuki tomba à genoux et regarda fixement ses mains. « Chaque fois, le garçon est soigné. Je sors de mon chemin pour le _punir_ le _briser_, mais ça ne marche jamais. _Quelqu'un_ le soigne toujours. Il se moque de moi chaque jour avec son visage inexpressif. C'est le seul qui m'est relié qui n'est pas encore tombé dans mes mains. » Ibuki serra les poings.

« C'est entièrement votre faute ! » Rugit-elle hystériquement en pointant les joueurs de basket figés. « C'est la votre ! Arrêtez d'interférer avec moi ! Laissez ce misérable garçon se briser ! » Ses cris avaient fait s'arrêter plus de gens, et certains se demandaient s'ils devaient appeler la police.

Aomine fut le premier à sortir de sa transe. Il attrapa l'épaule de Midorima d'une main, enroula son autre bras autour de Kise, et les tira en arrière pour qu'ils commencent à bouger. Le blond et le vert réussirent à s'en sortir, aussi, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la femme criante.

« Avoir une mère comme ça », chuchota Kise. Il eut à s'appuyer contre Aomine pour se soutenir. « Je suis désolé, Kurokocchi. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Mm, Dad ? » marmonna, encore endormi, Kagami à travers son téléphone, roulant sur le dos sur son lit. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement après l'école aujourd'hui, donc il avait l'après-midi entier libre. Ses plans étaient de dormir, manger, puis dormir à nouveau. Apparemment, cependant, le destin ne voulait pas qu'il se repose.

« Taiga », le salua son père, semblant tout aussi endormi.

« N'est-il pas à peu près deux heures du matin chez toi, vieil homme ? » demanda Kagami avec un soupir. Il balança ses jambes à côté du lit et s'étira avec un fort grognement. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ses cheveux, sachant que ce serait un gros bordel.

« Qui est celui qui m'a dit de faire des recherches sur Kuroko Ibuki ? » Répondit son père, un peu plus réveillé. « Mais jugeant de la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi, tu n'es probablement pas intéressé. »

Cela retint l'attention de Kagami. « Non, non, non, non ! » Cria soudainement l'as dans le téléphone. « Attends une putain de seconde vieil – P-papa !... S'il te plaît ! »

Le père de Kagami renifla dans le téléphone. « Ça ne sert à rien d'ajouter 's'il te plaît' à la fin alors que tu as déjà dit quelque chose de grossier. » Il bailla fortement et tripota quelques papiers, d'après ce que Kagami pouvait entendre. « Je n'ai pas obtenu tellement d'informations, d'ailleurs. »

« Mais tu as quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

« On peut dire ça », marmonna son père. « Je n'ai rien pu obtenir d'autre sur Kuroko Ibuki, probablement parce que ses fichiers étaient mystérieusement bloqués dans la branche sœur du Japon. Le fait qu'ils soient bloqués ne signifie pas que les rumeurs soient stoppées, cependant. J'ai réussi à avoir quelque chose en parlant à plusieurs personnes de la branche sœur. » Il s'arrêta pour marmonner, « Le coût des appels longue distance… Mon Japonais était rouillé, aussi, alors c'était une extrêmement longue procédure. »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander impatiemment Kagami.

« Arrêtes d'être aussi excité. Ce n'est rien de spécial. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est que Kuroko Ibuki semble venir du milieu du cirque. »

L'as de Seirin leva ses excentriques sourcils. « Hah ? Le milieu du cirque ? »

« Son père et sa mère semblent avoir été des artistes de cirque populaires », informa t-il. « Vraiment populaires, mais Ibuki semble avoir littéralement effacé leur noms. Je ne peux te donner les noms parce qu'on m'a donné de nombreux noms différents. Ce n'est pas sûr. Aussi, on m'a dit que sa mère était quelque part entre un magicien et un chanteur et un damné hôte d'un spectacle. » Le père de Kagami laissa échapper un son frustré. « Les informations sur son père son encore pires. Tout ce que j'ai pu confirmer est qu'ils étaient tous les deux des artistes de cirque. »

Kagami ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il travailla sa langue et sa bouche durant une minute, avant de dire franchement, « Papa… Comment cela peut-il m'aider ? »

« Bon sang, comment pourrai-je le savoir ? » Retourna son père. _Papa entre dans son mode grincheux. Je devrais bientôt raccrocher. _« Tu as dit de chercher tout ce que je pouvais pour aider ton ami et te dire tout ce que je trouvais. Eh bien, voilà. »

Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « Chaque détail peut aider, je suppose », soupira t-il. « Merci, Papa. »

« Tu me dois une visite en Amérique pour ça. »

« Je viendrais aux prochaines vacances. » Les deux raccrochèrent.

Kagami balança son téléphone à travers la chambre _(ndt : ça doit être un nokia)_ « Parents sont artistes de cirque… » Il laissa échapper un fort grognement et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec ses mains. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

**~Ellipse~**

« Père m'a donné une liste plutôt courte. » Akashi fronça les sourcils à la liste de contacts qui contenaient les noms, numéros de téléphones et adresses. « Cela doit signifier qu'il n'y a pas autant de gens n'étant pas sous l'influence d'Ibuki que je ne le croyais. Je vais appeler les trois premiers. »

Il était à l'intérieur de son appartement de Kyoto. Il était bine plus grand que celui de Tokyo, et plus intimidant, aussi. Des meubles rouges complémentaient les doux murs blancs et le sol en bois. Il y avait cinq pièces sa chambre, deux chambres d'amis, une pièce mystérieuse, et une cuisine. Quand il entra, Akashi fut accueillit par son salon, avec la cuisine sur la droite.

Ce n'était pas les facteurs qui rendaient l'appartement intimidant. Le fait que ce soit si anormalement propre et ait l'air normal le rendait intimidant. C'était parfaitement normal qu'un paire de cisailles soit posée juste à côté de la porte du patio illuminé où était actuellement ses plantes vertes (c'était actuellement principalement des petites plantes, donc la raison pour laquelle il y avait des cisailles était inconnue), et c'était parfaitement logique qu'un couteau à beurre repose sur le comptoir à côté d'une corbeille de fruits, avec une paire de ciseaux noirs juste à côté.

Des trophées de tournois de basket et de compétitions de shogi se tenaient en ligne sur les étagères, effrayant d'autant plus n'importe quelle personne qui oserait défier Akashi Seijuro dans un match de basket ou de shogi.

Akashi s'assit tranquillement sur son canapé rouge, attrapant son autre téléphone qu'il utilisait à l'extérieur du domaine social, et tapa la première suite de numéros que son père lui avait donnée. Le téléphone sonna quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé sur un répondeur automatique. Il raccrocha, tapa à nouveau, et attendit.

Cette fois, la personne décrocha. « Bonjour ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Akashi Seijuro », le rouge donna sans peur son nom. « Tu es Tsubaki Kaname. » C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

« … Le fils d'Akashi Hayato, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. » La voix de Tsubaki Kaname devint soudainement nerveuse. « Comment puis-je vous aider, Akashi-san ? »

« Hm, » Akashi tapa ses doigts contre l'accoudoir du canapé. « Connais-tu le nom, Kuroko Ibuki ? »

Le nom causa un choc à Kaname, lui qui avait essayé de l'éviter durant un long moment. « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. J'ai travaillé pour son entreprise il y a longtemps, mais je l'ai quittée car il employait toujours des employés qui n'y connaissaient rien », ajouta amèrement Tsubaki Kaname.

_Des employés qui n'y connaissent rien, _nota Akashi. « Je regrette de faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs », il ne le regrettait pas, « cependant j'ai besoin d'obtenir quelques informations sur… Lui. Connais-tu n'importe quoi d'insolite sur lui ? Ça ne doit pas nécessairement 'sortir du lot' mais n'importe quoi d'inusuel aiderait. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande, en quoi cela aiderait-il ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous soudainement pour parler de Kuroko Ibuki ? »

« Ça me dérange », dit froidement Akashi.

Ce fut le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne quelques secondes, seul le son de la respiration de Kaname pouvant être entendue. « Je ne sais rien de très atypique », dit-il finalement. « Notre réel patron ne se montre jamais en public, et nous n'avons jamais vu son visage. Nous connaissons seulement son nom et sa réputation… Mais, j'ai vu quelque chose dans les actualités il y a quelques années, quand je travaillais toujours pour lui. »

Le rouge avait son stylo prêt. « Et c'est ? »

« C'était apparu dans un petit entrefilet sur Internet. Il a été découvert que Kuroko Ibuki avait subi de nombreuses opérations durant plusieurs années. »

« Des opérations ? »

« Des opérations de chirurgie, pour être précis. »

Les sourcils d'Akashi se haussèrent, mais il l'écrivit furieusement. « Quand était-ce ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous donner de date exacte, mais je l'avais vu il y a… 15 ou 16 ans ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent d'un centimètre de plus. Quel âge avait Tsubaki Kaname ? « Cette information est notée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de garder le silence à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Hayato-san est un de mes bons amis. »

« Hm. » Akashi déconnecta l'appel.

Il s'appuya contre le sofa et regarda avec des yeux vides la TV en face de lui. « 15 ou 16 ans auparavant, exactement quand Tetsuya est né. Et que ce soit dans les actualités signifie que cela devait être lorsqu'elle était au Japon, et était déjà sur le point de devenir une femme influente. » Il tapa du pied impatiemment. « Prenant en compte le fait que Tsubaki Kaname ait parlé d'elle en tant qu'homme cela doit vouloir dire que dans les pages de nouvelles que Tsubaki avaient lues on parlait d'elles en tant qu'homme, aussi. » Akashi jeta un coup d'œil au bloc-notes remplit et fit un subtil froncement de sourcils. « Si les chirurgiens qui ont fait les opérations ont vu les actualités, n'auraient-ils pas été confus de voir qu'on parlait d'elle en tant qu'homme ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors qu'une des millions de pièces s'emboîtait avec une autre. « A moins… Que cela n'ait été fait dans un autre pays. »

Akashi attrapa à nouveau le téléphone et tapa le second numéro. La deuxième conversation fut similaire à la première :

« Ouais, je peux confirmer qu'elle a fait de la chirurgie esthétique », blablata la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone. « C'était aux actualités, avant que vous soyez né, je pense. Mais c'est aussi parce que je connais une amie qui travaille _toujours_ pour elle, et elle m'a dit que sa patronne, qui est Kuroko Ibuki, avait fait de la chirurgie esthétique. Elle n'a jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait, cependant. Donc vous êtes le fils d'Akashi Hayato, pas vrai ? Je travaille dans une petite firme d'avocats, et je me demandais – »

Il raccrocha.

Le nom suivant sur la liste avait une petite étoile à côté. Akashi regarda l'étoile que son père avait faite, se demandant ce qu'elle signifiait. _Y a-t-il quelque chose de différent avec cette personne ? Est-ce au moins une personne de confiance ? Obéira t-elle à ma commande ou… _Akashi haussa les sourcils. _Ah. Je vois._

« Bonjour ? » répondit une voix monotone dans la ligne.

« Takumi », salua Akashi.

« Pas d'honorifiques ? Qui est-ce ? »

Il soupira aux usuelles, ennuyeuses introductions. « Akashi Seijuro. »

« Je vois. » Contrairement aux autres, Takumi n'avait ni surprise, ni peur ou hésitation dans sa voix. C'était un simple ton morne. « Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« Connais-tu… Suzuki Akihiko ? » Akashi faisait une supposition sur le nom.

Akashi avait raison. L'homme répondit sans hésitation, « Oui. Je le connais. Difficile de ne pas le faire je crois qu'il possède trois grandes entreprises. »

_Le. _La seconde personne parlait d'Ibuki comme étant une femme, mais la première et la dernière en parlaient comme étant un homme. « Connais-tu quoi que ce soit d'atypique sur Akihiko ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

Le point guard de Rakuzan jeta un coup d'œil au nom de Takumi sur le morceau de papier. _Pourquoi Père me donnerait une personne qui s'avèrerait inutile ? _Une autre chose tilta alors. « Takumi, je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais en quoi es-tu spécialisé ? »

« … J'étais spécialisé dans les profils psychologiques. J'_étais_ un profileur. »

_Echec et mat._

* * *

Akashi reposa son second téléphone à sa place et soupira. Parler était simplement une corvée. Récemment, il avait passé trop d'appels, ce qui ne correspondait pas à son caractère. Parler à des gens qui le regardaient avec condescendance jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il était 'le fils d'Akashi Hayato' l'irritait sans fin.

_Je suppose que je devrais – _

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était son téléphone personnel. « J'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Si c'est quelque chose d'inutile, je m'assurerai que leur entraînement soit triplé », marmonna Akashi. Il sortit son téléphone, vérifia l'identifiant de la personne l'appelant, et répondit, « Ryouta. »

« Akashicchi. » La voix de Kise n'était pas aussi optimiste que d'habitude. Akashi sut immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé.

« Ryouta, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ahh, en bien, » le blond eut un rire nerveux, essayant visiblement de gagner du temps avant de dire la vérité. « Je savais que tu le découvrirais de toute façon, donc je devrais – »

« Idiot, tu prends trop de temps. Passe le moi. » Une fois brutale interrompit celle de Kise. Il y eut des bruits de grésillements, protestations, et des parasites. Le rouge attendit 'patiemment' qu'ils se calment. Quand ce fut fait, la voix d'Aomine se fit entendre, « Akashi, tu es là ? »

« Daiki. Je le suis. »

L'as couvrit le téléphone et cria, « Oi, Midorima ! Retiens Kise loin de moi !... Humph. Bon, j'irai droit au but : nous avons rencontré cette Kuroko Tarée aujourd'hui. »

Akashi refusa de laisser une quelconque surprise apparaître sur son visage. _Vise t-elle tous ceux de la Génération des Miracles ? _« Oh ? Et est-ce que quelque chose d'important est arrivé ? S'est-elle confessée, ou vous a-t-elle menacés ? » Il laissa la question _'Vous a-t-elle blessés' _en suspens.

« La femme pense qu'elle n'a rien à confesser. Elle pense vraiment faire la juste chose. Et ouais, bien sûr qu'elle nous a menacés avec son statut social ou un truc du genre. Et ensuite… Elle s'est en quelque sorte écroulée.

« Ecroulée ? »

« Je ne sais pas une crise de folie ? Elle s'est juste effondrée au milieu du trottoir, sanglotant et criant que c'était entièrement notre faute si Tetsu ne pouvait pas 'guérir'. Ensuite elle a commencé à délirer sur combien elle voulait le briser, mais que quelqu'un le 'guérissait' toujours. Vraiment, ce sont les termes exacts qu'elle a utilisé. » Aomine grogna, Akashi put l'entendre frapper quelque chose. « Tout ça m'énerve ! »

« Elle est venue à nous dans l'intention d'obtenir des informations. » C'était la voix de Midorima, depuis le fond. « Sur ce qu'étaient tes plans. »

« Avez-vous répondu à ses questions ? » demanda Akashi avec absence tandis qu'il écrivait les évènements sur un autre bout de papier.

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« Bien », félicita Akashi, content. « Vous a-t-elle attaqués d'une quelconque manière ? »

Cela prit un moment à Aomine pour répondre. « Non – pas physiquement. Mais ses mots ont plutôt choqué Kise. »

« Je vois. »

« Donne-moi le téléphone, Aominecchi ! » Aomine dut avoir accepté, car c'était maintenant la voix de Kise qui dominait. « Akashicchi ! En plus de la mère de Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi est venu me voir l'autre jour. »

Ce morceau d'information l'intéressa plus que Kuroko Ibuki. « Oh ? Kagami Taiga de Seirin ? »

« Ouais, c'est lui. Akashicchi… Il commence à être curieux. Vraiment curieux à propos de Kurokocchi. »

« Vraiment ? De quelle manière ? »

« Je pense – il commença à faire des recherches sérieuses sur Ibuki. Il pourrait deviner, bientôt, si ce n'est déjà fait. »

Le rouge sourit et écrivit le nom de Kagami. _Hm cela doit être impossible de l'en tenir éloigné, peut importe combien il semble inintelligent. _« Eh bien », ronronna t-il. « Si nous ne pouvons l'empêcher de connaître la vérité, il pourrait aussi bien m'être utile. »

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko attrapa ses manuels scolaires, classeurs et notes que son professeur principal lui tendait. C'était tout le travail scolaire qu'il avait manqué durant son absence. Il décida que ce serait mieux de les travailler toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, ainsi lorsqu'il reviendrait le lendemain, il aurait presque fini avec le travail manquant. En plus, il avait manqué tellement de jours d'école que ses camarades de classe seraient définitivement suspicieux s'il ne revenait pas à l'école le jour suivant.

« Portes-toi bien », dit son professeur.

« Merci. » Kuroko salua son professeur et se tourna pour quitter le campus du lycée. Il s'assura d'éviter le gymnase de basket.

Le trajet de retour chez lui fut court et non encombré. Ce n'était, après tout, pas une heure de pointe et ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour les gens de rentrer du travail. Kuroko fit attention à ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un, puisque personne ne pouvait le remarquer.

Il arriva chez lui, cachant précautionneusement sa _légère_ claudication en remontant l'allée. Ayant laissé la porte déverrouillée quand il était allé au lycée, Kuroko ouvrit facilement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il se prépara à courir, juste au cas où sa mère serait revenue, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un crie, _« Toi, damné morveux ! » _ Et qu'un poing atteigne son nez.

Le corps de Kuroko tomba contre la porte, sa tête la cognant en premier, avant son corps. Il vit des étoiles avant de frapper le sol. La douleur fleurit depuis son nez, faisant sortir un grognement de son corps habituellement silencieux. Du liquide rouge tomba sur le sol, de petites gouttes colorant le sol anciennement propre du couloir. Il réalisa faiblement que c'était le sien, jaillissant de son nez blessé. Il était sûrement brisé. Il avait entendu un craquement.

_Relève-toi, peu importe tes blessures. Tu es vulnérable sur ton dos._

Les mots d'Akashi résonnèrent dans son esprit, et avec un effort évident, Kuroko se releva en tremblant, une main sur son nez. Sa chemise blanche était maintenant salie de traînées rouges. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée pour se maintenir et regarda sa mère, de lourdes respirations quittant sa bouche.

La mère de Kuroko se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le regardant avec rage. Ses mains étaient serrées le poing droit taché de pourpre après l'avoir frappé. Les lèvres roses étaient courbées en un rictus. « Toi damné morveux, sais-tu combien tu m'as humiliée, aujourd'hui ? » Ibuki réduisit la distance entre son fils et elle en deux pas faciles. Elle l'attrapa par l'avant de sa chemise avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Trois enfants m'ont défiée en face de tout le monde, aujourd'hui. _Trois _et c'est à cause de _toi_ ! » Elle envoya un autre coup de poing, cette fois dans son œil. Kuroko refusa de laisser sortir un bruit alors qu'il était à nouveau envoyé au sol.

Son œil et son nez blessés pulsaient intensément. Il commençait déjà à se sentir étourdi. _Relève-toi. _Sans hésitation, Kuroko agrippa la poignée de la porte et tenta de se relever, son œil abîmé fermé et son autre main tentant de stopper le saignement de son nez. Il n'alla pas loin, cependant, le pied d'Ibuki se levant et l'atteignant dans l'estomac.

La respiration de Kuroko se coupa et il tomba à genoux, toussant et sifflant à la douleur qui avait été amené à son abdomen. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train d'étouffer. En plus de son nez brisé, coulant et enflé, peut-être qu'il était en train de s'étouffer et qu'il ne le savait pas. « Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas au sol ? » Cria sa mère en envoyant un autre coup de pied dans son estomac. Cette fois, Kuroko réussit à réagir grâce à l'entraînement d'Akashi et attrapa habilement le pied avec une main. Ibuki grogna à cela, sortit d'un coup sec sa jambe de la prise, et frappa son fils de l'autre pied avant qu'il ne puisse le voir venir. « Tu te sens courageux _maintenant _? Reste juste brisé ! Inutile ! Sans valeur ! _Tu n'es pas mon fils _! Mon fils n'est pas faible, n'est pas _moqueur_, n'est pas _désobéissant _! Et il ne m'humilie définitivement pas en public ! » Rugit-elle avant d'envoyer un autre coup agonisant dans sa poitrine.

Kuroko cracha du sang et tenta de respirer. Son corps brûlait à nouveau. De son nez à ses yeux jusqu'à sa taille la douleur n'était pas nouvelle, mais il n'y était pourtant toujours pas habitué. Comment se pouvait-il, après tout ce temps, qu'il ne se sente pas engourdi de cette torture ?

_Quelqu'un te guéris toujours !_

L'adolescent brisé attrapa le pied arrivant sur lui fermement, juste au moment où il allait le toucher, le tira avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Ibuki, surprise du mouvement, laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle tombait en face de son fils, sur les fesses. Kuroko fut choqué de voir qu'un simple truc pouvait marcher, et tenta de vite s'enfuir avant que sa mère n'ait récupéré. Malheureusement il était trop lent avec ses gestes tremblants, et put à peine se mettre debout avant que le pied d'Ibuki ne frappe son visage et ne bloque sa tête entre la porte et son pied.

« Comment oses-tu ? » siffla t-elle. _« Comment oses-tu ? » _La chaussure qu'elle portait était dure contre sa joue, et la pression qu'elle mettait sur son visage difficile à supporter. Il pouvait à peine bouger la tête. « Que tu aies appris quelques nouveaux mouvements ne signifie pas que tu puisses m'être supérieur, toi insolente, inutile _chose_. » Son pied s'écrasa contre sa joue et sa tête. Kuroko pouvait sentir son crâne être compressé contre la porte.

Soudainement, la pression disparut, et le sang revint douloureusement à son visage. Kuroko savait au fond de son esprit que le saignement de son nez ne s'arrêtait pas, et qu'il devait l'arrêter immédiatement. Il savait aussi qu'il devait sortir avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive.

_La plus proche issue est juste en face de moi dehors._

C'était impossible, cependant. Avec Ibuki en face, il ne pouvait pas se relever, ouvrir la porte, et courir avant qu'elle ne l'attrape.

Kuroko ouvrit lentement l'un de ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait arrêté l'abus. Il vit bientôt la raison, comme son père se tenait en bas des escaliers, pâle et effrayé mais déterminé. Ibuki jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et lança, « Vas-tu m'empêcher de le discipliner, Haru ? »

Son père avala difficilement, et Kuroko lui jeta un silencieux, suppliant mais subtil regard. Haru vit son regard, mais brisa rapidement le contact visuel. Et alors, à la grande horreur de Kuroko, l'homme aux cheveux bleus dit :

« Bien-bien sûr que non, Ibuki. » Il s'étouffa sur les mots. « D-déverse toutes tes frustrations sur… lui. »

« Oh ? » Le visage d'Ibuki se tordit en un sourire satisfait. « Es-tu finalement revenu à tes sens, Haru ? J'en suis heureuse. »

_Non… Mais Otou-san… Il est…_

« As-tu entendu ça, Tetsu-_kun _? » Dit sa mère d'une voix tremblante. « Même ton père approuve mes méthodes. »

« N-Non », chuchota Tetsuya.

Une main gifla fortement sa joue enflée. « Ne parle pas avec cette voix monotone », siffla t-elle. « Je sais que tu te moques de moi ! »

Les coups ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Il semblait que la rencontre avec Haru avait un peu amélioré son humeur. Kuroko reçut seulement quelques coups de plus, quelques insultes de plus, juste un peu plus de douleur, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête complètement. Ibuki cracha sur le sol lorsqu'elle fut lassée et quitta la maison avec un « che ».

Ce n'était pas le passage à tabac qui avait finalement rendu Kuroko paralysé ou figé. C'était le fait que durant la douleur infinie, il avait vu son père sortir une caméra et _prendre des images de sa mère et lui._

Quand Ibuki partit, Haru lâcha la caméra et se précipita vers son fils. Kuroko gisait là, une petite flaque de sang près de lui, son visage enflé des attaques constantes. « Tetsuya, ne bouge pas, je vais – »

Kuroko frappa gentiment la main tendue. « S'il te plaît ne me touches pas. », dit calmement le garçon.

Les mots firent se figer Haru. Les yeux du père de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de peur, et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma avant que les mots ne sortent, « Non, Tetsuya, tu ne comprends pas ! Akashi n'a pas expliqué – »

Kuroko ne s'embêta pas à écouter. Il fit un dur effort pour se lever sans aide. Ses mains le relevaient doucement, et il ignora la douleur que son corps signalait à son cerveau. D'une quelconque manière, miraculeusement, Kuroko réussit à se lever. Les images devant lui étaient extrêmement floues et tout tournait toujours autour de lui, mais ça importait peu. Sa destination était sa salle de bain.

Il fit un pas, et chancela à la douleur. Haru attrapa le bras de son fils pour le soutenir. « S'il te plaît, Tetsuya, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« S'il te plaît ne me touches pas » murmura à nouveau Kuroko. Ses yeux bleus étaient inexpressifs et sans âme. Il se dégagea des bras de son père et continua son trajet. _Un pas, deux pas, trois_ – il s'appuya contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Le léger mouvement coupa sa respiration.

Haru vint derrière lui, sans le toucher, et dit doucement, « Je comprends que je te dégoûte là tout de suite, mais laisse-moi au moins te guider jusqu'au kit de première aide. »

« S'il te plaît ne me touches pas. » Les mêmes, douloureux mots sortirent de l'adolescent blessé. Il était comme un robot, blessé mais apathique il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur son visage.

« Tetsuya ! »

Kuroko s'arrêta pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur. Il regarda ses pieds, où des gouttelettes de sang tombèrent. Haru étreignit fermement mais précautionneusement le bras de son fils. « Peu importe combien tu es obstiné je vais te mener jusqu'aux escaliers. »

Son fils ne répondit pas, donc Haru prit ça pour un 'd'accord'. Il aida son fils sans vie à atteindre les escaliers, faisant de lents pas. Lorsqu'ils y furent, Kuroko n'avait déjà plus de souffle. « Veux-tu que je – »

« Non », Kuroko se défit gentiment de la prise de son père. « S'il te plaît ne me touche plus… Otou-san. »

Les mots firent couler des larmes des yeux d'Haru. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains tremblantes. Il regarda son fils tirer son corps à moitié mort en haut des marches traîtresses, laissant des traînées de sang derrière lui. A cette vue, le père cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Tu ne comprends pas », cria t-il.

_Votre travail pourrait être… Difficile émotionnellement parlant, mais plutôt simple en terme de capacité… Mais je crois que vous pouvez bien le faire._

* * *

_Okay. Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Bon alors autant le dire, à partir de ce chapitre, je ne les corrige plus. Principalement parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment et bon, ça me prend déjà assez de temps de les taper. Donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes._

_Merci à toutes les reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas toujours ! :)_

_Et, pour mes stats personnelles, pour ceux qui lisent et reviewent cette fic, quel âge avez-vous ?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 14 :**

* * *

Kagami gratta sa tête en regardant son téléphone vibrant. C'était un numéro inconnu. Il venait juste de finir l'entraînement – Kuroko était toujours absent – et était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, quand son téléphone avait vibré dans sa poche arrière. Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, donc il hésitait à répondre. Mais étant Bakagami, il pressa quand même le bouton vert, « Bonjour ? »

« Kagami Taiga. » Une familière voix froide déferla sur Kagami. Il fronça ses excentriques sourcils pour se souvenir de la voix. « Je suis Akashi Seijuro, ancien capitaine de Kuroko Tetsuya. Je crois que notre première rencontre n'était pas exactement plaisante. »

_Akashi ? Akashi – ça semble familier. _« Que – tu es ce gamin aux ciseaux-fous ! » Cria soudainement Kagami.

« Aux ciseaux-fous ? » Dit sèchement Akashi. « J'ai seulement tenté de te donner un coup à cause de ta désobéissance. »

De la sueur coula le long du cou du rouge. Qu'était-il, un chien ? « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

Kagami déglutit et lança de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui. « Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

« Tu es intéressé par le passé de Kuroko, n'est-ce pas ? » La question fit se figer Kagami. « Non, pas par son passé particulièrement, mais par ce qu'il te cache. Tu as fait des recherches sur sa mère. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Ne me questionne pas », coupa Akashi. « Viens à cette adresse immédiatement. J'attendrai. »

Kagami écouta l'adresse suivante, sortant rapidement un stylo de son sac et l'écrivant sur sa main. Quand il y jeta un second coup d'œil, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Kyoto ? » Cria t-il. « Je n'irai pas à un endroit aussi loin à cette heure-là ! »

« Si tu penses que ton besoin de connaître la situation de Tetsuya n'est pas aussi urgent que je l'avais pensé, alors je ne vois aucun besoin que tu viennes. »

Le rouge se tut aux mots. Toute sa curiosité serait satisfaite juste en venant à Kyoto. La situation d'abus de Kuroko, son partenaire serait facilement révélée, et le gamin aux ciseaux-fous lui dirait tout. _N'est-ce pas trop facile ? Il y a juste un jour ou deux, Kise me menaçait._ C'était trop simple, mais l'urgence de savoir était plus forte que ses instincts naturels. « Bien », dit Kagami d'un ton bourru. « Je prendrais le prochain train. »

« Le prochain train part dans 6 minutes. » Akashi semblait amusé.

_« Quoi ?_ Putain ! » Kagami raffermit soudainement sa prise sur son sac de basket et commença à sprinter. La gare n'était pas si loin. « Tu ferais mieux de m'attendre, toi la crev_(ndt : crevette)_ – je veux dire, Akashi… san… S'il te plaît. » Sa voix hésita sur la fin, se rappelant des 'mots polis' à la dernière minute.

« Tas manières m'accablent » dit Akashi, ennuyé. « Je m'attends à ce que tu sois là à 23 heures. Plus tard que ça, je ne te permettrai pas d'entrer chez moi. »

Kagami allait rétorquer mais il entendit une tonalité dans son téléphone. Il le regarda avec incrédulité. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il m'appelle la nuit, s'attend à ce que je vienne à Kyoto en quelques heures, et il est foutu de me raccrocher au nez ? Putain, Kuroko. » Il fourra avec colère son téléphone dans son sac. « Tu traînes avec des gens bizarres. »

La course jusqu'à la gare fut courte mais fatigante. Il dut faire une longue queue pour acheter son ticket à la dernière minute (c'était le moment pour les gens de rentrer du travail) et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, excepté sur sa carte d'urgence. Avec la pire des malchances, il dut sortir de la queue, aller à une machine pour extraire l'argent, et retourner dans la queue. Les portes se fermèrent sur son talon lorsqu'il se précipita dans le dernier train.

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas tellement de gens faisant tout le trajet jusqu'à Kyoto à cette heure, ce n'était pas aussi encombré et serré que les autres trains. Kagami se traîna jusqu'à un siège libre et s'effondra dedans avec fatigue. Son sac fut posé sur le siège à côté de lui. Il était 19 heures 30, maintenant, et il fallait environ trois heures et demie pour atteindre Kyoto depuis Tokyo. Il aurait à peine le temps.

« Stupide… crevette rouge », marmonna Kagami. Sa tête vacilla avec sommeil. « Je vais… Juste un peu dormir. » Sa tête frappa son sac.

**~Ellipse~**

« Nous sommes arrivés à la Préfecture de Kyoto. Les portes sont en train de s'ouvrir. S'il vous plaît restez éloignés des portes. »

La voix de l'annonceur sortit Kagami de son profond sommeil. Il frotta ses yeux avec force et en ouvrit un pour regarder avec ensommeillement autour de lui. Quand il vit les portes presque refermées, il attrapa son sac et se précipita à l'extérieur.

« Merde. » Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Il était déjà presque 23 heures. Il avait 10 minutes pour le faire. _IL ne me laisserait pas réellement pas entrer chez lui après avoir fait tout le trajet jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? _Pour tout dire, il ne voulait pas savoir. Juste en précaution, Kagami accéléra et sortit de la gare.

« Taxi ! » appela t-il dans la rue, agitant sa main. Même quand il était tard à Kyoto, de nombreuses voitures emplissaient les rues. Un taxi blanc se plaça à côté de lui, les portes déverrouillées. Le grand rouge se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur. « Allez à cette adresse. Je paierai un extra si vous y allez vite », ordonna Kagami.

Le vieux conducteur de taxi prit le bout de papier, examina l'adresse, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans un mot, le conducteur changea de vitesse et descendit les rues jusqu'à la jusqu'à la destination voulue. Kagami tapait impatiemment du pied dans la voiture, jetant des coups d'œil à sa montre à chaque minute. Plus que quatre minutes avant 23 heures. Ça le ferait, pas vrai ? La crevette n'allait pas réellement le laisser dehors pour une minute de retard, pas vrai ? »

« Nous y sommes », annonça soudainement le conducteur du taxi. Kagami se débattit aussitôt pour enlever sa ceinture, jeta l'extra d'argent au conducteur, et se précipita hors de la voiture. Il ne remercia même pas le conducteur alors qu'il claquait la porte et courait vers le numéro exact de l'adresse, dont il se souvenait. Ce n'était pas dur à trouver car :

Un, la porte était rouge, comparée aux autre portes noires.

Deux, un familier rouge se tenait debout avec ses bras et chevilles croisées, son dos appuyé contre la porte.

« Tu l'as fait », nota le rouge, visiblement amusé à combien énervé paraissait le grand as. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas surpris, Taiga. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom », claqua Kagami.

Les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi brillèrent dangereusement. « Je t'appellerai de n'importe quelle manière qui me plaît », rétorqua t-il froidement. Il tourna le dos au plus grand adolescent et entra dans son grand appartement. « Eh bien ? Entres-tu ? »

La manière dont la crevette énervait sans fin Kagami. Il avait vu l'ancien capitaine de Kuroko jouer au basket, et c'était vrai qu'il avait du talent, mais Kagami était toujours plus grand et – possiblement – plus fort que lui (enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait). _Je parie que je peux le battre au bras de fer_, songea Kagami.

« Assis », dit simplement Akashi en s'avançant vers le canapé. « Il est tard. As-tu faim ? »

« Non ». En vérité, Kagami avait faim, mais il ne ferait confiance à rien de ce que lui donnerait Akashi. « Donc, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ici ? »

Akashi attrapa sa pile de notes et un bloc-notes, les ramena à la table en face du canapé. « Tu es intéressé par le secret de Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tetsuya ?... Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya. _Il déglutit mais lança un regard noir au plus petit rouge. « Il est mon partenaire, maintenant, et je n'ai rien à foutre des secrets quand votre propre coéquipier est _battu._ » Les poings de Kagami se serrèrent. « Donc ouais, je suis _'intéressé'_, quoi que ça veuille dire. Si vous la 'Génération des Miracles' ne veut pas me le dire, je ferai la stupide recherche moi-même. »

Akashi ignora son grossier comportement. « Tu deviens trop bruyant », dit-il directement, s'asseyant en face de Kagami et croisant ses jambes. « Tu seras seulement une gêne si tu continues ça… Cela étant si tu ne nous aide pas. » Akashi tapota ses doigts et se pencha en avant. « A la place de devenir une menace, voire une personne ennuyeuse, tu nous deviendrais utile. »

« Utile ? » Kagami n'aimait pas la manière dont cela sonnait, comme s'il parlait d'un chien.

« Hm », fit Akashi en signe d'agrément. « Même si c'est plutôt désagréable, tu sembles être le plus intelligent de l'équipe de Seirin. Que tu découvres la situation de Tetsuya avant que je ne te l'explique causerait certainement des problèmes, puisque tu courrais probablement te confesser à tes coéquipiers. Ai-je tort ? »

Kagami remua avec culpabilité. Il n'avait pas tort.

« Tes motifs sont évident », continua le rouge. « Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir maintenant, cependant », il fit un sourire froid qui fit se raidir Kagami. « Cela doit rester confidentiel. Tu ne diras pas un mot à Seirin sur Tetsuya, compris ? » Il n'avait pas besoin d'un 'ou alors'. C'était sous-entendu.

Le grand as s'assit dans sa chaise silencieusement, ses sourcils excentriques se rejoignant tant ils étaient froncés. Bien qu'il veuille parler de la condition de Kuroko à tout le monde puisqu'ils étaient tout aussi concernés que lui, il voulait aussi connaître toutes les réponses qu'il avait cherchées tout de suite. De par ses expériences passées, Kagami savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des menteurs. Serait-il capable de garder un secret s'il était questionné ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si ça 'glissait accidentellement'.

« Bien », agréa Kagami, après avoir décidé que savoir était mieux qu'être ignorant. « Je garderai le secret. »

Akashi l'étudia et chercha le moindre signe d'hésitation sur le visage décidé de Kagami. Il n'en trouva pas. « Très bien. » Il se redressa et enroula ses bras autour du dossier de la chaise. « Je répondrai à tout ce qui est raisonnable dans la limite de mes capacités. »

_Raisonnable dans la limite de mes capacités ? _Kagami haussa un sourcil. _Devrais aussi bien poser la plus importante question en premier. _« Est-ce que Kuroko est battu par quelqu'un ? »

« Abusé est un mot qui correspond mieux », dit immédiatement Akashi, qui avait attendu cette question. Il s'appuya contre sa chaise. « Oui, il était et est toujours abusé. En ce moment même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en sécurité. » Il détourna le regard, ajoutant _Mais je ne peux rien faire – pour l'instant_ dans son esprit.

Kagami pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. _Je le savais_. « Qui le maltraite ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Kuroko Ibuki », dit laconiquement le petit capitaine. « Sa mère. »

« Qui est Kuroko Ibuki ? »

« Une femme plutôt compliquée », répondit Akashi d'un ton désabusé. « Une femme à trois identités, ses informations sont plutôt mystérieuses, et elle possède une personnalité psychotique. 36 ans, possède 3 des plus grandes et influentes entreprises au Japon. Pas un n'ose parler de ses identités multiples… Et très peu les connaisse. »

_3 identités… Psychotique_ « Très peu les connaisse ? » Kagami trouvait cela presque ridicule, puisque Ibuki était extrêmement connue et influente, ne serait-ce pas étrange que les gens découvrent qu'ils parlaient de la même personne avec des noms différents ?

« Ibuki a de nombreuses connections plus profondes que le gouvernement lui-même. On pourrait dire qu'elle est invincible dans le monde politique et celui de la loi. »

Kagami prit un moment pour enregistrer l'information dans sa tête épaisse. « Depuis combien de temps… Depuis combien de temps Kuroko est-il abusé ? »

Le capitaine regarda froidement l'as de Seirin. « J'ai été le premier à observer l'étrange comportement de Kuroko Ibuki avec son fils. Ce fut facile de découvrir le reste quand Tetsuya avait des réactions apeurées envers elle, en plus des blessures. C'était à la moitié de notre première année à Teiko. » Le visage d'Akashi se serra soudainement. « Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Tetsuya a été abusé. Cependant, je sais que ça se passe depuis des années, avant que je ne découvre la vérité. »

_Des années… Si Akashi l'a découvert durant la première année du collège, alors Kuroko était maltraité même quand il était un petit enfant. _Kagami mit une large main sur son visage et laissa échapper un léger grognement. Il aurait dû savoir. Non, il n'aurait pas dû accepter les pauvres excuses de Kuroko pour ses propres blessures. _Penser que mon propre partenaire se faisait maltraiter sous mes yeux._ « Que s'est-il passé ce jour là, le jour où Kuroko a commencé à sécher l'école durant si longtemps ? » Sa voix était étouffée par ses mains, et il refusait de regarder le regard perçant d'Akashi.

« Sa mère l'a sévèrement blessé à ce moment », répondit Akashi. « Plus que d'habitude. Aucun os n'était brisé, mais il avait de nombreuses blessures internes. Ses côtes étaient à peine intactes. Sa mère l'avait fait tomber – ou poussé – depuis le second étage. »

« Le second étage ? » Cria abruptement Kagami qui sauta de son siège. « Est-ce que cette femme est une putain de folle ? »

« Contrôle ta voix », dit sévèrement Akashi. « Ceci est ma maison. Comporte-toi civilement. »

Se sentant comme s'il était grondé par sa mère, l'adolescent enragé se rassit avec raideur. « Pardon », marmonna t-il avec reluctance.

« Hm. » Akashi tapa ses doigts contre la chaise. « As-tu fini avec tes questions ? »

« Une dernière », dit Kagami. « Pourquoi voulez-vous garder ça secret ? Ne devrions-nous pas, Seirin, être autorisés à savoir pour notre coéquipier ? »

« Seirin est une équipe réellement indiscrète. Ibuki ne doit absolument pas connaître nos plans. Elle est la femme la plus influente du Japon elle peut obtenir des informations de n'importe où, où elle veut. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de rendre ce cas public. » La voix d'Akashi baissa considérablement, au point qu'il murmurait la dernière phrase. C'était très doux, tellement que Kagami pouvait à peine l'entendre. « C'est aussi pour la fierté de Tetsuya. »

Kagami ne répondit pas. Il regarda seulement fixement le sol à côté de ses pieds, analysant le grand nombre d'informations qui avaient été prononcées devant lui. Bien qu'il l'ait suspecté, accepté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir laissé Kuroko être blessé. Il avait été nourri des évidents mensonges de Kuroko et ne l'avait jamais questionné. Et pourtant, durant des années, son ombre avait été maltraitée.

« Maintenant que tu as fini », Akashi interrompit son moment de tourmente, « C'est mon tour. » Il attrapa le bloc-notes sur la table et le posa en face de Kagami, l'ouvrant à la première page. « Ce sont les preuves, indices et informations que j'ai réussi à obtenir sur Kuroko Ibuki. Sache que mon père et toi sont les seuls qui ont lu cela personne d'autre. Si une de ces informations t'échappes _(ndt : dans le sens où il la dit à quelqu'un)_, tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences. » Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kagami. « Bien. Tu comprends. Lis toutes les pages. A la dernière, note tout ce que tu sais qui n'est pas déjà inscrit. »

« Tout… Ce que je sais ? »

« Tu as fait des recherches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, ouais, mais – »

« Peu importe combien peu importante ou inutile peut sembler l'information, écris-la. J'ai besoin de tout savoir. »

Fronçant sévèrement les sourcils, Kagami prit le bloc-notes et commença à analyser la première page de notes. Comme attendu, Akashi avait rempli ligne après ligne avec les informations obtenues grâce à son talent de recherche et à ses connections. La plupart des informations que Kagami avait été déjà griffonnées par l'écriture soignée, mais pourtant à la va-vite d'Akashi. Lorsqu'il eut fini la seconde page, il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose qui n'était pas déjà écrit.

Akashi attendit 'patiemment'. « Eh bien ? »

« Err, » Kagami gratta sa tête et attrapa le stylo. _Eh bien, il y a ce morceau d'info inutile que mon vieux m'a dit. Cela aiderait vraiment ?_ Il écrivit rapidement cette note que son père lui avait dite. « Il y a juste une chose que je sais et que tu n'as pas. Je doute que cela soit d'une grande aide cependant. »

Akashi attrapa le bloc-notes et regarda les caractères peu soignés. 'Les parents d'Ibuki étaient forains avant leur mort', lut-il.

Le rouge sourit.

_Hm_

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko gisait sur son lit, de nombreux coussins soutenant sa tête et son corps. Ses yeux inexpressifs regardaient fixement le plafond blanc. Il ne bougeait pas. La douleur reviendrait s'il le faisait. Bien que rester comme ça toute la journée lui causait de l'anxiété, puisqu'il ne pouvait sortir les mots, ou les actions de son père hors de sa tête, Kuroko refusait de bouger.

Il avait tenté d'aller à l'école dans la matinée. Avec son père parti et sa mère dormant toujours, Kuroko était précautionneusement, douloureusement sorti furtivement de sa maison pour marcher jusqu'à l'école. Cependant, quand il était arrivé dans sa salle de classe, son corps pouvait à peine se soutenir plus longtemps. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir à sa place, remarquant que Kagami était absent.

D'une quelconque manière, le bleuté réussit à tenir le cours, mais au moment où il se leva pour rejoindre sa classe suivante, il s'évanouit. Son professeur, le remarquant par miracle, se précipita à côté de lui et appela l'infirmière. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie, mais les empêcha d'appeler sa mère ou son père.

« Mais Kuroko-kun, quelque chose ne doit pas aller avec ta santé. Nous devons au moins appeler ton père ! » Lui avait crié son professeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sensei », dit Kuroko. « Je suis juste fatigué. Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? »

Après plus de négociations, le professeur et l'infirmière l'avait renvoyé chez lui avec reluctance.. Kuroko avait réussi à rentrer sans tomber.

C'est ainsi qu'il finit sur son lit pour le reste de la matinée, allongé et regardant, les actions de son père se répétant encore et encore dans son esprit. _Otou-san n'aurait pas fait ça sans avoir une bonne raison, _avait-il tenté de se convaincre, mais sans résultat.

Après l'acte de trahison de son père, Kuroko s'était nettoyé avec soin avec le sac à dos qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Akashi l'avait approvisionné en tout, incluant bandages, paquets de glace, désinfectant, et antidouleurs. Il ne savait pas si son nez était brisé ou pas. Durant le jour entier, il avait pris soin de respirer par la bouche.

_Y aura-t-il un jour où Okaa-san ne sera pas après moi ?_

Un coup à sa fenêtre interrompit les pensées de Kuroko. En premier, ce fut léger, donc il crut que c'était son imagination. Cependant, le coup se répéta, cette fois plus fort. Kuroko se dégagea lentement de ses couvertures et sortit de son lit avec fatigue, ses blessures se faisant plus douloureuses.

« Un… Coup à ma fenêtre ? » Qui serait capable d'atteindre sa fenêtre ? Sa chambre était au second étage. Il y avait un arbre qui s'étendait jusqu'à sa chambre, mais les branches étaient très hautes. En fait la 'plus basse' branche était proche de sa fenêtre.

Kuroko se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre et ouvrit ses rideaux. Ses yeux inexpressifs s'écarquillèrent un peu.

Là il était, Akashi Seijuro, assis sur ladite branche avec un sourcil rouge levé avec attente. Akashi fit un geste en direction de la fenêtre. Kuroko fit de son mieux pour la déverrouiller rapidement et remonta la vitre, emplissant la chambre d'un air froid non-invité. « Akashi-kun –»

« Il n'y a pas besoin de branches pour grimper à un arbre », répondit Akashi à sa question informulée. « Je suis déjà monté sur de nombreux arbres qui avaient seulement des troncs. » Il montra ses mains au silencieux adolescent aux cheveux bleus. « J'ai des gants. »

Kuroko étudia les robustes gants d'hiver avant de demander : « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Akashi-kun ? Okaa-san peut revenir à tout moment. »

« D'après mes informations actuelles, ta mère est en ce moment en train de travailler à l'Atari Corporation. Son travail finira dans plusieurs heures. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Le petit garçon n'eut d'autre choix qu'obéir et se recula en boitant pour donne de l'espace à Akashi afin qu'il saute à travers la fenêtre. Akashi plissant les yeux au boitement se balança doucement et atterrit dans la chaude chambre. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Akashi s'avança immédiatement pour attraper gentiment le menton de Kuroko. Le bleuté retint sa respiration.

« Tu es salement blessé », observa Akashi,, qui fit claquer sa langue. « Ta mère ? Déjà ? »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais », murmura Kuroko.

Akashi le regarda. « Ton nez est enflé. Est-il brisé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le capitaine soupira à l'ignorance de son ancien coéquipier. Il approcha une main près du nez de Kuroko, ignorant le sursaut naturel, et palpa doucement la partie extérieure du nez de Kuroko. « Il n'est pas brisé », confirma t-il. « Mais il est enflé et blessé. Tu ferais mieux de mettre de la glace dessus.

« Hai », dit Kuroko sans batailler.

Akashi hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, et relâcha le menton pâle. Il analysa rapidement le faible corps, heureux que la plupart des blessures soient correctement traitées. Sur la joue de Kuroko, il y avait toujours des griffures du talon pointu de sa mère. Son œil droit était seulement légèrement enflé, puisque Kuroko avait fait attention à y lettre de la glace toute les 15 minutes. Les bleus commençant à guérir avaient tournés au violet une fois de plus, de même que ceux qui venaient d'être ajoutés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda sévèrement Akashi en voyant la brèche d'émotions dans les yeux habituellement inexpressifs de Kuroko. « Est-ce que cela fait toujours très mal ? Assieds-toi. »

Seul Akashi pouvait venir dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre et leur donner des ordres. Cependant, Kuroko écouta et s'assit sur son lit. Akashi le rejoignit. « Tu sais que c'est une violation de territoire, Akashi-kun », commenta le bleuté.

« Je suis blessé », dit monotonement Akashi, mais il répliqua « Tu m'as autorisé à entrer. Je ne viole pas l'espace. » Kuroko ne répondit pas, donc le rouge tourna son corps de manière à faire pleinement face à son ancien camarade. « Tetsuya. » Le ton ferme fit se tourner Kuroko pour rencontrer les yeux hétérochromes. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » En plus de l'abus flagrant, quelque chose d'autre dérangeait le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Kuroko lui fit un léger, faux sourire. « Je vais bien, Akashi-kun. »

« Es-tu en train de me mentir ? »

La question fit faire une pause à Kuroko. Son sourire se fana. « Ah… » Il serra les poings et se pencha, ses mèches bleue couvrant ses yeux. Sa voix sortit dans un murmure, « Tout était… juste un mensonge. Otou-san m'a menti. Il a… menti. » Kuroko regarda ses mains tremblantes. Il tremblait à chaque mot. « Tout le monde ici… étaient des menteurs. Mais Otou-san… Otou-san je n'avais pas suspecté – » Le bleuté arrêta de parler, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour ne pas pleurer s'il continuait.

Akashi écouta avec attention chaque mot que le garçon murmurait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aux mots « Otou-san » et « menteur ». _Je lui raconterai dans plusieurs jours._

« Silence dit d'une voix basse Akashi alors que la respiration de Kuroko devenait plus lourde et plus rapide. « Ecoute-moi, Tetsuya. » Le rouge attrapa ses épaules et le tourna de sorte à ce qu'ils soient pleinement l'un en face de l'autre. Kuroko refusa de le regarder dans les yeux donc Akashi l'y força par deux doigts fins relevant son menton. « Tout n'est pas un mensonge, Tetsuya ? » dit-il calmement. « Dis-moi suis-je un menteur ? »

_Akashi-kun ? Un menteur ? Envers moi ? _Kuroko trouvait cela impossible. « Bien sûr que non, Akashi-kun », nia t-il instantanément.

Un petit sourire courba les lèvres d'Akashi. « Je ne serai jamais un menteur pour toi. » Déclara Akashi d'une voix encore plus douce avant de se pencher pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Kuroko. Kuroko pouvait sentir sa douce respiration tant ils étaient proches. « Tetsuya, puis-je essayer quelque chose ? »

Essayer ? « Oui » Répondit Kuroko avec hésitation.

Une paire de douces, froides lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

**~Ellipse~**

Une sonnerie familière résonna dans la chambre de Midorima Shintarou. Le riz qu'il tenait avec des baguettes se stoppa à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Ses sourcils verts se froncèrent, et il reposa le riz dans son bol. Pas un ne l'appelait à cette heure, puisqu'ils connaissaient tous le strict 'programme d'appels' de Midorima après les cours. Pas un sauf une certaine personne.

« Puis-je être excusé, Père ? Mère ? » Demanda le shooter.

Son père grogna. Sa mère acquiesça.

Midorima se leva de la table du dîner et marcha rapidement vers sa chambre, où son téléphone reposait sur le bureau. Il ramassa le téléphone et vérifia l'identifiant de la personne l'appelant. Comme attendu, le nom 'Akashi' clignota sur son écran. Il pressa le bouton 'répondre'. « Akashi », salua t-il.

« Shintarou. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? »

« Actuellement, oui. « Es-tu libre ce soir ? »

Le vert réfléchit à ce qu'il avait à faire après le dîner et hocha la tête. « Je suis libre. Pourquoi ? »

Akashi fit un 'Hm' d'approbation. « J'ai un travail pour toi. Cela concerne Tetsuya. »

Au nom de Kuroko, l'attention de Midorima fut entière. Même s'il le nierait cependant, le bien-être de Kuroko était important pour le tsundere. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai reçu – quelques intéressantes nouvelles de Kagami Taiga, la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko il semblerait. J'ai besoin que tu les vérifies. Je suis occupé ce soir, et puisque tes capacités de recherche sont exceptionnelles, j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. »

Midorima toussa, cachant le fait qu'il était flatté que son ancien capitaine, qui était d'habitude un critique, le félicite pour quelque chose. C'était vrai, cependant. A part Akashi, qui avait d'importantes connections grâce à ses parents (sans mentionner que ses parents étaient deux des meilleurs avocats du Japon, donc la recherche de preuves était un instinct naturel chez Akashi), Midorima était la meilleur dans la recherche. « Qu'as-tu besoin que je vérifie ? »

« Apparemment, selon les nouvelles informations, les parents d'Ibuki avaient été de fameux artistes de cirque. »

« Artistes de cirque ? »

« Oui. Artistes de cirque. Où quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de réels indices ou preuves pour atteindre une conclusion. Je veux que tu cherches les noms 'Abe Miku' et 'Suzuki Akihiko' pour moi, spécialement leurs parents. Si tu obtenais les noms, cela aiderait. Cependant, je veux juste savoir quels genres d'artistes ils étaient, et s'ils sont décédés, la date de leur mort. »

« C'est tout ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« C'est tout », confirma Akashi. « E-mail moi les sources que tu es allé voir et raconte-moi tout ce que tu découvre. »

Midorima acquiesça, même si l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je le ferai tout de suite, ce soir. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, aucun des deux ne raccrochant, et le vert en profita pour commenter avec hésitation, « Tu sembles… Heureux, Akashi. Es-tu de bonne humeur ? »

« Je suis heureux, Shintarou. Oui, je suis de bonne humeur. » Akashi raccrocha.

* * *

Après dîner, Midorima s'excusa pour le reste de la soirée. Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Fermant tout les documents médicaux qu'il avait analysés un jour plu tôt, il ouvrit un nouvel onglet et tapa « Abe Miku » et « Suzuki Akihiko ».

Il y avait beaucoup de faux articles ou des articles peu fiables. Beaucoup se référait à « Suzuki Akihiko » en tant que « il ». Ils parlaient principalement de la popularité de Suzuki ou du succès de Miku à étendre son industrie. Seulement de temps en temps, ils mentionnaient partiellement son mystérieux passé, commentant « des célèbres artistes de cirque comme parents » dans certains paragraphes.

Les deux identités parlaient d'avoir eu des magiciens comme parents, des chanteurs, danseurs, acteurs où même des présentateurs d'une comédie japonaise. Il n'y avait aucun article qui répétait la même chose. Chaque site disait quelque chose de différent.

« Son passé est vraiment si inconnu et complexe ? » Demanda avec fatigue Midorima après des heures de recherches. « Je ne sais pas comment Akashi à réussi à obtenir de vraies preuves sur ces identités. Chacune a des passés qui ne sont pas clairs. »

Finalement, à son dernier essai, il tapa de nouveaux mots-clés. Seuls 5 sites web apparurent. Le shooter cliqua sur le premier et le lut rapidement.

'Abe Miku, fille d'une chanteuse populaire et d'un acteur, trace maintenant sa routa à travers les classes sociales. Ayant récemment étendu son business jusqu'en Amérique…'

Midorima quitta la page et sélectionna l'article suivant.

'Abe Miku est en train de récupérer de la mort de ses parents. Une chanteuse et un acteur perdus, Abe-san semble étendre son business sur tout le Japon. Les funérailles se sont déroulées le 19 Décembre, mais Abe-san n'y a pas été vue…'

_Deux articles parlant d'une chanteuse et d'un acteur… 19 Décembre ?_ Midorima cliqua sur un autre lien.

'Suzuki Akihiko a récemment perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident le 17 Décembre. La date et le lieu des funérailles sont inconnus. Le business de Suzuki-san continue de croître outrageusement, cependant, et semble avoir acheté l'entreprise Jingun le 21 Décembre…'

Le reste de l'article mentionnait les mêmes choses, pour les deux identités. Midorima, sachant que c'était vrai, copia tous les liens, les mit dans un document texte, et y tapa les informations, incluant la date de décès, celle des funérailles, et l'étrange montée de son affaire après les morts. Les noms, d'un autre côté, n'étaient pas mentionnés.

Il joint le document à son mail et l'envoya à Akashi, satisfait d'avoir été capable de faire son travail.

**~Ellipse~**

Lorsqu' Akashi arriva chez lui à Kyoto, il était déjà 22 Heures. Il avait prévu d'appeler son père et ensuite se reposer, mais quand ses yeux remarquèrent Aomine et Kise sur le pas de sa porte, il sut que ses plans pour la nuit ne seraient pas aussi calmes.

Cependant, il était toujours d'une rare bonne humeur, et ça avait quelque chose à voir avec une certaine personne. Les impressions chaudes sur ses lèvres ne voulaient pas partir. « Daiki, Ryouta. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Akashi s'approcha d'eux, haussant un sourcil expectatif.

« Akashicchi ! » Cria Kise qui se jeta sur le plus jeune et lui attrapa les épaules. « Tu dois les aider ! S'il te plaît ! Utilise tes connections, n'importe quoi, je m'en fiche ! Tu dois ! »

« Calme-toi, Ryouta », dit fermement Akashi en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur celle de Kise. La prise sur ses épaules n'était pas spécialement douloureuse, mais elle était inconfortable. « Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Pourquoi _dois_-je le faire ? »

Aomine attrapa le dos de la chemise de Kise et le décrocha d'Akashi. « Il est un peu stressé », grogna l'adolescent bronzé. « L'information n'est pas bien passée pour lui. »

« Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Akashi.

« Ibuki a détruit la réputation des parents de Kise », cracha amèrement Aomine. « Et par détruit, je veux bien dire détruit. Les parents ont été totalement relégués au dernier rang. Et tu sais que le vieux de Kise était le capitaine le plus gradé des pilotes… Leurs salaires ont été réduits de plus de moitié. »

« C'est horrible ! » Kise essuya ses larmes avec sa veste. « T-Tou-san a été accusé et il a été 'prouvé' qu'il buvait et-et se dr-droguait, mais il ne ferait jamais ça ! E-et Kaa-san a été blâmée pour le-le feu de cuisine qui a brûlé un bâtiment il y a une semaine donc elle ne peut plus être dans le spectacle. » Les mots de Kise n'étaient plus cohérents alors qu'il sanglotait dans ses mains. Aomine enroula un bras fort autour du blond et le rapprocha de son corps.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait », dit Aomine d'une voix basse, « mais elle a réussit à trouver des preuves « difficiles à vérifier » pour ces accusations. Les parents de Kise sont dans la merde maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas juste », sanglota Kise dans le T-shirt d'Aomine. « Ils se font blesser à-à-à cause de moi. Je l'ai én-énervée. »

Aomine l'étreignit et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds désordonnés. Il posa un maladroit baiser sur le tête de Kise. « Ferme-là », dit doucement l'adolescent bronzé, n'étant pas vraiment fait pour être affectueux ou réconfortant. « Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Aka-Akashicchi », dit Kise d'une voix tremblante tout en essuyant ses yeux pour en rencontrer d'autres, hétérochromes et énervés. « Tu dois faire quelque chose contre la mère de Kurokocchi… Elle va blesser tout le monde. »

« Fais-moi confiance, Ryouta », répondit froidement Akashi, sa bonne humeur disparue en un éclair. Un éclat étrange apparut dans ses yeux. « Je l'arrêterai. »

* * *

Après qu'Akashi ait envoyé Aomine et Kise à la gare dans un taxi prépayé, le rouge entra dans sa chambre et alla droit à son ordinateur. Il vérifia an premier ses emails et remarqua aussitôt celui de Midorima. Il cliqua dessus, et ignorant la liste de liens, passa directement à ses notes. Là, dates et lieux étaient tapés.

_Bon travail, Shintaro. _Akashi prit note de demander au capitaine de Midorima de diviser son entraînement par deux. « Chanteuses et acteur, hm ? Pourquoi pas de noms ? » Il lut le reste des notes. « Business en expansion juste après les morts ? Il y avait une affaire – le 21 Décembre. Cela doit être la date clé. »

Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet et la tapa en mot-clé. Son but principal était de trouver une liste d'artistes de cirque connus qui étaient morts une semaine avant le 21 Décembre la même année où Kuroko avait eu cette affaire. Après avoir vérifié les sources de confiance, il finit avec sept noms.

« Sept, huh ? » Akashi passa rapidement au-dessus d'eux. « Deux d'entre eux ne sont ni chanteurs ni acteurs. Ça en laisse cinq. » Le rouge étira ses bras et ouvrit et ferma les mains. _Je vais chercher chaque petit détail sur ces artistes de cirque._

Il regarda sur le côté, où un jeu de Shogi était innocemment placé, les pièces toujours en place depuis la dernière fois où il avait joué. « Eh bien, Ibuki », murmura Akashi.

« Tu as fait ton mouvement. C'est mon tour maintenant. »

* * *

_Et voilà, un autre chapitre et ENFIN, une avancée dans la relation Akashi/Kuroko.. C'est l'une de mes chaps préférés :)_

_Donc, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la moyenne d'âge des personnes lisant cette traduction est de... 14 ans !_

_Et je le rappelle une nouvelle fois suite à de nombreuses reviews:_

_1) Cette fiction est en effet finie, en 25 chapitres_

_2) Oui, il y a pas mal de fautes mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, N'HESITEZ PAS A ME LES SIGNALER ! (Parce que je HAIS me relire.)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 15 :**

* * *

Akashi Hayato frotta ses yeux et grogna en posant son front contre le bureau. Ibuki était la personne la plus secrète qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Si c'était un cas _(ndt : juridiquement parlant)_, il l'annoncerait probablement comme le plus difficile de tous. Rien de nouveau et de sûr n'apparaissait à propos d'elle rien. C'était juste des fausses informations ou de vagues faits. Sa femme avait réussi à retrouver quelques rapports d'abus, en plus des dates du crime et des noms des victimes, mais à part ça, leurs six heures de recherches n'avaient rien donné.

Hayato soupira et releva sa tête du bureau. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux rouges. _Il deviennent longs_, remarqua le juriste. Longs pour lui mais en réalité, les cheveux de l'homme de loi étaient toujours plutôt courts, de la même taille que ceux de son fils. « Je pourrais aussi bien envoyer les rapports d'abus à Seijuro », murmura t-il.

« Dis-lui de venir ce week-end », ordonna sa femme alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau. Un petit rictus était sur son visage. « Il doit toujours payer pour m'avoir caché Ibuki. »

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la défier, il acquiesça simplement et ouvrit sa boîte mail, tout en déplaçant les documents et rapports dans un dossier. Il le mit en pièce jointe et l'envoya à son fils, ajoutant un court message : « Ta mère te veut à la maison pour le week-end. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ! » Et sa signature.

« Hayato. » Rin s'approcha de son bureau et posa des piles de dossiers dessus. « Repose le cas d'Ibuki. Tu as un nouveau cas le tribunal de première instance est dans un mois. J'ai déjà deux cas, donc tu prends celui-ci. »

Il regarda le tas de papiers un sourcil haussé. « Je n'appellerai pas ça « reposer ». »

« Appelle-le comme tu veux. » Rin agita la main et se tourna pour sortir. « Je ferai toutes les recherches sur Ibuki aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. » Il soupira en entendant la porte du bureau se fermer. Hayato attrapa la première pile et commença à réviser l'ordre, avant de cligner des yeux et regarder la porte. « Un instant n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle avait deux cas en cours ? Comment aurait-elle le temps de faire des recherches sur Ibuki ? »

Il plaqua une main sur son visage et grogna, sachant qu'il s'était une fois de plus fait avoir par sa femme.

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko quitta silencieusement sa maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Son père n'était nulle part, et il ne savait pas si sa mère était là ou pas. Il était pleinement préparé à aller à l'école, aujourd'hui. Il avait pris de forts antidouleurs et rebandé la plupart de ses blessures sérieuses. Ses bleus étaient principalement cachés, mais son boitement était toujours visible. Un patch blanc était collé à sa joue pour couvrir les griffures laissées par la chaussure.

Akashi l'avait aussi aidé en désinfectant les endroits qu'il ne pouvait atteindre lui-même, comme son dos. Kuroko combattit un rougissement à la pensée d'Akashi. Bien qu'il se soit attendu à un baiser avec leurs positions, il avait quand même été surpris de sentir les lèvres d'Akashi contre les siennes. Cela avait été un long mais chaste baiser. Kuroko, n'ayant aucune expérience, avait simplement maladroitement bougé ses lèvres lorsqu'Akashi le faisait. Le rouge avait rit discrètement en s'éloignant et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper de ses plaies.

Kuroko, jusqu'à présent, ne s'était pas soucié de ses préférences en matière de relations. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour des choses aussi ridicules, spécialement puisque sa mère aurait blessé quiconque qui serait avec lui. De ce fait, il ne pouvait expliquer l' « inconfortable » sentiment qu'il expérimentait depuis le départ d'Akashi.

Une sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre, le sortant de ses pensées. Kuroko commença à marcher [ ou boiter] vers son école tout en sortant le téléphone de sa poche. « C'est Kuroko », rpondit-il monotonement.

« Tetsu », retentit la voix bourrue d'Aomine dans le téléphone.

« Aomine-kun », dit Kuroko avec une légère teinte de surprise dans la voix. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Actuellement, c'est ce dont toi tu as besoin dont je veux parler. » Aomine soupira. « As-tu besoin que je t'emmènes à Seirin ? Ça me fait chier, mais je suis près d'ici. Et c'est plutôt stupide et imprudent de ta part de marcher si tu es blessé. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux, mais continua de marcher vers son lycée. « Ah. C'est gentil de ta part, Aomine-kun. Je vais bien, cependant. Je vais marcher. »

« Oi, Tetsu », protesta l'adolescent bronzé. « Je te propose de t'emmener. Akashi me tuerait s'il découvrait que je t'ai laissé aller seul en cours. »

« Dis à Akashi-kun que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'emmène », dit franchement Kuroko.

« Mais – ! »

« Merci Aomine-kun. Au revoir. » Il mit fin à l'appel et rangea son téléphone. Pour tout dire, Kuroko aurait pu se faire emmener puisqu'il savait que marcher jusqu'à son lycée tirerait sur ses blessure, mais il ne voulait pas se reposer sur quelqu'un en ce moment. S'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que marcher jusqu'à l'école, il était vraiment faible.

Au moment où il atteignait sa première salle de cours, la cloche sonna. Son professeur lui fit un signe de tête, visiblement soulagé que son invisible étudiant aille bien. Kuroko boita jusqu'à son siège et se glissa dedans. Aujourd'hui, Kagami était là. Le rouge se tourne une fois que Kuroko fut assis, et le plus petit adolescent se prépara mentalement aux questions.

Cependant elles ne vinrent jamais.

« Est-ce que… Tu vas bien ? » Demanda maladroitement Kagami.

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Hai, je vais bien. J'ai simplement eu un accident, donc j'ai dû me reposer plusieurs jours. »

Kagami grimaça au mensonge mais hocha la tête. « C'est – bien. Je suppose. Je veux dire, que tu ailles bien. » Il posa une large main sur les cheveux bleus de Kuroko, tentant d'ignorer un bleu visible sur son poignet et le bandage sur sa joue. « Au moins préviens-nous. Riko a marmonné durant ces derniers jours quelque chose à propos de te tuer. »

Kuroko donna une tape à la main, l'éloignant de sa tête, et soupira. Oui, il aurait à compenser le manque de pratique, bientôt. Il savait qu'il n'était toujours pas en état de s'entraîner (Akashi l'aurait définitivement découvert), mais il pouvait au moins aller aux entraînements pour regarder.

C'était cependant bizarre que Kagami ne lui ait posé aucunes questions abruptes ou ne lui ait demandé avec colère ce qui s'était passé le jour où sa mère s'était pointée à l'entraînement. De tous, il avait supposé que Kagami serait le plus énervé.

Les cours passèrent sans incident. Malgré qu'il soit en retard à presque chaque classe à cause de sa marche lente, Kuroko réussit à passer la journée sans s'évanouir. Il ne rencontra aucun des membres du club de basket de Seirin, à part Kagami, bien sûr, puisqu'il était dans sa classe. Il ignora l'étrange comportement de Kagami et évita les gens, qui ne le remarquèrent pas.

« Debout ! Saluez ! »

« Bon travail aujourd'hui », scandèrent les étudiants.

Kuroko rangea ses notes et balança son sac sur son épaule, tressaillant en faisant cela. « Il y a entraînement après les cours. » Kagami s'étira et poussa un fort bâillement. « Tu ne devrais pas y aller cependant. »

« Non, j'ai beaucoup manqué. Je regarderai juste. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Kagami lança un regard inquiet à Kuroko.

Kuroko le regarda seulement en retour, sans aucune émotion. « Tu deviens terriblement prévenant, Kagami-kun. »

L'as se détourna, un léger rougissement sur ses joues. « F-ferme-la ! Est-ce si mauvais que je sois inquiet ? »

« Oui. C'est bizarre. Arrête, s'il te plaît. » Toujours aussi franc, Kuroko ne fit pas attention à la réaction de Kagami et marcha lentement à l'extérieur. « Tu viens, Kagami-kun ? »

Ses yeux crispés, le grand as sortit de la salle de classe pour rattraper son partenaire. « Ils vont poser des questions », l'informa Kagami.

« Je sais cela. Je suis surpris que Kagami-kun n'en ait posée aucune. »

Le rouge ne répondit pas.

* * *

« Kuroko ! »

Le nom de Kuroko fut crié par de nombreuses voix. D'un même mouvement, les grands joueurs de basket se précipitèrent vers le pauvre adolescent. Hyuuga l'atteignit en premier, puis Teppei, puis le reste de l'équipe. Aida vint en dernier, mais elle traversa la foule et s'approcha de Kuroko. Une main apparut et attrapa ses deux joues pâles. « Toi putain de morveux. » L'œil gauche d'Aida eut un tic nerveux tandis qu'un demi-sourire crispé se plaquait sur son visage. « Vous les bleus pensez que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux soudainement partir sans aucune excuse ? »

« Ah… Je suis désolé », réussit à croasser Kuroko alors que ses joues étaient tirées vers l'avant. Ca ne faisait pas mal au niveau de sa blessure sur la joue, mais c'était inconfortable.

Aida, dans l'embrument de son envie de torture, remarqua le patch blanc sur sa joue et deux bleus violet qui étaient supposés être intelligemment cachés par ses cheveux. Elle arrêta de presser ses joues et se recula pour l'analyser. « Tu es blessé », dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, cela fait mal. » Il massa sa joue qui n'était pas couverte.

« Non, pas ça. Je veux dire ces bleus. Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue ? »

Kuroko posa une main sur les bleus juste au-dessus de son sourcil. Ils provenaient du coup de poing de sa mère. Puisque ses cheveux étaient assez longs, il avait pensé qu'ils les cacheraient en les recouvrant complètement.

« Ouais, quand tu es entré, j'ai remarqué que tu boitais », pépia Koganei.

« Attends, est-ce que ce sont – » Hyuuga s'avança et baissa légèrement le large T-shirt de Kuroko pour exposer son épaule et les bandages qui étaient enroulés autour de son corps. « Des bandes ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Kuroko ? »

_C'est mauvais_, pensa Kagami.

Kuroko dégagea la main de Hyuuga et remonta son T-shirt. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas des choses comme ça aussi abruptement. J'ai été blessé dans un combat. »

_Oi, si tu mens, alors tiens t'en a un seul mensonge. Tu viens juste de me dire que tu avais eu un accident ! _Kagami regarda bizarrement le bleuté.

« Un combat ? Tu as actuellement pris part à un combat ? » L'équipe de Seirin ne pouvait imaginer leur poli, petit Kuroko dans un combat.

« Deux garçons étaient en train de se battre. Puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas remarqué, et que j'étais sur leur chemin, ils m'ont accidentellement frappé à la place de leur cible. »

Tous eurent des sueurs froides, inclus Kagami. C'était un évènement très réaliste qui pouvait arriver au bleuté. Même Kagami aurait pu croire, s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la vérité. Kuroko ignora leur réaction et fit un salut. « Je suis désolé pour mes précédentes absences, mais je ne peux pas pratiquer aujourd'hui. Je vais rester et regarder. »

« Eh bien, ouais, c'est bon mais, » Aida mordit sa lèvre et scanna une nouvelle fois Kuroko. Ces blessures semblaient vraiment sérieuses.

« Arrêtez de le questionner et de le lorgner, les gars ! » Intervint finalement Kagami. « On n'a pas entraînement ? On va jouer ou quoi ? On a un autre match d'entraînement ce week-end, non ? »

« Je pensais que tu serais celui qui poserait le plus de questions, Kagami », rétorqua Hyuuga. « Nous étions tous anxieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Kuroko. »

L'as gratta sa tête. « Et il est de retour. Ouais, je suppose que je suis curieux, mais je ne vais pas le harceler ou autre », marmonna t-il.

« Kuroko. » La voix calme mais forte de Teppei stoppa les murmures de tout le monde. Kuroko Tourna la tête vers son senpai. « Te fais-tu maltraiter ? »

La respiration de tous se stoppa. Kagami se figea. Kuroko le regarda juste fixement. La question était maintenant posée la question qui avait été dans tous les esprits (bon, la question avait obtenu sa réponse quelques jours auparavant pour Kagami) depuis que Kuroko s'était montré avec sa mère. Maintenant ils avaient peur de la réponse. Ils souhaitèrent que Teppei ne l'ait pas posée si directement.

Ils attendirent la réponse, mais aucune ne vint. Kuroko restait silencieux, regardant fixement dans les yeux de Teppei. Aucune trace d'émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Kagami pris cette chance pour s'avancer devant Kuroko. « Quel genre de question est-ce ? »Demanda t-il. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Teppei fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de les hausser et faire un sourire d'excuses depuis derrière l'épaule de Kagami. « Pardon p'ça Kuroko. Oublie. »

« C'est bon », répondit la voix monotone.

« Y-yosh ! » Cria Hyuuga. « Tout le monde se bouge ! Spécialement vous les nouveaux on a un match d'entraînement ce week-end, et nous n'allons pas perdre comme la dernière fois ! »

Tous crièrent pour agréer. Juste comme ça, la tension fut brisée, et Kuroko alla aux bancs pour regarder. Bien que l'adolescent ne le montre pas, en regardant Kagami et les autres jouer au basket, Kuroko avait une urgente envie de les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas joué au basket durant des jours, peut-être une semaine, et la sensation de la balle dans ses mains pour juste quelques secondes lui manquait. Kuroko commença à trépigner, toujours aussi légèrement.

La vibration de son téléphone stoppa efficacement son remuement. Kuroko fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa. Les seuls qui lui envoyaient habituellement des messages étaient agami et Akashi. Kagami était ici, et Akashi devait être toujours en cours en ce moment. Il ouvrit son téléphone et regarda l'identifiant :

_Otou-san_

La respiration de Kuroko se coupa un instant au nom de son père. Pourquoi lui envoyait-il un message ? Devait-il même lire le message ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus savait qu'il était grossier d'ignorer un message de son père, cependant, et afficha le texte. Il lut lentement les caractères :

_Tetsuya, je comprends que tu ne sois pas disposé à me voir ou à me parler. Peu importe combien je m'excuserai, mes actions seront probablement toujours dans ton esprit. S'il te plaît, autorises-moi à t'expliquer ce soir. Je te demande seulement ça, Tetsuya. Ta mère ne sera pas à la maison, et je rentrerai plus tôt du travail._

Il y avait une signature automatique « Kuroko Haru » en bas.

Kuroko lut le message une fois de plus, cette fois encore plus lentement. Les mots ne changeait pas. Ses yeux bleus s'attristèrent à la mention de son père. Il se pencha en avant, ses cheveux cachant son visage, et ferma le téléphone. Il le lança dans son sac. « Otou-san… »

**~Ellipse~**

« Kuroko-san ! » Trois personnes firent des signes à Kuroko Haru alors qu'ils marchaient vers la devanture du restaurant. Le père de Kuroko se tenait là avec fatigue, les attendant.

« Ça fait un moment », dit le premier qui l'atteint. « Je suis content que tu nous aies appelés ici. »

« Oui », Haru approuva de la tête avec un petit sourire. « Mais en réalité, cela fait seulement un mois. C'est tout de même bien de vous voir, Jun-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Catherine-san. »

« Un mois reste un long moment, Kuroko-san. » La femme blonde nommée Catherine sourit à Haru. Elle avait un doux visage ovale avec des cheveux lisses lui arrivant au menton. Elle était plus jeune que le père de Kuroko, et extrêmement jolie.

Haru ouvrit la porte du restaurant et leur fit signe d'entrer. « S'il vous plaît appelez-moi seulement par mon prénom. »

« Eh ? Alors laissez tomber ces honorifiques, Kuroko-_san_ », Hiroshi, le propriétaire d'une petite entreprise, sourit et leva un sourcil à l'adresse d'Haru.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus trouvait inconfortable d'appeler quelqu'un par son seul prénom [cela, bien sûr, excluant Ibuki]. C'était sa seconde nature de s'adresser à tout le monde avec politesse. Il n'avait pas voulu transmettre sa _trop_-polie personnalité à Kuroko, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus l'avait prise dès son enfance. Haru déglutit à la pensée de son fils.

« Laissez-le tranquille, Hiroshi », Jun,le plus âgé des trois, retint la porte pour qu'Haru puisse entrer à l'intérieur. « Nous savons tous que c'est impossible pour Kuroko-san de nous appeler sans honorifiques. »

« Table pour quatre ? » Les salua une serveuse.

Haru hocha la tête. « S'il vous plaît. »

Elle s'inclina et fit un geste avec ses mains. « Par ici, je vous prie. »

Bientôt, ils furent tous assis. Hiroshi et Jun d'un côté, Catherine et Haru de l'autre. Ils burent leur thé silencieusement, choisissant ce que serait leur tardif déjeuner dans le menu. Haru ne se sentait pas l'envie de manger, donc avait refusé de prendre un menu. Ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques minutes ruinait totalement son apétit.

« Donc, Kuroko-san. » Jun tendit les menus à la serveuse après avoir commandé et jeta un coup d'œil au fatigué bleuté. « Pourquoi nous as-tu soudainement appelés ici ? »

« Oui, c'est définitivement une surprise », dit Catherine qui avala ensuite une gorgée de son thé. « Comment va ton fils, d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps ! » Jun et Hiroshi approuvèrent. Pour eux, Kuroko Tetsuya était un innocent, adorable adolescent.

_Je peux leur faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? _Pensa prudemment Haru. _Hiroshi-kun est la propriétaire d'une petite entreprise, Catherine-san est une top-modèle, et Jun-kun est un journaliste. Ils ne devraient pas être influencés par Ibuki. _L'homme était toujours méfiant de ses collègues qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps. Il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un, cependant, et ces gens étaient les plus proches qu'il connaissait. « Ah, c'est actuellement pourquoi je vous ai appelés ici. »

« Pourquoi tu nous as appelés ici ? » Hiroshi se pencha en avant et posa son menton dans sa man. « Tu nous as appelés ici à cause de ton fils ? »

Haru pressa fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, trouvant cela encore plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il baissa le regard sur la table et serra ses poings sur ses genoux. « Vous connaissez ma femme, oui ? » Murmura t-il.

Miraculeusement, tous purent entendre sa faible voix. « Ibuki ? Ouais, on l'a rencontrée une fois », grogna Hiroshi. « Mauvaise femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as épousée. »

_Je me le demande moi-même_, songea Haru. _Les moments avant que Tetsuya soit né… étaient-ils réellement des moments heureux ? _« Et c'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas vu mon fils depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Haru avec sa voix faible.

Jun ouvrit l'un de ses yeux en grand. « Ouais, nous avons trouvé ça étrange, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui amenait vraiment des questions. »

« C'est parce que… Tetsuya est – abusé », déclara Haru. Les mots laissèrent un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Catherine arrêta de boire son thé. Hiroshi releva brusquement sa tête vers Haru. Jun se figea. « Qu-qu'est ce que vous venez de dire, Kuroko-san ? » Réussit à demander Catherine. « C'est une mauvaise blague.

« Non », dit faiblement l'homme aux cheveux bleus. « C'est vrai. »

« Attends. » Hiroshi sortit de sa transe. « Es-tu en train de tenter de nous dire que ton fils, _Tetsu-kun_, se fait maltraiter ? Par qui ? »

Haru tourna sa tête sur le côté. « Par Ibuki. »

Jun-kun s'étouffa dans sa respiration. La grippe sur sa tasse de thé se raffermit. « Ta femme ? »

« Oui… »

« D-depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Catherine.

Haru mit une main sur son visage. « Depuis les quatre ans de Tetsuya. »

« Quatre ? » demanda calmement Hiroshi. « Tu veux dire que Tetsu-kun a été – non est toujours – abusé depuis douze ans ? Et tu es encore avec cette femme ? »

« Hai. » Ils purent à peine entendre la réponse d'Haru.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne le vit pas venir, ou peut-être qu'il le vit mais ne l'attendait pas aussi soudainement. Il y eut un cri de _« Non, Hiroshi ! » _avant que sa chemise ne soit soudainement tirée, forçant Haru à se lever de son siège. _« Toi fils de – » _Un fort coup de poing fut envoyé sur sa joue. Une douleur fleurit immédiatement sur le visage d'Haru tandis qu'il était envoyé au sol. Il devint un tas mou sur le sol froid avec sa joue douloureuse. Les mains d'Haru vinrent à sa partie blessée. _Oui, s'il vous plaît_, demanda t-il dans son esprit, _Blessez-moi. Je le mérite._

« Comment oses-tu ? » Grogna Hiroshi. Il se tenait en face d'Haru, les jointures de sa main droite rouges. « Tu as laissé cette _sale pute_ maltraiter Tetsu-kun aussi longtemps ? _Et tu es toujours marié avec elle ? _Bordel mais à quoi tu penses ? Divorce de cette pétasse et éloigne Tetsu-kun d'elle ! »

Haru ne répondit pas. Il se débattit juste pour se relever, une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur le sol. L'homme réussit à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever entièrement. Après tout, si Hiroshi allait à nouveau le frapper, il pouvait aussi bien rester sur le sol et l'encaisser. Son fils supportait ça presque tous les jours.

« A-ano, s-s'il vous plaît retenez-vous d'utiliser ce genre de langage et de violence d'dans le bâtiment. D'autres perturbations, et nous aurons à vous demander de q-quitter le bâtiment. » La voix bégayante et nerveuse de la serveuse apparut au-dessus de lui. Haru, honteux, ne leva pas le regard.

« Nous sommes extrêmement désolés. » Jun se leva et fit un salut. « Il n'y aura pas d'autres perturbations. »

« Kuroko-san. » La douce voix de Catherine retentit près de son oreille. « Levez-vous. Hiroshi à juste agit stupidement. Pas vrai, Hiroshi ? » Il y avait un léger avertissement dans sa voix.

Hiroshi frotta l'arrière de son cou, frustré. « Ouais… Désolé, Kuroko-san. Mon corps a bougé avant que je ne réfléchisse. » Il tendit une main au bleuté, qu'Haru prit avec reconnaissance pour se relever. « Je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons. »

« Oui », approuva Catherine. « Vous n'êtes pas du genre à garder Tetsu-kun dans ce type de maison sans bonne raison. »

Jun, Hiroshi, et Catherine étaient assis à leurs places originelles, à nouveau, avec Haru assis au bout, glaçant sa joue avec une bouteille d'eau froide que Catherine avait acheté. La nourriture arriva, la serveuse la posant rapidement avant de repartir. Hiroshi souriait d'un air penaud aux regards que lui lançaient Catherine et Jun.

Jun fut le premier à parler avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas. « Donc, Kuroko-san. » L'adulte Kuroko leva les yeux vers son collègue. "Pourquoi ne divorces-tu pas d'Ibuki ou ne la dénonces-tu pas à la police ? Tu dois avoir des preuves, non ? »

« Avoir une image ou deux et les montrer directement à la police n'aiderait pas. » Les informa Haru. « Vous devez savoir qu'Ibuki est extrêmement puissante. »

« Ouais, mais elle ne devrait pas être capable de contourner les lois », contra Hiroshi.

Il secoua la tête. « Ibuki est la personne la plus influent au Japon. L'attaquer de l'extérieur est inutile. » Haru mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Si je divorçais d'elle, elle obtiendrait sûrement la garde de Tetsuya, et les choses seraient pires. Et si elle était accusée d'abus, elle paierait simplement la caution et serait libérée. Ses connections sont plus profondes que celles du gouvernement. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas juste laisser Tetsu-kun comme ça », dit Catherine. Les trois pensèrent au petit garçon qu'ils avaient vu quatre ans auparavant : poli, mignon et respectueux. Ils avaient été invités à un match de basket de Kuroko à Teiko, peu après qu'il ait été accepté dans la première équipe. Tous avaient été admiratifs à combien il semblait différent lorsqu'il jouait au basket et lorsqu'il était hors du terrain.

« Je sais », dit Haru, « C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu d'attaquer de l'intérieur. »

« L'intérieur… ? » Jun haussa un sourcil.

« Hai. Ibuki garde de nombreux secrets que le gouvernement ne doit pas connaître. Un ami de Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, m'aide en ce moment. »

Hiroshi siffla. « Akashi, eh ? Tu as actuellement la famille Akashi de ton côté ? Eh bien, merde, tu as une de ces chances. »

« Surveille ton langage. » Jun donna un petit coup dur sa tête.

« La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ici… était ça. » Haru sortit quelque chose de son petit sac et le plaça sur la table. Il y avait neuf photographies, trois pour chacun. Catherine se pencha en premier et les examina.

Elle poussa un halètement horrifié. « Ce sont – ! »

« Des photographies de l'abus », finit sévèrement Jun.

Les images étaient simplement indescriptibles. C'était d'horribles, claires images d'Ibuki et de Kuroko, ce dernier sur le sol se protégeant de ses bras. Haru s'était tenu dans un angle où il avait pris les visages d'Ibuki et de Kuroko. Sur deux des trois images Ibuki utilisait son pied. La dernière était un ccoup direct de son poing dans l'œil de Kuroko. Chacune était difficile à regarder, et Catherine avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur qu'elle pouvait voir sur le visage de Kuroko. L'expression que Kuroko avait sur la troisième image, cependant, les fit reposer la photo et regarder n'importe où sauf elle. Contrairement aux deux autres, Kuroko n'avait pas d'expression sur celle-là. C'était inexpressif sans émotion, rien ne pouvait être perçu sur son visage. Le coup de poing ne le faisait pas réagir. Ce n'était rien.

« J'ai besoin que vous parliez de Kuroko Ibuki avec ces images à tous ceux à qui vous faite confiance », dit faiblement Haru. « Aux gens qui ne sont pas influencés par Ibuki. Nous avons besoin du plus de gens possible de notre côté. S'il vous plaît. » Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande quelque chose. »

« Ces images, Kuroko-san. » Hiroshi inspira. « Elles ont été prises durant l'abus. Cela veut-il dire… ? »

Haru déglutit et ne répondit pas. Jun s'étouffa dans sa respiration. « Tu as pris ces photos. Durant tout ça, tu as regardé et prit des photos. »

Il ne répondit toujours pas. La femme blonde haleta. « Ne – ne me dites pas que Tetsu-kun vous blâme ? »

« Je le devais », s'étrangla finalement Haru. « Je le devais… Je n'avais pas le choix, je le devais. » Il regardait la table maintenant, hébété et tremblant. « Je – le devais. Vous comprenez, pas vrai ? Je le devais. » Les flash-backs du moment où il regardait son propre fils se faire battre alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres, ne faisant rien, hantaient son esprit. Le visage inexpressif de son fils alors qu'il lui disait de ne pas le toucher avait fait se briser Haru cette nuit-là. C'était une lésion, quelque chose qui ne quitterait jamais son esprit, même si son fils le pardonnait.

Deux bras encerclèrent Haru, et son nez fut soudainement pressé contre une épaule chaude. Des cheveux blonds glissèrent contre son front. « C'est horrible », dit Catherine, atterrée. « Regardant – votre pauvre fils être maltraité, prenant des photos pour aider … Puis en être blâmé. » De fortes mains féminines se pressèrent contre son dos. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Haru secoua lentement sa tête. « Je le devait. » Sa voix se brisa, et de petites gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent sur ses joues pâles. « Je le devais…Je devais l'avoir à son pire, donc je l'ai narguée – _encouragée_. Je devais être de son bon côté. Je le devais », pleura t-il en agrippant la chemise de Catherine. « Mais je comprends la haine de Tetsuya ce n'est rien de moins que ce que je mérite. Mais son visage ce jour là – son visage – » Haru ne pouvait parler avec cohérence plus longtemps. Il pleura de douces, silencieuses larmes, jamais de forts, morveux sanglots.

Il pouvait légèrement entendre Hiroshi demander l'addition. La serveuse vint, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à Haru, et posa l'addition avant de retourner rapidement à son poste.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kuroko-san », dit Jun d'un ton apaisant. « Nous le ferons. J'ai de nombreuses relations en tant que journaliste. Pour ton fils… Tu devrais remettre les choses dans le droit chemin tout de suite. » Il posa son menton sur sa main et regarda par la fenêtre. « J'ai rencontré Tetsu-kun assez de fois pour savoir qu'il est l'enfant le plus respectueux et brillant que je connaisse. Il comprendra. »

_Je sais_, songea silencieusement Haru à travers ses larmes. _Je sais._

**~Ellipse~**

« M-Ma'em ! » Deux hommes déboulèrent par sa porte et coururent jusqu'à son bureau. « Une urgence, Abe-san ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda froidement Ibuki, irritée par l'intrusion.

« Vos dossiers ont été examinés, ma'em », dit rapidement l'un des deux. « Vos dossiers personnels, de même que les dossiers du gouvernement. Plusieurs dossiers ont subi des tentatives d'accès, mais elles ont été refusées. Cependant, quelques uns, comme ceux concernant votre identité ou les dossiers criminels ont été à moitié accédés.

Les yeux d'Ibuki se plissèrent. « Ils ont été ouverts ? A moitié ? » Par qui ? Elle savait que la police n'oserait pas toucher à ses dossiers, et _seulement_ la police pouvait accéder à ses dossiers puisqu'ils connaissaient le code. Elle était aussi avertie que quiconque qui était contre elle savait qu'il était stupide d'aller la signaler directement à la police.

Cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait de profondes connections, juste comme elle. « Avez-vous réussi à traquer d'où on y avait accédé ? »

« Non, c'était depuis une ligne privée », dit-il, mais en hésitant. « Actuellement, nous avons réussi à obtenir les lettres 'AKH' quand nous avons tenté de la traquer. C'est tout, cependant. »

AKH ? Ibuki fronça les sourcils et joua avec ses doigts. Un code ? Non, des initiales. AKH… Aka… Akashi Hayato. La femme aux cheveux bleus écarquilla ses yeux et se leva de son bureau. « Ce sale morveux ! » siffla t-elle à voix haute. Il n'y avait pas seulement ce stupide gamin qui enquêtait sur elle, mais il avait aussi impliqué sa famille ? Le gamin n'avait pas appris sa leçon, même après qu'elle ait détruit cette famille Kise ! Aurait-elle à attaquer la famille Akashi pour qu'il comprenne _que personne ne la défiait ?_

« Sortez d'ici », grogna t-elle aux deux hommes figés. « Rebloquez tous mes dossiers et posez différentes sécurités dessus. Si n'importe qui d'autre est capable d'y accéder après aujourd'hui, vous perdez tous les deux vos emplois. »

« O-oui, ma'em ! » Bégayèrent les deux avant de se précipiter ors de la pièce.

Ibuki ricana, sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. « Temps de passer un appel au gouvernement. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Je suis rentré », appela Kuroko, sachant que c'était inutile. La voiture de son père n'était pas là, et d'après le message de son père, sa mère ne serait pas encore à la maison.

Il posa doucement son sac et boita jusqu'à la cuisine. _Si Otou-san souhaite me parler dans la soirée, je devrais essayer de cuisiner quelque chose. _C'était, après tout, quelque chose qu'il devrait faire, même si sa confiance en son père était partie. Cependant Kuroko ne pouvait pas réellement cuisiner quoi que ce soit dans sa condition, et même s'il n'était pas blessé, il pouvait seulement cuisiner des œufs durs.

Des œufs durs paraissaient très bien, de toute manière, donc Kuroko sortit précautionneusement une casserole, tressaillant quand son corps vibra de douleur. Il était en train de remplir la petite casserole d'eau lorsque le téléphone dans son sac sonna fortement. Un peu étonné, Kuroko posa la casserole et s'avança avant la fin de la sonnerie. _Akashi_ clignotait sur son téléphone.

« Akashi-kun », dit-il, mais il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il sonnait un peu plus enthousiaste qu'il ne devrait l'être.

« Tetsuya », salua simplement Akashi. « Es-tu allé en cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Hai », confirma Kuroko en boitant pour continuer à remplir la casserole.

« Je vois. » Akashi fit une pause avant de continuer. « Tetsuya, pourquoi as-tu refusé l'offre de Daiki ce matin ? »

Le bleuté laissa presque tomber un œuf à la question. Il fronça ses sourcils bleus. « Ah… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser », dit strictement son ancien capitaine. « C'était inconsidéré de ta part. Ton école est seulement à huit cent mètres de ta maison, mais avec ta condition, tu ne devrais pas marcher aussi loin. Daiki avait raison de te proposer de t'emmener. Il a le permis. »

Kuroko ne pouvait argumenter avec le ton d'Akashi. Il laissa seulement tomber les quatre œufs dans la casserole et courba la tête, comme si le rouge était vraiment à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun », s'excusa Kuroko. « Cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Hm », répondit laconiquement Akashi. « Cela ferait mieux de ne plus arriver. »

_La première discussion avec Akashi après le… Baiser, _Kuroko rougit presque, _et je me fais gronder._

« Tetsuya ? »

« Hai ? » Kuroko augmenta la température de la plaque.

« Attends juste un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ? » Murmura soudainement Akashi. « Je te sortirai de cette maison. »

Les lèvres de Kuroko formèrent un petit sourire. « Hai. J'attendrai, Akashi-kun. »

« Très bien. Daiki passera te chercher demain matin. S'il n'est pas là, appelle Ryouta. »

Kuroko savait qu'Akashi était sur le point de raccrocher, puisque le rouge n'était pas du genre à dire 'au revoir' avant de mettre fin à l'appel, donc avant qu'il ne le fasse, le bleuté lâcha, « Attends, Akashi-kun ! »

« … Oui, Tetsuya ? »

« Merci », dit doucement Kuroko. « Et – je – l'ai apprécié. » Ce qu'était le « l' » n'avait pas besoin d'être défini entre eux.

Akashi rit légèrement. « Je sais. »

* * *

_Aaa~ah... Akashi... Bref, merci pour toutes les reviews, toujours motivant au milieu de ma surcharge de travail scolaire ! :)_

_L'âge moyen des personnes lisant cette fic est maintenant de 15 ans ! _

_Faisons un autre sondage pour mes stats perso : Quel est votre couple préféré ? (J'attends vraiment des réponses à celle-là, pour ,peut-être, une future traduction, qui sait ?)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**Par Virelei**

**Chapitre 16:**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro, une fois de plus de bonne humeur, versait du thé chaud fraîchement préparé dans deux tasses. Il attendait un visiteur dans exactement deux minutes, donc faire du thé au préalable était la seule chose à faire. _Il est tentant de mettre quelque chose dans son thé_, pensa un moment Akashi avant de secouer la tête. _Ça aurait probablement des résultats sur son comportement vulgaire._

Exactement comme il l'avait prédit, un coup vint deux minutes plus tard, à 17 : 52 précise. Il prit son temps pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant le persistent frappeur. Kagami Taiga apparut sur le seuil, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur le point de frapper à nouveau, son corps plié alors qu'il prenait de profondes, fortes respirations. « sois-damné-toi-bâta- je veux dire, cre- Akashi ! » Kagami changea rapidement ses mots en voyant l'air effrayant sur le visage du rouge. « Toi Akashi ! Arrête de m'appeler à des moments bizarres et t'attendre à ce que je vienne dans une limite de temps impossible ! »

« M'appeler un Akashi est un compliment », dit sèchement Akashi en partant vers la cuisine. « Entre et ferme la porte. Assied-toi au salon. »

Kagami, bien que réticent, obéit à ses ordres et s'assit sur le trop-familier canapé. Il regarda les trophées de basketball et rit _(ndt : Je devrais en théorie mettre « pouffa ». Mais… C'est Kagami, quoi…)_

« Les trophées sont simplement un gaspillage de plastique et de métal. Ils n'ont aucune utlité à part être des preuves et s'en vanter. Je les utilise comme preuves », dit Akashi, remarquant l'air sur le visage de Kagami quand il entra dans la pièce avec le plateau de thé et de légers snacks.

« Tu les as gagné », grogna Kagami. « Tu devrais au moins en être reconnaissant. »

« Gagner est ma seule récompense, et elle est déjà donnée. »

« Arrogant. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Le grand as toussa. « Rien. »

Akashi lui lança un regard plat et prit une gorgée de son thé. « C'est ce que je pensais. Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici, correct ? »

_Plus ordonné_, Kagami regarda avec suspicion son thé. Etait-il empoisonné ? « Ouais, pour avoir de nouvelles informations ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle information cependant. Mon vieux ne m'a pas contacté. »

« Ton père ? » Questionna Akashi. Il avait déjà un stylo et un bloc-notes sortis, feuilletant les pages pour en trouver une vierge.

L'as approuva de la tête. « Apparemment, mon père travaille actuellement dans une branche sœur de l'Ibuki Corporation en Amérique. Il a accepté de m'aider, mais il ne peut avoir plus puisque tous ses rapports sont plutôt bloqués en Amérique. » Kagami décida de risquer sa vie et prit une hésitante gorgée de sa boisson. Elle était normale. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec soulagement.

Akashi regarda, amusé, la réaction de l'adolescent à son thé. « Appelle ton père. »

« Hah ? » Kagami haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Demande d'informations. Met le haut-parleur. Ne me questionne pas. » Ça ne dérangeait pas Akashi de donner des ordres à un invité lorsqu'il était dans sa maison. Les gens qui venaient chez lui étaient supposés écouter ses commandes. Ah, à moins que ce ne soit sa mère.

_Maniaque du contrôle_, pensa Kagami, mais en sortant tout de même son téléphone. Il appela son père, se rappelant de mettre le haut-parleur comme l'avait requit Akashi. « Mm ? Quoi, Taiga ? Aujourd'hui est mon jour de repos », salua la voix groggy de son père.

« Ah, pardon, Papa. » L'as se sentit soudainement à demi-conscient d'avoir le haut-parleur et qu'Akashi entendait. « J'avais oublié le décalage horaire. »

Son père grogna, et des froissements purent être entendus à l'autre bout du téléphone. Le petit rouge commença à taper du pied. « Bien sûr que tu as oublié. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bon sang, j'ai laissé la télévision allumée. Bordel, pourquoi l'ai-je laissée sur la chaine des informations ? »

« Papa », dit impatiemment Kagami. « As-tu eu de nouvelles informations sur Ibuki ? »

« La femme ? Non, pas vraiment. J'ai été occupé. Hey, regarde les informations – attend, tu n'as pas les informations Américaines là-bas, pas vrai ? » Kagami ferma ses yeux et retint un soupir en entendant son père augmenter le volume de la télévision. Puisque son téléphone était en mode haut-parleur, Akashi et lui purent entendre les news que la reporter énonçait en Anglais. Kagami, ayant vécu en Amérique durant des années, comprenait ce qu'elle disait, et Akashi, ayant aussi étudié là-bas _(ndt : là, personnellement je me suis demandé quand exactement il avait étudié là-bas… En primaire ?)_, la comprenait aussi facilement.

_« Récemment, les officiers de police ont été actifs autour de Time Square à New York. Plus de vingt personnes ont été questionnées à propos d'une criminelle fugitive qui aurait disparu d'Amérique depuis plus de trois ans… »_

« Bordel ! Ces policiers devraient faire quelque chose d'utile, pas sortir et gaspiller leur temps sur une affaire classée ! Un criminel fugitif depuis plus de trois ans ? Il pourrait être mort, vous savez. »

_Ouais, ouais, vieil homme. Peux-tu juste mentir et dire que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Ma vie est en jeu, là. _Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi, mais le capitaine écoutait avec attention les actualités à travers le téléphone.

_La criminelle a été accusée de nombreux crimes fédéraux, dont certains ne seront pas révélés par les officiers. Des traces d'elle ont pu être découvertes dans le bâtiment de la compagnie Fanta à New York, où un employé a clamé que quelqu'un avait utilisé leur ligne pour appeler un numéro inconnu. Les officiers ont traqué le receveur et ont découverts que c'était un numéro étranger Japonais d'identifiant… »_

Akashi prit le nom. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de quelques centimètres, et il attrapa le bloc-notes et le stylo. _Ce nom_, Akashi répéta le nom anglais encore et encore dans son esprit. _Si j'ai raison, il devrait s'épeler… _ Il écrivit les noms « Ibuki Kuroko », « Akihiko Suzuki » et « Miku Abe » dans cet l'ordre, verticalement. Il les avait écrits western style, quand le prénom vient avant le nom. Ses yeux calmes analysèrent les noms, des calculs sauvages se formant dans son esprit alors qu'il étudiait les lettres. Les sourcils d'Akashi se rabaissèrent de concentration.

_Si je les alignais comme ça…_

Il les écrivit encore. Encore. Et encore. Puis il entoura les lettres.

Et là – il sourit.

« Echec et mat. »

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec quatre œufs durs en face de lui. Il avait le cinquième dans ses mains, avec des petites fêlures sur la douce coquille. Il avait juste fini de les faire bouillir, et maintenant, il attendait que son père rentre à la maison. Du travail non-fini reposait sur le côté de la table. Kuroko avait perdu sa motivation après être arrivé au troisième problème.

Le son de la porte d'entrée se déverrouillant fit se tendre ses muscles, mais bientôt il se força à se relaxer. Sa mère n'était pas à la maison, et c'était seulement son père, pas vrai ?

_Seulement Otou-san_, se rappela t-il.

« Tetsuya ? » La voix douce du père de Kuroko retentit dans le couloir et dans la cuisine. La porte d'entrée fermée avec un clic, le sac du père de Kuroko tomba sur le sol et les légers pas d'Haru se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Kuroko attrapa ses devoirs pour faire croire qu'il était productif.

Haru se stoppa au seuil de la cuisine et s'arrêta pour étudier son fils. Il semblait soulagé que Kuroko l'ait attendu. Un petit sourire tendu apparut sur le visage de l'homme. « Fais-tu tes devoirs ? »

« Hai », dit Kuroko avec son habituel visage inexpressif. Il s'assura de ne pas regarder son père et força sa respiration rapide à retourner à un rythme normal. Sa prise sur son crayon était juste un peu trop serrée.

_Toujours un bon garçon_, pensa Haru en entrant dans la cuisine pour se tenir à côté de la table, en face de Kuroko. « Tu as fait des œufs durs ? Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre à manger ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a – »

« Ça va, Otou-san », vint la à nouveau la réponse tranquille, sans émotion.

Haru déglutit et se recula un peu. « Je-je vois. » Un long silence emplit la pièce. La tension dans l'air était si forte qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. On pouvait entendre les légers grattements du crayon de Kuroko, mais le léger tremblement de sa main était visible. Haru chercha quoi dire n'importe quoi qui briserait la glace.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son fils. Le corps de Kuroko devint rigide, mais il continua d'écrire des nombres inutiles sur ses fiches de maths. Haru pressa ses lèvres ensemble avant de les ouvrir pour faire sortir les mots, mais ne put. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il prit une petite inspiration. « Tetsuya, je sais que mes actions de l'autre jour sont – impardonnables. » Kuroko se gela quand son père, mais à part ça, Haru ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son fils. Il fit un petit sourire douloureux en direction de la table.

Kuroko posa silencieusement son crayon et releva ses yeux vers son père. Il savait qu'il était grossier d'ignorer quelqu'un qui parlait de quelque chose d'important.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que u me pardonnes », continua Haru en regardant désespérément dans les yeux inexpressifs de Kuroko. « Mais je veux que tu écoutes mes raisons. La vérité et c'est tout. Je veux juste que tu écoutes. » Se penchant pour mettre son visage dans ses mains, Haru parla avec sa voix étouffée. « En tant que père, je veux que tu connaisses mes actions. Comment tu les prendras, c'est à toi de voir. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne répondit pas.

Haru prit une profonde, tremblante inspiration. « C'était un jour ou deux après que ta mère t'ait fait tomber du second étage. Akashi-kun m'a appelé pour me donner rendez-vous dans un café. »

Les yeux de Kuroko brillèrent légèrement d'intérêt à l'entente du nom d'Akashi.

« Il avait un travail pour moi. » Son père serra fermement les poings. « Un travail pour ruiner ta mère et t'éloigner de cette maison. J'ai été averti que c'était un travail difficile émotionnellement mais – » Haru dû faire une pause pour reprendre contenance, « Je l'ai accepté pour ta santé. Bien que ce soit – dur que tu me détestes… Je préfère avoir fait ça pour ta sécurité. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fronça ses sourcils, mais resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui était si important avec ce travail pour que son père l'ait accepté, même s'il savait pleinement qu'il perdrait entièrement la confiance de Kuroko ?

« Mon travail était de narguer ta mère durant ses – '_attaques'_. C'était le seul moyen de la prendre à son pire la distraire pour qu'elle ne remarque pas. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle me fasse confiance – juste un peu – en même temps. Encourager son attaque semblait être la meilleure manière. » Haru eut un autre sourire douloureux. « Je suis désolé… Tu as dû avoir très mal… » Sa voix s'étiola et il secoua la tête. « J'ai pris des images en tant que preuves. Ibuki n'a pas remarqué. Et après, » Il arrêta de parler et pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne, mais continua, « J'ai diffusé les images. »

La respiration de Kuroko se coupa. Son père – son père _l'avait exposé_ dans un tel état à des gens ? Il était vu en train de se faire battre ?

« Cela a été vu par les trois amis en lesquels j'ai le plus confiance. Te souviens-tu de Jun-kun, Hiroshi-kun, et Catherine-san ? »

Les noms lui étaient familiers. Il les avait vus pour la dernière fois il y a quelques années, avant qu'ils n'arrêtent soudainement de rendre visite. Pour montrer qu'il écoutait, Kuroko hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je leur ai dit de parler de l'abus aux gens qui n'étaient pas influencés par ta mère. Ils ont acceptés. » Son père posa un bras sur ses yeux et respira fortement par le nez. « Je sais… ça viole tes droits… t'exposer ainsi. Mais s'il te plaît, comprends. Tu peux me haïr, ne pas me faire confiance, souhaiter que je sois mort, mais je veux que tu comprennes », il baissa son bras pour regarder directement les yeux de Kuroko. « Je ferai n'importe quoi – _n'importe quoi _– pour t'éloigner d'Ibuki et te garder en sécurité. Tu ne souffriras pas d'elle un an de plus. J'irai aussi loin qu'il le faudra, même si tu me hais, pour te mettre en sécurité. »

Haru ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder plus longtemps les yeux inexpressifs de son fils. « C'est la vérité derrière tout ça. Nous attaquerons Ibuki de l'intérieur. Akashi-kun est celui qui a tout planifié et m'a dit de ne pas t'en dire un mot avant de l'avoir fait. Ce fut ma décision de l'accepter. » Il posa ses mains sur la table et ouvrit les yeux. « Tu connais maintenant tout de mes actions, Tetsuya. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Akashi… savait. Kuroko ne pouvait y croire. Akashi savait ce qui s'était passé le jour où Kuroko lui avait dit que son père était un menteur. Il savait, et pourtant –

_Dis-moi suis-je un menteur ?_

_Bien sur que non, Akashi-kun._

Akashi était-il un menteur ? Avait-il menti durant tout ce temps ?

_Tetsuya, puis-je essayer quelque chose ?_

_Oui._

_Akashi ne sera jamais un menteur._ Kuroko secoua sa tête encore et encore et regarda ses mains tremblantes. Réellement lentement, il baissa la tête, ses cheveux couvrant son visage et ses yeux. Son père ne pouvait voir son expression, et Kuroko prit cette opportunité pour laisser couler quelques larmes. « Je veux te faire confiance, Otou-san », dit doucement Kuroko, sa voix se brisant. « Je le veux… Je le veux… Je refuse de te détester. » Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains. « Mais, je -»

« Je pense », interrompit gentiment Haru, »Que je vais aller dans ma chambre pour la nuit. Je vais te laisser seul. Ibuki ne sera pas là avant une heure du matin, donc s'il te plaît souviens-toi de t'enfermer avant qu'elle ne rentre. » L'homme se leva et marcha autour de la table pour se tenir à côté de Kuroko. Il tendit une main pour toucher son fils, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et la rabaissa, secouant la tête. « Je t'aime, Tetsuya. S'il te plaît, saches-le. »

Et Haru sortit de la pièce, seul et fatigué, laissant un Kuroko confus derrière lui.

_Dis-moi, suis-je un menteur ?_

_J'irai aussi loin que nécessaire, même si tu me hais, pour te mettre en sécurité._

_Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes._

_Tu peux me haïr, ne pas me faire confiance, souhaiter que je sois mort, mais je veux que tu comprennes…_

Kuroko regarda au-dessus de ses mains, ses larmes disparues. Ses yeux étaient pleins de détermination, et sa décision… sa décision était assez simple.

* * *

Haru retourna à nouveau le pancake et le regarda cuire en grésillant dans la poêle. Du bacon chaud était dans un plat, croustillant et bien cuit. Un pichet de jus d'orange était posé sur la table. Pour une quelconque raison, l'homme japonais aux cheveux bleus voulait un petit déjeuner américain. Il remua nerveusement en attendant que son fils descende. La manière dont Kuroko réagirait en face d'Haru ce matin serait sa réponse.

La mère de Kuroko était partie tôt, à cinq heures du matin, sifflant à Haru qu'elle serait sortie le jour entier. Elle semblait extrêmement énervée, donc l'homme ne l'avait pas questionnée. Plus elle serait hors de la maison, mieux ce serait.

Bientôt, Kuroko boita en bas des escaliers, cette fois ses blessures plus discrètes qu'auparavant. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus marcha avec précaution dans la cuisine, l'odeur de pancakes et de bacon frappant son nez avant même qu'il ne les ait vus. Haru tourna la tête à l'entente des légers bruits de pas de Kuroko.

« Tetsuya », salua Haru avec hésitation. Kuroko arrêta de marcher et regarda son père. Ledit homme déglutit. « As-tu – pris ta décision ? »

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Quelle décision, Otou-san ? »

Haru fronça les sourcils. « As-tu oublié ? Je parlais – »

« Je ne vois rien dont je devrais décider, Otou-san », dit à nouveau Kuroko avant de s'avancer pour regarder les pancakes que son père avait cuisinés. « Y a-t-il quelque chose à quoi je devrais réfléchir ? »

Cela prit un moment au père de Kuroko pour comprendre ce qu'était en train de faire son fils. Une fois qu'il l'eut compris cependant, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent de chaque côté de son corps. « Tetsuya », murmura t-il. « Merci. » Il attrapa Kuroko par l'épaule et le prit dans une forte étreinte. Il serra très fortement son fils, comme si Kuroko allait disparaître à toute minute.

Des larmes tombèrent sur les cheveux de Kuroko. Des murmures de 'merci' étaient étouffés près de l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Haru serra encore plus son étreinte, mais faisant attention aux blessures. Kuroko enroula aussi gentiment ses bras autour du corps de son père. Il agrippa le dos de la chemise d'Haru.

« Que tu sois blessé à cause de moi », dit doucement Kuroko, « n'est pas ce que je veux. Je te fais confiance, Otou-san. »

Haru relâcha Kuroko, mais garda ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Il baissa le regard sur les yeux de Kuroko. « Je suis très chanceux », souffla Haru, « de t'avoir comme fils. » Il pressa un baiser sur le front pâle.

Après avoir eu un silencieux, mais confortable petit-déjeuner, Haru demanda s'il avait besoin qu'il le conduise quelque part. « Non, merci », déclina Kuroko. « Aomine-kun passe me chercher. »

« Aomine-kun ? Ton ami du collège ? »

« Hai. » Kuroko ramassa son sac et le balança sur son épaule. « Il devrait déjà être dehors. Je vais y aller. »

Son père hocha la tête. « Passe une bonne journée. Et, Tetsuya ? »

Kuroko se tourna, sa main sur la poignée. « Hai ? »

« Merci. »

Le bleuté se retourna, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Il n'y a rien dont tu dois me remercier, Otou-san. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? » Demanda Aomine alors que Kuroko grimpait dans la vieille voiture.

« Je m'excuse. J'étais en train de manger », dit doucement Kuroko. « Je suis aussi désolé pour le dérangement. »

Aomine ricana. « Ne sois pas désolé pour ça. Sois désolé d'avoir fait Akashi me crier dessus pour ne pas t'avoir emmené. C'était ta faute pour commencer. »

Kuroko regarda par la fenêtre et observa les maisons défiler rapidement. « Je me doutais qu'Akashi crierait. Je suis désolé cependant. »

« … Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

L'adolescent bronzé grogna. « C'est ce que je pensais. Sérieux, je ne reçois aucune gratitude ces jours-ci. Kise me pleure dessus la journée entière, Akashi me donne des ordres et Midorima me dit des mensonges à propos de malchance si on conduit, donc _je_ dois te conduire au lycée. Le seul innocent est Murasakibara et je doute que ce gars soit vraiment innocent.

« Pourquoi Kise-kun pleure t-il ? »

Aomine raffermit sa prise sur le volant. Il en avait trop dit. Akashi lui avait spécifié de ne raconter aucun dommage causé par Ibuki à Kuroko. « Juste un boulot de mannequinat qui le fait stresser. Il réagit excessivement à propos de ça », mentit facilement Aomine. « Rien de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Kuroko le regarda suspicieusement, mais laissa couler. « N'as-tu pas cours, Aomine-kun ? »

« Nah », répondit-il. « Je ne vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Donc tout le monde sauf Akashicchi et Kurokocchi a eu le message ? » Demanda Kise. Il s'adressait à un grand shooter, un géant mangeant des snacks, et à l'adolescent bronzé qui approchait.

« Je suis sûr que même si Akashi n'a pas reçu le message, il au courant à son propos », dit Midorima en essuyant ses lunettes. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit filet à poissons rouges. « Je ne suis pas sûr de numéro mais ça disait de se rencontrer ici, au parc. »

Murasakibara montra son téléphone à tout le monde. « M'me 'ose », marmonna t-il avec une cracker stick dans sa bouche. [Même chose]

« Ouais, je l'ai eu ce matin. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce même bien d'écouter ce message ? ça pourrait être un genre de spam. » Aomine soupira, ennuyé, et posa un bras sur la tête de Kise en tant qu'accoudoir. Le blond protesta, en vain.

« C'est plus qu'une coïncidence que quatre de la Génération des Miracles aient été appelés au parc », dit Midorima. « Ça doit être important, et il y a même des chances que ce soit le fait d'Akashi. »

« Tu as raison. » Une voix profonde les fit tous sursauter, sauf Midorima. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers le coupable et découvrirent une femme et un homme, tous deux grands. Ayant d'ardents cheveux rouges et des étranges couleurs d'yeux, ils paraissaient familiers aux quatre. Les deux avaient des costumes formels, ceux que l'on verrait habituellement portés par des hommes de loi. La femme avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air acerbe et sceptique, tandis que l'homme avait ses mais le long de son corps, son visage inexpressif à part la petite ride entre ses sourcils rouges.

Kise cligna des yeux encore et encore. « Hey, ne ressemblent-ils pas à… »

« Ah, Hayato-san, Rin-san. » La voix surprise de Midorima interrompit l'observation de Kise

« Tu les connais, Mido-chin ? » Murasakibara mâcha une autre barre. « Ils semblent familiers. »

« L'homme est Akashi Hayato. La femme est Akashi Rin. Pour le dire simplement, ce sont les parents d'Akashi. »

Cela prit un moment à Aomine et à Kise pour comprendre l'information. Murasakibara ne sembla pas tellement surpris. Il garda simplement son air endormi et entama une barre de chocolat. « E-eehh ? » cria Kise. « Les parents d'Akashicchi ? Ils sont exactement comme lui ! »

Midorima se moqua de la stupidité du blond. « C'est pourquoi ce sont ses parents, idiot. »

Rin s'éclaircit la gorge. La Génération des Miracles se tut pour lui donner son attention. « Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » demanda t-elle. « Je me suis assurée d'avoir tous vos numéros de téléphone pour vous envoyer un message. Où est Seijuro ? »

Hayato mit une main sur son épaule et s'avança. « Seijuro a dit qu'il devait s'occuper d'une autre affaire. A part lui, tout le monde est là. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges tiqua. « Tente de m'éviter, hm ? Ce garçon, je jure qu'une fois que j'aurai mis la main dessus… » Elle laissa la menace s'évanouir dans l'air et ses mains se crispèrent. Hayato sourit à la peur évidente que la Génération des Miracles ressentait. Parfois, il était fier que son épouse soit la démoniaque femme qu'elle était.

« Tout le monde », dit Hayato. « Shintaro-kun nous a rencontré une fois, mais je crois que le reste d'entre vous ne nous a pas rencontré. Ne vous méprenez pas, cependant, nous savons tout à propos de vous. » La manière dont il dit cela fit frissonner Kise et Aomine. Même Murasakibara arrêta de manger et mit le reste de sa nourriture dans ses poches. « Je suis le père de Seijuro, Akashi Hayato. Voici la mère de Seijuro, Akashi Rin. Nous vous avons appelés ici pour le cas d'Ibuki, la personne qui maltraite votre ami. »

Tous se tendirent à l'entente du nom de la mère de Kuroko. Ils ne savaient pas que les parents d'Akashi étaient au courant pour Ibuki, mais Akashi avait dû penser que la femme était une personne extrêmement compliquée pour avoir entraîné ses parents dans cela. « B-bonjour, H-Hayato-san, R-Rin-san », balbutia Kise qui fit un court mais profond salut. « Je suis – »

« Kise Ryouta, correct ? » demanda froidement Rin.

« H-Hai ! » cria le blond avant de sauter dans les bras d'Aomine. L'aura que la femme émettait était presque exactement comme celle d'Akashi quand il était ennuyé – pas énervé _ennuyé_

Rin ne fit pas attention à Kise. « Et vous êtes Aomine Daiki et Murasakibara Atsushi. » Elle fit une pause pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un sachet de chips où il était écrit : _SAVEUR EN EDITION LIMITEE ! SEULEMENT DANS LA PREFECTURE DE KYOTO ! _« Voudrais-tu cela, Atsushi ? »

Les yeux de Murasakibara s'illuminèrent. Il avait cherché ce type de chips durant des jours. Comme un petit enfant, il l'attrapa avec impatience. « Merci » marmonna t-il avant d'ouvrir le paquet de chips et d'en mettre une dans sa bouche.

_Il est exactement comme Seijuro l'avait décrit_, observa Rin. Elle tourna son attention vers Midorima. « Shintarou. Te portes-tu bien ces temps-ci ? »

« Rin-san. Je vais bien. Mis à part que votre fils m'a amené à faire des tâches ridicules », dit formellement le vert. Il la salua légèrement.

« Seijuro ? Il est toujours si égoïste », soupira dramaticalement la femme.

« N-neh », chuchota Kise à Aomine. « Ne semble t-il pas que nous sommes les seuls qu'elle déteste ? »

Rin leur jeta un regard aiguisé. « As-tu dit quelque chose, Ryouta ? »

« N-non ! » cria t-il.

Hayato soupira profondément au comportement de sa femme, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. « Très bien, tout le monde », dit-il finalement. « Nous vous avons appelés ici car nous voulons que vous soyez les témoins ainsi que les initiateurs. Kuroko Ibuki devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. Votre travail est simplement de regarder ou d'ajouter des commentaires. Rin et moi useront de notre pouvoir et de nos informations pour l'acculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par craquer. Moi », il sortit un magnétophone, « J'enregistrerai tout ce qui est dit. C'est compris ? »

« Woah, attendez », interrompit Aomine. « Ibuki vient ? Ici ? »

« C'est ce qu'il vient juste de dire, Daiki », claqua Rin.

Les muscles de Kise se crispèrent, mais Aomine fit de doux cercles dans son dos. « Agis normalement », dit Aomine dans son oreille. « Nous ne pouvons pas merder. C'est pour Kuroko. En plus », il plaça un chaste baiser sur la joue de Kise. « Je te récompenserai plus tard. »

Le visage du blond rougit, et il frappa le torse de l'adolescent bronzé. « Ahominecchi ! »

« Est-ce que vous avez tous compris votre travail ? » demanda à nouveau Hayato.

Cette fois, tous confirmèrent.

« La voilà », marmonna Rin.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction où Rin regardait. Avec assurance, une femme fine s'approchait d'eux. Ses cheveux bleus se balançaient à chaque grand pas qu'elle faisait. Elle avait un air encore plus pincé que celui de Rin, et son nez et ses sourcils étaient froncés en une expression haineuse. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait un téléphone portable.

Kise s'accrocha fermement à la veste d'Aomine. Murasakibara regarda avec désintérêt Ibuki, Midorima remonta simplement ses lunettes. Rin et Hayato restèrent calmes, observant la femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Akashi Hayato », siffla Ibuki quand elle fut assez proche pour être entendue. Elle s'avança pour se tenir en face d'eux tous. « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ici ? » La femme énervée regarda derrière les deux Akashi et renifla avec mépris. « Tu as amené ces morveux, aussi ? »

« Parle poliment, toi laide femme », grogna Rin. Hayato posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. _J'aurai dû l'avertir de contrôler son caractère_, pensa misérablement l'homme Akashi.

Le nez d'Ibuki se dilata. « Excusez-moi ? » Cria t-elle d'une voix aigue. Murasakibara posa une main sur son oreille à l'énervant son.

« Nous vous avons appelée ici simplement pour obtenir des réponses, Kuroko Ibuki », coupa Hayato. « C'est votre choix de répondre ou de ne pas répondre, à nos questions. Nous ne vous forcerons pas. Aussi, c'était votre choix de venir ici et de nous rencontrer ou d'ignorer notre appel. Puisque vous avez décidé de nous rencontrer, vous ne pouvez pas dire que nous avons interrompu votre emploi du temps. »

Les yeux de la mère de Kuroko se plissèrent et se tournèrent vers la Génération des Miracles. « Où est votre fils, ce morveux ? »

« Je l'ai élevé ce n'est pas un morveux », rétorqua Ibuki.

Ibuki l'ignora, focalisant son regard sur un Kise en train de se cacher. Elle sourit vicieusement. « Kise-kun », ronronna t-elle. « Comment va ta famille ces jours-ci ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Kise craque. Ça ne posait pas problème que le blond lui-même soit insulté ou blessé, mais sa _famille_ était une autre chose. Sa famille ne devrait pas être impliquée avec cette femme. « Vous, monstre ! » Hurla Kise. Aomine entoura le copieur de ses bras pour l'empêcher de charger Ibuki. Le blond griffa les bras d'Aomine. « Comment osez-vous blesser ma famille ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un démon ! Je-J'espère que vous mourrez pour le bien-être de Kuroko ! Vous êtes maléfique. Idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote ! » Le faible niveau de vocabulaire de Kise n'impressionna pas la femme aux cheveux bleus. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Kise, et il fut enveloppé par le corps d'Aomine.

« Calmes-toi », murmura l'adolescent bronzé. « Ta réaction ne fait que la satisfaire. »

« Idiote… idiote » La voix de Kise était étouffée par la veste d'Aomine.

Hayato lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'ancien joueur de Teiko avant de retourner son attention vers Ibuki. « J'aimerais que vous ne vous moquiez pas d'eux », dit-il d'une voix basse.

Ibuki le regarda d'un air mauvais. « Que voulez-vous, _Akashi-san ?_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ici ? »

« Comme je disais des réponses. »

« Des réponses sur quoi ? »

« Sur votre fils. » Rin fut celle qui répondit cette fois. « Kuroko Tetsuya, c'est ça ? »

Ibuki se raidit visiblement au nom. « Quoi avec lui ? Il ne vaut pas mon temps en ce moment. »

« J'ignorerai ce commentaire et ne tournerai pas autour du pot, Ibuki », dit froidement Rin. « Abusez-vous Kuroko Tetsuya au moment présent/passé.

La femme aux cheveux bleus regarda droit dans les yeux aux couleurs étranges de Rin. « Non. Je le punis aussi justement que ce que je pense être convenable. »

Midorima s'avança, son visage calme. Il remonta ses lunettes avec la main qui tenait le filet à poissons. Ibuki le regarda avec ennui. « Quelle est votre définition d'une punition ? Quelles actions considérez-vous comme des punitions ? »

_Bonnes questions_, félicita Hayato dans son esprit, _Il ferait aussi un bon avocat._

Je refuse de répondre à cette question. »

« Pourquoi blessez-vous votre fils ? » demanda Hayato sans perdre un instant. « Quel est votre objectif ? Votre motivation ? Dans quels cas considérez-vous nécessaire de punir Kuroko Tetsuya ? »

« Je refuse de répondre à cette question », répéta Ibuki.

« Etes-vous effrayée ? » contra Rin. « Effrayée des répercussions ? Si vous n'aviez rien fait de mal, vous répondriez facilement à ces questions. Avez-vous fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? »

Ibuki, visiblement coincée, plissa les lèvres en une fine ligne et serra les poings. Tout fut silencieux durant quelques secondes, juste le vent froid sifflant dans l'atmosphère tendue. Quand la bleutée parla enfin cependant, Hayato obtint sa réponse. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je le blesse ? » Gloussa sombrement Ibuki. Hayato mit discrètement en marche son magnétophone. « Je ne le _blesse_ pas. Je l'_entraîne_. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par cela ? » dit Rin, voulant plus d'informations enregistrées. « L'entraîner ? Il n'est pas un chien. »

« Je voulais un successeur », dit-elle avec de la folie dans sa voix. « J'en voulais un. J'ai bâtit ma vie entière en partant d'en-bas, et me voilà, la femme la plus intouchable du Japon avec trois des plus grandes entreprises. Je suis riche, j'ai du pouvoir, et je suis crainte! C'est plus que ce que j'aurai pu vouloir, penseraient certaines personnes. Mais,je veux plus." Elle eut un glacial demi-sourire. "Je veux que mon nom soit porté. Chacun doit connaître mon nom - non, pas mon nom. Mon _existence_. La seule manière pour cela est d'avoir un successeur. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai épousé Haru! Pour obtenir un enfant; pour obtenir u enfant qui m'écouterait.

Son visage devint soudainement moqueur. "Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu cependant. Il est apparu que l'enfant auquel j'ai donné naissance est devenu juste comme son père. Il est _doux_, il a une dégoutante morale, il me désobéit. Et juste comme je le leur ai dit", elle lança un regard noir à la Génération des Miracles, "il se _moque_ de moi. La manière dont il me regarde avec ces yeux inexpressifs me dit qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je ne peux rien obtenir de lui. Donc il n'yz qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il m'écoute; pour qu'il m'obéisse; pour qu'il me craigne; le briser."

"Le ... Briser?" Aomine était perdu.

"Une personne qui est brisée n'écoutera que la personne qui a réussi à la briser." Ibuki rit. C'était un pathétique, horrifiant rire. "Jour par jour, je le voyais se briser un peu plus. Il avait peur de moi, mentait à tous sauf à moi.. Oh, c'était merveilleux; vraiment merveilleux. Mais vous - vous avez tout fichu en l'air." Elle pointa un doigt vers les adolescent aux cheveux colorés. "Le soignant encore et encore; c'est inutile! Plus vous en ferez, plus je tenterai fort de le briser. Il est mien, et il sera mon successeur. Il ne _sera _rien de plus que ma création, et _vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter!_" La dernière partie était criée si fort qu'Hayato fut heureux d'avoir choisi un parc abandonné pour la rencontrer.

Ibuki haleta un peu de sa longue confession. Hayato arrêta le magnétophone, ayant eu tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. "Mais pour Kuro-chin - "

"J'ai fini de parler", dit'elle avant de regarder Hayato et Rin. "Vous avez écouté toutes mes réponses, mais sachez cela: ça ne pose aucun problème que vous connaissiez mes plans. ça ne pose aucun problème que vous ayez toutes les preuves du monde que je maltraite mon fils. Souvenez-vous de qui je suis; _personne_ ne peut me battr en ce monde."

"Je suis fatiguée de' vos menaces", dit Rin, calmement, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe. "C'est notre tour. Mon fils est le meilleur dans ce jeu, et vous avez les deux meilleurs avocats contre vous. Ne pensez pas que vous êtes la seule à avoir des connections, Kuroko Ibuki."

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre puisque la femme aux cheveux bleus refusait de répondre, et elle se tourna dramaticalement avant de quitter le parc.

"Est-elle partie?" demanda faiblement Kise.

"Elle l'est", confirma Rin mais ele regarda ensuite d'un air mauvais le blond. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette crise, tout à l'heure? N'as-tu pas réalisé qu'elle aurait pu avoir quelque chose contre nous si tu l'avais attaquée?"

"Je-je suis désolé - "

"Je comprends la situation difficile de tes parents", rassura Hayato. "Une fois que nous aurons détruit Ibuki, j'utiliserais mon pouvoir pour restaurer leurs statuts. Cependant, la spécialité d'Ibuki est d'attaquer l' ne peux pas la laisser t'avoir."

Kise baissa les yeux. "Désolé."

Aomine regarda les deux Akashi avec un oeil plus grand que l'autre. _Bordel, ces deux provoquent la même réaction chez tout le monde. Ils sont exactement comme Akashi... Ou est-ce Akashi qui est exactement comme eux? C'est quoi cette merde; trois Akashi?_

"Nous allons y aller maintenant. Gardez ce que vous avez entendu pour vous, à part pour mon fils", ordonna Rin.

Murasakibara hocha la tête. "Merci pour les chips", dit-il à nouveau.

Rin hocha la tête. "Oh, et si l'un d'entre vous entre en contact avec Seijuro bientôt, dites-lui que sa mère l'attend. J'ai quelques... Affaires à arranger avec ce garçon." Elle plia et déplia ses doigts. "Ce sera tout. Allons-y, Hayato."

Le Génération des Miracles, cette fois inclus Midorima, frissonnèrent à la menace.

* * *

"Penses-tu que je les ais trop effrayés? demanda Rin. Ils descendaient les rues encombrées de Tokyo, tentant d'arriver à la gare.

"Tu les effraies toujours trop. Nous sommes chanceux qu'Akashi s'en sorte bien." rétorqua Hayato. Leur définition de 'bien' étant différente de celle de n'importe qui d'autre. "Mais nous sommes chanceux. Nous avaons obtenu exactement ce que nous voulions d'Ibuki." Il entoura le corps de Rin de son bras.

Rin gifla son bras. "Ne me touche pas. Les gens peuvent voir."

Hayato bouda durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare.

* * *

_Aaaaah... Je suis juste tellement morte au moment où je poste ce chapitre... Et en plus j'ai trooooop de travail T-T..._

_Donc; la moyenne d'âge est toujours à 15, et votre couple préféré est... Eh bien, en général, l'AkaKuro, ça tombe bien :)_

_Merci pour les reviews !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 17 :**

* * *

« Vous allez à nouveau dans la salle d'informatique, Akashi-san ? » demanda un première année. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient entrain de ranger leurs affaires pour leur courte pause. La plupart restait dans les classes. Akashi avait d'autres projets.

« Oui. J'apprécierais que tu le gardes pour toi », ordonna indirectement Akashi, qui quitta la salle de classe avant d'obtenir une réponse. Il avait seulement dix minutes, mais dix minutes seraient largement suffisantes s'il ne perdait pas de temps. Dans son sac à dos, il avait prit ses notes, juste au cas où il oublierait le nom (impossible, cependant, puisque sa mémoire était exquise).

Akashi atteignit la grande salle informatique que son lycée possédait. Tous les ordinateurs étaient occupés, mais un pauvre première année abandonna rapidement le sien quand le rouge le regarda. Satisfait, Akashi prit un siège et ouvrit internet. Il tapa rapidement un prénom, mais bloqua au nom. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Ses noms comportaient le nom des célébrités sur lesquelles il avait fait des recherches, et il choisit le nom qui avait le passé le plus suspicieux.

Sa supposition était juste.

De nombreux articles apparurent, la plupart provenant de sites étrangers. Akashi cliqua sur le premier, et trouva cet article en anglais :

_Elle est une meurtrière , recherchée depuis plus de trois ans. Les officiers de police pensent qu'elle a pris l'avion pour un autre pays, mais l'affaire est considérée comme classée. Sa victime était Harold Smith, découvert dans sa propre maison, décédé dans son lit. La scène du crime comportait des empreintes de doigts, mais le propriétaire desdites empreintes était absent._

_La personne ayant perpétré le meurtre, après plus de recherches, est le fille de Julie Sevaine et Liam Sevaine..._

Akashi cliqua sur un autre article. Celui-ce aussi en anglais :

_Désignée comme une meurtrière, une tueuse, une criminelle. Elle a disparu depuis des années, mais des traces de la tueuse à gages peuvent toujours être détectées dans de nombreuses places du gouvernement. Les policiers l'ont désignée comme une affaire classée mais investigaient toujours secrètement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où ils ont rendu leurs recherches publiques._

_Julie Sevaine était la mère de la tueuse, une chanteuse populaire connue dans toute la nation. Elle était partie au Japon pour des raisons inconnues et avait arrêté sa carrière. La police ne peuvent contacter la mère et n'ont jamais eu aucune preuve qu'il y ait des connections entre le meurtre et l'arrêt de sa carrière._

_Le père se nommait Liam Sevaine, un autre forain célèbre comme acteur. Similaire à sa femme, il a stoppé sa carrière et est parti au Japon. La police pense que la tueuse à gages est aussi partie au Japon avec l'aide de ses parents._

_**Plus tard, on découvrit que ses parents étaient morts au Japon seulement quelques années après les faits.**_

Akashi nota la date estimée de la mort des parents, puis regarda la date où les trois entreprises au Japon avaient commencé à croître. _Quelle coïncidence que les corporations commencent à gagner en popularité juste après que ses parents meurent, _ songea Akashi en écrivant l'information.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'image qui était rattachée à l'article et l'envoya par mail à Kise Ryouta. La sonnerie retentit juste au moment où il appuyait sur 'envoyer'.

Ils avaient maintenant passé la partie compliquée. Révéler les secrets d'Ibuki serait maintenant aussi simple que défaire le lacet d'une chaussure.

**~Ellipse~**

Une petite vibration provenant de son téléphone sortit Kuroko de ses rêveries. Sachant qu'il était invisible en classe, Kuroko sortit discrètement son téléphone et vérifia ses messages. D'habitude personne ne lui en envoyait durant les cours, donc il supposa que c'était important. Le bleuté cligna des yeux, cependant, une fois qu'il eut vu le nom d'Akashi :

_Sort de l'école et rencontre-moi au parc de Tokyo. Tu as 5 minutes._

C'était un message typique d'Akashi; demandeur et innoportun. Kuroko soupira qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Akashi. Il leva la main et s'assura d'être remarqué par le professeur.

"Oui, Kuroko-kun?" demanda le professeur, un peu surpris qu'il soit dans la classe.

Kuroko se leva. "Je ne me sens pas très bien, Sensei. Puis-je aller à l'infirmirie?"

Son professeur hocha la tête. "Trés bien. Kagami-kun, peux tu-"

"Ah, c'est bon, Sensei", dit rapidement Kuroko. "Je peux y aller tout seul."

Il parut suspicieux, et contemplatif de savoir s'il envoyait tout de même Kagami ou laissait le garçon invisible y aller seul. Finalement, pensant que cela poserait trop de problèmes, le professeur approuva et donna un mot à Kuroko. Ce dernier le remercia calmement et quitta la classe avec ses affaires.

Ce ne fut pas dur de quitter lécole. Après tout, aucun des surveillants qui flanaient dans les couloirs ne le remarquaient, et il portait u soin particulier à cacher sa présence. Il boita hors du lycée avec facilité et se dirigea vers le Parc de Tokyo. Akashi avait judicieusement choisi, puisque le parc était extrêmement près de son lycée, et Kuroko n'avait donc pas à épuiser son corps en marchant sur une longue distance.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus arriva au parc en trois minutes. Kuroko repéra aussitôt le rouge au-dessus des petits enfants courant. Il se tenait près d'un banc, portant son uniforme scolaire. Le sac de Rakuzan pendait lâchement à son épaule. De nombreuses mères jetaient de rapides coups d'oeil à l'adolescent à l'air dangereux, mais magnifique. Akashi ne meur prêtait cependant pas attention et focusa son attention sur Kuroko uniquement.

"Akashi-kun", salua Kuroko en boitant jusqu'à se tenir en face du rouge.

Akashi l'inspecta rapidement avant de le saluer en retour, "Tetsuya." Il s'avança pour réduire la distance entre eux et releva le menton de Kuroko avec deux doigts. "Tes blessures semblent bien guérir. Es-tu toujours blessé ?"

Kuroko appuya son corps contre celui d'Akashi avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Akashi, bien qu'un peu surpris, attrapa facilement le léger adolescent et l'entoura de son bras. Le bleuté attrapa les vêtements d'Akashi, embarrassé d'avoir fait une telle chose, mais refusant de le montrer. Akashi sourit simplement, raffirmant sa prise sur le plus petit adolecent.

"Hai, elles guérissent bien", répondit doucement Kuroko. "Je ne suis pas blessé."

Akashi haussa un sourcil, réalisant que Kuroko ne parlait pas seulement de physiquement, mais aussi d'émotionnellement.

"Hm." Le rouge se recula, mais laissa un bras autour de la taille de Kuroko. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards que de nombreuses personnes leurs lançaient. "Nous allons à Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" répéta Kuroko. "Chez Akashi-kun? Ce n'est pas bien de rater entièrement les cours, Akashi-kun."

Une fois de temps en temps, c'est bon." Akashi secoua la main. "J'ai une voiture qui attd=ends, donc nous n'avons pas à marcher."

Avec hésitation - Akashi l'aurait forcé de toute façon - Kuroko suivit Akashi jusqu'à la voiture.

Le voyage en train jusqu'à Kyoto fut long mais agréable. Quelque part durant le trajet, Akashi avait posé une main sur celle de Kuroko et elle était restée là tout le reste du trajet. ça ne dérangeait pas Kuroko. Il prétendait qu'elle n'était pas là tout en regardant à l'extérieur pas la fenêtre à son opposé. Le train était presque complètement vide, donc il n'y avait pas de regards dirigés vers eux.

Ils n'eurent pas non plus à marcher la longue route jusqu'à la maison d'Akashi. Akashi appela un taxi, et ils arrivèrent en face de son grand appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Kuroko, n'ayant jamais été chez Akashi à Tokyo, fut étonné de voir à quel point l'appartement était grand.

« Viens et assieds-toi sur le canapé. Je vais faire du thé », ordonna la rouge en ouvrant la porte.

Kuroko obéit mais se stoppa à la mention de thé. « C'est-à-dire, Akashi-kun », dit-il avec hésitation. « Puis-je avoir un milkshake à la vanille ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas », répondit laconiquement Akashi, enlevant ses chaussures. « Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, et boire un milkshake à la vanille ne t'aidera pas à devenir plus fort. Assieds-toi. »

Le bleuté bouda – intérieurement - et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Akashi roula presque des yeux à la réaction de Kuroko et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

Maintenant seul, Kuroko en profita pour observer le salon. Les trophées retinrent son attention et il lut chacun des accomplissements d'Akashi.

_MVP (ndt : Most Valuable Player) Joueur Akashi Seijuro_

_Joueur Champion de Shogi_

_Le plus de victoires au Shogi_

_Meilleur joueur de l'année_

Certains provenaient de Teiko, d'autres d'écoles élémentaires ou de compétitions estivales que Kuroko ne connaissait même pas. _Akashi-kun est incroyable_, pensa t-il.

« Je te récompenserai avec un milkshake à la vanille un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant, tu vas boire du thé », dit Akashi en entrant dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé et une assiette de pousses de soja froides pour une légère collation. Kuroko hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce et attrapa la chaude tasse de thé. Il en but une petite gorgée. Akashi s'assit à côté de lui et but aussi. « Comment va ton père ? »

Kuroko savait que c'était une question subtile qui signifiait en réalité « Comment vont les choses avec ton père ? » L'ancien capitaine demandait seulement les choses d'une manière plus vague. « Tout va bien maintenant », dit-il simplement. « Otou-san m'a dit la vérité ».

Akashi le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Il l'a fait ? »

« Hai. » Kuroko reposa sa tasse et se tourna de sorte à pouvoir regarder les yeux du rouge. « Akashi-kun, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit à Otou-san de me faire – ça. » 'ça' n'avait pas besoin d'être défini entre les deux.

Akashi resta calme et but une autre gorgée de thé. Il regarda aussi dans les yeux de Kuroko pour répondre, « Oui, c'est vrai – »

« Pourquoi Akashi-kun ferait-il ça ? » Interrompit avec désespoir Kuroko, qui s'arrêta ensuite quand il eut réalisé qu'il avait interrompu et parlé rudement à son ancien capitaine. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Je suis désolé. Otou-san ne mérite pas d'être blessé à cause de moi. Akashi-kun – tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Otou-san… »

« Tetsuya. » La voix froide d'Akashi empêcha Kuroko de continuer. Il ferma sa bouche et regarda les chaussures de son capitaine. « Regarde-moi. » Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Kuroko leva la tête et rencontra les yeux hétérochromes. Immédiatement, une pâle et rugueuse main attrapa son menton et le rapprocha de sorte à ce que son visage et celui d'Akashi ne soient séparés que par quelques millimètres.

« A-Akashi-kun… »

« Je suis sûr que ton père te l'a dit plus d'une fois », dit sévèrement Akashi. « Il fera tout pour te sortir de cette maison et te mettre en sécurité, même si cela lui coûte ta confiance. J'ai la même mentalité. Je ferai tout, inclus détruire émotionnellement les gens autour de toi, si cela signifie que tu seras en sécurité. Ton père sait ça, et il sait aussi ce qu'il veut lui-même. Il a choisi son travail je lui ai donné le choix. Tu ne t'inquièteras _pas_ à propos de ce genre de sujets inutiles. Ton père nierait immédiatement la difficulté de son travail s'il t'entendait. » Il se pencha plus près d'un Kuroko sans voix. « Maintenant, dis-moi à nouveau, penses-tu que je sois un menteur, Tetsuya ? »

Lentement, vraiment lentement, Kuroko secoua la tête autant qu'il le pouvait dans la prise d'Akashi. « Non, Akashi-kun n'est pas un menteur. » Gentiment, sa main pâle étreignit celle d'Akashi qui maintenait son menton et se défit de la prise. Le rouge le regarda avec attention alors que Kuroko, tenant toujours sa main, l'amenait sur ses genoux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir douté d'Akashi-kun. »

Akashi serra fermement la main de Kuroko, celle sur leurs genoux, et utilisa son autre pour prendre en coupe la joue de Kuroko. « Puis-je essayer quelque chose d'autre, Tetsuya ? »

« Quelque chose d'autre ? » Kuroko avait une vague idée de ce qu'Akashi voulait.

« … Oui. »

Le rouge sourit avant de se baisser pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Kuroko. Les lèvres étaient douces et humides et avaient le goût du thé qu'ils venaient juste de boire. Kuroko raffermit sa prise sur les mains d'Akashi avant de répondre avec hésitation au baiser. Ce fut maladroit au début, puisque lors de leur premier baiser Akashi avait principalement fait le travail tandis que Kuroko était resté figé. Cependant, maintenant que le bleuté y était préparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Akashi rit dans le baiser et se retira pour parler. « Je vais tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Ne panique pas », murmura t-il contre les lèvres de Kuroko.

Un peu effrayé, Kuroko lâcha la main d'Akashi et enroula en tremblant ses bras autour du rouge. Il s'accrocha aux vêtements d'Akashi. Ledit adolescent amena sa main libérée à l'autre joue de Kuroko, et leurs lèvres se connectèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, cependant, quelque chose d'humide lécha sa lèvre inférieure.

Kuroko, surpris, ouvrit sa bouche et Akashi y poussa gentiment sa langue, ainsi le plus petit adolescent ne le rejetterai pas. Bien sûr, Kuroko se soumit facilement à la forte dominance d'Akashi. La prise qu'avait le bleuté sur son capitaine était maintenant serrée, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Akashi. Il l'embrassa juste gentiment, guidant de sa langue l'adolescent inexpérimenté.

Ils se séparèrent quand Kuroko manqua d'air. Il haleta légèrement, Akashi gardant son visage proche de celui du passeur. Les yeux bleus en rencontrèrent d'autres rouge et jaune, et avant que Kuroko ne s'en rende compte, il était pressé contre le corps d'Akashi, son visage enfoui dans son épaule. Kuroko encouragea l'étreinte et enroula plus pleinement ses bras autour du corps ferme. A son tour, Akashi pressa une main sur le dos du bleuté et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille. Sur le canapé, le rouge avait ses jambes étendues de sorte à ce que Kuroko puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec ses propres jambes entourant sa taille.

« Akashi-kun ? » demanda doucement Kuroko.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lorsqu'Akashi parla, Kuroko put ressentir de douces vibrations provenant de sa poitrine.

« Que… sommes-nous ? » Vint l'hésitante question. « Qu'est – notre relation ? » Un léger rougissement apparut sur le visage de Kuroko, mais personne ne pouvait le voir.

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons relâcha avec précaution le petit adolescent et l'éloigna pour pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux bleus inexpressifs. « Que veux-tu que nous soyons, Tetsuya ? » Il passa une main à travers les cheveux de Kuroko. « Me demandes-tu d'être mon », il sourit, « Amant ? »

« S'il te plaît ne dit pas des choses comme celles-là aussi directement et soudainement », dit Kuroko, mais Akashi savait que le bleuté était embarrassé. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement. « Je ne veux pas penser différemment de ce que tu penses de nous, Akashi-kun. »

Le visage d'Akashi s'adoucit et il se pencha pour voler un chaste baiser à l'adolescent. « Tu es à moi », dit-il, allant droit au but. Le rouge n'était pas du genre à dire des phrases mignonnes, comme « Tu es mon amoureux », ou « Je te chérirai toujours. » Ses douces, mais souvent mal interprétées phrases, impliquaient usuellement de la dominance, des ordres et de la force. Kuroko, cependant, connaissait assez Akashi pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. « Tu resteras à moi, et à personne d'autre. Seul moi peux goûter tes lèvres. » Il vola un autre baiser pour prouver son point de vue.

Ce n'était pas exactement le plus doux moment qu'un couple pouvait avoir, mais l'esprit de Kuroko traduisit les mots en quelque chose de similaire à « Tu m'es précieux, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Personne ne peut t'avoir. » Il regarda Akashi avec ce qui semblait être un visage vide. Akashi traduisit lui aussi l'expression en une de gratitude.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le rendre public, Tetsuya », rappela Akashi. « Notre problème est ta mère. Si ta mère l'apprend par le public, ça rendra juste les choses pires. Tu peux le dire à ton père ou aux autres comme Shintarou et Daiki, mais à personne d'autre. »

« Hai. » Approuva Kuroko. « Puis-je – puis-je – Akashi-kun… Puis je être dans – » Il se débattit avec les mots.

« Oui, tu peux. » D'une quelconque manière, le rouge savait ce que Kuroko voulait et l'emprisonna à nouveau dans ses bras. Kuroko prit sa position habituelle et étreignit fermement la taille du plus grand. Il posa sa tête contre la forte épaule.

Akashi modifia sa position pour qu'ils soient tous les deux confortables. Ils tombèrent dans un agréable silence, avec Akashi pensant à des plans pour détruire Ibuki et avoir Kuroko en sécurité et Kuroko se demandant si son père accepterait leur relation. Après tout, Kuroko ne voulait pas mentir à son père.

Après un moment, la position d'Akashi lui causa des tiraillements inconfortables dans on dos et ses jambes. « Testuya, je vais devoir – » Il arrêta sa phrase quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre une respiration de personne endormie. Akashi décala sa tête pour regarder l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus sur son épaule.

Kuroko dormait, sa bouche légèrement ouverte pour prendre de petites respirations dans le cou d'Akashi. Ses bras étaient toujours autour du corps d'Akashi mais il était sûr que le garçon dormait. Le visage de Kuroko était relaxé et tranquille, ne se souciant pas des futurs dangers qui l'attendaient. Il semblait que le bleuté se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Akashi. Le capitaine allait le réveiller, mais se stoppa et observa l'adolescent. Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il remarqua qu'il y avait de pâles cercles sous les yeux de Kuroko, et son visage montrait aussi de l'épuisement. Akashi fit claquer sa langue. _Il n'a pas bien dormi._

Gentiment, pour ne pas le réveiller, Akashi déplaça facilement l'adolescent et posa Kuroko à côté de lui. La tête de Kuroko reposait toujours sur l'épaule d'Akashi, et son corps était toujours moulé dans celui du capitaine, mais c'était une position bien plus confortable. Akashi passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko pour le garder en sécurité et, discrètement, il posa sa tête sur celle du passeur.

**~Ellipse~**

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir un tel e-mail, Kise ? » demanda Aomine, putain d'ennuyé d'avoir eu à faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Kanagawa pour l'amour du blond. « Et il y avait mon nom dedans ? »

« Oui ! » confirma Kise. « C'était d'Akashicchi. Ça disait qu'Aominecchi devait être là, aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas faire ça chez moi ? »

Le blond se stoppa en face de sa maison et se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à l'adolescent bronzé. « Je viens toujours à Tokyo pour toi. Aominecchi doit venir me voir parfois, aussi ! »

Aomine souffla « Tch, chiant. »

Kise se retourna et déverrouilla la porte avec la clé qu'il tenait. Avant de l'ouvrir, cependant, il se tourna pour informer en hésitant, « K-Kaa-san est à la maison en ce moment, donc nous devrons être silencieux. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, okay. »

La porte fut ouverte, et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la maison. Aomine fut surpris de voir la taille de l'intérieur, et de voir combien c'était _net_. Quand il commenta cela cependant, il reçut un coup de la part du blond. « Pensais-tu que je vivais comme un plouc, Aominecchi ? » gémi-il.

« It~eh », se plaint Aomine en frottant son bras. « Pas besoin d'être violent. »

« Nous devons aller dans ma chambre. Il y a un ordinateur là-bas », dit Kise qui manœuvra autour de l'adolescent pour entrer dans le salon. « Kaa-san, je suis rentré. »

« Mm, Ryouta ? Rentré si tôt ? » Une femme blonde leva la tête d'un bureau et regarda avec ensommeillement dans la direction de Kise. Des cercles noirs étaient apparents sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, et la peau de son visage n'était pas soignée et lavée comme elle l'était d'habitude. Son sourire semblait forcé. « Qui est-ce ? »

Aomine, choqué de l'apparence de la mère de Kise, ne put répondre tout de suite. Quand Kise lui donna un coup de poing dans la hanche cependant, il fut capable de parler. « Aomine Daiki », dit-il en se penchant légèrement. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« C'est l'ami dont je t'avais parlé, Kaa-san », expliqua Kise, sa voix pleine d'entrain. Même avec sa façade heureuse, Aomine pouvait voir que son sourire était aussi forcé. « Il est ici pour m'aider avec mon projet scolaire. Nous serons dans ma chambre. »

Sa mère se frotta les yeux. « Très bien. Je ne serai pas capable d'amener des en-cas, donc servez-vous tous seuls. Et laissez la porte ouverte ! » La dernière partie vint comme une blague naturelle.

« Kaa-san ! » gémit Kise, rougissant furieusement. « Ne-ne l'écoutes pas, Aominecchi. Il attrapa le bras d'Aomine et le tira vers les escaliers et sa chambre. L'as suivit. Quand ils furent en sécurité hors de portée d'écoute, Kise lâcha l'adolescent abasourdi. Mais à la vue de l'air questionneur d'Aomine, Kise détourna les yeux de lui. L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Kaa-san chercher un travail. » Expliqua t –il faiblement. « Sa paie est trop basse, donc elle a passé chaque minute de son temps à en chercher un mieux payé. C'est pourquoi elle ressemble à ça. Tou-san a travaillé encore plus pour être promu de nouveau à son ancienne place, et pour rattraper le manque d'argent. C'est – mouvementé. » Kise renifla et frotta ses yeux avec un bras. « Je cherche aussi un travail pour les aider, mais je ne peux pas. »

Aomine tapota maladroitement la tête blonde, mais c'était tout de même réconfortant. « Allons voir l'email », suggéra t-il.

Kise frotta une fois de plus ses yeux. « B-Bien. Akashicchi a dit que nous devions avoir l'information pour ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Kise ralluma son ordinateur qui était en veille et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Il cliqua sur celui d'Akashi :

_Daiki et toi êtes doués avec la manipulation de photos. Utilisez les deux images que j'ai mis en pièces-jointes et éditez et programmez n'importe quelle similarité. Au final les images devraient être presque semblables._

_Akashi._

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Aomine haussa un sourcil. « De l'éditage de photos ? »

« J'ai un programme sur mon ordinateur. » ajouta Kise. « Nous pouvons utiliser ça. »

« Télécharge les images en premier. »

Au final, les images étaient celles d'une femme inconnue à l'air bizarre et de la mère de Kuroko. Kise regarda avec répugnance l'image de Kuroko Ibuki, mais l'ouvrit sur son programme tout de même. Il mit les deux photos l'une à côté de l'autre. « Elles se ressemblent », dit Kise, surpris. « Mais différentes, aussi. Elles sont sœurs ? »

« Non, elles ne peuvent pas être sœurs », réfuta Aomine. Il prit la souris au blond. « Celle sur la gauche semble plus jeune que celle sur la droite. Mais regarde », il zooma sur les deux images par 50%. Leur structure de mâchoire, leurs pommettes, la forme et la pointe de leur nez, étaient trop semblables pour qu'elles soient sœurs. « En plus », Aomine bougea la souris pour se focaliser sur les cous. « Il y a un grain de beauté sur l'image de gauche, juste sur le côté gauche de son cou, tu vois ? Il y a aussi un grain de beauté là sur l'autre image. Ce sont les mêmes personnes. »

« Eh ? » Kise pencha la tête. «Comment la mère de Kurokocchi serait-elle la femme sur la gauche ? Elles ne se ressemblent pas parfaitement ! »

« Ouais », agréa Aomine. « Je pense que c'est ce qu'Akashi veut que l'on découvre pour lui. »

« Mais comment ? »

Aomine ne répondit pas et cliqua sur plusieurs outils du programme de Kise. Son père travaillait comme programmateur et éditait souvent des photos, donc il avait appris quelques uns de ses trucs et talents quand il était enfant. Il remonta le visage de gauche et le peignit légèrement à l'aérosol. Il travailla aussi la photo de droite, modulant le visage pour qu'il ait les mêmes rides naturelles qu'à gauche. Kise regardait, ajoutant souvent des commentaires avec ses propres connaissances.

A la fin, ils se retrouvèrent avec deux visages extrêmement semblables.

« Maintenant je peux voir qu'elles sont la même personne », dit Kise. « Mais pourquoi paraissent-elles toujours un peu différentes ? »

« Ibuki doit avoir fait un genre de chirurgie esthétique », proposa Aomine. « Akashi a dû le supposer et nous envoyer ça pour le confirmer. »

« Akashicchi est trop intelligent », grommela Kise.

L'adolescent bronzé grogna. « Quoi qu'il en soit, envoyons ça à Akashi avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. »

Aomine se connecta à se propre boîte mail et attacha les trois images. L'originale, et celles-modifiées. Il appuya sur 'envoyer'.

**~Ellipse~**

« Aka-chin. » Murasakibara frappait fortement sur la porte d'entrée d'Akashi. Il avait pris le train et fait tout le chemin jusque ici après son entraînement de basket, mais n'avait pas pensé à d'abord appeler son ancien capitaine. « Aka-chin », gémit-il à nouveau. « Il fait froid, Aka-chin. »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Murasakibara fronça les sourcils et fit la moue en même temps. Pourquoi Akashi l'ignorait-il ? Il ne l'ignorait pas d'habitude. Où était le double de la clé, déjà ?

Le géant regarda alentour, de sous le tapis jusqu'au plantes en pots. Cependant, le rouge était trop intelligent pour ces endroits évidents, et Murasakibara ne pouvait de toute manière pas trouver la clé. « Aka-chin est méchant », marmonna t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Cette fois, quelque chose d'argenté retint son attention. Le géant cligna des yeux et se pencha pour l'examiner. C'était la clé, juste à côté de la porte, logée dans le mur. Il l'avait complètement ratée. _Il n'y a qu'Aka-chin pour savoir que les gens ne verront pas la clé si elle est placée juste en face de leurs yeux._

Murasakibara déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, heureux de l'air chaud qui l'accueillit. La porte claqua derrière lui. Il croqua son cracker stick avant de dire à voix haute, « Aka-chin, pourquoi es-tu – »

Il arrêta de parler quand il eut fait la moitié du chemin et regarda le couple en face de lui. Là, sur le canapé rouge, étaient assis Akashi et Kuroko. La tête de Kuroko était à moitié sur l'épaule d'Akashi, à moitié sur son torse. Ses mains étaient agrippées au devant de l'uniforme d'Akashi, et ses yeux étaient paisiblement fermés dans un profond sommeil. Akashi avait un bras entouré d'une manière protective autour du petit adolescent, son menton reposant sur la tête de Kuroko, ses yeux aussi fermés, endormi. Les deux étaient totalement inconscients de la présence du géant violet, qui mâchait fortement. Ils semblaient en paix et fatigués en même temps.

« Mm, les autres voudraient voir ça », pensa Murasakibara à voix haute avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Il prit rapidement une photo et l'envoya au reste de la Génération des Miracles. Son cracker disparu, Murasakibara sortit une sucette de sa poche et la fourra dans sa bouche. « Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? J'ai fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici… » Il regarda le couple endormi.

_Mm, je vais laisser Aka-chin et Kuro-chin seuls. Aka-chin et Kuro-chin ont besoin de ce repos._

* * *

_Yeeeeay moment AkaKuro..._

_Je viens de découvrir un site ou on peut personnaliser sa coque de portable (bon j'avais pas vraiment cherché avant en même temps...) et je me demandais: si je fais une coque avec une image Akashi/Kuroko dessus et que quelqu'un la voit... Je vais passer pour une perverse?_

_Bref, merci pour les reviews! ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 18 :**

* * *

Akashi regarda sa montre et soupira intérieurement. Il était déjà presque midi. Il attrapa la cravate lâche qu'il portait et la refit avant de la resserrer. Une fois de plus en chemise (cette fois noire) et cravate rouge, il se tenait en face de la maison de sa famille. Pour une quelconque raison, le rouge était hésitant à sonner à l'interphone.

Oui, Akashi Seijuro était hésitant.

« Je suis plutôt occupé aujourd'hui », dit-il à voix haute en regardant sa montre à nouveau. « J'avais prévu de passer prendre Tetsuya – »

« Seijuro, je sais que tu es là. Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses dans cette maison en moins de quinze secondes, j'arrêterai de payer ton appartement et te virerai dehors, dans les rues ! » Retentit à travers l'interphone la voix hargneuse d'une femme. Akashi cligna des yeux froidement. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qui pouvaient lui parler et le menacer ainsi et être encore en vie : son père et sa mère.

_Comme attendu de Mère_, pensa Akashi qui s'avança tandis que le portail de la grande maison s'ouvrait. La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla juste au moment où ses chaussures noires polies frappèrent les marches. Akashi Hayato apparut sur le seuil, son visage fatigué et méfiant.

« Ta mère est dans la pièce familiale », dit-il, épuisé. « Elle attend. »

« Hm. » Akashi entra dans la maison de son enfance et enleva sa veste pour l'accrocher. « J'ai reçu ton email. »

Hayato passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bien sûr que tu l'as reçu. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici, non ? »

« ça, et autres », rétorqua Akashi. « Est-ce que Mère est… Bien ? »

« Plus ou moins », dit-il laconiquement. Hayato leva une main et tourna son fils par l'épaule pour l'inspecter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Akashi était si petit, alors qu'Hayato et Rin étaient grands, et il espérait désespérément que son fils aurait bientôt une poussée de croissance. « Tes cheveux deviennent longs. »

« Ils ne le sont pas », dit Akashi en se sortant de la prise. « Je préfère les garder comme ça. » Il se détourna avant que son père ne puisse répondre et commença à marcher vers la pièce familiale, où sa mère attendait. Ses pieds provoquaient de doux échos dans le large couloir. Il tourna et – plutôt lentement – posa son pied dans la pièce voulue.

Les cheveux rouges de sa mère fut la première chose visible avant que son corps entier ne le soit quand il continua à marcher. Akashi Rin était assise sur le canapé luxueux, ses jambes croisées, un bras sur le ventre et l'autre portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'une étrange couleur se dirigèrent vers Akashi alors qu'elle buvait lentement.

« Seijuro », salua t-elle en reposant sa tasse.

« Mère », dit Akashi en retour. Tous les Akashi étaient maladroitement formels. « Je suis rentré à la maison. »

« Comme il est pratique s'appeler cette endroit 'maison' », dit Hayato derrière lui, entrant aussi dans la pièce. « Assieds-toi, Seijuro. »

Tous s'assirent, et bientôt, ils formaient un triangle dans la pièce. Akashi assis sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Rin, et Hayato sur l'autre canapé à sa droite. Du thé fut servi à Akashi, et la famille se tint dans un silence maladroit, chacun d'eux buvant leur thé et mangeant les collations fournies. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges appuya son dos contre le dossier et croisa les jambes. Il regarda sa mère avec une expression expectative.

« Tu m'as demandé, Mère ? »

Rin reposa son thé d'une manière relativement calme avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux rouges. « En effet, Seijuro. » Son ton froid fit envoyer Hayato un regard de pitié à son fils. « Comment va ton ami, ces derniers jours ? Son nom est – ah, si je m'en souviens bien, Kuroko Tetsuya ? »

Akashi se tendit intérieurement. Sa mère savait donc. « Il va bien », dit-il calmement. « Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire à son propos. »

« Oh ? Rien ? » La voix de Rin commençait à prendre des intonations énervées. « Pas même sur la maltraitance cachée de la part de sa mère qui a duré tout le long du collège sans que j'en sois avertie ? »

Hayato s'arrêta un instant de respirer, « Rin – »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas – » Quelque chose de rapide et dangereux fendit les airs juste au-dessus des cheveux d'Akashi et se planta dans le mur derrière lui. Habitué à cela depuis longtemps, Akashi se tut simplement et regarda sa mère de ses yeux hétérochromes brûlants. Derrière lui, un couteau à beurre s'était encastré dans le mur anciennement en parfait état.

« Est-ce que _mon fils_ me ment ? » Ronronna Rin.

« Je n'avais pas fini de parler », dit froidement Akashi.

« Pas besoin », claqua Rin. Elle se leva abruptement et se dirigea vers son fils, qui la regardait avec un visage calme et inexpressif. La femme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha d'Akashi, leur différence de taille encore plus distincte puisque l'adolescent était assis. « Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne m'aie pas informée que Kuroko Tetsuya était victime d'abus ? »

Akashi regarda la poche du pantalon de marque de Rin et remarqua un autre couteau à beurre en dépassant légèrement, brillant dans la lumière. Il leva à nouveau le regard vers le visage de sa mère, et répondit tranquillement. « Je n'ai pas vu d'urgence à t'en informer à ce moment. J'en ai maintenant parlé à Père, donc cela a-t-il encore une incidence quelconque ? »

L'œil gauche de Rin se contracta, et elle plia ses mains comme si elle allait étrangler Akashi. « Tu es tellement un morveux », siffla t-elle.

« Tu mentionnes d'habitude qu'il ne peut pas être un morveux », intervint Hayato. « Puisque _tu_ l'as élevé, après tout. »

« Ne réutilise pas mes mots. » Rin se pencha pour que son visage soit proche de celui de son fils. « Dis-moi est-ce amusant de me mentir ? »

« Mère, je n'ai pas – »

Rin détourna sa tête et prétendit ne pas écouter. « Tu m'as menti ! Omis la vérité ! C'est la même chose que mentir ! »

Akashi soupira et posa une main devant ses yeux. Une fois que sa mère était comme ça, les mots ne pouvaient plus rien expliquer. Rin le vit soupirer cependant, et un énervé faux sourire apparut lentement sur son visage.

Hayato, voyant que la vie de son fils était en danger, parla d'une voix forte pour interrompre les deux. « Seijuro, ta mère – bien qu'avec exagération – a raison. Nous avoir parlé d'Ibuki durant le collège aurait put aider à la détruire. »

L'adolescent regarda son père, puis sa mère, puis de nouveau son père. _L'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je ne vis pas avec eux._ « Alors je m'excuse sincèrement pour n'importe quel problème que j'ai causé ou irrespect que j'ai montré. »

D'après le ton fade, froid, les deux parents surent qu'Akashi ne pensait absolument pas l'excuse.

« Une excuse ne sera pas suffisante ! » Déclara Rin. « Comme punition, tu vas amener Kuroko Tetsuya ici pour qu'Hayato et moi puissions le rencontrer ! »

… Hayato s'étouffa.

… Rin haussa un sourcil.

… Akashi détourna le regard.

Ils restèrent figés dans leurs positions un long moment, avec Akashi ruminant l'idée, Rin prête à tuer son fils s'il refusait, et Hayato prêt à écarter Akashi du chemin du mal avant qu'il n'ait à assister aux funérailles de son fils.

Akashi ouvrit sa bouche, « Je refu – »

Un couteau à beurre fendit les airs, la partie émoussée du métal éraflant la joue d'Akashi avant de s'enfoncer juste en dessous du couteau précédemment lancé. Hayato retint sa respiration à la vue de Rin bouillante de rage.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges réveilla le bleuté dans son lit. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et cligna des yeux avant de chercher son téléphone, tressaillant à ses muscles douloureux. Akashi avait insisté pour qu'il fasse plus de siestes durant la journée pour que son corps puisse récupérer plus rapidement. La seule chose que Kuroko ne voulait pas dans les siestes, cependant, était l'horrible cas de ses cheveux au réveil.

« C'est Akashi-kun », marmonna t-il, encore endormi, en lisant l'identifiant de la personne qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit le téléphone et pressa le bouton pour répondre. « Akashi-kun. »

« Etais-tu endormi, Tetsuya ? » La voix d'Akashi réveilla un peu plus l'adolescent.

« Ah, oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. » Kuroko se poussa à se relever faiblement et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Akashi-kun ? »

« Hm », dit Akashi. « Je sais que c'est de dernière minute, mais j'ai déjà préparé une voiture pour toi. Habilles-toi convenablement. »

« Une voiture ? Allons-nous quelque part, Akashi-kun ? »

Kuroko rejeta ses couvertures au fond du lit et tenta de se lever. Il fut cependant étourdi du mouvement et dut se rattraper à une chaise pour se stabiliser. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux bleus, comme attendu, étaient un vrai nid d'oiseaux. Il se demandait comment certaines mèches pouvaient même se positionner de la manière dont elles étaient.

« Toi, oui » répondit Akashi. « Tu vas venir chez moi à Kyoto. Tu vas rencontrer ma mère et mon père. »

Kuroko, abasourdi, resta silencieux. Les mots qu'avaient prononcés Akashi semblaient ne pas pouvoir être compris par sa tête. Père ? Mère ? D'Akashi ? Cette pensée effrayait le bleuté. « A-ah, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Tu viens, Tetsuya », ordonna Akashi, mais il adoucit sa voix pour rassurer l'adolescent, « ne t'inquiètes pas. Mes parents ne te feront pas de mal. »

Kuroko put entendre la voix d'une femme dans le fond : « Faire du mal ? Lui ? Seijuro, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur nous ? »

Akashi sembla l'ignorer car Kuroko n'entendit pas sa réponse. « J'ai déjà une voiture qui t'attend pour t'envoyer à la gare. Quand tu seras à Kyoto, un chauffeur sera là pour t'emmener. Tu ne marcheras sous aucun prétexte, comprends-tu ? »

« Hai… »

« Habille-toi proprement. J'attendrai. » Akashi raccrocha.

Kuroko regarda son téléphone avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de le poser sur le bureau à côté de lui. C'était de dernière minute et inattendu, mais si Akashi lui demandait de venir le voir, il le ferait.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucuns vêtements formels à porter. Sa mère le sortait rarement pour des 'occasions spéciales', donc Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de chercher des 'vêtements appropriés'. _Le meilleur haut que j'ai est à laver_, pensa Kuroko. _Otou-san en aurait-il un vieux ?_

« Otou-san ? » appela doucement l'adolescent en sortant de la chambre. Il ne savait pas si son père était toujours dans la maison.

« Ici », répondit Haru. Cela venait du petit bureau. Kuroko marcha dans le couloir et entra dans le bureau de fortune encombré. Son père était assis sur une chaise à roulettes, et il la fit tourner pour regarder Kuroko. Il tenta, avec difficulté, de ne pas regarder les cheveux de son fils. « As-tu fait une bonne sieste ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Hai, j'en ai fait une bonne. » Répondit Kuroko à la première question. « Et… Ano, Otou-san, posséderais-tu une vieille chemise formelle ? »

Haru haussa un sourcil. « Une vieille chemise ? Pourquoi ? »

Kuroko hésita, « Je vais aller voir Akashi-kun à Kyoto. »

« Tu as besoin d'une chemise pour ça ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son pied blessé et tordit ses mains nerveusement. « Je vais rencontrer ses parents », dit doucement Kuroko.

Haru enregistra et traita l'information et courba ses lèvres. « Ah, je vois. » Il se leva pour s'étirer avant de pointer du doigt le petit sofa usé qui était contre un mur. « Assieds-toi ici. Je vais voir si j'en ai une qui irait. »

« Merci, Otou-san. » Kuroko boita jusqu'au canapé et s'assit rapidement sur les coussins. Il frotta ses yeux avec fatigue, regardant chercher son père dans l'armoire de vêtements.

Leur maison avait seulement trois chambres celle de Kuroko, la chambre du maître, et pour finir, une petite pièce encombrée qui avait seulement une petite fenêtre. Puisque Ibuki et Haru ne partageaient plus la même chambre, Haru dormait dans la petite pièce et y travaillait en tant que bureau de fortune. Naturellement, la plupart de ses habits étaient ici.

« J'en ai beaucoup, mais à cause de ta taille, je ne pense pas qu'ils iront », l'informa Haru. « Essayons celle-ci… »

Il traversa la pièce en simplement trois pas et s'agenouilla en face de son fils. « Lève les bras », ordonna t-il.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. « Je peux le faire moi-même, Otou-san. »

« La dernière fois que tu as tenté de te changer seul, tu t'es blessé, encore. Lève les bras. »

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait désobéir, l'adolescent soupira et leva ses bras. Haru enleva gentiment son tee-shirt, faisant attention aux côtes raccommodées et aux bleus douloureux. Il étudia les bandages qui entouraient le corps de son fils, qui aidaient Kuroko à respirer en gardant son dos droit et ses os en place. « Tes bandages sont-ils trop serrés ? » Kuroko nia. « Très bien, passe tes bras dans les manches. »

Bientôt, Kuroko avait mise la beaucoup trop grande chemise bleue. Haru resta debout, analysant l'aspect de son fils, et éclata de rire. Kuroko, confus du rire d'Haru, se déplaça en face du miroir pour vérifier s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Il fronça des sourcils quand son image apparut dans la glace.

En plus des cheveux nid d'oiseaux, Kuroko portait maintenant une chemise extrêmement large. Les manches dépassaient ses mains et flottaient autour de ses poignets. L'ourlet de la chemise atteignait le milieu de ses cuisses. Même si elle était boutonnée, elle glissait de ses épaules et pendait sur un de ses bras.

« Otou-san », protesta Kuroko. « Je ne peux pas porter ça devant Akashi-kun. C'est trop grand. »

Haru rit. « Cette chemise date de mon temps au collège. Tu dois grandir, Tetsu. » Kuroko lui lança un regard vide. Son père soupira et regarda à nouveau dans sa pile de vêtements. « Ce n'est pas formel, mais je pense que c'est approprié. » Il sortit un t-shirt blanc à manches longues avec un col et une veste bleue foncée, avec un jean sombre. « Le jean peut ne pas t'aller parfaitement, mais nous pouvons le redoubler. »

Après plusieurs minutes, Kuroko portait le set complet de vêtements. Les manches étaient toujours un peu trop longues, mais son père put les replier soigneusement. Son jean était aussi redoublé, mais cela serait caché par ses chaussures. La veste allait presque parfaitement. Elle était un peu lâche, mais rien de majeur.

« C'est mieux », décida Haru. « Cependant, tu dois faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. »

Kuroko toucha ses mèches avec une expression distraite. « Je n'ai pas le temps de les arranger. »

« Dans ce cas », Haru se déplaça et attrapa un bonnet noir sur le bureau. « Tu devrais porter ça. Il fait froid, de toute façon. Akashi-kun doit s'attendre à ce que tu portes quelque chose de chaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai », vint la calme réponse de Kuroko.

Gentiment, Haru ajusta le bonnet sur la tête de son fils, qui, effectivement, couvrit les cheveux fous. Le bonnet contrastait bien avec la peau pâle de Kuroko. « Très bien, tu es prêt, maintenant. As-tu besoin que je t'emmène chez Akashi ? »

« Non, Akashi-kun m'a fourni un chauffeur », déclina poliment Kuroko. « Merci, Otou-san. »

Haru se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de Kuroko. « Sois prudent. Il fait froid, donc prend une veste. Reviens avant 20 heures, d'accord ? Ta mère sera là à 21 heures, donc c'est mieux pour toi de rentrer avant elle. »

« Je serais là », dit Kuroko avec obéissance. « Otou-san veut-il que je lui rapporte quelque chose de Kyoto ? »

« Non, c'est bon », sourit Haru. « Akashi-kun doit s'impatienter. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant de rater le train. »

« Hai. J'y vais ! » Kuroko quitta le bureau et descendit les escaliers. Il s'assura d'attraper son manteau sur la chaise de la cuisine avant de sortir sans bruit de la maison, la porte se fermant derrière lui avec un cliquetis. Immédiatement, l'air froid de Tokyo mordit ses joues et s'enroule autour de son frêle corps. Kuroko frissonna et mit son manteau. _Otou-san a raison. Il fait froid._

« Ano… Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Kuroko-san ? »

Une voix inconnue, fit relever brusquement la tête de Kuroko pour rencontrer de foncés yeux bruns. Un jeune homme se profilait au-dessus du petit adolescent. L'homme avait un costume standard, ainsi que des gants noirs en cuir. Il avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que je vous connais ? » Demanda poliment Kuroko.

« Ah, donc vous êtes bien Kuroko-san. » L'homme se recula et s'inclina. « Je suis Takanaga Kouta. Akashi-san m'a envoyé ici pour vous emmener. »

Kuroko, surpris, salua aussi. « Akashi-kun vous a envoyé ? »

« Je vis près d'ici, et puisque je dois une faveur à la famille d'Akashi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour leur fils. » Kouta sourit et fit en geste vers l'arrière. « Devrions-nous y aller ? La gare n'est pas loin, mais le train part dans une demi-heure. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, n'étant pas habitué à se faire conduire d'une telle manière, et suivit seulement l'homme silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture à l'air usé. Il monta sur le siège arrière tandis que Kouta se laissait tomber sur le siège du conducteur. « La gare, c'est parti ! »

Il est vrai que la course jusqu'à la gare fut courte. Kouta lui donna un ticket pré-payé pour Kyoto, ce à quoi Kuroko le remercia, et avertit l'adolescent que ce serait sa femme qui viendrait le chercher là-bas. Kuroko, mémorisant l'information, hocha la tête et entra dans la gare. Après être monté et descendu à Kyoto durant les « courses » de sa mère, Kuroko était familier de l'endroit où il devait aller et quel train prendre.

« Les portes sont en train de se fermer. S'il vous plaît, restez éloignés des portes. »

Kuroko s'assit dans un siège vide à côté d'une fenêtre. Il y avait pas mal de monde, donc il était chanceux d'avoir trouvé un siège-fenêtre, isolé de la foule. Personne ne le remarquait, de toute façon, donc être isolé du reste de la foule était facile. Le bleuté posa sa tête contre la vitre froide et soupira.

_Les parents d'Akashi-kun… Seront-ils juste comme Akashi-kun ?_

Il avait rencontré seulement une fois la mère d'Akashi, et cela avait été seulement durant un bref instant. D'après ce court moment, Kuroko pouvait dire que la femme était extrêmement intelligente et qu'Akashi tenait d'elle la plupart de ses traits. A part ça, il ne savait rien des parents de son ancien capitaine.

_Sont-ils au courant de la… Relation entre Akashi et moi ?_

Le train s'arrêta presque trop vite, et Kuroko fut obligé de le quitter. Cela prit un moment à la femme qui devait l'emmener et à Kuroko pour se trouver l'un l'autre. Avec la femme incapable de remarquer la présence de Kuroko, et Kuroko incapable de regarder au-dessus de toutes les personnes très grandes, c'était presque impossible qu'ils se voient. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils ne se soient littéralement rentrés dedans qu'ils ne se rencontrèrent.

« Je suis terriblement désolée », s'excusa une fois de plus la femme alors qu'elle arrivait en face du portail. Les ports s'ouvrirent automatiquement, probablement parce que quelqu'un savait qu'ils arrivaient. Cependant elle ne fit évidemment pas rouler sa voiture entre les portes. Elle s'arrêta juste en face. « J'espère ne pas avoir été un tel problème pour vous. »

« C'est bon », Kuroko courba sa tête. « C'est tout autant ma faute. Merci de m'avoir emmené. »

« La famille Akashi vous accueillera à l'entrée. Marchez jusqu'au perron et frappez à la porte. »

« Hai. Merci beaucoup. » Kuroko baissa la tête pour sortir de la voiture et ferma la porte derrière lui. La voiture redémarra aussitôt qu'il l'eut fermée. Il fut laissé seul, regardant la grande porte. « Akashi-kun est riche… »

* * *

« Arrive t-il bientôt ? » Demanda Rin avec impatience.

Akashi regarda sa montre. « Il devrait être ici. »

Sa mère pouffa et regarda Akashi du coin de l'œil. « Ta cravate ! » Rin se tourna pour faire face à Akashi. « Elle n'est pas assez serrée. » Elle attrapa sa cravate rouge et la resserra délibérément au maximum. Rin y donna encore quelques secousses juste pour sa propre satisfaction. Akashi ne montra aucune émotion montrant qu'il étouffait.

« Tu m'étrangles, Mère. Je peux difficilement respirer », fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Bien. Tu le mérites. »

Hayato roula des yeux. Quand sa femme se retourna, il défit légèrement la cravate de son fils et haussa un sourcil quand son fils lui retourna un regard vide. Son fils n'était pas du genre à remercier quelqu'un de manière directe. « Quel genre de thé Kuroko Tetsuya aime t-il ? » demanda Rin.

Akashi prit un moment pour y réfléchir. « Thé vert, _Uji_ », répondit-il. Rin transmit rapidement l'information à l'un des serviteurs. « Il tentera de manger ou boire quelque chose qui n'est pas bon pour la santé, cependant, donc refuse toute tentative. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges renifla. « Tu es si coincé, Seijuro. »

_Est-ce que Mère vient juste de me traiter de « coincé » ?_

Un léger frappement fit tourner la tête des trois Akashi vers la porte. Immédiatement, Akashi et Rin se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. « Seijuro, recules-toi. Je vais ouvrir la porte. »

« Mère, tu vas l'effrayer. Je vais l'ouvrir. »

_« Je vais ! »_

« Je vais. »

« Seijuro, écartes-toi ! »

« C'est une chose que je suis dans l'impossibilité de faire. »

Au final, Hayato ouvrit la porte tandis que la mère et le fils se disputaient 'calmement' et 'formellement'. La porte pivota, et Kuroko apparut sur les marches du perron, sa peau plus pâle qu'elle ne le devrait. Hayato regarda ses vêtements avec approbation et fit un sourire à l'adolescent. « Bonjour. Tu dois être Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Kuroko s'inclina profondément. « D-domo. Hai, je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Akashi-san. » Le bleuté supposait que l'homme était le père d'Akashi. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur à deviner, avec les cheveux rouges et les yeux.

Hayato sourit, et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Seijuro et Rin avaient raison tu es extrêmement poli. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, mais fronça les sourcils quand Kuroko tressaillit par réflexe. _Ibuki lui en a fait des belles. _« Lève la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que Seijuro t'a dit, mais je ne suis pas effrayant », il gratta sa tête, « Pas trop. »

« Dire cela te rend plutôt effrayant, Père. » La voix d'Akashi retentit derrière Hayato, et les yeux mornes de Kuroko s'éclairèrent à son entente. « Et je n'ai rien dit sur toi. En fait je ne t'ai jamais mentionné. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'avança pour être dans le champ de vision de Kuroko. Il avait son sourire de fabrique en place, et il tendit une main pour toucher l'épaule gauche de Kuroko. Hayato nota que l'adolescent ne tressaillit pas quand Akashi le toucha. « Tetsuya, comment a été ton trajet jusque ici ? »

« C'était bien », dit Kuroko d'une voix douce. « Je suis content de pouvoir voir Akashi-kun. »

« Hm. »

« Seijuro, laisse-moi le voir. » Une autre voix, cette fois féminine, fit se tendre Kuroko. Une grande femme aux cheveux rouges passa entre le père et le fils et s'arrêta juste en face de l'adolescent. Elle se pencha pour l'inspecter de plus près. « Hm… »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer », dit doucement Kuroko en s'inclinant. « Akashi-san. »

Soudainement tout fut silencieux. Trop silencieux pour trop longtemps, ce qui fit penser à Kuroko qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Alors qu'il se préparait à s'excuser, cependant, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues froides et relevèrent sa tête. Kuroko rencontra des yeux colorés. « Tetsuya », Rin fit rouler son nom sur sa langue, « Tu es très mignon. »

Akashi soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez.

Hayato posa seulement une main sur son visage.

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Merci. »

« Et si poli », flatta Rin. « Tu es exactement ce que j'imaginais que tu étais. Je t'ai seulement rencontré une fois auparavant, et pourtant tu n'as pas du tout changé. »

« Merci… »

« Assez, Mère. » Akashi sortit doucement Kuroko de la prise de sa mère. « Tu ne compliment ordinairement pas les gens de la sorte. »

Rin croisa les bras. « C'est parce que mon fils ne m'obéit pas. »

Akashi prétendit ne pas avoir entendu ça et tourna son attention vers Kuroko. Il toucha le bonnet qu'il portait. « Avais-tu si froid que tu aies eu à porter cela, Tetsuya ? » Il tripota le bonnet avec un froncement de sourcils. Il couvrait la plupart des cheveux de Tetsuya, et Akashi n'aimait pas ça.

« Non », nia Kuroko. « Puisque Akashi-kun m'a réveillé d'une sieste, mes cheveux n'étaient pas ordonnés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les arranger. » Ah, oui, le rouge se souvenait des atroces cheveux de Kuroko au réveil qu'il avait chaque matin durant leurs camps d'entraînement d'été à Teiko. Cela ne ferait pas bon genre de rencontrer ses parents avec des cheveux dans cet état.

« Viens à l'intérieur, Tetsuya », proposa Hayato. « Nous t'attendions. »

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps », dit Kuroko en enlevant ses chaussures. Il ne s'embêta pas à se séparer de sa veste, puisqu'il faisait toujours froid.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait », intercepta Rin. « Il y a du thé qui attend dans la pièce. As-tu des préférences particulières en en-cas ? »

Kuroko jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Akashi, se demandant si cela serait okay de demander quelque chose. Il reporta son regard sur Rin quand il ne vit aucune réaction de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. « Serait-il possible d'avoir un milksha- »

« N'essaies même pas, Tetsuya », ordonna Akashi. Kuroko ferma la bouche d'un air triste. Hayato combattit un sourire.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans la pièce familiale. Rin dans le fauteuil cette fois, Hayato sur le même canapé qu'auparavant, et Akashi et Kuroko l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'autre canapé. Kuroko piocha avec réticence dans les pousses de soja, à la commande d'Akashi. Hayato regarda et analysa la relation entre les deux garçons.

« Tetsuya », appela Rin. Kuroko tourna son attention vers elle. « Tu allais au même collège que Seijuro, correct ? Tu étais dans l'équipe de basket ? »

« Hai », confirma Kuroko.

« Aimes-tu jouer avec Seijuro ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se sentait mal à l'aise sous toute l'attention qu'il recevait de la famille Akashi, mais il répondit calmement tout de même, « Hai, j'aimais ça. »

Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Alors dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Rakuzan avec Seijuro ? Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit à Seirin, une école inconnue avec une pauvre équipe de basket, quand Rakuzan excelle à la fois par son côté académique et sportif ? »

« Mère », avertit Akashi.

Kuroko baissa la tête. Le rouge le regarda serrer ses poings contre ses genoux et son visage s'assombrir. Akashi posa une main sur ses mèches bleues. « Il est certainement vrai », Kuroko prit une inspiration, « Que je m'amusais en jouant avec Akashi et les autres. Cependant… Je n'ai pas souhaité suivre Akashi-kun à Rakuzan. Je… me reposais trop sur l'équipe de Teiko, et Akashi-kun et tous les autres me laissaient derrière. Je voulais devenir plus fort – pour surpasser Akashi-kun. » Il reprit une courte inspiration. « Seirin n'est pas mauvaise, cependant. J'ai de nombreux coéquipiers sur lesquels je peux compter, là-bas. »

Akashi s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. « Insensé », déclara t-il, plaçant un doigt sous le menton de Kuroko pour lui relever la tête. « Je gagne toujours, donc j'ai toujours raison. Je doute que tu puisses me battre, peu importe les circonstances. »

Kuroko regarda les yeux hétérochromes avec détermination. « Peut être pas en basket, pour l'instant, Akashi-kun, mais je sais que je peux boire plus de milkshakes à la vanille que toi. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir – »

« Arrêtez la PDA » _(ndt : démonstration publique d'affection) _ claqua Rin. « Ça blesse mes yeux. »

« Tu es celle qui l'a questionné, Mère », dit Akashi, relâchant le menton de Kuroko. « Es-tu satisfaite ? »

« Non. »

Hayato lança un regard sec à Rin tandis qu'Akashi l'ignora simplement. « Maintenant que vous avez rencontré Tetsuya, je vais procéder à _mon_ affaire, celle qui m'a amenée ici. »

« Et quelle est ton affaire, Seijuro ? » Ce fut Hayato qui parla cette fois. Le père était déjà fatigué du badinage d'Akashi et Rin, donc il voulait aller droit au but avant que Rin ne les interrompe.

« Kuroko Ibuki. »

Le nom fit se tendre Kuroko. Akashi rapprocha l'adolescent de sorte à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Kuroko attrapa discrètement le bord de la chemise d'Akashi. « Nous sommes prêts. Les préparations sont finies. »

Rin leva ses sourcils parfaitement épilés et croisa délicatement ses doigts. « Oh ? Tu as assez de preuves ? »

« En effet. J'ai réussi à les découvrir. » Akashi eut un rictus. « C'est bientôt la fin. »

Kuroko, perdu, se redressa et demanda, « De quoi parles-tu, Akashi-kun ? » Il laissa échapper un petit bâillement, mais referma rapidement sa bouche et frotta l'un de ses yeux.

« Ibuki », répéta le rouge. « Ta mère – ses secrets ont été révélés. » Il étira ses doigts et fléchit ses mains. « Le moment de te sortir de cette maison est venu. »

« Et-tu sûr, Seijuro ? » demanda Hayato. « Il n'y a pas d'erreurs dans l'industrie de la loi. Tu as des preuves parfaites et des témoins ? Ce ne sont pas des suppositions ? Tout doit être concret. »

Les yeux rouge et jaune rencontrèrent les autres de couleurs mélangées. Akashi hocha légèrement la tête en direction de son père. « Tout est concret. Je parie tout sur ce coup là. »

« Ne… Paries rien… Akashi-kun. » Kuroko frotta ses yeux, réalisant que le sommeil était en train de prendre le dessus. « C'est bien que tout soit… Réglé. Vraiment… bie…n. » Le bleuté ne put se battre plus longtemps. Sa tête tomba lentement sur les genoux d'Akashi. Il s'endormit aussitôt que son oreille eut touché les genoux chauds de son partenaire.

Les trois Akashi regardèrent le garçon endormi avec incrédulité. Un instant le garçon était éveillé, et l'autre il était endormi sur les jambes de l'adolescent. Akashi se reprit en premier et combattit un sourire. Posant une main sur la tête de Kuroko, il parla calmement comme pour ne pas réveiller le jeune de 16 ans. « Son corps est toujours en train de guérir. Nous avons interrompu son sommeil. Ses blessures ne sont pas légères, donc il est toujours fragilisé. »

« Je comprends. » Hayato observa l'adolescent endormi avec une expression surprise. « Et Seijuro, je ne me soucie pas spécialement de quel genre tu préfères, mais je veux être grand-père plus tard. Assure-toi d'adopter. »

Akashi se raidit. « Ne parles pas de ce genre de sujets ridicules, Père. »

« Je préfèrerai que tu aies une femme. Cependant, si tu dois choisir les hommes, alors Tetsuya est le meilleur choix », ajouta sa mère.

« Ne dis pas non plus ce genre de non-sens, Mère. »

Hayato s'étira avec un soupir. « Retour au sujet principal Seijuro, es-tu sûr d'être prêt ? »

« Je le suis », confirma Akashi. « Et j'aimerais être le procureur dans ce cas, et que Mère soit l'avocat. »

Rin eut un rictus. « Ce serait un _plaisir_. »

* * *

Le téléphone de Midorima vibra. C'était une sourde vibration qui alerta l'instinct du vert. « C'est simplement un message », se murmura t-il à lui-même. Il piocha dans son sac de cours et ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone.

_Nous sommes prêts._

Le shooter cligna des yeux. Cela lui prit seulement quelques secondes pour comprendre la signification des mots. Il plissa les yeux et tapota ses doigts contre sa jambe. « Intéressant. » Il ferma le téléphone d'un claquement.

* * *

_Nous sommes prêts._

Murasakibara ouvrit paresseusement un paquet de chips et un plaça un seul dans sa bouche. Il mâcha bruyamment. « Kuro-chin… »

Il en mangea un autre.

* * *

_Nous sommes prêts._

Aomine lança un autre ballon de basket dans le filet avec une main. Il se pencha, respirant bruyamment. De la sueur coulait lentement sur son visage, et une serviette entourait son cou. Dans sa main gauche il y avait un téléphone portable. « Ça ne me ressemble pas de m'entraîner », grogna t-il.

Il serra le téléphone plus fort.

* * *

_Nous sommes prêts._

Kise sourit. C'était un sourire d'avertissement un sourire vengeur. Il s'agrippa à son portable et regarda le mur en face de lui. « Finalement », murmura t-il. « Je vais avoir revanche pour Kaa-san et Tou-san. »

Il rit et ferma le clapet du téléphone. « La Génération des Miracles est prête. »

* * *

_Kuroko Ibuki_

_Défenseur._

_Vous êtes citée à comparaître par la présente pour répondre à la plainte dans ce procès et à envoyer une copie de votre réponse aux avocats plaignants sous 20 jours après l'envoi de cette convocation, ou sous 30 jours après la délivraison de cette convocation si ladite convocation ne vous a pas été remise personnellement dans la Préfecture de Tokyo._

_Dans le cas où vous échoueriez à répondre à cette convocation, un jugement par défaut sera pris contre vous pour le dédommagement demandé dans cette plainte, en plus des frais de cette action._

_Daté : 0X-0X-20XX_

_Akashi Rin_

_Avocat pour Akashi Seijuro_

_(03)- 0X2X3-XX32_

* * *

_Aaaah... PDA AkaKuro \o/_

_J'ai troooop de travail, je n'ai plus qu'un chap tapé d'avance sur ceux postés... Il faut vraiment que je m'en occupe ce week-end... -_-_

_Merci pour les reviews/follows/favorites ! ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 19 :**

* * *

Kuroko s'affaissa au sol, ferma fortement ses yeux et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles avec désespoir. Ses genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, le bleuté baissa la tête et tressaillit quand un autre assaut de coups violents fut envoyé contre sa porte. Même avec le blocage contre ses oreilles, Kuroko pouvait toujours entendre la forte voix le maudissant.

« Putain de morveux ! » cria la voix. « Sors ton cul d'ici ! Je te tuerai ! » Plus de coups heurtèrent la porte, suivis par des mots si colorés qu'ils feraient se sentir honteux un marin. La poignée de la porte tressautait sans fin des constantes tentatives. Kuroko tressaillit seulement et tenta de l'ignorer. « Laisse-moi entrer, Tetsuya ! Bordel où est le tournevis ? Je le jure, je te tuerai quand je t'attraperais ! »

Kuroko Ibuki se tenait à l'extérieur, livide, ses dents serrées tandis que de lourdes expirations sortaient de son nez et de sa bouche. Ses deux mains étaient courbées en poings, et sa main gauche agrippait fortement un morceau de papier. _Sommation de la Cour _était marqué d'une police officielle noire. _Comment ose ce morveux – comment __**ose t-il**__ impliquer le système juridique dans cela ? Comment ose t-il me causer des problèmes il a eu l'audace de ruiner mon image publique !_

« Laisse-moi entrer ! » cria t-elle en donnant un fort coup de pied dans la porte. Un peu de peinture fut enlevée par son talon.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus pria seulement pour que son père rentre à la maison bientôt. Il savait que c'était inutile cependant, puisque son père serait absent la plupart de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'Ibuki rentre, à cause du mot qu'elle avait laissé le matin même.

Quand un autre coup de pied fut envoyé sur sa porte, Kuroko se leva et chercha son téléphone. Ses mains tremblantes pressèrent accidentellement deux fois le mauvais numéro, mais il fut finalement capable d'appuyer son pouce sur la touche « 3 ». Puisque c'était un appel-rapide, le téléphone commença aussitôt à appeler la personne désirée.

« Tetsuya ? » Jamais la voix d'Akashi n'avait été aussi apaisante pour Kuroko.

« A-Akashi-kun », dit Kuroko, avant de sursauter quand Ibuki recommença à brailler, tout en frappant la porte avec ses poings et ses pieds.

Akashi l'entendit, même si le téléphone n'était pas en haut-parleur. « Est-ce que ta mère est dangereuse en ce moment, Tetsuya ? »

La main libre de Kuroko attrapa la légère fibre de son tapis, effrayée. « Hai » dit-il, en s'assurant que sa voix soit assez forte pour se faire entendre au-dessus des cris d'Ibuki, mais assez basse pour que sa mère ne sache pas qu'il était au téléphone. « Otou-san n'est pas à la maison. »

« Tu as un placard dans ta chambre, non ? » demanda Akashi. « Va dans ton placard. »

« H-Hai ? »

« Dans ton placard. Maintenant. »

Avec ses sourcils bleus froncés, Kuroko se leva lentement et boita en direction de son petit placard, tentant de son mieux d'ignorer les hurlements de sa mère. Il fit glisser la porte, se fourra à l'intérieur et la referma. Immédiatement, un drap noir comme le ciel nocturne tomba devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit à par les hurlements de sa mère. Cela rendit l'adolescent encore plus agité, puisqu'il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ferma ses yeux, mais les rouvrit juste après, vu que cela ne faisait aucune différence.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je soies dans le placard, Akashi-kun ? » Kuroko frissonna quand il entendit un autre essai de déverrouiller sa porte fermée. Il avait barricadé la porte avec sa chaise en la plaçant juste sous la poignée, de sorte à ce que sa mère ne soit pas capable de tourner la poignée même si la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais ça ne le faisait quand même pas se sentir en sécurité.

« Ferme tes yeux, Tetsuya », dit Akashi d'une voix basse. « Appuies ton dos contre le mur. Prends de lentes inspirations. »

Même par téléphone, Kuroko obéit à Akashi et commença à prendre de lentes inspirations par son nez. Son cœur battant à tout rompre était soudainement très bruyant à ses propres oreilles.

« N'écoute rien ni personne sauf moi. » L'autoritaire voix de son ancien capitaine entrait profondément dans l'esprit de Kuroko. « Tetsuya, tu vas m'obéir. »

Ses yeux toujours fermés, il força ses épaules tendues à se relâcher et bloqua tous les bruits extérieurs, inclus sa mère. La seule personne qu'il écouterait en ce moment serait Akashi. « Hai », souffla t-il.

« Tu m'appartiens », dit Akashi. « Tu te souviens de notre promesse silencieuse de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kuroko rougit presque à la pensée de ses derniers baisers avec Akashi il y a moins d'une semaine de cela. Honnêtement, lui, qui n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine des rendez-vous ou de la sexualité (_excepté_ pour cet unique rendez-vous qu'il avait accepté avec Momoi au collège) ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient s'embrasser d'une telle manière dans la vraie vie.

A nouveau, il répondit avec un doux « Oui. »

Akashi rit discrètement à l'autre bout du combiné, et cela enchanta Kuroko d'entendre ce plaisant (il était seulement plaisant pour lui pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était l'annonce de leur condamnation immédiate) son, un beau contraste avec les obscénités de sa mère. « Bon garçon », déclara le rouge avec la même gentille mais demandeuse voix. « Ma famille semble – t'avoir accepté, Tetsuya. »

« Les parents d'Akashi-kun ? »

« Oui. Bien que leur choix de mots ait été plutôt inapproprié. » Kuroko fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la famille d'Akashi avait dit sur Akashi et lui. « Attends quelques jours de plus, Tetsuya. » Le bleuté se relaxa encore plus à l'entente de la tendre déclaration. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. « La date du procès à été fixée. Bientôt, tu seras libre. »

« Libre… avec Akashi-kun ? » Kuroko était hésitant.

Akashi fit un petit bruit montrant son amusement. « Oui, avec moi. Avec ton père, et Shintarou, et les autres. Plus devraient connaître notre relation cependant ils ne la connaîtront que dans une certaine mesure. Pas un ne connaîtra le goût de tes lèvres. » Kuroko baissa la tête et combattit un rougissement. « Et bientôt, je te sortirais proprement, un endroit isolé personne ne nous trouvera. »

Une chaleur inconnue étreignit les épaules de Kuroko, et il imagina Akashi à côté de lui, son corps chaud pressé contre sa petite stature, un bras pâle entourant ses épaules tremblantes. L'idée réussit à relaxer pleinement le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le placard.

« Cela… paraît… bien, Akashi-kun », réussit-il à murmurer. Sa tête se balança, la fatigue le gagnant. La prise sur son téléphone se relâcha.

Bientôt, de réelles _confortables _ténèbres envahirent son esprit.

**~Ellipse~**

« Tetsuya ? » demanda Akashi avec un sourcil haussé. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut la respiration d'une personne endormie. Il secoua la tête et regarda son portable. « S'endormir quelle imprudence. »

« Qui était-ce, Seijuro ? » Rin apparut derrière lui et regarda son téléphone, mais Akashi l'avait déjà refermé.

« C'était Tetsuya », répondit calmement Akashi.

Soudainement, un homme aux cheveux bleus se leva brusquement du canapé, ses yeux élargis par la panique. « Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? »

Hayato posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour le calmer.

« Ne paniquez pas, Haru-san. » Akashi se tourna pour s'adresser à l'homme. « Ibuki doit avoir dirigé sa colère sur Tetsuya. Elle était dans une de ses… humeurs. » Il se dirigea vers la table basse et attrapa sa tasse de thé. Ses yeux vairons s'assombrirent en pensant à la mère de Kuroko.

« Va-t-il bien ? » répéta Haru.

« Il va bien. Tetsuya a dû verrouiller la porte et l'a bloquée avec quelque chose. Il est, comme là tout de suite, endormi dans le placard. »

« … Le placard ? »

Akashi ne répondit pas.

« Heh, il n'y a qu'Akashi pour ordonner à Tetsu de faire des trucs cochons », se moqua Aomine. Il était appuyé contre le mur à côté de Kise, éloigné de la foule. Il fit un rictus.

Akashi se tourna lentement pour regarder l'adolescent bronzé. « Daiki, ton entraînement vient juste d'être triplé. Je crois que ton capitaine est Imayoshi Shoichi, correct ? »

Aomine déglutit difficilement et tenta de ne pas montrer sa peur. « Il n'augmenterait jamais mon entraînement. Je ne le ferai pas de toute manière. »

« Il l'a augmenté à ma demande la dernière fois, et tu l'avais fait à ma commande, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura d'une voix basse Akashi.

« C'était parce que tu m'avais menacé ! »

« Alors je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te menacer, à nouveau. »

La déclaration sortit si facilement, si normalement, qu'on aurait dit qu'Akashi parlait du temps. Hayato regardait l'échange, fier de son fils, tout en sirotant son thé avec amusement. Rin secoua seulement la tête.

Catherine, la collègue d'Haru, se rapprocha du père de Kuroko. Quelque chose lui disait que l'enfant aux cheveux rouges était fou, et une personne qui devrait être évitée. Jun haussa simplement un sourcil.

Tous étaient venus à Kyoto, invités au manoir-maison des parents d'Akashi. Tous signifiant la Génération des Miracles, le père de Kuroko, Catherine, Jun, Hiroshi, Akashi, les parents d'Akashi, un travailleur de confiance de chacune des entreprises que possédait Ibuki, un avocat qui travaillait pour Hayato et enfin, Kagami. Ils étaient tous dans la grande pièce familiale. La plupart assis sur les canapés et les chaises mis à disposition, tandis que les autres étaient debout par courtoisie envers les autres. Akashi était debout, mais pas par courtoisie parce qu'il se sentait en position de contrôle lorsqu'il était debout.

Les seuls qui étaient absents étaient Kuroko lui-même et celle qu'ils tentaient de détruire : Ibuki.

« Tout le monde, taisez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

A la requête d'Hayato, tous arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent leur attention vers la famille Akashi. Rin et Hayato se tenaient debout à côté d'un canapé avec leur fils entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient côte à côte, la plupart clignèrent des yeux à la ressemblance entre les trois. Spécialement entre Hayato et Akashi, qui avaient tous deux de courts cheveux rouges et des yeux d'une étrange couleur.

Rin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous vous avons demandé de venir ici pour discuter des plans contre Kuroko Ibuki. Tout le monde devrait être informé à ce propos. »

La foule hocha la tête. Certains frissonnèrent au nom.

« Est-ce que vous avez tous apporté une copie de vos preuves ? Que cela soit dossiers, articles, enregistrements ou photos nous en avons besoin. Si vous êtes simplement un témoin, vous n'avez besoin de rien à part votre déclaration. » Hayato passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges et regarda plus de la moitié de la foule agiter sa tête de haut en bas. Il soupira, soulagé. « Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes, puisque vous êtes trop nombreux pour que nous préparions complètement un plan ensemble. Nous vous avons déjà pris en compte – pour ceux qui feront partie du procès – et inclus dans le plan d'action. S'il vous plaît, sachez que certains d'entre vous seront en danger, et certains d'entre vous seront forcés de se tenir en tant que témoins au tribunal, que ce soit pour nous ou pour la partie de la défense.

Aussi, je ferai plusieurs copies des différentes preuves, et je garderai l'enregistrement en sécurité. Bien que vous puissiez être en danger à cause d'Ibuki, ne vous préoccupez pas des torts qu'elle pourrait vous causer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ils seront tous réparés une fois que nous aurons gagné le procès. Des questions ? »

Personne n'osa parler.

« Très bien. Vous allez venir soit avec moi, avec ma femme Rin, ou mon fils Seij – »

« Attendez », interrompit Catherine. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. « Vous laissez votre fils qui a seulement seize ans prendre part à ce procès ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ? En parlant de cela, pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'adolescent ici ? Ne les mettez-vous pas tous en danger ? » Elle parlait de la Génération des Miracles et de Kagami.

Midorima parla avant qu'Akashi ne puisse répondre. Le vert fixa un regard froid sur la collègue d'Haru. « Mademoiselle, je ne vous connais pas. Cependant, nous sommes plus que capable de prendre soin de nous-mêmes. Nous en somme probablement plus capable que vous tous. » Il passa les yeux sur la foule, composée principalement d'adultes. « De plus, Akashi est celui qui sera le procureur durant le tribunal. Ne nous sous-estimez pas. »

Akashi haussa légèrement un sourcil rouge en direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il était vraiment impressionné par la réponse de son ancien coéquipier. _J'aurai à l récompenser, plus tard._

« Comme Shintarou-kun l'a dit, ils peuvent se prendre en charge eux-mêmes », confirma Hayato. « Maintenant, de mon côté, où nous allons nous occuper des témoignages, j'ai besoin de Catherine-san, Jun-san, Kagami-kun, Kintarou, Kagura et Atsushi-kun. Nous discuterons des plans dans mon bureau. »

Les gens choisis suivirent avec réticence le grand homme hors de la pièce. Les deux personnes d'Atari et de Rasa baissèrent nerveusement les yeux, pétrifiés à l'idée de trahir Kuroko Ibuki. Murasakibara, confus de ne pas avoir été placé dans le groupe d'Akashi, fut le plus réfractaire, mais sortit tout de même quand il vit l'air d'attente sur le visage de son ancien capitaine.

« Maintenant. Je m'occuperai des preuves. Hiroshi, Daiki, Yuki et Haru. Venez avec moi. » La dernière personne qui travaillait pour l'Ibuki Corporation s'avança avec hésitation et suivit la rouge. Hiroshi suivit sana faire de difficultés, de même qu'Haru. Aomine, énervé d'avoir été séparé de Kise, se déplaça seulement quand Akashi le menaça de quintupler son entraînement.

« Le reste, venez avec moi », dit simplement Akashi.

Midorima et Kise – les seuls qui restaient de la Génération des Miracles – et l'avocat suivirent l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges dans une autre pièce. « Akashicchi », gémit Kise. « Pourquoi nus as-tu séparés Aomine et moi ? N'avons-nous pas le même travail ? »

« Daiki a les photos que vous avez tous les deux édités. Il les présentera en tant que preuves. Tu seras le témoin qui les confirmera. » Akashi ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient dans un petit bureau, un qui avait été abandonné quand Akashi avait déménagé dans son propre appartement. « Cesse de te plaindre. »

Kise jeta un regard noir au sol. Honnêtement, il voulait faire partie de ceux qui montreraient les preuves qui détruiraient finalement Kuroko Ibuki.

« Seijuro-kun. » L'avocat mentionné précédemment s'avança en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Akashi leva les yeux sur lui, irrité de la manière condescendante dont l'homme le regardait. « Je préfèrerai parler à Hayato-san de ce sujet. Ce serait plus pratique si j'étais placé avec lui. »

« Je suis son fils », répondit sèchement Akashi. « Ce qui doit être dit à mon père peut m'être dit. Cela pourrait éventuellement être de ma connaissance, d'ailleurs. »

L'avocat eut seulement un spasme au niveau de l'œil et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Assez parlé ». Midorima remonta ses lunettes avec ses doigts centraux. « Akashi, que nous as-tu caché ? »

Le rouge agrippa plus fort le classeur qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. « Oui, je vous ai laissé dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ? » Il posa l'épais classeur sur le bureau, l'ouvrit, et commença à fouiller dans les papiers. « Puisque Ryouta et Daiki ont édité les photos, les deux devraient connaître une partie de ce que j'ai découvert. »

Midorima lança un sale regard à Kise. Le blond gratta sa tête. « Eh bien, nous avons seulement supposé en quelque sorte. Les détails sont toujours flous. »

« Lire cela devrait aider. » Akashi sortit trois mêmes paquets. « J'ai photocopié toutes les notes, découvertes, témoignages et travaux sur ces papiers. La première et seconde page contiennent mes notes, ainsi que le sommaire. Vous devriez y découvrir tous ce que nous avons découverts sur Ibuki. C'est ce que nous utiliserons pour gagner le procès. »

Il tendit les paquets à chaque personne dans la pièce. L'avocat le prit, ennuyé, puisqu'il connaissait déjà les secrets d'Ibuki et comment ils allaient l'attaquer. Il ne ferait pas partie du procès il aiderait seulement à préparer le plan et l'ordre dans lequel les preuves seraient présentées. Midorima et Kise, cependant, se montreraient lors du jugement.

« C'est… » Les yeux de Midorima s'écarquillèrent. Il lut les mots encore et encore, enregistrant les noms dans son esprit, comparant toutes ses suppositions aux notes d'Akashi cela arrivait au même résultat. « Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir… C'était juste en face de moi. »

Kise murmura lentement le nom. Il regarda le paquet avec incrédulité. « Tout se connecte. Tout la réponse a du sens. » Il regarda Akashi avec admiration mêlée d'effroi. « Akashicchi, tu es trop intelligent… »

« C'est grâce à l'aide de tout le monde », répondit Akashi. « Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'était pas du genre à être _très_ modeste. « Maintenant que vous avez été informés de la situation actuelle », commença le rouge en regardant froidement les autres dans les yeux, inclus l'avocat.

« Êtes-vous prêts à envoyer Ibuki à terre ? »

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko ibuki ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau et déboula à l'intérieur. Beaucoup d'yeux s'écarquillèrent à son comportement. La femme aux cheveux bleus était plus que furieuse. Des millions de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, dirigées vers son fils, la famille Akashi, vers son mari, la Génération des Miracles vers _chaque personne_ qui l'avaient défiée. Ils s'étaient mis sur son chemin ils _interféraient._

« Bon sang ! » Rugit-elle avant d'attraper la lampe sur son bureau et la jeter contre le mur. L'ampoule éclata en nombreux petits morceaux de verre pointus. Sa colère n'étant toujours pas passée, elle arracha son badge nominatif et le jeta aussi contre le mur. « Ne suis-je pas supposée être _crainte _? La femme qui a le plus de pouvoir au Japon ? Pourquoi ne me _craignent_-ils pas ? » Ibuki lança sa chaise.

La femme prit de profondes, grinçantes inspirations et se battit pour retrouver son calme. Ses mains étaient fléchies, voulant tellement étrangler son fils. « Ils veulent un combat », siffla t-elle au travers de ses dents serrées. « Ils en auront un. »

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa rapidement un numéro. Ibuki le porta à son oreille avec un rictus. « La famille Akashi peut être composée des meilleurs avocats du Japon », murmura t-elle. « Lais j'ai quelqu'un de meilleur. »

_« Bonjour ? Iba – Je veux dire, Ibuki.» _La personne qui répondit parlait en Anglais_._

_« Liam »_, dit Ibuki, aussi en Anglais. _« Te rappelles-tu de cette faveur que tu me dois depuis des années ? »_

_« … Oui. »_

_« Le moment est venu pour cette faveur. J'ai… besoin que tu viennes au Japon pour un moment. »_

**~Ellipse~**

« Ça fait mal, Akashi-kun. » Dit une voix douce mais inexpressive au rouge. Kuroko attrapa instinctivement les mains qui infligeaient de la douleur. Akashi haussa un sourcil une expression qui poussa le bleuté à lâcher les mains de l'autre. Il continua à bander le corps de Kuroko

« Je sais que ça fait mal », dit Akashi. « Cela fera encore plus mal si on ne les bande pas. Détends-toi. »

« Hai », vont immédiatement la réponse. « Où sont Aomine-kun et Kise-kun ? »

La moitié du groupe qui participait au procès était maintenant à l'appartement d'Akashi. Haru avait réveillé le garçon aux cheveux bleus tôt pour le conduire jusqu'à Kyoto. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le train, puisque il y aurait trop de monde, et les espaces encombrés n'étaient pas bons pour la guérison de Kuroko. Les deux avaient ensuite rencontré Catherine, Jun et Hiroshi, à qui on avait aussi ordonné de se rendre chez Akashi. Murasakibara et Midorima étaient venus ensemble, mais restaient à l'extérieur puisque il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans l'appartement le vert juste à côté d la porte et Murasakibara dans la voiture, s'occupant avec des snacks.

« Daiki et Ryouta sont déjà en chemin », répondit le rouge. « Mère et Père sont aussi en route, de même que Taiga. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux, levant les bras lorsqu'Akashi lui dit de le faire. « Kagami-kun ? Vous l'avez impliqué ? » Pour une quelconque raison, cela éveillé un peu de colère dans la poitrine du bleuté.

« Il devenait gênant », répondit-il laconiquement. « Il a aussi des connections Américaines. Je devais lui trouver une utilité. »

« Mais – »

« Ne discute pas. »

Kuroko pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et ne dit rien de plus. Il frissonna un peu à cause du vent froid. Tous, son père, ses collègues, Akashi et lui se tenaient dans le salon, finissant les préparations de dernière minute. La porte était grande ouverte, invitant l'air frais à entrer à l'intérieur.

« As-tu froid, Tetsu ? As-tu besoin que je ferme la porte ? » Haru stoppa de tourner en rond dans le salon et s'approcha de son fils avec inquiétude. Derrière sa façade calme, l'homme était actuellement en train de transpirer, nerveux et agité. De nombreux doutes avaient commencé à apparaître dans sa tête. « Cela fait-il mal ? »

« Il va bien, Haru-san. Reculez-vous vous allez le rendre nerveux. » Akashi se leva de là où il était agenouillé, finissant d'enrouler les plaies avec des bandes.

« J-Juste. Je m'excuse. »

« Mets ça, Tetsuya. » L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges attrapa une chemise sophistiquée noire et la tint derrière Kuroko. Elle était complètement neuve, ayant été achetée le jour précédent. Haru était venu avec lui pour l'aider à prendre la bonne taille de chemise pour le petit adolescent.

Kuroko glissa avec obéissance ses bras dans les manches. Cependant, il était gêné qu'Akashi ait dépensé de l'argent dans une telle chose inutile. Il n'osa pas se plaindre, cependant.

« Tourne-toi. »

Kuroko le fit.

Akashi commença à boutonner sa chemise, débutant par le haut. Ses doigts froids effleuraient la poitrine de Kuroko et continuaient à frotter contre son corps tandis qu'il continuait à descendre. L'adolescent combattit un rougissement et mordit sa lèvre pour rester calme en face de son père. Le rouge eut un rictus, remarquant la réaction de Kuroko. « Maintenant, la cravate. » Il attrapa une cravate rayée et l'enroula fermement autour du cou de son partenaire. Cette fois, les doigts d'Akashi glissèrent contre son menton.

« Akashi-kun » commença Kuroko, mais il se tut en voyant l'expression d'Akashi.

« Tu es prêt, maintenant », dit calmement le plus grand adolescent, passant une main à travers les mèches bleues pour aplatir les cheveux sauvages. « Physiquement. Es-tu prêt, mentalement ? »

« Hai », approuva Kuroko. « Aussi longtemps qu'Akashi-kun et les autres sont là. »

« Bien sûr. » Haru se pencha pour presser un baiser sur la joue de Kuroko. « Tu ne rencontreras pas cette femme seul. »

L'adolescent Akashi étira son cou avant d'attraper l'épais dossier sur la table. « C'est le moment. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » Il reçut des hochements de tête en réponse. « Allons-y. Tetsuya, tu vas faire le trajet avec moi. »

Tous agréèrent avec les arrangements et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte. Kuroko s'agrippa fermement à la veste de son père tandis qu'Akashi posait une main sur son dos pour le guider. Midorima les salua à l'extérieur, son propre classeur dans ses mains.

Kuroko leva les yeux vers la lumière aveuglante du ciel et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Nous y sommes, Okaa-san._

* * *

_On arrive enfin au passage décisif..._

_J'ai toujours pas fini de taper le chap 20, cela dit... Raah... J'en ai pour des heures..._

_Merci à toutes les reviews/favs/follows ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 20 :**

* * *

Kuroko sentit ses muscles se tendre quand la voiture tourna en direction du Palais de Justice de la Préfecture de Tokyo. Un grand et immense bâtiment apparut devant ses yeux à travers la fenêtre, et il se mit à agripper le siège de la voiture, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir. Akashi le remarqua, cependant, et déplaça lentement ses mains afin de les poser sur ses genoux. Kuroko ne protesta pas.

Après quelques minutes de conduite pour trouver une place, le chauffeur d'Akashi se gara finalement dans une petite place éloignée du plus gros des voitures. La portière s'ouvrit Akashi sortit en premier, Kuroko en second. Haru ne se gara pas très loin d'eux et se rapprocha rapidement de son fils, de même que ses collègues. Murasakibara et Midorima les suivaient.

« Kuro-chin. » Murasakibara fouilla dans les poches de son jean, et en sortit une barre chocolatée. Il la tendit à Kuroko. « Voilà. Aka-chin a dit que tu n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux au geste du violet, et même si une barre chocolatée n'était pas très équilibré pour un petit déjeuner, il la prit. « Merci, Murasakibara-kun. »

Midorima toussa et remonta ses lunettes avant de marcher vers le bleuté. « Je t'ai aussi acheté ton porte-bonheur, puisque t u ne suis évidemment pas l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa. » Sa main bandait tendait un porte-clés en forme de glace. Kuroko le remercia avec ferveur et le prit.

Haru s'approcha encore plus de son fils et le pressa contre lui d'un bras. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Otou-san. » Le mensonge sortit facilement.

« Tu es enfin arrivé, Seijuro. » La voix d'une femme les fit tous se retourner. Rin, Hayato, Kagami, Kise et Aomine s'avançaient vers eux, leurs visages sombres mais décidés. Aomine et Kise portaient de formels costumes, tandis que Rin et Hayato étaient dans des habits d'avocats standards. Akashi était habillé d'une manière similaire à celle de son père.

« Le trajet depuis Tokyo a été long », dit Akashi. « Avez-vous fait les copies ? »

« En plus des copies que tu as faites l'autre jour, oui. J'en ai deux en plus une pour la police, l'autre pour le jury. » Rin agrippa sa serviette plus fermement, comme si les preuves disparaîtraient si elle la tenait trop lâchement.

Hayato fronça les sourcils. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir que te mère soit l'avocat ?... Je pourrais remplir ce rôle tout aussi bien. » Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant gâté, Hayato », se moqua Rin. « Bien sûr que Seijuro m'a choisie. Je l'ai élevé après tout. »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Père », coupa Akashi. « J'ai choisi Mère seulement parce qu'elle agit de manière agressive lors des procès. »

« Et je ne le suis pas ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges soupira seulement et arrangea ses vêtements. « Mère correspond plus à ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'Ibuki. C'est tout. »

Kagami se renfrogna à la sensation qu'il avait de ne pas être à sa place et dirigea son attention vers Kuroko. « Oi, Kuroko. Ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle. »

« Merci, mais je vais bien. » Kuroko se demanda s'il paraissait réellement plus pâle que d'habitude. « Cependant, Kagami-kun, tu ne devrais pas être impliqué là-dedans. »

Le rouge renifla. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kuroko. Tu es juste chanceux que Seirin ne soit pas au courant de ça. »

« Et ils ne sauront pas », menaça indirectement Akashi.

« Kurokocchi~ ! » Kise bondit et étreignit ardemment le petit adolescent. Kuroko eut un mouvement de recul. « Le trajet était horrible, Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi «était tout méchant, et il ne m'a pas laissé m'asseoir devant ! Même quand je l'ai demandé ! N'est ce pas injuste ? Neh, ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-on pas supposés s'asseoir comme on le veut si on le demande poliment ? Mais Aominecchi a dit que puisqu'il était le plus grand, il s'assiérait devant ! Il est seulement plus grand de trois centimètres ! C'est de la triche, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Je veux dire – »

Le blabla de Kise s'arrêta soudainement. En fait toutes les discussions du groupe se stoppèrent. Kuroko, confus de la cause de ce silence, se dégagea des bras de Kise et se tourna vers l'endroit où tous regardaient. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il se figea lui aussi et resta silencieux.

Une grande limousine noire entrait lentement dans le parking du Tribunal de Tokyo, les vitres du côté passager teintées de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse voir qui était à l'intérieur. Elle ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter juste en face du bâtiment. Dès qu'un chauffeur inconnu en sortit, Akashi se rapprocha de Kuroko, ses yeux se plissant.

L'action d'Akashi ne fut pas inutile. Quand l'homme fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du côté passager, ce fut une personne redoutée qui en sortit. A la vue de cette personne, Kuroko se cala dans les bras d'Akashi. Le rouge s'étreignit par réflexe et le plaça plus près de son corps. Haru plaça une main protective sur son épaule. Aomine et Kise se déplacèrent juste derrière Akashi et Kuroko, tandis que Murasakibara et Midorima s'avançaient aux côtés du couple. Kagami se rapprocha de Midorima. Catherine, Jun et Hiroshi se déplacèrent aussi avec nervosité. Hayato et Rin se tendirent.

Kuroko Ibuki se tenait là, de toute sa hauteur, ses longs cheveux bleus remontés en une queue de cheval. Elle portait une jupe stylo grise standard, avec une veste à boutons et des bijoux couteux. Un sac à main pendait à son bras gauche, et elle tenait quelques papiers dans sa main droite. Ibuki se tourna légèrement pour parler à quelqu'un, et un homme blond sortit ensuite de la voiture.

Bientôt, les deux se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, toujours sous les regards du groupe. Ibuki faisait de grandes enjambées, son visage crispé et énervé. Ses talons claquaient fortement contre le pavement. Kuroko tressaillit et courba la tête. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

_« Si tu parles à n'importe qui de tout ça, je briserai chacun de tes os et te laisserai pourrir dans ton propre sang. »_

_« Putain de mauviette, lèves-toi ! Tu l'as presque dit à tes précieux amis, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu que je les blesse ? Tu es inutile ! »_

_« Okaa-san… Ne fais pas… »_

_« Je t'enverrais à l'hôpital, monstre ! »_

Kuroko baissa encore plus la tête et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. Akashi, s'apercevant de son comportement, pressa discrètement Kuroko contre son corps et lui donna un chaste baiser sur la tête. Puisque l'attention de tous était sur Ibuki, personne ne remarqua. « Calme-toi maintenant, Tetsuya. » C'était un ordre, mais pourtant réconfortant.

Le bleuté se concentra sur la voix d'Akashi pour se distraire des cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Ibuki avait fait de nombreux dommages au petit adolescent, donc la réaction avait été prévisible à un moment comme celui-là. Haru pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne et baissa les yeux.

Ibuki sentit finalement les pénétrants regards qu'on lui lançait. Elle continua à marcher, mais se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son 'audience'. Quand elle le fit, son visage aigri devint haineux. Son regard, maintenant noir, n'était pas porté sur leur place générale. Il était planté droit sur Kuroko, qui n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. La femme cracha dans leur direction et continua son chemin, commandant laconiquement à l'homme blond de la suivre.

L'homme obéit. Hayato fonça les sourcils alors que le blond les dépassait, un sentiment familier l'emplissant, mais ne sachant le reconnaître. _Cet homme… _Hayato gratta sa tête.

Les deux laissèrent l'atmosphère tendue derrière eux. Kagami fut la premier à la briser.

« Stupide femme », grogna le grand rouge. « Ne sait-elle pas qu'elle est tout à fait laide avec ce regard ? »

« 'Devrais pas parler, Bakakagami », marmonna Aomine.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Ahomine ? » demanda Kagami, mais il laissa passer quand l'adolescent bronzé l'ignora. « Ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre, Kuroko. C'est une personne que nous pouvons battre. Oi, tu écoutes ? »

Kuroko ne répondit pas.

Rin se redressa. Elle passa à travers la foule d'adolescents avant de se tenir juste en face de l'adolescent tassé sur lui-même. « Tetsuya-kun ». Rin mettait rarement des honorifiques aux noms des gens. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de bleuté. Il leva lentement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis la meilleure juriste du Japon, et il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis considérée comme la meilleure. Dis-moi, Tetsuya-kun, fais-tu confiance à Seijuro ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors tu dois me faire confiance. Et fais moi confiance, » elle regarda avec sérieux dans les yeux clairs, « nous _allons_ gagner. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Levez-vous ! »

La foule se leva de leurs sièges et se redressa rapidement pour l'entrée du juge.

« Saluez ! »

La foule entière salua l'arrivée du juge. Ce dernier leva un sourcil en direction de l'audience en marchant vers le centre de la Cour. « Beaucoup de gens que nous avons aujourd'hui », murmura t-il.

Et pour une bonne raison. Kuroko Ibuki, femme la plus puissante, la plus mystérieuse mais la plus connue du Japon qui possédait trois grandes entreprises et avait une incroyable influence sur tout, était actuellement accusée de quelque chose. Ils voulaient savoir qui osait défier la « Grand Ibuki », et comment elle se défendrait. « Ils » désignant ceux qui la connaissaient en tant qu'Ibuki. Les personnes qui la (ou le, pour d'autres) connaissaient comme Akihiko ou Abe Miku n'étaient pas présentes.

Quelques individus dans la foule étaient choqués que Kuroko Ibuki soit une femme.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

L'audience se rassit, à part les procureurs, les défenseurs, et la victime. Akashi et Rin se tenaient avec assurance en face du juge, à gauche. Le porte-documents de Rin était posé sur le bureau en face d'eux, déjà ouvert pour qu'ils s'en servent. Akashi regardait calmement devant lui, ses yeux hétérochromes déterminés et confiants.

Kuroko Ibuki se tenait de l'autre côté, à leur droite. A la place d'avoir l'air confiante ou suffisante, elle paraissait ennuyée et énervée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses mains se contractaient. Elle sentait maintenant plus de pression, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'autant de gens viendraient voir son procès au tribunal. L'homme à côté d'elle passa juste une main à travers ses mèches dorées et fit un sourire éclatant au juge, sa serviette aussi ouverte sur le bureau en face d'eux. Le juge haussa un sourcil.

Kuroko était assit sur le côté en tant que victime. L'adolescent était maintenant encore plus nerveux qu'avant, sa tête penchée et ses épaules basses. Akashi était plus loin de lui qu'Ibuki ne l'était, et ça le faisait se sentir en danger. Cependant, son père et les autres témoins n'étaient pas trop éloignés de lui, donc cela soulageait un peu la tension dans es épaules.

Hayato plissa ses yeux orangés au littéralement brillant blond. _Il semble extrêmement familier… _ça tilta. L'homme habituellement composé écarquilla ses yeux et plaça une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Haru. Le père de Kuroko sursauta et se tourna pour lancer un regard questionneur à l'autre père. Hayato parla d'une voix basse mais sifflant, « Cet homme, à côté d'Ibuki. Je – non, Rin et moi – le connaissons. Il était un avocat prodige à 19 ans dans l'école de droit. Il est parti en Amérique après avoir étudié la loi Japonaise pour étudier l'Américaine. Haru-san… il est dangereux. Liam Wiltz, un juriste avec beaucoup de réussites connues en Amérique, célèbre pour innocenter le plus de meurtriers coupables. Et là, d'une quelconque manière, Ibuki l'a fait venir au Japon. » Hayato prit une inspiration tremblante. « S'il n'était pas parti en Amérique, il aurait probablement prit notre position et aurait été le meilleur au Japon. »

Aux nouvelles, la jambe bondissante, nerveuse d'Hayato se stoppa. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il serra les poings et déglutit avec difficulté. _Je le savais_, paniqua Haru, _Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. Je savais qu'elle aurait eu les meilleures connections pour obtenir un avocat. Cet homme va probablement juger Tetsuya malade mentalement et ensuite – _Le père ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui arriverait ensuite. Il leva ses yeux nerveux vers Akashi. _S'il vous plaît, Akashi-kun, Rin-san. Ne perdez pas contre lui._

Le juge attendit que tous soient silencieux avant de s'éclaircir fortement la gorge. Il portait le costume traditionnel japonais de juge. « Bonjour. Appel des personnes de la Préfecture de Tokyo, Japon contre Kuroko Ibuki. Les deux parties sont-elles prêtes ? » La foule murmura tandis que le procès commençait.

Rin, ayant fait cela durant plus de dix ans, passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges et dit d'une voix neutre, « Nous sommes prêts, Votre Honneur. » Akashi, n'ayant jamais été procureur dans un tribunal auparavant, haussa simplement un sourcil et tapa ses doigts contre le bureau.

« La défense est prête, Votre Honneur », chantonna Liam en souriant largement. Il posa une main sur sa serviette et lança un regard rassurant à Ibuki. Kagami vomit presque à cette vue.

Le juge hocha la tête et passa par le protocole : « La prochaine chose à faire dans un tribunal et une déclaration ouverte. Le procureur public passera en premier, puis le défenseur public. Le procureur public peut-il se lever et présenter le cas au jury ? »

C'était le signal d'Akashi. Sa mère avait répété avec lui de nombreuses parties différentes du procès et lui avait indiqué les moments où il devrait parler. Avec son incroyable mémoire, le rouge était capable de se souvenir de chaque chose qu'il était supposé dire, et dans le bon ordre.

Akashi se redressa et tourna son corps vers le jury. Ses froids yeux hétérochromes causèrent un mouvement de recul chez certains des jurés. « Votre Honneur, Mesdames et Messieurs des jury. » La voix calme d'Akashi résonnait dans la Cour silencieuse.

Kuroko, qui tentait de son mieux de garder le contrôle, se relaxa à sa voix. Hayato regardait, fier du calme de son fils alors qu'il participait à un procès. N'importe quel adolescent de l'âge d'Akashi aurait bafouillé et aurait été ridiculement nerveux d'être le procureur. Cependant, _son_ fils n'était pas un adolescent normal. _Eh bien, il a été élevé par une femme démoniaque_, pensa Hayato avec ironie.

« La prévenue a été accusée de maltraitance sur la personne de Kuroko Tetsuya, maltraitance à la fois physique et morale. » Akashi continua son exposé aux jurés, mais déplaça ses yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kuroko. Le petit adolescent ne semblait i trembler ni paniquer. « Nous allons vous présenter des preuves montrant que l'accusée à abusé la victime durant environ treize ans. La victime a maintenant seize ans. De nombreuses plaies ont été régulièrement aperçues sur le corps de la victime. Les preuves que nous apporterons démontreront que la prévenue est bien coupable de toutes les charges qui ont été portées contre elle. »

Le murmure de l'audience devenait plus fort à chaque mot prononcé par Akashi. Apparemment, ils étaient choqués qu'Ibuki soit accusée d'abus. Le juge leur lança un regard noir et demanda à l'ordre de compter.

De l'autre côté, Ibuki fronçait sévèrement les sourcils au choix de mots qu'avait utilisé le rouge. _Toutes les charges ? La Cour n'a parlé que d'une seule charge. _Liam, cependant, n'était pas affecté. Une fois qu'Akashi fut retourné à sa place, le blond entra aussitôt en action.

« Votre Honneur, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés : par la loi, ma cliente est innocente jusqu'à être prouvée coupable. Durant ce procès, vous entendrez ou ne verrez aucune _réelle_ preuve contre ma cliente. Vous en viendrez à connaître la vérité : que Kuroko Ibuki, _mère_ de Kuroko Tetsuya, est simplement la mère aimante d'une enfant ayant des problèmes mentaux – » Les yeux d'Haru s'élargirent et il dut se retenir de blesser l'homme blond pour avoir dit que son fils _avait des problèmes mentaux_. Akashi, similairement, avait l'air de vouloir tuer Liam. « Et a été à tort accusée d'abus. La 'victime' comme vous dites a été maltraitée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui signifie que ma cliente n'est pas coupable. »

Les phrases avaient été visiblement répétées, et même si tous ceux du côté de Kuroko s'attendaient à ce qu'Ibuki trouve une excuse pour se défendre, cela fit quand même bouillir leur sang. Murasakibara, qui était assis juste à côté d'Hayato, fixa la femme et déchira rageusement un ours à la guimauve en deux. Aomine eut à frapper sa tête pour lui enlever la sucrerie. Le reste de la Génération des Miracles observait Kuroko avec attention, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas une soudaine crise de panique. Cependant, Kuroko restait simplement assis sur son siège, sa tête toujours courbée.

« L'accusation peut maintenant présenter ses cas et ses preuves »

Akashi se leva alors que Liam se rasseyait. Même avec tous les yeux rivés sur lui, le masque d'Akashi ne faiblit pas. Il se tenait froidement en face du jury, son regard dirigé sur les jurés. L'un des membres déglutit. Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent. « Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés », Akashi pencha légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux. « Aujourd'hui, la prévenue a été accusée de maltraitance physique et morale sur la personne de Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Ibuki, mère supposée de la victime, a initié l'abus lorsque la victime était âgée de trois ans. Cela fut un abus continu durant treize ans. A la date du 0X-XX-20XX, la victime a été hébergée dans ma propre maison dans le but de se soigner. Les preuves montreront que l'accusée est coupable. »

« Avez-vous des pièces à conviction qui pourraient être admises en tant que preuves contre la prévenue ? » demanda formellement le juge.

« Votre Honneur, nous avons de nombreuses pièces à convictions qui pourront être admises en tant que preuves. Cependant, l'accusation appelle la victime. » Akashi regarda son partenaire.

A cette phrase, la respiration de Kuroko s'arrêta. C'était son signal c'était son tour. Il se battit pour relever la tête, mais son corps était figé. _C'est pour le bien d'Akashi-kun, et pour le mien_, se rappela t-il à lui-même. _Je peux au moins faire ça. _Ce fut seulement quand la main de l'huissier agrippa son bras qu'il fut capable de bouger. Ou plutôt, son corps bougea tout seul en ayant un mouvement instinctif de recul à l'approche de la main inconnue. L'huissier lui lança un regard inquiet, mais Kuroko secoua simplement la tête et se leva seul. Ses jambes lâchèrent presque sous lui, mais Kuroko resta fort quand il rencontra le regard d'Akashi. Le sévère regard jaune et rouge maintint le corps du frêle adolescent.

Une fois que l'huissier l'eut conduit à la barre des témoins, le greffier lui demanda son nom et son prénom. Kuroko les lui donna, épelant consciencieusement son nom de famille. Quand il eut fini les formalités, Akashi fut autorisé à le questionner.

« Kuroko Tetsuya », annonça doucement Akashi. Kuroko frissonna à la façon dont le rouge prononça son nom et garda ses yeux bleus dirigés sur Akashi, évitant un contact direct avec sa mère. Il pouvait littéralement sentir le regard assassin d'Ibuki sur lui, et il savait que s'il regardait son visage, l'adolescent serait incapable de bouger ou de parler. « Fils légal de Kuroko Ibuki. Est-il vrai que vous êtes maltraité physiquement par Ibuki tous les jours ? »

Kuroko déglutit, tendu alors qu'il sentait tous les yeux sur lui. Son esprit tempêtait, et il commençait à se sentir malade. « Oui. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

L'audience poussa un halètement collectif et les murmures recommencèrent. Le visage d'Ibuki devint rouge. Elle frappa le bureau de sa main. « Il ment ! » cria t-elle. « Il délire ! Il est malade ! Tout ce qu'il dit est un mensonge ! » En entendant le hurlement, la tête de Kuroko se releva. Ce fut une erreur, car Kuroko rencontra alors le regard furieux d'Ibuki. Soudainement, ses doigts pâles qui tapaient nerveusement contre sa jambe se stoppèrent en plein mouvement. Les yeux de Kuroko devinrent complètement vides, et sa peau sembla pâlir encore plus qu'auparavant. Ses lèvres restèrent ouvertes.

« Silence ! Silence dans le tribunal ! », Ordonna le juge. Cela ramena un peu de calme, et le juge dirigea son regard sur Liam. « Contrôlez votre cliente. Le prévenu n'a pas le droit d'interférer. » L'avocat hocha la tête et murmura quelque chose à Ibuki.

_Un coup de poing brûlant rencontra sa joue. Kuroko tituba en arrière, la table en verre creusant sa hanche lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à retrouver son équilibre. Ses mains couvrirent sa joue abîmée. Moins d'un seconde plus tard, un coup de pied brutal atteint ses côtes. Le verre était maintenant contre son dos, et le petit adolescent s'effondra sur la table._

_« Le travail m'a énervée aujourd'hui », grogna Ibuki. « Te voir m'énerve encore plus. » Une grande main entoura la gorge de Kuroko, coupant efficacement son oxygène. Il s'étrangla et griffa la main, mais Ibuki raffermit simplement sa prise et le jeta contre le mur._

_La tête de Kuroko frappa le mur. Il tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais ses bras réussirent juste à envoyer un objet en verre au sol. Il se brisa en de nombreux morceaux. « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » cria t-elle hystériquement. « Mon vase favori ! Maudit gamin ! » Elle se précipita pour écraser violemment la jambe de Kuroko. L'adolescent cria en sentant l'os se briser sous la chaussure. « Comment oses-tu faire des dégâts dans ma maison ? Comment oses-tu ? » Ibuki attrapa un des morceaux de verre. « Tu gâches ma vie ! » La colère lui embrumait l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus aucune pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir, elle abaissa le morceau, avec l'intention de poignarder son propre fils._

_Kuroko, sentant sa vie en danger, concentra ses forces pour lever le bras et attraper la main d'Ibuki. Le marbre dur coupa sa peau, et il tressaillit, tentant de battre la force écrasante de sa mère. Du liquide rouge coula le long de son bras. « O-Okaa-san », croassa t-il._

_La femme regarda son pathétique fils avec dégoût. Elle dégagea son bras de la prise, coupant profondément la paume de Kuroko. La pression sur sa jambe – sûrement brisée – s'allégea. Kuroko soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le pire soit passé. Ibuki, d'un autre côté, lui cracha simplement au visage et se pencha vers lui. « Ecoute, garçon », siffla t-elle. « Tu parles de ça à n'importe qui, _et je te tuerai_. Tu m'as entendue ? _Je te tuerai_. »_

La respiration du bleuté sortait difficilement. Inconsciemment, Kuroko commença à frotter sa paume là où le marbre avait autrefois glissé. Ce n'était pas évident dans l'audience qu'il avait une autre crise de panique, mais d'aussi près, Akashi pouvait le voir. Il se tourna tandis que le juge tentait de ramener l'ordre dans le tribunal. « Tetsuya. » La manière dont il dit son nom fit relever la tête du pauvre adolescent. « Tu vas rester calme. »

Ce n'était pas une requête. C'était un ordre.

Kuroko verrouilla ses yeux au bureau des témoins. Ses doigts recommencèrent à taper. Les lèvres entrouvertes se fermèrent. Sa peau commença à regagner des couleurs. Et lentement, sa respiration revint à la normale. Akashi avait réussi à le sortir de son passé.

« Vous pouvez continuer », dit le juge une fois que tous se furent tus, à nouveau.

Akashi hocha la imperceptiblement la tête. « Quand l'abus a-t-il commencé ? »

« Quand j'avais trois ans presque quatre », vint la calme réponse.

« L'abus a-t-il continué jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Voyez-vous l'abuseur dans cette pièce ? »

Kuroko déglutit. Akashi lui avait dit au préalable qu'il poserait cette question. « O-oui. Les témoignages montreront que la victime reconnait la prévenue comme étant l'abuseur. » Il le dit d'une façon formelle, juste comme le rouge lui avait di de le faire.

« Aves-vous jamais eu besoin d'être emmené à l'hôpital et d'y être soigné ? »

« Pour plusieurs des blessures que j'ai endurées, j'aurai dû aller à l'hôpital », souffla t-il. « Mais Okaa-san ne voulait pas. C'est mon Père qui a principalement traité mes blessures dans le passé. »

Certaines personnes dans la foule marmonnèrent, « Quelle mère cruelle. »

« Consentez-vous à nous montrer vos anciennes blessures ? »

C'était la partie qui terrifiait le plus Kuroko. Bien qu'Akashi ait dit qu'il pouvait refuser de montrer ses blessures devant le public, le bleuté savait que cela aurait un plus grand impact de les montrer maintenant. Il joua avec ses doigts. « Hai », dit-il faiblement.

Le juge fronça les sourcils. « La défense a-t-elle des objections ? »

Liam répondit, « Nous n'en avons pas, Votre Honneur. »

« Très bien. Procédez à l'exposition. »

Tremblantes, les fines mains se levèrent jusqu'au premier bouton de sa chemise. Kuroko défit le premier, puis le second, puis le troisième. Ce fut une longue procédure, mais bientôt, la chemise fut complètement ouverte. Il l'enleva.

De forts halètements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Haru couvrit son visage, ne voulant pas voir les blessures que son fils devait supporter seul. Hayato grimaça à la scène. Midorima prit son porte-bonheur dans une poigne de fer. Akashi resta extérieurement impassible, et supprima la forte envie de blesser la femme qui avait infligé cela à Kuroko. Ibuki fulminait intérieurement.

Des bandages blancs entouraient la poitrine de Kuroko. L'air froid mordait sa peau, la rendant encore plus pâle. Des bleus jaunâtres couvraient une partie de son cou et de ses épaules, et sous les bandages, son torse et son estomac. Les bleus étaient vraiment laids à voir et certains des membres de l'audience durent détourner les yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Les bleus et les bandages n'étaient rien des blessures hebdomadaires pour Kuroko. Les cicatrices cependant… Le bleuté surmonta sa peur et son hésitation et se tourna graduellement pour montrer son dos. Une fois qu'il l'eût fait, _beaucoup_ plus de gens eurent le souffle coupé. Kise dut cacher son visage dans les bras d'Aomine pour ne pas à avoir à faire face aux terribles marques. Haru, sachant ce qu'ils voyaient, n'osa pas regarder son fils.

De laides, énormes cicatrices passaient sous les bandages et se courbaient sur les épaules et le cou de Kuroko. Elles étaient irrégulières, profondes, et semblaient ne pas avoir bien guéri. Il y avait dix lignes en tout, cinq lignes remontant sur son épaule droite, les autres sur la gauche. La peau avait l'air déchirée et était d'un horrible rose. Certaines lignes étaient plus grandes que les autres, et aucune d'elles n'étaient jolie.

Les cicatrices provenaient de la fois où Ibuki avait été publiquement embarrassée à l'épicerie. Elle était rentrée à la maison dans un état de rage extrême, et avait déboulé dans la chambre du Kuroko de sept ans Là, la femme l'avait blâmé pour ce qui s'était passé et avait laissé sortir sa colère. Haru n'était pas à la maison à ce moment là (quelque chose que son père regrettait profondément), donc Ibuki en avait profité. Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, ses longs ongles pointus s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Kuroko et creusaient jusqu'à ses épaules. L'enfant de sept ans s'était évanoui en criant. Après cet incident, Ibuki n'avait pas eu de contact avec Kuroko durant une semaine.

Ce qui restait de ce vieux souvenir étaient des cicatrices permanentes – physiques et mentales.

L'humeur de la foule changea brusquement. Cela allait du choc à de la pitié. Des paroles provenant du public pouvaient être entendues :

« Pauvre garçon… »

« Oh, cet enfant il souffre. »

« Comment cette femme ose-t-elle… »

« Que quelqu'un le couvre ! »

Kuroko était étonné du changement d'humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il le réalise lui-même :

Il pleurait.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à un rythme furieux. Elles tombaient sur ses mains tremblantes, quelques unes glissant de ses doigts et tombant au sol. Kuroko toucha l'un de ses larmes, se demandant comment il pouvait pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. La pensée fit couler encore plus de larmes, cependant, et il se retrouva bientôt incapable de les contrôler. Elles continuaient de venir, peu importe combien de fois il les essuyait. Finalement, il craqua. L'adolescent pressa ses mains contre ses yeux… Et pleura silencieusement. Ses épaules tremblaient, de même que ses jambes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous lui.

Le stress, l'anxiété et la peur avaient pris le dessus.

Ibuki ne pouvait que regarder avec dégoût. Haru se leva et tenta de se précipiter vers son fils dès qu'il eut vu les larmes, mais les policiers l'en empêchèrent. Le père regarda son fils pleurer, impuissant.

Le juge le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'adolescent blessé. « Silence ! Silence dans le tribunal ! Défense, avez-vous des questions ? »

Liam, qui avait souri jusqu'à présent, regardait les cicatrices infligées par Ibuki. « Non… Votre Honneur. Plus de questions. »

« Procureur la victime a fini et peut retourner à sa place. »

Akashi ramassa le la chemise et commença calmement à aider l'adolescent à la mettre. Il ne dit rien à Kuroko ni ne tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Habiller Kuroko était sa priorité. Quand les deux bras furent passés dans les manches, Akashi la boutonna rapidement de bas en haut.

« Aka-Akashi-kun », croassa Kuroko à travers ses larmes. « Je suis déso- »

L'excuse fut interrompue par une étreinte. Le visage de Kuroko fut plaqué contre l'épaule d'Akashi. Le rouge ne semblait pas se préoccuper du fait que les larmes coulent sur ses vêtements. Une main se posa sur ses mèches bleues. « Du calme », dit gentiment Akashi. « Tu as bien fait. Très bien fait. »

Kuroko mit lui aussi, par réflexe, ses bras autour de son ancien capitaine. « Je suis dés- »

A nouveau, il fut interrompu. « Tetsuya », dit-il sévèrement. « Tu as bien fait. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser. »

« …Hai. »

L'huissier aida Kuroko à retourner à son siège tandis qu'Akashi se dépoussiérait les épaules et retournait à sa place. Le juge s'éclaircit la gorge. Jamais il n'y avait eu de procès aussi intense. « La Défense peut maintenant présenter son cas et ses preuves. »

Liam s'avança. Après l'impact de la 'preuve' d'Akashi, il aurait à travailler dur pour défendre Ibuki. _Il n'y a pas de doute qu'Ibuki est vraiment la coupable_, pensa le blond désabusé, _Mais puisque je suis un avocat et qu'elle me paie…_

« Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés », annonça t-il. « Les accusations contre ma cliente la déclarent coupable d'anus physique et mental sur un adolescent de seize ans. La victime a reconnu ma cliente comme étant son abuseur. Cependant, la Défense déclare la victime malade mentalement. La victime ne peut séparer le mensonge de la vérité. De plus, » Liam fit une pause, « Le procureur nous a indirectement dit que ma cliente avait provoqué ces cicatrices sur le dos de la victime. Devons-nous donc supposer que ma cliente est fautive sans en avoir de réelles preuves ? La victime a admit ne jamais être allée à l'hôpital ! Comment saurions-nous alors que ma cliente est l'abuseur ? »

L'Américain balaya le jury des yeux. « La Défense appelle Akashi Seijuro. »Le sourcil droit d'Akashi se haussa. Il était extrêmement rare que le procureur soit aussi témoin. Néanmoins, le rouge se leva avec assurance tandis que l'huissier le menait à la barre des témoins.

« Akashi Seijuro, fils de la plus grande entreprise de loi au Japon, correct ? » demanda formellement Liam.

Il regarda dans les yeux bleus de Liam. « Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Kuroko Tetsuya ? »

« Cinq ans. »

Liam hocha la tête. « Quelle était votre relation avec la victime durant vos années de collège ? »

Le rouge savait exactement ce que l'Américain était en train de faire. Ça ne posait pas problème, cependant, puisqu'il s'y était préparé. « J'étais son capitaine dans la première équipe du club de basketball de Teiko. »

« De nombreux étudiants ont dit beaucoup de choses vous concernant durant votre scolarité au collège. Certains disent que vous gardiez votre équipe sous menaces constantes. Cela résultait-il en un comportement violent ? »

Akashi n'hésita pas. « J'ai traité justement tous les membres de l'équipe. J'ai seulement utilisé l'exercice physique pour les entraîner ou les punir. »

_Enfin pas toujours, _grogna Aomine dans sa tête. _Je me rappelle toujours de cette fois où tu m'as fait porter une robe parce que j'avais dit que tu avais l'air faible…_

Liam, piqué que le rouge n'ait pas répondu à sa question comme il le voulait, le pressa, « Il y avait des rumeurs sur des menaces violentes que vous auriez proférées. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Je ne blesserai jamais un membre de l'équipe autrement que par l'entraînement. Tetsuya n'a jamais été blessé par mes mains. »

Le blond plissa les yeux. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Je n'ai rien dit non plus à propos de la victime. »

Akashi lui lança un regard glacé. Ses yeux brillèrent avec intelligence. « J'y ai répondu y répondre indirectement ou non est un autre problème, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas expliqués clairement. Quant au fait que j'ai blessé Tetsuya ou non, cela était sous-entendu avec les questions.

Rin essuya faussement une larme au coin de son œil. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de son fils. _Si seulement je pouvais l'écarter du Shogi et le faire reprendre notre compagnie…_

Liam dut mettre une main sur son visage pour se recomposer. Un faux, éclatant sourire apparut sur son visage après qu'il ait enlevé sa main, et il fit craquer ses phalanges avec impatience. « Je n'ai plus de questions, Votre Honneur. »

« Très bien. Le témoin peut retourner à sa place. »

L'huissier raccompagna Akashi. Liam mit fin à sa plaidoirie avec « L'Attaque assume faussement que ma cliente est la coupable. Il n'y a pas de réelles preuves. » Puis se rassit.

C'était maintenant le tour de Rin. Elle se tourna pour faire face au jury. « La Défense a maintenant fini ses déclarations. Nous, les procureurs, accusons Ibuki d'abus physique et mental. La Défense ni qu'elle ait jamais blessé la victime jusqu'au point de l'abus, et clame l'innocence en accusant la victime d'avoir des troubles mentaux. Cependant, si la victime est malade mentalement, pourquoi ne reçoit-elle pas d'aide ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle _jamais_ été dans un hôpital ? Et plus important, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été listée comme étant malade mentalement ? A-t-elle déjà reçu une thérapie ? » Rin fit une pause pour laisser le temps aux informations d'être enregistrées. « D'après la session de témoignage avec la victime, vous pouvez voir qu'il n'a aucun mal à s'exprimer ou à bouger. De quelle manière est-il atteint mentalement ? »

Ibuki serra les poings. _Rien de moins qu'Akashi Rin._

« La défense dit qu'il n'y a pas de preuves réelles permettant de supposer que Kuroko Ibuki est un abuseur. Cependant, j'ai de nombreuses pièces à convictions qui le prouveront. Votre Honneur, j'ai des dossiers d'abus passés de la prévenue que j'aimerais que vous acceptiez comme pièces à convictions. Les dossiers montreront de nombreuses accusations d'abus public contre elle. »

Liam frappa la table de sa main. « Objection ce sont des dossiers extrêmement personnels auxquels un avocat ne peut pas accéder. La Défense n'a pas été avertie de cela. »

« Objection rejetée. Les procureurs ont une pièce à conviction à faire confirmer. »

Le blond serra les dents.

Les dossiers d'Ibuki furent tendus à un officier de police qui les tendit au juge. Il les examina. « Pièce à conviction #1 a été admise comme preuve. » Rin eut un rictus. Les dossiers furent passés au greffier, qui appliqua un tampon officiel dessus. »

« Les dossiers montrent aussi que la cliente a déménagé de nombreuses fois juste après les accusations d'abus. Il y a trop de documents suspicieux pour les déclarer comme d simples coïncidences. J'aimerais que le jury prenne cela en compte. »

Le juge attendit que Rin eût fini de parler, « Le Défenseur peut maintenant montrer sa seconde preuve. »

« La Défense appelle le secrétaire d'Ibuki Corporation. »

Un huissier escorta un homme un peu âgé jusqu'à la barre des témoins. Le greffier nota son nom et son prénom.

« Où travaillez-vous, Kio-san ? » Liam s'approcha et lui fit un gentil sourire.

L'homme regarda nerveusement autour de lui et lécha ses lèvres quand on regard rencontra celui d'Ibuki. « A- à l'Ibuki Corporation, possédée par Kuroko Ibuki, à Tokyo. »

« Quel est votre travail ? »

« Je-je m'occupe des papiers de Kuroko-san et organise les fichiers de l'ordinateur principal. »

« Dites-moi, Kio-san, est-il vrai que vous avez vu de nombreuses tentatives d'accès aux dossiers privés de l'ordinateur? »

« Hai. » L'homme déglutit. « Il y a eut beaucoup de tentatives d'accès aux dossiers de Kuroko-san. Ils ont été seulement capables d'accéder à la moitié des informations. »

Liam fit glisser ses yeux sur les jurés pour voir s'ils écoutaient. « Comment appellerez-vous cela, Kio-san ? »

« J-j'appellerai cela un piratage. »

« Savez-vous qui a essayé de pirater les dossiers ? »

Le secrétaire tenta de se souvenir des initiales. « Je pense que nous avons fini par trouver une ligne AKH. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensaient que cela était pour Akashi Hayato. » Hayato se tendit. _Mince, ma ligne étai sensée être privée et sécurisée._

« Donc, un avocat a tenté de pirater les dossiers. Sont-ils autorisés à le faire ? »

« N-non, je ne crois pas. Un a-avocat n'a pas le droit d'accéder à n'importe quel dossier personnel à moins que ce ne soit lors d'un cas officiel. »

« Quand les dossiers ont-ils été piratés ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines. Avant que l'affaire ne soit officialisée. »

Liam eut un rictus. S'il ne pouvait pas complètement nier qu'Ibuki était un abuseur, le jury devrait au moins reconnaître qu'Akashi Rin et Akashi Hayato avaient eu recours à des moyens illégaux pour obtenir des preuves. « Je n'ai plus de questions, Votre Honneur. » Le secrétaire soupira avec soulagement.

« Très bien. Le procureur a-t-il d'autres questions ? »

Rin parla à travers ses dents serrées. « Nous n'en avons pas, Votre Honneur. »

« Le témoin peut retourner à sa place. »

Juste après le départ du vieil homme, Liam appela un autre témoin : « La Défense appelle Sui Aiko. » Une policière fut amenée à la barre. Rin la reconnut immédiatement. « Aiko-san, quelle est votre relation avec Akashi Rin ? »

« Nous sommes amies », dit-elle. « De proches amies. »

« Proches ? Et, Officier, avez-vous déjà utilisé votre statut pour vous… rapprocher d'Akashi Rin ? Les yeux de la policière s'écarquillèrent. Liam insista, « Comme par exemple lui donner les voies d'accès aux dossiers de ma cliente ? »

Elle pressa ses lèvres ensemble. « … Oui, je l'admets. Je lui ai communiqué différents moyens d'accéder à un dossier. »

Liam haussa ses sourcils, comme s'il était surpris. « Je vois. Pas plus de questions, Votre Honneur. »

« Le procureur a-t-il des questions ? »

« Oui, Votre Honneur. » Rin s'avança juste devant la barre des témoins. « Officier, le département policier m'a-t-il donné à moi, Akashi Rin, l'autorisation de posséder les dossiers que vous m'avez fournis ? »

Aiko cligna des yeux. « Oui. »

« Et est-ce que vous, faisant partie du département policier local, me donnant la façon d'accéder à un dossier compte aussi comme une permission ? »

« Je suppose… En quelque sorte. »

« Pas plus de questions. »

La policière fut renvoyée à sa place. Elle aussi semblait extrêmement soulagée. N'importe qui le serait à sa place s'il avait été en face du meilleur avocat du Japon et de la femme la plus importante du Japon.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Akashi de parler. Rin avait entièrement ouvert sa serviette et tendu à son fils la pièce à conviction. Ils allaient maintenant présenter les seconde et troisième parties de leur accusation. Il s'avança. « Votre Honneur, j'ai plusieurs images et un enregistrement qui devraient être admis comme preuves. Je demande à ce que l'enregistrement soit entendu par le public. Cependant, je demande à avoir une vue privée pour l'exposition des images. »

Presque tout le monde savait qu'Akashi ne 'demandait' pas les choses. Il les ordonnait, directement ou indirectement. Les Akashi avaient _toujours _ce qu'ils voulaient au final_._

Le juge hocha la tête, et l'un des policiers fit passer les preuves. Il parcourut les photos et pâlit à la vision. C'était trop graphique pour le public, et l juge comprenait maintenant pourquoi Akashi avait demandé une vue privée. Il dut même les tendre à l'huissier pour ne plus avoir à les regarder. « Les trois images ont été admises comme pièces à conviction #2. »

Ibuki devint rouge. Elle ne savait pas ce que représentaient les photos, mais ce n'était visiblement pas bon. « Les photos peuvent être truquées ! » cria t-elle soudainement. « Quel genre de juge êtes-vous ? Les images pourraient être fausses ! Elles ne peuvent pas être utilisées comme preuves ! »

« Ceci est votre dernier avertissement. Garder votre cliente sous contrôle. » Avertit le juge. Liam couvrit son visage de ses mains. « Officier, veuillez s'il vous plaît lancer l'enregistrement. »

La cassette fut poussée dans le système, et le volume fut augmenté pour que tous puissent entendre. Les gens se penchèrent en avant, curieux de savoir ce que l'Attaque avait à montrer. Ce qu'ils entendirent était inattendu la voix stridente d'Ibuki hurla et rebondit sur les murs du tribunal :

_« Je ne le__blesse__pas. Je l'__entraîne__. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire par cela ? L'entraîner ? Il n'est pas un chien. »_

_« Je voulais un successeur. J'en voulais un. J'ai bâtit ma vie entière en partant d'en-bas, et me voilà, la femme la plus intouchable du Japon avec trois des plus grandes entreprises. Je suis riche, j'ai du pouvoir, et je suis crainte! C'est plus que ce que j'aurai pu vouloir, penseraient certaines personnes. Mais, je veux plus. Je veux que mon nom soit porté. Chacun doit connaître mon nom - non, pas mon nom. Mon__existence__. La seule manière pour cela est d'avoir un successeur. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai épousé Haru! Pour obtenir un enfant; pour obtenir u enfant qui m'écouterait._

Haru porta une main tremblante à sa bouche à ces mots. Ibuki était en état de choc. Elle ne savait pas qu'Hayato l'avait enregistrée à ce moment.

_"Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu cependant. Il est apparu que l'enfant auquel j'ai donné naissance est devenu juste comme son père. Il est__doux__, il a une dégoutante morale, il me désobéit. Et juste comme je le leur ai dit, il se__moque__de moi.__ »_

Kuroko, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, couvrit ses oreilles et mit sa tête contre ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux pour bloquer les larmes menaçant de couler.

_« La manière dont il me regarde avec ces yeux inexpressifs me dit qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je ne peux rien obtenir de lui. Donc il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il m'écoute; pour qu'il m'obéisse; pour qu'il me craigne; le briser."_

_"Le ... Briser?" _

_"Une personne qui est brisée n'écoutera que la personne qui a réussi à la briser." Ibuki rit. C'était un pathétique, horrifiant rire. "Jour par jour, je le voyais se briser un peu plus. Il avait peur de moi, mentait à tous sauf à moi.. Oh, c'était merveilleux; vraiment merveilleux. Mais vous - vous avez tout fichu en l'air." Elle pointa un doigt vers les adolescents aux cheveux colorés. "Le soignant encore et encore; c'est inutile! Plus vous en ferez, plus je tenterai fort de le briser. Il est mien, et il sera_ _mon successeur. Il ne__sera__rien de plus que ma création, et__vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter!__"_

La dernière partie était hurlée, donc le volume dût être baissé.

Les lèvres d'Akashi se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut. Les murmures horrifiés de l'audience lui donnait satisfaction. Et maintenant, il était temps de conclure la charge de maltraitance. Il glissa un regard vers la Génération des Miracles, Kagami, Haru et les autres. Ils hochèrent la tête. « Le procureur appelle les témoins préparés à faire leurs déclarations. »

Le juge l'autorisa. Un par un, chaque témoin vint à la barre et dit son texte haut et clair :

« Au moins deux fois par semaine, Kuroko venait à l'entraînement de basket de Seirin couvert de blessures. Il boitait la plupart du temps. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, sa mère est venue à l'entraînement. Et là elle a juste en quelque sorte explosé, et c'était évident que Kuroko avait peur d'elle. » - Kagami.

« En tant que père de Seijuro, je connais ses mais plutôt bien. Cependant, Kuroko Tetsuya a toujours été renfermé. J'ai découvert ses blessures plus tard. C'est moi qui ai pris l'enregistrement qui a témoigné par oral il y a quelques minutes. Kuroko Ibuki est celle qui est mentalement instable. » - Hayato.

« Kuroko sera toujours importun, mais ses blessures l'étaient encore plus. Ma famille est constituée de docteurs. Durant nos années au collège, j'ai pansé et désinfecté ses plaies un grand nombre de fois. Kuroko Ibuki en était toujours la cause. » - Midorima.

« Kuro-chin est toujours blessé, et c'est toujours à cause de sa méchante mère. Un jour, la jambe de Kuro-chin était brisée parce qu'elle avait été écrasée par une chaussure. Kuro-chin n'a pas dit que c'était le fait de sa mère, mais l'empreinte sur sa jambe était celle d'un talon haut. J'ai vu les chaussures de sa mère le jour suivant, et ça correspondait. Mais Kuro-chin n'a même pas accepté mon cracker… » - Murasakibara.

« Tetsu séchait l'entraînement au collège. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paresseux. C'était parce que ses blessures étaient graves au point qu'il doive aller à l'hôpital. Il refusait toujours, cependant, disant quelque chose à propos de sa mère qui ne lui autoriserait pas. Pourquoi pas ? N'a-t-elle pas d'assurance médicale avec son statut ? » - Aomine.

« Kurokocchi avait parfois des plais vraiment profondes sur son corps que Midorimacchi l'aidait à soigner ! C'était horrible et parfois Kurokocchi s'effondrait et pleurait. J'ai rencontré la mère de Kurokocchi, et la première fois elle était en colère qu'il soit resté s'entraîner tard. Le jour suivant, Kurokocchi est arrivé blessé à l'entraînement ! N'est-ce pas bizarre ? » - Kise.

« J'avais l'habitude d'aller voir Tetsu-kun quand il était petit. Mais j'ai dû soudainement arrêter pour des raisons inconnues. Maintenant je connais la raison, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été capable d'aider avant. J'ai vu les photos elles sont horribles, et c'est évident qu'Ibuki a fait quelque chose de cruel a cet enfant. » - Catherine.

« Tetsu-kun est un bon garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de traumatisme dans sa vie. J'ai aussi vu les photos, et vous êtes tous témoins des dommages sur le corps de Tetsu-kun. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas, que l'on ne peut plus cacher ou sur lequel on peut fermer les yeux. » - Hiroshi.

« Tetsu-kun était un enfant brillant. Bien que son visage soit inexpressif, on pouvait voir qu'il était heureux. Mais maintenant, après treize années, ses yeux n'ont plus cet air. C'est dévastant. » - Jun.

« Je suis le père de Tetsuya et mari de Kuroko Ibuki. Presque chaque jour, je suis témoin de mon fils se faisant battre. C'est quelque chose que je souhaite pouvoir oublier. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis moi-même blessé dans le but d'éloigner mon fils du danger. La peur d'une bataille pour la garde me retenait toujours quand je songeais au divorce. Ce n'est… pas quelque chose à travers laquelle un simple enfant – n'importe qui – devrait passer le traumatisme et la douleur. C'est horrible, et je souhait désespérément que mon fils arrête d'expérimenter quelque chose que personne ne devrait subir. Donc, s'il vous plaît… Aidez mon fils. » - Haru.

Haru se redressa de son salut et quitta la barre. Kuroko se leva aussi de son siège pour aider son père à retourner au sien. L'adolescent fut pris dans une étreinte écrasante.

Liam était pâle, n'ayant jamais été attaqué par autant de témoins dans un procès. _C'est donc cela le pouvoir de la célèbre famille Akash. _Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouge, qui avait un rictus sur son visage. _Ce garçon il est quelque chose d'autre._

Rin s'avança. « Il y a bien assez de preuves pour démontrer que la prévenue est coupable. » Elle regarda les jurés, les rendant nerveux. « Si ce n'est toujours pas assez, il y a toujours une charge à présenter pour vous prouver que la prévenue est l'abuseur de Kuroko Tetsuya :

Kuroko Ibuki est une immigrante illégale au Japon. »

* * *

_Dieu que ce chapitre était long... Merci à toutes les reviews !_

**_(Information importante : je ne posterai PAS le chapitre 21 dimanche. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail, je vais donc décaler son post à mercredi. Vraiment désolée.)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 21 :**

* * *

« Objection ! » dit fermement Liam. « Comme nous en étions spécifiquement informés auparavant dans l'assignation à comparaître de ma cliente, elle a été accusée d'une seule charge. En accord avec la politique et la loi, la prévenue a le droit d'être informée de ce dont elle a été accusée. Aucune nouvelle charge ne peut être émise contre la prévenue durant le même procès. »

Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux et parla plus facilement, « Objection, Votre Honneur. Nous ne pressons aucune charge sur cette nouvelle affaire que nous venons d'exposer. Ceci est strictement utilisé comme preuve pour démontrer la culpabilité de la coupable. Nous les procureurs ne pressons aucune pénalité envers les immigrants illégaux. Comme cela est notre droit, nous sommes autorisés à fournir autant de preuves valables que nous le souhaitons pour prouver que l'accusée est coupable. »

Le juge garda un visage impassible. « L'objection du défenseur est rejetée. La preuve que les procureurs exposent sera retenue contre la prévenue pour le cas présent. N'importe quelle autre future charge sera retenue pour une autre affaire. »

Ibuki jura dans sa barbe.

Rin sourit machiavéliquement et continua son affaire. Elle se tenait droite, confiante, ses cheveux ardents jetés d'un côté de ses épaules. « La prévenue, Kuroko Ibuki, est, comme là en ce moment même, une immigrante illégale au Japon. Ah, mon erreur, devrai-je appeler la prévenue… Sevaine Ibakmi ? »

Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux bleus s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'Aomine crut que ses globes oculaires allaient sortir. Ses muscles se tendirent, et elle serra abruptement ses poings sous la table. Akashi sembla satisfait par sa réaction.

« De la manière dont les gens anglais le disent », continua Rin. « Le prénom de l'accusée est Ibakmi le nom de famille est Sevaine. Ibakmi Sevaine. L'accusée a trois identités au Japon : Kuroko Ibuki, Suzuki Akihiko, et Abe Miku. Votre Honneur, j'aimerais que ceci soit noté : si l'on met les prénoms de l'accusée dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai précédemment cités, et que l'on prend les deux premières lettres, vous obtiendrez le nom : Ibakmi. »

Le juge demanda à la journaliste du tribunal de noter les paroles de Ron, à nouveau. Elle remonta ses lunettes et regarda le dialogue qu'elle avait tapé sur son ordinateur : « L'avocat de l'Attaque a dit : « L'accusée a trois identités au Japon : Kuroko Ibuki, Suzuki Akihiko, et Abe Miku. Epellation anglaise : I-B-U-K-I A-K-I-H-I-K-O M-I-K-U. »

Un des responsables de la retranscription du procès hocha la tête pour confirmer que la déclaration de Rin était vraie. Cela donnait Ibakmi.

« J'aimerais que ce soit admis comme une preuve, Votre Honneur. »

« La Défense a-t-elle des objections ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas, Votre Honneur. » Pour être honnête, Liam était totalement confus. Il n'avait pas été informé de cela.

« Les déclarations seront admises comme preuves. »

« J'aimerais aussi soumettre ces dossiers de surface de chaque identité que j'ai mentionnées. Abe Miku, Kuroko Ibuki et Suzuki Akihiko, comme le déclarent leurs dossiers personnels, toutes possèdent la même entreprise. Les trois identités de la prévenue semblent être connue pour la même chose. »

Le juge survola rapidement les dossiers. « Les pièces à conviction seront admises en tant qu'évidences. »

Rin plia et déplia les mains. Elle était lancée, et c'était tellement bon que tout se passe comme elle le voulait. « Le procureur appelle un travailleur de Rasa Corps. »

L'huissier amena un jeune homme nerveux à la barre des témoins. La femme aux cheveux rouges commença à le questionner aussitôt que le greffier eut obtenu ses informations. « Où travaillez-vous ? »

« Rasa Corps, dans le sud de la première branche » _(ndt : quoi que ça puisse dire…)_

« Qu'est Rasa Corps, exactement ? »

« C'est l'une des trois plus grande entreprises du Japon. » L'homme semblait fier de travailler pour cette compagnie.

« Par combien de personnes Rasa Corps est-elle possédée ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Une, bien sûr. »

« Par qui ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Pour Abe Miku-san. »

« Qui est Abe Miku ? »

« La femme la plus puissante du Japon elle possède trois des plus grandes entreprises. »

Rin pointa Kuroko Ibuki du doigt. « Alors dites-moi, qui est cette personne ? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Abe Miku-san. »

La foule haleta. Akashi semblait ennuyé, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. D'un autre côté, il appréciait vraiment les expressions d'Ibuki.

« L'Attaque appelle maintenant le travailleur d'Atari Corps. »

Ce fut le même procédé avec l'autre témoin. Mêmes questions, différents noms de compagnie et de propriétaire. Quand Rin demanda à nouveau qui était Ibuki, elle répondit « Suzuki Akihiko ». A nouveau, les murmures emplirent la salle. C'était évident que la femme aux cheveux bleus était connue sous les trois noms.

« Comme je le disais, Votre Honneur et Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, la prévenue possède trois identités. Cependant, le nom légal enregistré à la naissance est Sevaine Ibakmi. » Rin tendit de nombreux articles à l'officier qui les transmit au juge. « De nombreuses années auparavant, deux artistes de cirque du nom de Liam Sevaine – » Liam releva brusquement la tête à son prénom, mais se calma quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas lui, « Et Julie Sevaine vivaient en Amérique. Comme déclaré dans beaucoup de ces articles, les deux avaient un enfant, nommé plus tard Ibakmi Sevaine. Les actualités dans les années suivantes ont montré que les deux ont mystérieusement arrêté leurs carrières et sont partis au Japon. L'enfant fut laissé derrière. Votre Honneur, les articles déclarent-ils bien cela ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors je voudrais aussi soumettre le premier article comme preuve. S'il vous plaît, gardez le second et le troisième comme références futures. »

« La Défense a-t-elle des objections ? »

« Nous… N'en avons pas, Votre Honneur », dit faiblement Liam. Il commençait à être malade.

Une fois que le juge l'eut fait admettre comme autre pièce à conviction, Rin continua, « Qui est Sevaine Ibakmi ? D'après les actualités Américaines d'il y a juste trois semaines, elle est un criminel recherché. Pour être plus précise, un abuseur et meurtrier recherché. Sur cet article, il est écrit que Sevaine Ibakmi a disparu en 19XX. Cette même année, une mystérieuse femme apparut au Japon, et débuta la construction de trois entreprises : L'Atari, Rasa Corps, et l'Ibuki Corporation. »

De nombreux murmures choqués emplirent la salle, et même Haru semblait éprouvé par les nouvelles.

« Quelques nouvelles activités furent remarqués chez les deux artistes au même moment, et il était prévu que Liam et Julie Sevaine aident leur fille à venir au Japon, usant de leur influence pour l'aider à échapper aux policiers d'Amérique. Deux ans plus tard, les deux moururent, laissant leur fille adulte seule. Seulement quelques mois plus tard, les trois entreprises qu'elle avait bâti se développèrent soudainement dans le monde des affaires. » Rin regarda le jury de ses yeux brûlants.

« Est-ce juste une coïncidence que ces événements aient pris place au même moment que la disparition de Sevaine Ibakmi, et après ? Mes employés ont cherché les papiers de transfert et d'immigration légale de Kuroko Ibuki, mais ils n'existent pas. Cependant, sur son certificat de naissance, le lieu de naissance confirmé est la ville de New York, Amérique. Si elle n'est pas née citoyenne du Japon, où sont ses papiers de transfert ? Où est son certificat de citoyenneté ? _Aussi_ , » la mère d'Akashi accentua pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas fini, « L'image de Sevaine Ibakmi que nous vous avons montrée ne ressemble pas assez à l'accusée pour que nous puissions déterminer qu'elles ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Cependant voilà des rapports d'opérations de chirurgie esthétique qu'a réalisées la prévenue il y a quelques années. L'image que je vais présenter montrera les similarités, prouvant que la chirurgie plastique a bel et bien été réalisée par la prévenue pour échapper à ses crimes. »

Elle tendit l'image qu'Aomine et Kise avait éditée. Elle fut passée au juge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la ressemblance. « J'aimerais que les différents articles et l'image soient admis comme pièces à conviction. »

Ils furent admis.

« Comme précédemment déclaré, le procureur ne presse pas de charges pour ces dits crimes dans ce procès et dans ce cas. Ceci est seulement présenté comme preuve dans cette affaire présente. »

Rin avala sa salive et re-parcourut ses notes dans sa tête. Avait-elle tout exposé ? Rien n'avait été oublié ? D'habitude elle aurait été confiante et aurait reposé le cas à la minute où elle avait fini, mais Ibuki en était un compliqué, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire des erreurs. « … L'Accusation repose le cas, Votre Honneur. »

La tension quitta les épaules d'Haru. Ils avaient fini maintenant. Cela ne tenait plus qu'à la Défense et au jury qu'ils gagnent ou non. Le père de Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à l'avocat d'Ibuki et fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage pâle. « Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il était le meilleur avocat ayant étudié en Amérique, Hayato-san ? » demanda Haru à voix basse. « Pourquoi n'objecte t-il à aucune des preuves ? »

« C'est bien le meilleur des avocats », murmura Hayato en retour. « Regardez son visage, cependant. Il paraît choqué. C'est évident qu'Ibuki ne l'avait informé _d'aucunes_ de ces informations. En tant que personne qui embauche un avocat, c'est votre travail d'informer votre avocat ou juriste de toutes les charges que l'autre partie pourrait presser contre vous. Ibuki lui a caché des informations… S'il avait sut au préalable, il aurait probablement des arguments pour contre les nôtres. » Hayato passa une main sur son visage. « En fin de compte, c'est de la faute d'Ibuki. Nous sommes chanceux. »

« La Défense peut maintenant présenter son cas et ses preuves. »

Liam resta silencieux et regarda le bureau avec un regard légèrement noir. « Puis-je demander une coupure, Votre Honneur ? »

« Vous pouvez. »

« La Défense requiert une coupure pour rassembler ses idées. » _(ndt : traduction littérale, je n'y connais absolument rien en procès, donc…)_

« Accordé. Le tribunal fera une coupure d'environ durant une demi-heure. Durant ce laps de temps, le jury étudiera les preuves admises. Le jury n'est pas autorisé à entrer en contact de n'importe quelle manière avec l'Attaque ou la Défense. Que le jury sorte en premier, s'il vous plaît. »

Rin, énervée de la coupure, attendit avec impatience que les jurés sortent par l'arrière. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, les procureurs furent autorisés à partir, et Akashi se dirigea en tête vers la sortie de l'avant. Tous le suivirent.

L'air froid était définitivement agréable contre leurs peaux. Il avait été étouffant et tendu dans la salle du tribunal, donc ce n'était pas si mal de faire une petite pause. Hayato était plus inquiet par le nombre d'informations que Liam pouvait obtenir en si peu de temps.

« Akashi-kun ! » Kuroko glissa facilement à travers la foule de gens et trébucha en face du rouge. Ils durent attendre un peu pour que les autres les rejoignent, et une fois que ce fut fait, la plupart de l'audience avait déjà quitté la zone. Akashi étudia le petit adolescent en face de lui. Kuroko avait été autorisé à laver son visage durant le procès, donc il avait l'air bien, malgré son effondrement au tribunal.

Quand le rouge jugea que Kuroko allait bien, il pressa rapidement Kuroko contre son corps. Ce dernier tituba un peu avant de se caler maladroitement dans l'étreinte de son partenaire. Une main dominatrice se posa dans les mèches bleues. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Hai », répondit-il. Il se débattit un peu pour se défaire de la légère prise, et Akashi le laissa partir. Kuroko fit quelques pas en arrière, et regarda le grand groupe devant lui :

Kagami, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, son père, Hayato, Rin, Catherine, Jun, Hiroshi.

Chacun d'entre eux était venu défendre le petit adolescent contre l'abus de sa mère. La pensée donnait à Kuroko l'impression d'être faible.

Il surprit _tout le monde _– peut être pas Haru, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait élevé – en se courbant extrêmement profondément et formellement. Akashi croisa ses bras. « Merci beaucoup, tout le monde », déclara d'une voix douce Kuroko. Il regardait fixement le sol. « Vous êtes passés par tant de problèmes pour moi. Je suis désolé pour le trouble que j'ai trouvé. Merci. »

« Aw, allez, Tetsu », se plaignit Aomine. « Tu rends ça gênant. Arrête de t'excuser et de faire des saluts ! »

« Kuro-chin, si tu salues trop profondément, je ne peux pas te donner des snacks à manger. »

« Kurokocchi est trop mignon ! Mais je ne peux pas voir son visage ! »

« Combien tout cela est idiot… »

Catherine sourit aux comportements des adolescents et s'avança en face de l'adolescent courbé. Elle se pencha, ses cheveux d'or suivant, et pressa une gentille main sur la tête de Kuroko. Le bleuté se redressa lentement pour rencontrer son regard. « Tu es un bon garçon, Tetsu-kun. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Merci. »

« Il est trop poli », se moqua Rin en jetant un regard noir vers Haru. « Je me demande de qui il a hérité ça. »

Haru ignora le regard et s'approcha de Kuroko pour remplacer Catherine. Soudainement, il prit son fils dans une forte étreinte. « Je suis fier de toi », murmura t-il près de l'oreille de Kuroko avant de presser un baiser sur son front. « Tu as fait de ton mieux, Tetsuya. »

Il lâcha son fils et se déplaça pour lui donner de l'espace. Akashi se plaça à côté de Kuroko et posa une main sur son épaule. Kise regarda la main avec suspicion.

« Akashicchi, tu touches trop Kurokocchi ces derniers temps ! Tu lui fais même des câlins ! Ne… Me dites pas », le visage de Kise prit une expression horrifiée. « Akashicchi est engagé dans une relation avec Kurokocchi ? Non ! Aominecchi nous devons sauver Kurokocchi, il va se faire manger ! »

Kuroko resta silencieux et ne répondit pas à la question stupide. Akashi haussa simplement les sourcils.

**~Ellipse~**

Kuroko Ibuki déboula hors de la Cour par l'issue du côté. Il y avait trois sorties dans la pièce du tribunal : celle du fond pour les jurés, celle de devant pour les Attaquants et celle de côté pour les Défenseurs. C'était pour éviter le plus possible le contact entre les parties. Elle avait tenté de suivre son fils dehors par l'avant, mais les officiers l'en avaient empêchée, massacrant encore plus son humeur.

Elle marcha à grands pas jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était garée. Liam la suivait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » Cria Ibuki alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture. Elle se retourna pour faire face au plus grand blond. « Tu devrais être le meilleur avocat ici ! N'as-tu pas étudié en Amérique ? la famille Akashi ne devrait être rien pour toi avec les connaissances que tu as ! Je t'ai payé pour rien gaspillé mon argent ! Tu m'es inutile ! »

_« Silence »_, contra sévèrement Liam. Il parlait dans son langage naturel l'Anglais. _« Tu m'as caché des informations, donc c'est ta faute si j'ai requit une coupure pour tenter de brouiller les preuves. Si tu m'avais prévenu que tu était une immigrante illégale – »_

_« Je ne suis pas une immigrante illégale ! » _cria Ibuki, parlant aussi en anglais.

_« Ne le nie pas » _dit rudement Liam. _« Tu es extrêmement chanceuse que je sois ton avocat. Avec toutes les preuves qui ont été exposées contre toi, tu ne peux plus simplement plaider l'innocence. » _Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Après avoir pris plusieurs profondes inspirations, il retourna à son langage japonais standard, « Nous avons trente minutes. C'est assez de temps pour mes recherches. Y a-t-il une bibliothèque près d'ici ? »

« Il y en a une deux rues plus bas », répondit-elle laconiquement. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je t'expliquerai durant le trajet. Donne-moi les indications pour aller là-bas. »

**~Ellipse~**

« Bien sûr que nous irons bien. » dit Rin avec défiance. « Nous avons montré la preuve par excellence. Cela va porter des dommages à Ibuki. »

« Oui, mais 30 minutes est bien suffisant pour qu'ils se recomposent », contra Hayato. « Pense-y. N'as-tu pas reconnu le juriste qui est avec elle ? »

« Si. »

Rin et Hayato étaient en train de discuter calmement devant leur voiture. Aomine, Kise et Kagami avaient décidé d'aller à un fast-food proche pour déjeuner puisqu'ils étaient tous trois affamés. Murasakibara avait commencé à sa plaindre auprès d'Akashi sur le fait qu'il n'ait plus de sucreries, donc il avait ordonné à Midorima d'emmener le grand violet en acheter à un magasin à proximité. Haru avait conduit ses collègues à la gare, puisque leur travail était fini. Akashi et Kuroko avaient juste… disparu quelque part.

Rin soupira et s'appuya contre leur élégante voiture. Elle enleva sa veste. « Nous avons attaqué avec tout ce que nous avions, Hayato. Nous avons tout donné. Il n'y a pas d'autres preuves que nous puissions trouver maintenant. Si Ibuki et son avocat sont capables de trouver des informations qui contrent les nôtres, nous ne pourrons pas riposter. »

Hayato hocha la tête en agrément et courba ses lèvres. « Nous pouvons seulement espérer pour le meilleur. Connaissant notre fils, il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir gagné. »

**~Ellipse~**

Akashi et Kuroko descendaient le long d'une allée reculée entourée d'arbres sans feuilles et d'herbes mortes. Elle était à l'écart du Palais de justice, avec un léger aperçu du parking et une vue plongeante sur la rue. Akashi avait entrainé le petit adolescent ici - pas qu'il ait résisté - pour une faire une courte promenade pour relaxer les nerfs de Kuroko.

Les deux marchaient tranquillement dans le chemin. Ils ne parlaient ni ne faisaient de mouvements l'un vers l'autre. Kuroko jetait de continuels coups d'œil à son partenaire, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, ou s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Akashi faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, même s'il sentait les regards et savait que le bleuté devenait plus anxieux à chaque minute.

Finalement, Kuroko ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps. Même s'il était usuellement celui qui était silencieux, ce silence entre eux était angoissant. « Ano… Akashi-kun ? » Il arrêta de marcher.

Akashi se stoppa à l'appel et tourna à demi son corps pour croiser le regard de Kuroko. Il avait un sourcil haussé pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Kuroko se courba. « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Akashi-kun. » Il se redressa rapidement, cependant, puisqu'il savait que le rouge n'aimait pas qu'il salue trop longtemps.

Le plus grand des deux adolescents plissa les yeux et plia un doigt vers lui-même. Kuroko, confus, s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de bras. Une main prit en coupe sa joue pâle, et Akashi se pencha juste un peu pour qu'ils soient au même niveau. « Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite des remerciements. » Murmura l'adolescent, regardant droit dans les inexpressifs yeux bleus. « Quand réaliseras-tu que nous faisons cela parce que c'est notre choix ? »

« Que ce soit votre choix ou non, ça ne change rien au fait que tout le monde est dérangé à cause de moi. » dit Kuroko d'une voix monotone. « Je pense à leur donner une compensation. »

« Hm. » Akashi passa un bras autour de la taille de Kuroko et le rapprocha. Le bleuté ne protesta pas. « Ils n'accepteront pas de cadeaux. »

« Alors je ne leur donnerais pas un cadeau. »

« Ils désapprouveront que tu leur offres une compensation. »

« Otou-san m'aidera. »

Akashi secoua la tête. Il remarqua un banc à quelques mètres et poussa Kuroko dans sa direction. « Assieds-toi. »

Il le fit. Son ancien capitaine le suivit et s'assit à près de lui, à sa droite. Instantanément, Kuroko appuya avec fatigue son corps contre l'épaule d'Akashi. Le capitaine ne dit rien et assura sa prise sur la taille du plus petit. « C'est presque fini », dit-il. « Nous avons gagné. »

« Cela nous ne le savons pas encore, Akashi-kun. »

« Si. Je sais tout. » Il eut un rictus et pencha la tête pour regarder l'adolescent ensommeillé. « Ou as-tu oublié cela, Tetsuya ? »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas sa tête de l'épaule masculine. « Tu es trop arrogant – » Une paire de froides lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, interrompant promptement sa phrase. C'était plein de force, et les lèvres étaient douces et expérimentées. Il fut tout d'abord choqué, et son cerveau essaya de comprendre _qu'est-ce qui _était sur sa bouche. Avant leurs baisers passés, Akashi avait toujours demandé avant de faire. Peut-être que puisque Kuroko avait déjà expérimenté différents niveaux d'_embrasser_, le rouge n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de demander cette fois. Cela prit plus de temps au bleuté de répondre, cependant.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent lentement autour du cou d'Akashi. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, mais Kuroko ne savait toujours pas comment positionner son corps durant un baiser. Où devait-il poser ses mains ? Devrait-il pencher la tête ? Devrait-il tourner son corps ? Etait-il acceptable de se pencher ?

Akashi, sentant les inquiétudes du passeur, tourna son propre corps pour étreindre la taille de Kuroko. De cette manière, la seule position dans laquelle pouvait être le plus petit était avec son buste tourné vers le rouge, bras autour de son cou, et sa tête penchée légèrement pour plus de confort. Kuroko bougea avec hésitation ses lèvres contre celles d'Akashi une fois qu'il eut réalisé que son ancien capitaine faisait tout le travail.

C'était un chaste baiser qui n'impliquait pas de langue. Un simple, long, et doux baiser. Akashi s'écarta du petit adolescent pour reprendre son souffle. Kuroko laissa ses bras autour du cou froid e rouge et prit de fortes inspirations pour remplacer celles que le plus grand avaient volées. Il regarda les yeux hétérochromes qui reflétaient de l'amusement dans leurs pupilles. Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues pâles. Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Akashi.

« C'était méchant de ta part, Akashi-kun », Marmonna-t-il dans la chemise de l'autre.

Kuroko ressentit alors une profonde vibration, signalant que le capitaine avait laissé échapper un léger rire. Une main passa à travers ses mèches bleues avant de se poser à l'arrière de sa tête. « Je voulais seulement observer ta réaction. »

« Tu aurais dû demander en premier. »

« Alors il n'y aurait eu aucune réaction à observer. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas et se colla encore plus contre le corps d'Akashi. Il était content que personne ne soit alentour pour les voir. Quand Kise avait posé la question interdite, il n'avait pu penser à une réponse appropriée.

Ils restèrent assis plusieurs minutes avant qu'une rafale de vent ne passe, faisant frissonner le mince garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il se libéra de l'étreinte et se leva du banc. Akashi suivit le mouvement. « Je vais chercher un boisson chaude », dit le passeur en fermant sa veste. « J'ai de l'argent pour deux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akashi-kun ? »

Akashi lui lança un regard aigu. « Je viens avec toi, Tetsuya. »

« Je veux y aller seul. », contra Kuroko, mais il ajouta ensuite d'une voix plus douce pour s'expliquer, « Je veux penser par moi-même. Quand Akashi-kun est avec moi, je ne peux pas. Okaa-san est probablement en train de collecter des informations sur Rin-san et Akashi-kun et… sur moi, aussi. Je - veux être préparé pour ça, ainsi, je » Kuroko détourna le regard des intenses yeux. « Je ne causerai pas un autre incident. »

Akashi observa le garçon en face de lui et secoua la tête. « C'est bien trop dangereux de te laisser y aller seul. Peu importe que ce soit juste à quelques minutes d'ici, ou que tu veuilles être seul. Crois-tu que je vais te laisser partir seul après ce que ta mère t'a fait ? C'est pour ta sécurité, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko, d'une manière inhabituelle, attrapa la main d'Akashi. « S'il te plait, Akashi-kun », demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Je prendrai exactement quatre minutes. Probablement moins que ça. Mon téléphone est avec moi. Je veux seulement réfléchir seul. »

Le rouge se battit intérieurement contre les yeux suppliants qui étaient tournés vers lui. Il perdit. « Exactement quatre minutes. Tu sais que je veux dire quatre », dit sérieusement Akashi. « Plus que cela, et je supposerai immédiatement que tu es blessé et j'appellerai les autres. »

Kuroko fit un salut enthousiaste. « Hai. Merci, Akashi-kun. »

Akashi regarda le bleuté remonter rapidement l'allée et tourner au coin, disparaissant de sa vue. Il ferma ses yeux et s'assit sur le banc vert en fer. _Le distributeur automatique est approximativement à deux minutes d'ici avec une marche lente. Par la vitesse à laquelle il marche en ce moment, il devrait y être dans une minute et vingt à trente secondes. Cela prend environ trente secondes pour sélectionner deux boissons et les attraper. La marche retour devrait prendre le même laps de temps s'il marche à la même vitesse. En tout, cela devrait seulement prendre environ trois minutes et quarante-cinq secondes. Kuroko Ibuki a pris la sortie du côté qui donne sur le parking. Si la déclaration de Tetsuya est vraie, et si elle était intelligente, elle devrait bientôt aller à la bibliothèque dans le but de recevoir des informations. Ils ne peuvent surement pas se croiser…_

Il posa une main sur son visage. Son esprit pouvait tourner des situations simples en des choses extrêmement compliquées s'il le voulait.

**~Ellipse~**

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la luxueuse voiture pour qu'Ibuki puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Liam était déjà assis à l'avant, se concentrant sur les dossiers qu'il avait dans son attaché-case. Elle soupira et arrangea sa jupe, se préparant à entrer dans la limousine.

Cependant, quelque chose retint son attention du coin de l'œil. Un adolescent. Un petit adolescent Un adolescent familier. Un adolescent familier avec des cheveux bleus. Un adolescent familier avec des cheveux bleus _seul_.

Le visage d'Ibuki se tordit en quelque chose de répugnant. « En fait, Liam », elle passa sa tête dans la voiture. « Tu pars devant, je vais rester en arrière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelques affaires. » Elle hocha la tête en direction du chauffeur qui s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra avant de commencer à lentement rouler en direction de la bibliothèque. Ibuki attendit que la limousine tourne à un coin, tout en gardant à la dérobée un œil sur l'adolescent.

Elle commença à le suivre.

**~Ellipse~**

Akashi regarda sa fine montre en or. Trois minutes. Trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Cela devrait lui prendre encore quarante-cinq secondes pour arriver ici. Peut-être trente secondes s'il marchait vite.

Il s'appuya sur le banc et tourna sa tête pour regarder le parking. A cet instant, il était principalement vide à part quelques voitures, inclus leurs groupes. La voiture d'Ibuki était partie, aussi, mais ça mettait le rouge mal à l'aise pour une quelconque raison. Il regarda sa montre. Ça faisait cinquante secondes. _Quelque chose ne va pas. _Un flash de courts cheveux bleus retint son attention. L'action se passa au ralenti, et Akashi n'eut même pas à se retourner pour confirmer ce qu'il avait vu.

Il se leva brusquement et regarda à nouveau sa montre. Quarante-cinq secondes depuis les quatre minutes. Kuroko ne jouerait jamais à dépasser une limite de temps avec lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Quelque chose ne_ va_ pas. _Akashi serra les dents. _Ces cheveux – ils appartiennent à Ibuki._

_Ibuki._

Soudainement, le craint, la personne de sang-froid qu'était Akashi Seijuro se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Le vent passait dans ses cheveux, et ses jambes allaient plus vite que jamais. Son téléphone était dans l'une de ses mains crispées. Il grinça des dents.

_Tetsuya._

* * *

_Chap pleins de rebondissements, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Merci pour les reviews/favs/follows ! ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

**Betrayal In Its Simlest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 22 :**

* * *

Kuroko parcourait le chemin jusqu'au distributeur automatique, où des boissons chaudes l'attendaient lui et Akashi. Il savait qu'Akashi comptait les secondes qu'il prenait, donc Kuroko s'assura de ne pas ralentir. Bien que ce soit agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui (Akashi ne l'admettrait jamais, bien entendu), c'était aussi étouffant. Il savait que c'était cependant pour une bonne raison, puisqu'Ibuki était toujours considérée « innocente » et était hors de contrôle.

L'adolescent se stoppa en face du distributeur et poussa un petit soupir. Kuroko Ibuki, sa mère légale par le sang. Une mère qui pouvait tordre vicieusement ce qui était important dans ses mains en quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère perdre. Kuroko était ébahi par les capacités d'Akashi et de sa mère, mais il les questionnait. Ça n'allait pas être simple, non ?

_Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, _se réprimanda Kuroko en secouant la tête. _Je devrais croire en Akashi-kun._

Il devait surmonter sa peur. Une fois que sa mère serait éloignée de lui, il s'entrainerait à ne pas tressaillir à chaque nouvelle main, et il travaillerait plus son basketball, puisqu'il était en ce moment trop occupé ou blessé pour jouer. Sa mère l'avait rabaissé toute sa vie quand elle serait partie, quelles seraient les possibilités qui s'étendraient devant lui ?

_Akashi-kun désapprouverait probablement que j'achète quelque chose qui n'est pas bon pour la santé. _Kuroko fronça les sourcils. _Je vais nous prendre à tous les deux du thé._

Il attrapa les deux boissons tombées de la machine, les laissant presque tomber, ayant oublié qu'elles étaient chaudes. Utilisant ses manches comme gants de fortune, il transporta maladroitement les boissons en retournant rapidement sur ses pas, puisque son ancien capitaine attendait. La chaleur des canettes traversait ses manches et réchauffait ses mains froides.

_Je ne laisserai pas Okaa-san m'avoir, _pensa t-il, _Elle partira. Akashi-kun – _

Quelque chose coupa sa respiration. Una paume brutale et glacée fut appuyée brusquement contre son nez et sa bouche. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et tire violemment, immobilisant son corps contre un autre. C'était le corps d'une femme, puisque Kuroko pouvait sentir ses seins contre son dos. Des cheveux bleus qui n'étaient pas les siens tombèrent sur son visage.

« N'ose pas faire un bruit », siffla l'agresseur. « Si tu en fais, je jure que je tuerai tout de suite. »

**~Ellipse~**

_Bon sang, Tetsuya. _Akashi courait dans les rues, ignorant les regards malpolis qu'il recevait des gens devant lesquels il passait en un courant d'air. Il sprintait depuis cinq minutes mais la fatigue était le moindre de ses soucis en cet instant. Kuroko était la seule chose dans son esprit. _Où pourrait-il être ? Où l'aurait-elle emmené ?_

_Un endroit reculé_, lui dit son subconscient, mais il y avait tellement d'endroits comme ça à Tokyo. Ça ne restreignait pas le périmètre de recherches pour lui. _Un endroit auquel même moi je ne penserai pas… Un endroit évident, presque trop évident… _

Ses yeux observateurs scannaient chacune des rues dans lesquelles il passait en courant. C'était à quoi il utilisait son Œil de l'Empereur, autrement que pour gagner. Il tourna à un coin et ignora le cri indigné d'une femme. _Trop de gens… elle doit pouvoir se fondre dans la masse… Tetsuya, où ?_

_Où nous avions l'habitude de jouer._

_Akashi-kun… Pouvons-nous aller là-bas ?_

_Okaa-san ne me laisse pas aller ici, plus maintenant._

_Elle… désapprouve cet endroit._

Akashi arrêta de courir. Il se stoppa en plein milieu du trottoir. Sa respiration ne sortait même pas en halètements. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

_Ici._

**~Ellipse~**

« Okaa-san ! » cria Kuroko avant qu'un poing ne rencontre sa joue. Son corps fut envoyé en arrière et frappa le mur de briques d'un bâtiment. Il glissa pitoyablement au sol. « A-arrête, s'il te plaît – »

Une main l'atteignit pour s'enrouler fermement autour de sa gorge. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus commença aussitôt à griffer la main, ses mouvements désespérés pour obtenir de l'air. Cela résultat seulement en une prise plus ferme, cependant. « Ferme-là », siffla sa mère. « Je ne veux pas entendre un mot venant de toi. Tu as osé dire à tout le monde pour moi, m'emmener dans un tribunal, m'humilier ensuite publiquement en face de plus de cinquante personnes et maintenant tu as l'audace de ma dire d'arrêter ? Tu mérites ça, toi putain de morveux ! » Elle frappa avec force la tête de Kuroko contre le mur. Avec le manque d'oxygène et le douleur diffuse qui parcourait son corps, Kuroko se sentait étourdi.

Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

« Oh non tu ne vas pas ». Ibuki lâcha le cou de son fils et le jeta au sol. Son visage dérapa conte la saleté qui était par terre. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement. Tu dois sentir la douleur ta _punition. _Qui a dit que tu pouvais aller dormir ? » Elle cracha près du corps de Kuroko. « Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu penses que tu mérites de ne pas ressentir de douleur ? _Hah ?_ » Donnant un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'adolescent blessé, Ibuki l'attrapa par le col et le souleva facilement. Kuroko regarda dans ses yeux sans montrer d'émotion, même si la panique commençait à monter en lui. Toutes les techniques d'Aïkido qu'Akashi lui avait enseignées traversèrent son esprit.

Un poing fut envoyé sur son nez. L'instinct prit finalement le dessus et Kuroko pencha légèrement la tête, le coup frôlant à peine sa joue. Cela fit perdre son équilibre à Ibuki, puisqu'elle s'attendait à frapper son fils de toute sa force. Cela la fit trébucher un peu, et Kuroko attrapa faiblement la main sur son col avant de la tordre. Elle lâcha et tomba au sol quand il se décala pour éviter son corps.

« Toi… putain de… gaspillage d'espace », grogna Ibuki en se relevant. « Ne sais-tu donc pas quand abandonner ? » Elle lança sa jambe pour le frapper, mais Kuroko plaqua sa main contre son coup de pied latéral et poussa. Son équilibre rompu, Ibuki tomba à nouveau. Elle essuya ses lèvres du dos de sa main et ricana. « Ce morveux d'Akashi t'as appris quelques nouveau mouvements, eh ? » Si rapidement que le garçon blessé ne put le voir, Ibuki se leva et le poussa violemment contre le mur. « Tu n'es pas le seul à en connaître quelques-uns. » Elle écrasa son pied contre l'estomac de Kuroko, qui cracha du sang et fut envoyé au sol.

_Lève-toi._

Kuroko ne pouvait pas.

_Bats-toi._

Il ne pouvait pas.

_Défends-toi._

Impossible.

Ibuki regarda avec folie son fils. Elle se pencha lentement et ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait accroché à sa jupe. Un luisant, répugnant couteau apparut dans sa main, un rayon de lumière se réfléchissant dans les yeux de Kuroko tant il était poli. « Enlève ta chemise », dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Elle avança rapidement vers l'adolescent au sol.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent. Pour une fois, sur son visage inexpressif, la peur devenait évidente. Ibuki sourit largement avec jubilation. « Enlève ta chemise », répéta-t-elle.

« Okaa-san », murmura t-il.

« Il semble que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle leçon d'_obéissance. »_

**~Ellipse~**

_Elle doit avoir pris un chemin discret, _déduisit Akashi. _Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen qu'elle puisse emmener un garçon se débattant à travers les rues en public._ Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Cela étant, si Tetsuya s'est débattu._

Le rouge était toujours en train de courir. Sa destination était éloignée pour y aller en courant. Puisqu'il savait que prendre un taxi le coincerait seulement dans les embouteillages à cette heure-ci, Akashi n'avait cependant d'autre choix que de courir. Son téléphone dans sa main droite, son pouce tapa rapidement un numéro. Il le plaça à son oreille il ne ralentit même pas un instant.

« Akashicchi ? » répondit la voix confuse de Kise.

« Ryouta. » Akashi tourna à un autre coin de rue et rentra presque dans une famille de quatre personnes. Au bout de la rue, il pouvait voir l'endroit. « Viens avec Daiki et Taiga au _Jun Café. _Immédiatement. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tetsuya est blessé. »

C'est tout ce dont Kise avait besoin pour suivre l'ordre d'Akashi sans poser de questions. Les voix puissantes d'Aomine et de Kagami pouvaient être entendues provenant de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Nous arrivons, Akashicchi. »

« Dépêchez-vous, ou il y aura des conséquences. » Il raccrocha, tapant déjà un autre numéro.

« Akashi. »

« Dis à Atsushi de venir au Jun Café tout de suite. Tetsuya est blessé. »

Midorima ne perdit pas un instant. « Murasaibara va au _Jun Café. _Kuroko est blessé. Sais-tu où c'est ? »

Akashi put entendre que le violet ne questionna pas non plus la situation. « Mm~ouais, je sais où c'est. Je rencontrerai Aka-chin là-bas. »

« Il arrive. Que veux-tu que je fasse, Akashi ? » Demanda la voix calme de Midorima.

« Appelle la police et une ambulance. Contacte aussi Père et Mère. Nous allons finir ça une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Compris. » Midorima raccrocha.

Le capitaine appela ensuite Haru.

« Akashi-kun ? »

« Tetsuya est blessé. Ibuki l'a. »

« … Quoi ? »

_« Ne pose pas de questions, Haru. » _La voix d'Akashi était sévère. « Va au _Jun Café._ »

Haru ne dit même pas « ay revoir » avant de raccrocher.

Le café était proche. Il continua à courir et ignora les grossières remarques japonaises qu'il recevait.

_Bats-toi, Tetsuya._

**~Ellipse~**

« Bordel, bordel, bordel, _bordel ! »_ Cria Aomine lors qu'il commençait à courir. Kagami et Kise étaient juste derrière. Une mère couvrit les oreilles de son fils et regarda les joueurs d'un œil noir. « Dix minutes que nous sommes partis, et quelque chose lui arrive ! »

« C'est cette femme », ajouta Kagami avec haine. « Elle ne sait pas quand abandonner. »

Kise resta silencieux pour une fois et pressa fermement ses lèvres ensemble. _Kurokocchi…_

_« Jun Café_ n'est pas loin d'ici. Nous devrions être capables d'arriver à temps avec Akashi. » Grogna Aomine.

Pas un ne répliqua alors qu'ils continuaient à courir.

**~Ellipse~**

« Kuro-chin, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Aka-chin », murmurait Murasakibara à mi-voix. Il n'était pas exactement en train de courir, mais n'était pas exactement en train de marcher non plus. Ses grands pas et ses longues jambes étaient suffisantes pour faire un presque-sprint. Cela couvrait plus de distance que n'importe quelle cours rapide des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. « Aka-chin est paniqué… Ce n'est pas bon… » Il fronça les sourcils et tripota un sachet de chips en continuant à « marcher-courir »

Une personne quelconque dirait que le violet ne se soucie pas vraiment de la situation.

Cependant, pour ceux qui le connaissait, il était évident que le violet était tout aussi paniqué qu'Akashi.

**~Ellipse~**

« Merci, Midorima-kun », dit laconiquement Hayato avant de couper l'appel. Rin regarda avec sérieux son mari, ayant entendu toute a conversation. Le père d'Akashi alla droit au but : « En voiture ou en courant ? »

« En courant. »

**~Ellipse~**

Akashi tourna à nouveau, et bientôt il était en face du café. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il partit vers la gauche et traversa les énormes massifs de plantes sauvages et de fleurs. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé Kuroko blessé il y a des semaines, et c'était là qu'avait commencé la bataille avec Ibuki.

Akashi savait qu'il y avait un endroit encore plus secret s'il l'on s'enfonçait plus loin dans les buissons une place éloignée du public où personne ne pouvait entendre les cris de quelqu'un. Il ne s'inquiéta pas que les autres ne puissent pas trouver, puisqu'il avait la certitude qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux réfléchirait au fait qu'Ibuki aurait entraîné Kuroko dans un endroit secret.

« Presque », murmura t-il en continuant à passer les dérangeants buissons.

« Je te tuerai ! » Un cri perçant résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il approchait.

_Elle est donc devenue complètement folle, _maudit Akashi dans son esprit avant de sprinter à nouveau, se créant un difficile chemin. _Pourvu que j'arrive à temps…_

« Je te hais, toi – » Des mots colorés retentirent, provenant de ce qui semblait être la vois d'Ibuki. « Avoir l'audace de _me _causer des problèmes je vais te faire souffrir. Ecoutes-tu, au moins ? Stupide petite merde, déjà évanouie – »

_« Tetsuya. »_

La voix figea Ibuki. Elle soulevait Kuroko par le col, son poing reculé pour un futur coup de poing. Du sang coulait le long du bras qui tenait son fils. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour accueillir Akashi avec un large sourire.

Le rouge ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Kuroko – était-ce même Kuroko ? Son Tetsuya ? Le corps était trop battu pour réellement le dire. Ses cheveux bleus étaient tachés et maculés de saleté tandis que sa tête pendait mollement en arrière. Même si son visage était caché, Akashi pouvait toujours apercevoir les bleus et les coupures. Sa chemise était déchirée en morceaux, et une longue balafre s'étendait de son épaule droite à la moitié de son estomac. Qu'elle soit profonde ou non, le rouge ne pouvait le dire, mais le sang en coulait rapidement, tombant au sol. L'une des jambes de Kuroko était tordue dans le mauvais sens.

« Akashi-kun », ronronna Ibuki. « Venu voir le show ? » Elle fit un mouvement pour achever son coup de poing, mais la voix d'Akashi la stoppa :

« Si tu oses », sa voix sortit ferme et calme, dure mais douce, »Si tu oses blesser à nouveau Tetsuya , je te le ferais regretter. »

La femme folle rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. »Vous les Akashi êtes tous tout en mots. Je ne vous prendrai jamais au sérieux. » Elle lança son poing et il rencontra la joue de Kuroko. L'adolescent vola en arrière.

Akashi secoua la tête « Je t'ai avertie », murmura –t-il.

Soudainement, le dangereux capitaine disparut. Il réapparut derrière Ibuki, et la femme fut envoyée contre le mur de briques par un fort, brutal coup de pied. Akashi replia soigneusement sa jambe tendue et la reposa avec élégance. Il pencha la tête, ses yeux hétérochromes brillants alors qu'il s'avançait vers la femme au sol.

Ibuki renifla et se releva. Elle se précipita vers le capitaine, couteau en avant. Akashi se décala simplement, frappa la main d'Ibuki de sa paume tout en envoyant un net, précis coup de pied dans la tête d'Ibuki. Le couteau traversa l'air et rebondit sur le sol avant de s'enfouir tout seul dans les mauvaises herbes. La femme trébucha, choquée qu'un adolescent l'ait battue dans un combat, et n'eut pas l temps de réagir quand une voix froide sonna à ses oreilles :

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce que vous voulez. »

Quelque chose la poussa durement contre une brique. La douleur était insupportable, et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de sn corps avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter.

Akashi regarda la femme inconsciente avec dégoût, n'ayant pas une seule égratignure sur lui. Il ne regarda pas longtemps, cependant, puisqu'il avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Le rouge marcha rapidement jusqu'au corps blessé de Kuroko et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il observa rapidement les blessures les plus importantes.

_Arrêter le sang._

La large coupure causée par le couteau était le plus grand problème. Elle lui faisait perdre beaucoup trop de sang. Akashi enleva sa veste sans réfléchir et pressa le vêtement contre la plaie. Cela ne suffisant pas, il enleva aussi sa chemise, ce qui le laissa en t-shirt. Ensuite, il enroula fermement les deux vêtements autour du corps de Kuroko, faisant attention à ses autres blessures mais les serrant tout de même assez pour stopper l'écoulement du sang.

« Réveille-toi, Tetsuya », ordonna t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Akashi grinça des dents. Il avait besoin de savoir si le garçon était toujours en vie ou non.

« Akashicchi ! »

« Akashi ! »

« Aka-chin ! »

Quatre grandes personnes coururent dans sa direction. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil pour confirmer leurs identités avant de retourner son attention vers Kuroko. Du sang coulait sur son pantalon, mais Akashi ne le remarquait même pas. « Vous êtes en retard », dit-il sans lever les yeux.

« C'est quoi cette merde – Kurokocchi ! » cria Kise, qui tomba à genoux lorsqu'il les atteignit. Son visage devint verdâtre. « Oh… Oh, je – Kurokocchi – il est – malade – sang… »

« Détourne le regard, Ryouta. »

« Ça nous a pris un moment pour trouver cet endroit », haleta Aomine, mais il regarda ensuite vraiment le corps de son ancien partenaire. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, l'adolescent bronzé laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons. Kagami le rejoignit après avoir vu l'état de Kuroko.

Murasakibara regarda avec colère le corps inerte. « La mère de Kuro-chin où est-elle ? »

« Quelque part derrière moi. Inconsciente. » Akashi déchira un autre morceau des vêtements de Kuroko et l'enroula autour du bras blessé qui saignait toujours. « Où est Shintarou ? La police est-elle arrivée ? »

« Midorima est à l'extérieur du café. Il dirige les médecins ici en ce moment même. »

« Tu aurais dû la tuer, Aka-chin. »

Akashi ignora le dernier commentaire et regarda l'horizon au-dessus des buissons. Comme par hasard, plusieurs silhouettes commençaient à se diriger vers eux, Akashi enroulant en attendant enroulant un autre morceau de sa chemise autour de la tête de Kuroko. La large plaie n'avait pas arrêté de saigner, et imbibait rapidement le tissu.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Kise ne pouvait réellement s'en souvenir. Tout s'était passé comme dans un brouillard, et si quelqu'un avait demandé à Akashi, le rouge aurait probablement dit qu'il ne pouvait non plus s'en souvenir, malgré son incroyable mémoire.

Kise se souvenait des médecins se précipitant dès qu'ils avaient pu. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient jeté un regard à Kuroko et avaient pâlis. Il se souvenait d'un médecin criant d'aller chercher une civière, et de quelqu'un qui avait placé un masque sur le visage tuméfié de son cher Kurokocchi. Il se souvenait de quelqu'un le secouant et lui ordonnant de se relever, mais il ne savait pas qui. Les policiers l'avaient également fait se lever, et emmené Akashi pour le questionner, puis Midorima était venu les aider puisque le rouge avait refusé de donner de longues réponses explicatives.

Kise se rappelait de médecins plaçant également Ibuki sur un brancard, Et de Murasakibara qui avait provoqué une crise en leur hurlant qu'ils devraient juste la laisser mourir là. Il se souvenait d'Akashi le faisant taire avec seulement quelques mots. Alors, une nouvelle personne était apparue. Un homme – un homme qui ressemblait à son Kurokocchi. Il se souvenait de l'homme criant sur les médecins, leur demandant comment allait son fils, suppliant Akashi de lui explique la situation, sanglotant au fait que son fils était sur le point de mourir.

_Alors,_ ça frappa _réellement_ Kise. Son Kurokocchi était sur le point de mourir. Il pouvait mourir. Il était en train de mourir. Quelqu'un s'était alors mis à le secouer encore plus, et il se souvenait d'avoir été enveloppé dans des bras chauds et forts. Il avait été confus de l'étreinte, et de qui était la personne qui la donnait, mais l'étreinte s'était juste resserrée.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Kise réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer, aussi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form**

**par Virelei**

**Chapitre 23 :**

* * *

La toute première chose que Kuroko sentit quand il se réveilla fut – rien ? Son corps était complètement paralysé. Ses émotions, cependant, c'était autre chose. Confusion, peur, trahison, expectative : Il ne pouvait toutes les décrire. C'était étrange de flotter à travers ses pensées alors que son corps ne ressentait aucune douleur. N'était-il pas supposé sentir quelque chose ? Le toucher physique était-il un mensonge de son esprit, aussi ? Avait-il imaginé cette agonie tout du long ?

Où – était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, un bruit de fond _beep… beep… beep… _continu attaquait ses sensibles oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Son rythme cardiaque revient à la normale, et son nombre de respirations a augmenté. Hm ? »

Un doux murmure. Profond, professionnel – quoi ?

De lourds bruits de pas firent écho. Cela disparut après quelques secondes. Le son d'une porte cliqua doucement.

Kuroko ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Une douce lumière blanche l'accueillit. Il la regarda entre ses paupières, car malgré combien pâle elle était, elle blessait ses yeux bleus. Tournant lentement, vraiment lentement la tête, il observa les environs. Une petite fenêtre, une minuscule chaise où seul un enfant pourrait s'asseoir, des posters de santé sur des murs beiges, et deux vases de fleurs qui avait son nom inscrit sur des étiquettes : _Tetsuya Kuroko._

Il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et découvrit le moniteur qui causait le bruit sans fin. Il y avait un ordinateur à côté de lui, et un écritoire à pinces sur une petite table. Il regarda son bras gauche et ferma ses yeux quand il vit l'intraveineuse. Les aiguilles étaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur – Kuroko pouvait supporter ça – mais c'était simplement la pensée d'un tube-comme une aiguille inséré dans sa peau. Avec une intraveineuse c'était pire, vu qu'un genre de liquide était envoyé dans son système sanguin.

Suis-je dans un hôpital ?

Le bleuté ouvrit ses yeux et souleva la tête. Une paire d'yeux marrons-dorés rencontrèrent les siens. Kuroko ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

Kise était assis là, choqué et pâle, ses lèvres gercées en partie ouvertes car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient extrêmement désordonnés de sa nuit passée à se retourner sur le fauteuil inclinable. Des cercles sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux, inconvenants pour un modèle. Il s'était réveillé de son sommeil sans repos au son du léger mouvement sur le lit. Il semblait qu'il avait eu raison de se réveiller, puisque il était maintenant le premier que Kuroko saluerait.

« K-Kurokocchi ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Kuroko cligna des yeux depuis son coussin. « Kise… -kun ? »

« Kurokocchi ! » cria presque Kise, qui se leva de sa chaise. Kuroko tressaillit au son. Aomine, qu l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus venait juste de remarquer – ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup au nom et regarda autour de lui en interrogation. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Kuroko, ses deux sourcils bleus foncés se haussèrent.

Ce fut après cela que Kuroko remarqua que presque tout le monde était là. La Génération des Miracles, Kagami, et son père. Ils étaient tous disséminés à travers la chambre deux sur un mini-canapé, un sur le sol, un appuyé contre le mur, un sur le fauteuil inclinable, et deux sur les très confortables chaises.

Kise se précipita au bord du lit de Kuroko et se pencha au-dessus du garçon blessé. « Vas-tu bien, Kurokocchi ? Non, c'est une stupide question, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien ! Eh bien, as-tu mal ? Haru-san a dit aux docteurs de te donner be-a-u-coup d'anesthésiants, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient aidés. Es-tu engourdi ? Je pense que tu devrais être engourdi. Si non, je peux – »

Aomine frappa gentiment Kise sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Donne-lui un peu d'espace. Il vient juste de se réveiller. Oi, Tetsu, t'as mal ou quoique ce soit ? »

Kuroko avait le vertige de l'assaut de questions. _Donc c'est pourquoi je me sens engourdi._

« Je – vais bien », tenta de dire Kuroko, se demandant pourquoi sa gorge était si sèche et douloureuse. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Les deux penchèrent leur tête en unisson. « Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas ? » questionna Aomine.

« Quo – tu connais mon nom, pas vrai, Kurokocchi ? Quel est mon nom complet ? »

Un lourd grognement fut émis par un grand corps quelque part. Trois têtes se tournèrent pour regarder l'intervenant. C'était Murasakibara, qui s'étirait sur un canapé qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son corps. Il frotta ses yeux avec ensommeillement. Eh-h, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kise-chin ? Mine-chin ? » le violet frotta ses yeux une dernière fois – il avait aussi des cernes – avant de les ouvrir pour regarder le groupe. Quand il vit un Kuroko réveillé, son visage s'éclaira. « Kuro-chin ? »

« Murasakibara, retourne dormir. Tu as seulement eu une heure de sommeil hier », grogna Midorima qui soupira ensuite d'avoir été dérangé de son inconfortable repos. Une fois réveillé, il resterait éveillé.

« Mais, Mido-chin, » commença Murasakibara.

« C'est ton tour d'aller chercher la désastreuse nourriture de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, donc reposes-toi un peu », interrompit Midorima, passant une main sur son visage, et tapotant la table pour trouver ses lunettes. Les mettant, sa vision de Kuroko s'éclaircit, et il se figea. « … Kuroko ? »

« Tous, fermez-la, » claqua Kagami en se relevant en position assise sur le canapé. « Sérieusement, j'ai pas eu assez de sommeil- »

« Kurokocchi est réveillé ! »

_« What ? » _Il pivota vers le silencieux bleuté. « Il est réveillé ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé plus tôt ? »

Haru fut le suivant à s'éveiller du groupe. Il pressa ses mains contre son visage et soupira. « Mina-san, s'il vous plaît taisez-vous. Je comprends que c'est inconfortable, mais… »

« Kuro-chin est réveillé cependant~ »

« Oui, oui, Murasakibara-kun, mais – Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« Votre fils est réveillé, Haru-san. »

Les mains d'Haru tombèrent à ses genoux et il leva sa tête vers le lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent avec ceux de son précieux fils. « Tetsuya », murmura t-il. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de l'homme. « Tetsuya ! »

Soudainement, Kuroko se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras de son père. C'était une gentille étreinte, faisant attention à toutes les blessures inconnues qu'il portait et à l'intraveineuse. « Dieu merci », sanglota doucement en enfonçant son visage dans le cou et les cheveux de Kuroko. « J'étais si inquiet – Oh, merci, mon Dieu. »

« Otou-san », dit-il faiblement en tapotant le dos de son père de sa main droite, celle ou il n'avait pas d'aiguilles. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Le père se retira. « Es-tu blessé ? J'ai dit au docteur de s'assurer que tu ne sentes rien si tu te réveillais. » La réalisation envahit son visage. « Ah ! Nous devons informer le docteur ! »

« Je l'ai déjà fait », dit Midorima après avoir appuyé sur l bouton d'aide. A ce moment, Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, et le vert étaient à droite du lit de Kuroko, alors qu'Haru était sur la gauche. « Le docteur n'a pas mentionné si tu pouvais déjà manger ou boire quelque chose, donc je t'avertis de ne pas le faire.

« Mais je voulais partager mes snacks avec Kuro-chin ! »

« Plus tard, Murasakibara. »

« Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés là, Tetsu », grogna Aomine. « C'était grave chiant de dormir dans ces chaises. »

Kagami ajouta, « Au moins tu vas bien, cependant. J'ai parlé à Seirin de ta condition. J'tais pas sûr de savoir si je devais leur dire pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital ou pas, donc je leur ai menti. Ils t'ont envoyé des fleurs. »

Kuroko regarda son père et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Haru frotta doucement le pli entre ses sourcils, pressant un baiser sur le front pâle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quelle est ma, » Kuroko hésita, « condition ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Midorima fronça les sourcils et toucha légèrement sa tête. Le bleuté tressaillit. « Ils n'ont pas mentionné de choc post-traumatique ou de perte de mémoire. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas, Kurokocchi ? I-Ibuki – »

Le nom lui fit se souvenir. Oh, il se souvenait. Les mémoires et les cris envahirent son esprit. Ils se dispersaient et nageaient à travers ses pensées il pouvait presque sentir l'atroce douleur qui venait des mémoires. Les insultes, les coups, les attaques, les menaces : Kuroko palpa son cou là où les mains de sa mère s'étaient enroulées de nombreuses fois. Il pouvait seulement se rappelait jusqu'au moment où Ibuki avait sorti son arme. Après, tout était blanc.

« Je vois, » il murmura. « Je… Je suis en vie cependant. »

« Bien sûr que tu es en vie », dit ardemment Haru. Il mit ses mains sur chaque côté des joues de son fils. « As-tu arrêté de te battre contre Ibuki, sachant que tu mourrais ? L'as-tu fait, Tetsuya ? As-tu simplement laissé tomber en attendant la mort ? S'il te plaît – ne me dis pas ça. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Et il fut sauvé de répondre quand deux frappements retentirent à la porte, et un docteur entra. « Je vois que tu es réveillé, » salua t-il. « Je suis le Docteur Hideyoshi. Je me suis occupé de toi durant les trois derniers jours. »

Trois jours ?

Le docteur se pencha et mit précautionneusement deux doigts contre le poignet bandé de Kuroko. « Ta pulsation est bien sur le moniteur. Je vérifie juste pour être sûr. » Il mit son autre main sur le front de Kuroko. « La température semble être bonne, et tes niveaux d'oxygène aussi. As-tu mal ? »

« Non », souffla t-il.

« Bien. Avec tous les anesthésiants que je t'ai donné, je suppose que tu te sens étourdi. « As-tu faim ? »

Pour être honnête, Kuroko n'avait pas faim. Il exprima cela.

Tous protestèrent. « Tu dois manger, Kurokocchi ! »

Le docteur sourit. « Tu as de bons amis. Quelqu'un t'amènera un peu de pain, plus tard, c'est d'accord ? » Kuroko hocha la tête avec reluctance. « Je vais vérifier ta tension, et ensuite voir si certains de tes bandages ont besoin d'être changés. Une personne viendra dans une heure pour faire quelques tests pour savoir si tu n'as pas des pertes de mémoire ou n'importe quoi d'autre de ce genre. »

Pendant que le docteur enroulait le matériel pour mesurer la tension autour de son bras droit, Kuroko demanda doucement, « Quelle est ma condition ? »

« Ah, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? »

« J'avais l'impression que vous l'expliqueriez mieux, Docteur », Haru pressa ses lèvres ensemble.

« Hm, eh bien, pour le dire simplement, » le Docteur Hideyoshi se tourna vers le moniteur, et le matériel de mesure commença à se resserrer douloureusement autour du bras de Kuroko. « Tu aurais pu mourir. » L'air dans la chambre devint tendu. « Tes plaies, et d'après les policier qui ont inspectés la zone, montrent que tu as résisté – que tu t'es battu contre les attaques. Si tu ne l'avait pas fait… » Il retroussa ses lèvres. « Tes blessures étaient bien pire le premier jour. Tu es tombé dans le coma une heure et demie après avoir était admis à l'hôpital. La plupart des griffures mineures furent faciles à soigner, mais il y avait deux entailles principales qui nous inquiétaient. »

Le docteur se pencha et touche légèrement l'épaule droite de Kuroko. « D'ici », il toucha alors l'abdomen de Kuroko, « à là, il y avait une large balafre infligée par une petit lame. Et d'ici, » son doigt traça une ligne de la clavicule gauche au poumon gauche de Kuroko. « A là, il y avait aussi une profonde blessure infligée par une lame. Elle a presque perforé un poumon, et tu es chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas causé des dommages à ton cœur. Aucun organe vital n'é été endommagé. Nous avons réussi à recoudre les deux plaies. »

Il soupira et mit des gants. « De même pour tes os aucuns des os de tes bras ou de tes poignets ne sont brisés ou foulés. Cependant, nous avons trouvé trois de tes côtes brisées, et ta jambe est claquée. Tu seras sur des béquilles durant un moment, si tu es bientôt libéré de l'hôpital. Pas de commotion ni de dommages au cerveau. Tu auras des cicatrices permanentes des blessures faites au couteau. »

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Il aurait de nouveaux souvenirs de ce que sa mère lui avait fait.

« Plusieurs bleus sont déjà apparus sur ton corps, et nous avons tenté de mettre de la glace pour les faire disparaître. Ta tête à été sévèrement blessé à cause des multiples chocs contre le mur de briques, comme le précise les rapports de police. Aucuns points de sutures n'a été nécessaire, mais c'est à se demander comment tu n'as pas de commotion. » Le docteur ouvrit lentement sa blouse d'hôpital pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses multiples bandages. « Tes bandages semblent bien. Quelqu'un viendra te voir dans quelques heures pour voir s'ils ont besoin d'être changés. »

La blouse de Kuroko fut refermée, et le drap fut ramené sur sa poitrine. Hideyoshi se pencha et sourit. « As-tu d'autres questions se rapportant à ta condition ? »

« Comment, » l'adolescent fit une pause, mais continua, « Comment qui-je arrivé ici ? O-Okaa-san, qu'- »

« Je crois que c'est le travail de tes amis ou de ton père de répondre à ça. » Le docteur vérifia une dernière fois sa tension avant de retirer le matériel du bras de son patient et d'enlever ses gants. « Tout semble bien pour l'instant. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, presses juste le bouton d'aide. Quelqu'un viendra faire des tests dans une heure, et ton léger en-cas viendra, bientôt. » Hideyoshi partit rapidement et ferma la porte.

Ce fut le silence dans la chambre. Kuroko regardait fixement ses mains. Il avait été dans le coma… durant trois jours. Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Kuro-chin », commença Murasakibara.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Aomine croisa les bras. « Akashi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réalisé qu'Ibuki t'avait emmené. Il nous a tous contactés. On t'a trouvé inconscient dans ses bras. »

_Akashi-kun_. Les yeux inexpressifs de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier la seule et unique personne qu'il devrait remercier et à qui il devrait s'excuser le plus ? Son ancien capitaine était-il même seulement là ? Il regarda derrière la grande Génération des Miracles pour voir si le rouge était ici, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Akashi-kun… »

« Je suis là. »

Toutes les six têtes se tournèrent vers Akashi. Il était celui assis au sol avec son dos contre le mur, caché confortablement dans un coin. Ses yeux hétérochromes regardaient calmement ses anciens coéquipiers. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas de valises sous les yeux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait dormi plus qu'eux. En fait, si on demandait à la Génération des Miracles, elle dirait probablement qu'il avait moins dormi que tous les autres.

Pour tout dire, Akashi avait été le premier à se réveiller. Le rouge avait toujours été un léger-dormeur, donc le son de légers mouvements dans le lit l'avait réveillé. Kise s'était éveillé peu après, et le reste avait suivi. Il avait décidé de leur laisser un moment, tandis qu'il attendait sur le sol, un genou contre sa poitrine, et un bras reposant confortablement entre les deux. Avant il y a juste quelques secondes, Akashi n'avait pas émit un son tandis que les autres étaient autour de Kuroko.

« Akashi-kun », appela à nouveau Kuroko qui tenta de se relever, mais la douleur dans son corps l'avertit de ne pas le faire.

« Recouche-toi. » Ordonna sèchement Akashi. Kuroko obéit. L'ancien capitaine se leva avec grâce et lança un dur regard aux gens entourant Kuroko. « Tout le monde, j'aimerais que vous sortiez quelques minutes. »

La plupart protesta.

« Mais Akashicchi ! »

« Aka-chin », Murasakibara fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Tetsu b=vient juste de se réveiller ! »

« _Tout le monde_ », répéta Akashi. « J'aimerais que vous sortiez quelques minutes. »

Ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à protester une seconde fois. Même Haru posa un autre baiser sur le front de Kuroko avant d'hocher discrètement la tête en direction d'Akashi, et ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Murasakibara bouda cependant, ais son visage redevint joyaux quand Akashi lui jeta un paquet de chips au chili-et-citron.

Kagami fut le dernier à sortir. Il s'assura de claquer la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Akashi secoua légèrement la tête et s'approcha de l'adolescent hospitalisé. Il ne montra aucune émotion aux bandages et aux aiguilles installés sur Kuroko et se pencha seulement en avant pour enserré la tête du pâle garçon entre ses mains. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Kuroko

« As-tu mal ? » demanda Akashi. « Ne mens pas. »

« Mon corps est vraiment engourdi, Akashi-kun. » Kuroko ne protesta pas aux mains froides d'Akashi. Il s'appuya contre l'une d'elles et soupira. « Akashi-kun, je – »

« Si une excuse est sur le point de sortir de ta bouche, reste silencieux. » Le rouge fit glisser la main contre laquelle Kuroko ne s'appuyait pas et traça la balafre de la clavicule avec. « Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'excuser. »

Kuroko retint un froncement de sourcils, sachant que tout ce qu'il allait dire ne changerait pas ce que pensait Akashi. « Alors, Merc –»

Un doigt élancé se pressa contre ses lèvres gercées. « Cela vaut aussi pour la gratitude. »

Le passeur attrapa la main traçant ses lèvres avec sa main droite et fronça finalement les sourcils. Akashi haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défi de lui désobéir. Quand Kuroko ne parla pas, Akashi le fit, « S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser, ce serait moi. »

Kuroko protesta, « Toi parmi tous ne devrait pas s'excuser, Akashi-kun. C'était ma faute… » Sa voix faiblit au dur regard que lui donna Akashi.

« Sous ma surveillance, tu as été blessé », dit-il laconiquement. « Sévèrement. Par Ibuki, rien de moins. Je n'airai jamais dû te permettre d'aller seul ce jour-là. »

« Okaa-san est imprévisible », défendit Kuroko. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle m'attaquerait ou pas. C'était quatre minutes. »

Akashi sentit une forte pression sur sa main et leva un sourcil questionneur vers le bleuté. « Je suis Akashi Seijuro. Je suis supposé connaître les mouvements des mes opposants, spécialement dans le cas de ta _mère_. » Le ton de sa voix disait à Kuroko de ne pas argumenter plus longtemps.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement et tourna la tête, seulement pour tressaillir à son IV et se retourner. La main d'Akashi était toujours sur sa joue, tandis que l'autre était sur les mains de Kuroko. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Okaa-san ? »

« Des officiers de police sont venus sur la scène en même temps que les médecins », répondit Akashi. « Les petits dommages qu'ils lui ont fait ont guéri en un jour, et elle à rapidement eu un procès pour tentative de meurtre le jour suivant. Elle a été jugée coupable. »

La respiration du plus petit des deux se coupa un instant à cause du choc. Sa mère ? Jugée coupable ? Etait-ce possible ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son avocat ? « Alors cela signifie… ? »

« Ses paroles n'ont pas été rendues publiques, puisqu'elle a demandé une audition privée. Mère a agit en tant que procureur du procès. Père était son avocat. J'ai seulement servi comme témoin. » Akashi retira ses mains une minute pour attraper une chaise et la glisser à côté du lit. Il s'assit et replaça sa main pour que Kuroko l'attrape. « Je sais, cependant, qu'elle passera un long moment en prison. Puisque l'attaque était dirigée contre toi, l'accusation d'abus a été entièrement prouvée. Son avocat ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la faire plaider coupable de tentative de meurtre. »

L'adolescent en apparence impassible resta allongé sans bouger – bougeant encore moins qu'il ne le faisait déjà, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tellement bouger avec les perfusions dans son bras – et tenta d'enregistrer lentement l'information. Sa mère avait perdu. Sa mère, la femme ayant le plus de pouvoir et d'influence au Japon, avait perdu. Etait-ce un rêve ? »

« C'est terminé ? » murmura Kuroko.

« Oui. C'est terminé. »

« C'est… terminé. »

« Oui. »

« C'est terminé. »

Akashi s'avança plus près du visage de Kuroko et passa une main dans ses mèches bleues. Le rouge pressa ses lèvres contre les autres choquées. « Oui, Tetsuya. C'est terminé. »

Les yeux bleus regardèrent dans les rouge et jaune. Des gouttes d'eau emplirent les yeux bleus, et les pouces pâles d'Akashi les essuyèrent avant qu'elles ne puissent couler. « C'est fini, Tetsuya », se pencha t-il pour murmurer dans l'oreille de son partenaire. « Ton père a déjà demandé le divorce, et Mère l'aura fait approuver très bientôt. Il a aussi cherché une nouvelle maison dans laquelle déménager. » Akashi pressa un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu prends un nouveau départ. »

Kuroko fut incapable de répondre avant qu'un autre chaste baiser ne soit posé sur ses lèvres.

Trois coups à la porte les interrompirent. La tête de Kise apparut nerveusement à l'entrée de la chambre. « Uh Akashicchi ? Pouvons – pouvons-nous entrer maintenant ? » Il 'eeepa' et rentra la tête, s'attendant à ce qu'une paire de ciseau apparaisse de nulle part et s'attaque à son magnifique front. Etrangement, rien ne se passa.

Les yeux d'Akashi s'emplirent d'amusement à la réaction de Kise. « Oui, vous pouvez entrer. »

« Err, mais Murasakibara vient juste de ramener Himuro-san. Il veut qu'il entre, lui aussi. »

« Le frère adoptif de Taiga et Mère ? Cela fait beaucoup de monde. »

« Le docteur a dit que l'état de Kurokocchi est stable maintenant, donc il peut recevoir 11 visiteurs à la fois, puisque la capacité est de 13 visiteurs. »

Le capitaine pinça l'arête de son nez. « Laisse-les entrer. »

Abruptement, la porte s'ouvrit largement, et beaucoup de grands adolescents envahirent la pièce. Le premier fut Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Haru, Rin, et en dernier Murasakibara qui entraînait un familier adolescent que Kuroko n'avait rencontré que deux fois : Himuro Tatsuya, Le grand frère adoptif de Kagami.

« Himuro-san », accueillit faiblement Kuroko. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« Bonjour », Tatsuya lui offrit un poli sourire, se souvenant d'une seule rencontre avec Kuroko, et non de deux.

« Il est réveillé, et personne ne m'a informée ? » Demanda Rin en s'approchant à grands pas de garçon blessé. « Dis-moi, Tetsuya-kun, es-tu blessé ? Mon fils t'a-t-il fait quelque chose ? Il peut être un morveux, je sais. »

« Je me souviens de nombreuses fois ou tu m'as défendu en disant que je n'en étais _pas_ un puisque tu es celle qui m'a élevé, Mère », contra Akashi.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir dit ça. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Je vais bien, je vous remercie, Rin-san. »

« Muro-chin », 'murmura' Murasakibara. (Tout le monde pouvait entendre). « Je n'ai plus de snacks. » Il avait déjà mangé le paquet de chips donné par Akashi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dépenserai pas mon propre argent pour t'acheter plus de snacks. »

« Mais Muro-chin… Je n'ai plus de snacks. »

Tatsuya regarda ailleurs avec détermination.

« Muro-chin… Muro-chin… Muro-ch-i-i-n, je n'ai plus de snacks… Muro-chin ! »

« Très bien! » Tatsuya plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quatre-vingt treize yens. Il attrapa alors la large main de Murasakibara et les plaça fermement dans sa paume. « Il y a un distributeur en bas du couloir. Tu peux seulement en acheter un. »

Les yeux de Murasakibara brillèrent. « Hai~ » Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Atsushi. »

Le violet s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir son ancien capitaine. « Aka-chin ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils d'une manière enfantine. « Oh, merci, Muro-chin~ ! » Avec ça il partit.

Aomine secoua la tête. Midorima remonta ses lunettes, habitué aux manières du plus grand. Kagami haussa ses excentriques sourcils, surpris de voir qui poussait réellement son ami d'enfance et frère à ses limites. Mais l'attention du grand rouge se reporta sur les mains liées d'Akashi et de Kuroko.

« Sérieusement, quelle est la relation entre vous deux ? Vous n'avez jamais répondu à la question de Kise. »

« Huh ? » Kise releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. « Oh ! Ouais, Akashicchi ! Kurokocchi ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » Il se déplaça avec excitation à côté de Kuroko. « Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Ryouta », avertit Akashi.

« C'est une question inoffensive », se défendit Kise. Aomine exprima son accord.

Rin ricana. « N'est-ce pas évident ? Bien sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble. Cela fait des semaines qu'ils sont ensemble. »

« Ehh ? » Tous eurent des exclamations de surprise, excepté Haru et Midorima.

Les oreilles de Kuroko devinrent légèrement roses. Haru parut ébahi, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu son fils rougir ainsi auparavant. Il rit et frotta la tête de son fils avant d'embrasser sa joue. « Aussi longtemps que tu es heureux », murmura Haru dans son oreille.

Kagami baissa les yeux. « Bordel, perdu ma chance », marmonna t-il. « Arrivé trop tard. »

Cette fois, une paire de ciseaux traversa en effet les airs et érafla la joue de Kagami, se planta dans le front d'une personne d'un poster sur le mur. Kagami se figea.

« Trop tard pour quoi, Taiga ? » murmura Akashi. « Certainement, tu ne pensais _même pas_ à me prendre Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N-non », balbutia t-il.

« C'_est_ ce que je pensais », dit-il doucement en tournant à nouveau son corps vers Kuroko.

Aomine tapota le dos de Kagami.

Kuroko resta silencieux, se forçant à effacer son rougissement. Akashi eut un rictus.

**~Ellipse~**

« Attention », dit Akashi. Il tint la porte de la voiture ouverte et attrapa la main pâle tendue. Des béquilles dépassaient de l'ouverture. Une chaussure de basket que portait quelqu'un sortit aussi de la voiture. Le rouge se pencha et entoura d'un bras Kuroko pour aider le blessé à sortir. Kuroko, une grande botte _(ndt : ?)_ sur sa jambe lourdement bandée, sauta sur sa bonne jambe et s'appuya sur le corps de son partenaire pour se soutenir. L'air froid était agréable contre sa peau. Akashi pressa son visage contre les cheveux de Kuroko et inspira discrètement. Kuroko, cependant, le remarqua et combattit un rougissement. « Akashi-kun », protesta t-il d'une voix inaudible.

« Hm. » Il attrapa les béquilles dans la voiture et, à la place de les tendre à Kuroko, les jeta à Aomine qui attendait à côté.

« J'en ai besoin, Akashi-kun. »

« Tu as trois os brisés. Certes ils ont déjà guéris à l'hôpital, mais ils sont toujours fragiles. Tes points de sutures pourraient se rouvrir. Ne soit pas aussi peu précautionneux. » Puis Akashi fit l'impensable pour Kuroko. Il se pencha et _souleva_ Kuroko _bridal style. _Immédiatement, le bleuté se débattit.

« Repose-moi, Akashi-kun. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Tetsuya. » Kuroko cessa de se débattre. « Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. »

Il regarda Akashi avec interrogation. Ce n'était pas souvent que son ancien capitaine lui demandait de faire quelque chose, ou peut-être que ce n'était en réalité pas une demande.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Akashi-kun ? »

« Répéteras-tu après moi ? »

« Répéter… ? » Kuroko hocha lentement la tête. « Je peux. » _(ndt : je laisse les paroles d'Akashi en anglais, parce qu'en français…. Ça marche pas. Mais le sens n'est pas important de toute manière ^^)_

« Say », commença t-il.

« Say… »

« Jer. »

« Jer. »

« Row. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Row. »

Akashi fit un rictus. « Dis-tout en même temps, maintenant. »

« Seijuro », obéit Kuroko. Puis s'arrêta. Puis rougit. Puis enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule d'Akashi. « C'était injuste, Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge secoua la tête. « Seijuro. », corrigea t-il. « Tu m'appelleras par mon prénom à partir de maintenant. » Il commença à marcher vers l'entrée après avoir fermé la porte. Le conducteur repartit une fois qu'il l'eut fait. Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara attendaient en face d'eux.

« C'est impossible. »

« Nous travaillerons dessus. »

Midorima ne commenta pas la façon dont Kuroko était porté. Il fit juste un petit hochement de tête à Akashi, un signal pour montrer que tout était prêt. Aomine hocha aussi la tête. Murasakibara mâcha seulement avec amusement sur son cracker stick et fit un signe de la main à Kuroko. Le rouge vit le hochement de tête, mais ne leur fit pas de signe en retour. Il se dirigea vers les marches du porche et s'approcha de la grande porte en bois.

Juste quand Akashi arriva au niveau de la porte anonyme, elle s'ouvrit et un propre, rasé de près Kuroko Haru apparut sur le perron. Ses yeux bruns joyeux brillèrent avec chaleur. Il regarda son fils, et sourit.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko observa sa nouvelle maison, et se tourna vers son père. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis rentré, Otou-san. »

* * *

_Aaaaaargh je vais mourir, j'ai trop de travail à faire pour la rentrée... Surtout en SES... Bon vous me direz, certains n'ont pas de vacances..._

_Certes. Mais j'ai plus de travail que si j'allais en cours. Donc... T-T_

_Merci à toutes les reviews/favs/follows !_


	24. Epilogue

**Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

**Epilogue**

* * *

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en faire trop. »

Akashi attrapa l'adolescent blessé par la taille pour l'aider à sauter au-dessus du canapé et s'asseoir. Kuroko s'assit lentement sur le canapé tout neuf et tressaillit quand la douleur dans son abdomen s'enflamma. Akashi remarqua le sursaut. « As-tu mal ? Ton père a les médicaments qui t'ont été prescrits. »

« Je vais bien, » dit Kuroko. « J'ai seulement d'une petite pause. »

La Génération des Miracles avait préparé une fête de bienvenue pour Kuroko. Ce n'était pas exactement une fête, _per se,_ mais il y avait un gâteau à la vanille, l'équipe de basket de Seirin était venue, et il y avait des décorations. Seirin avait été très heureuse de voir Kuroko après ce qui avait semblé être des semaines (ç'avait probablement été des semaines, mais avec l'esprit confus de Kuroko, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir). Sa coach l'avait étreint aussi fort qu'elle pouvait sans rouvrir ses blessures, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée pour l'accident de voiture. Kuroko, sachant que c'était le mensonge que Kagami leur avait raconté, avait seulement hoché la tête et salué tout le monde poliment.

Les garçons de Seirin ne furent pas aussi heureux de la présence d'Akashi. Eh bien, il fallait dire qu'à part la Génération des Miracles, Rakuzan et ses parents, personne n'appréciait vraiment le rouge. Hyuuga regarda le petit capitaine avant de lever deux sourcils incrédules. « Tu es le taré possessif de l'autre fois ! »

La Génération des Miracles arrêta sa discussion. Les mouvements se figèrent. Lentement, un par un, chaque tête colorée se tourna pour regardait l'audacieux capitaine de Seirin. Rin et Hayato lancèrent un regard incrédule à Hyuuga, se demandant s'il y avait une autre personne dans le monde aussi stupide que lui. Haru prétendit n'avoir rien entendu et partit pour aller dans sa nouvelle cuisine, ne voulant pas prendre part au bientôt-proche-désastre. Tous dans la chambre sauf Kuroko et Akashi attendirent en retenant leur souffle. Seirin la retenait, aussi, sentant la soudaine atmosphère tendue et glacée. Kuroko fronça des sourcils à l'intention d'Hyuuga.

_Tu t'en rappelleras, Senpai, _ pensa le garçon blessé.

Akashi et Kuroko laissèrent un Hyuuga geignant et gémissantdans le salon et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas encore était capable d'explorer le reste de la nouvelle maison, alors il allait profiter de l'opportunité pour voir sa chambre.

« Tetsuya ? » Haru se précipita vers son fils aux pas dans l'escalier. « Tu vas bien ? Veux-tu te reposer ? »

« Je vais bien, Otou-san, » le rassura Kuroko. « Je veux voir ma chambre. »

« Ah, » son père fit un signe de tête. « C'est en haut des escaliers et la première porte sur la gauche. Catherine-san m'a aidé à la décorer, puisque je ne savais pas comment la décorer d'une manière appropriée moi-même. » Il frotta l'arrière de son cou. « Veux-tu que je t'aide à monter ? »

Kuroko secoua la tête et s'appuya contre Akashi. Le plus grand le laissa faire. « Akashi-kun m'aidera. Otou-san devrait retourner cuisiner. Je sens 'odeur de quelque chose en train de brûler. »

Les yeux du père s'élargirent, réalisant que le dîner Américain qu'il tentait de cuisiner était toujours sur le feu. « Oh ! Tu as raison. Akashi-kun, peux-tu donner à Tetsuya ses médicaments une fois qu'il sera dans sa chambre ? Ils devraient être sur le bureau. Il en a besoin à cette heure. » Haru retourna dans la cuisine d'où une odeur de brûlé était émise. Il ne vit pas le léger acquiescement d'Akashi.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire, Tetsuya ? »

Kuroko se figea, son pie valide sur la première marche, tandis qu'une main se tenait à la rampe pour se soutenir. « Aller dans ma chambre ? »

Akashi l'observa. Pui secoua la tête. « Tu ne montes pas les escaliers tout seul. » Le rouge se pencha.

Kuroko, sachant ce qu'il allait faire, tenta immédiatement de se reculer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment, cependant, à cause de sa jambe brisée. « Non, Akashi-kun ! Ne fais pas – » Il le fit quand même. Akashi souleva son partenaire aisément et prit Kuroko dans ses bras. Le bleuté se débattit à moitié, sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas. « Tes actions me sont extrêmement antipathiques, » déclara Kuroko avec un froncement de sourcils.

Son ancien capitaine sourit. « Le sont-elles ? »

« Hai. »

Entrant dans la chambre voulue, Akashi secoua la tête et déposa gentiment Kuroko sur le lit bleu. Le plus petit adolescent se réarrangea de manière à être assis contre le mur avec de nombreux coussins contre son dos blessé. Cela lui donnait une bonne vue de sa chambre.

C'était simple. C'était bleu. C'était dans un style de basketball.

C'était ce que Kuroko voulait.

_Je devrai remercier Catherine-san plus tard_, nota -t-il.

« Prends ça et boit, Tetsuya », ordonna Akashi. Il tendait trois pilules, un médicament en poudre et un verre d'eau. « Les directives indiquent de les prendre un par un. Elles disent aussi de prendre tout le médicament en poudre. » Il leva un sourcil expectatif à Kuroko. Le rouge savait que Kuroko détestait le plus la médecine en poudre.

Kuroko avec une petite grimace prit les pilules en premier, une par une ? Il ouvrit ensuite le sachet précautionneusement.

« Tout. »

Son œil droit bleu eut un tic d'agacement. Il versa la chose entière dans sa bouche avant d'avaler rapidement l'eau pour faire passer le goût. Cependant, après avoir avalé, il restait encore un peu du goût sur sa langue. « Cela ne devrait pas exister », déclara d'une voix neutre Kuroko en rendant le sachet à Akashi pour qu'il le jette.

« Hm. » Le rouge jeta le déchet dans une poubelle proche avant de rejoindre Kuroko sur son doux nouveau lit. Il se réarrangea jusqu'à ce que ce soit sur sa poitrine que Kuroko s'appuie. Leur position était typique Kuroko était entouré des jambes d'Akashi avec son dos contre la poitrine du rouge. Akashi avait ses bras gentiment enroulés autour de la taille de Kuroko. « As-tu mal ? »

« Akashi-kun, je vais bien. »

« Seijuro. »

« Je ne t'appellerai pas Seijuro. »

« Oh ? » Akashi se pencha de sorte à ce que Kuroko puisse voir son visage. « Tetsuya, es-tu en train de me désobéir ? »

Il regarda avec obstination le visage souriant. Akashi en profita et vola les lèvres gercées doucement. Kuroko, pris par surprise, put seulement l'embrasser en retour à la dernière seconde. « Tu ne peux pas toujours faire ça, Akashi-kun », dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

« Faire quoi, Tetsuya ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. »

« Je fais l'innocent ? » Honnêtement, personne ne pouvait mettre les mots 'innocent' et 'Akashi' dans la même phrase.

Kuroko ne répondit pas et appuya seulement précautionneusement son dos plus contre le corps d'Akashi. Le rouge répondit avec un léger baiser sur les mèches bleues. Ils restèrent assis dans un confortable silence jusqu'à ce que Kuroko le brise d'une tranquille voix, « Akashi-kun… J'ai réfléchi à rendre visite à Okaa-san. Dans la prison. »

La prise d'Akashi sur Kuroko se raffermit légèrement. « Ils ne permettront pas de visiteurs à moins qu'elle n'ait un bon comportement et qu'elle soit stable. Je doute que cela arrive bientôt. »

« Je sais, mais, » Kuroko pressa ses lèvres ensemble. « Je… veux juste voir, même dans plusieurs années, si elle se souviendrait de moi… Si elle regrette ça… » Sa voix devint presque inaudible.

« Tetsuya, je vais dire ça maintenant, et je le répèterai, peut importe combien c'est cruel. » Akashi releva la tête de Kuroko avec deux doigts placés sous son menton. « Kuroko Ibuki, une personne qui ne mérite pas le titre 'Okaa-san' comme tu l'appelles, ne se soucies pas, et ne se soucieras pas de toi. Elle se soucie d'elle-même et vivra de cette manière derrière les barreaux où nous l'avons mise. Chaque gentil acte qu'elle aura pour toi, ou pour n'importe qui, sera seulement une manière de l'aider dans ses ambitions. Ne pense même pas à la pardonner pour les cicatrices qu'elle t'a causées. » Akashi traça avec légèreté la balafre sur sa clavicule. Ses yeux rouge et jaune se durcirent. « Compris ? »

Kuroko regarda ses yeux. « Hai » répondit-il doucement.

Akashi captura ses lèvres. Kuroko ne répondit pas tout d'abord, mais bientôt céda aux lèvres chaudes d'Akashi. Il pencha sa tête avec hésitation, et s'agrippa aux épaules d'Akashi pour se maintenir. Le rouge répondit en le rapprochant de lui. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour des choses sans importance, » murmura Akashi contre ses lèvres. « Sevaine Ibakmi est une personne qui a été condamnée par par Mère et Père. Ton père a acheté une nouvelle maison, les trois entreprises vont être partagées entre trois personnes, les parents de Ryouta ont retrouvé leurs vies d'auparavant, et je crois qu'une personne nommée _Adela Catherine_ s'intéresse à ton père.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Catherine-san… ? »

« C'est fini, Tetsuya », Akashi posa sa tête contre celle de Kuroko. « Oublies cette femme. Ta vie commence ici. Tu seras avec moi. Personne n'osera te blesser à nouveau. »

Kuroko sentit un poids extrêmement lourd quitter ses épaules. Il se sentit léger, et soulagé – bien plus qu'à l'hôpital. Quelque chose l'avait retenu, et c'était le déni de la situation de sa mère. Il s'effondra contre Akashi et attrapa le dos de sa chemise rouge.

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Il inhala l'odeur distinctive de la personne qu'il aimait.

Puis expira.

« Hai, Akashi-kun. »

_Fin._

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, il y a encore un petit bout de texte après ça, donc on se retrouve mercredi !_

_(Cette traduction touche à sa fin ! Tant de travail... Mais je vais pouvoir en faire d'autre, maintenant ;) )_


	25. Statistiques

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Statistiques de l'histoire ~ petite continuation de Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form**

* * *

_(ndt : Bon donc tout ce qui est dit à la première personne dans ce chap, ce sont les paroles de l'auteur, si je commente, je le ferai en italique, comme d'habitude)_

Salut ! ça fait un moment, Betrayal Fans ! Ma plus profonde reconnaissance à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont reviewé, lu, et/ou m'ont soutenue tout le long de cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup appris en écrivant cette première fanfiction, et je suis heureuse qu'elle soit devenue un tel succès ! Je suis maintenant en train d'écrire une autre longue fanfiction, Whispering Fireworks

J'avais prévu de faire ça pour Betrayal In Its Simplest Form, mais je voulais avoir plus de personnes qui lisaient. Tandis que je continuais à lire les reviews, j'ai remarqué que les critiques portaient souvent sur le même sujet : la faible personnalité de Kuroko. Et donc, puisque je ne veux pas que ceci soit une vraie 'note d'auteur' (contre les règles, de toute manière), je vais vous montrer les statistiques que j'avais à l'esprit pour cette histoire.

Et… Soupir, perce que certaines personnes pourraient être excitées que j'écrive soudainement à nouveau pour cette histoire, j'ai écrit une petite suite de Betrayal à la fin pour vous, les gars. Je suis désolée de dire qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelle. Cette histoire était la seconde histoire la plus populaire par reviews pour le fandom KnB ^^, et j'ai remarqué que ma fiction était demandée par ci par-là sur tumblr x) Merci les gars. Je vous remercie tellement.

**Passez jusqu'à la fin si vous voulez simplement lire la partie que j'ai écrite en continuation de Betrayal.**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Age : 16

Taille : 168 cm

L'analyse de Kuroko est uniquement basée sur le fait qu'il soit abusé. Il est _abusé_. Le développement et le caractère changent drastiquement juste avec e point. Beaucoup ont dit qu'il agissait de manière trop faible, trop 'soumise', mais je pense que nous devons prendre en compte qu'il est maltraité.

Les abus changent beaucoup de gens. La réaction la plus courante qu'ont les victimes est de s'isoler. Leur état d'esprit ne les autorise pas à s'exprimer, se battre ou simplement se relaxer. Que le caractère de Kuroko passe d'ardent à faible n'est pas surprenant. Sa mère le blesse.

C'est pourquoi je voulais aussi incorporer les talents d'apprentissage. Akashi en Aikido, un art martial japonais. Avoir le courage de combattre la personne qui vous blesse tous les jours est un accomplissement pour la victime, et je voulais que Kuroko ait un peu du « visage inexpressif, acharné » du personnage original. Avec l'abus passé, cependant, Kuroko ne pouvait être tout à fait le même dans mon histoire.

Kuroko était vraiment désireux d'être avec Akashi – certains pourraient même dire 'soumis' (bien que je n'utiliserais pas ce mot _(ndt :moi si)_ pour le décrire). Une victime de maltraitance s'accroche en général à un soutien qui peut l'aider, si elle n'a pas déjà abandonné. Akashi initie le combat contre Ibuki, et de ce fait, Akashi sera celui sur lequel Kuroko s'appuie.

Donc, en conclusion, non, je ne pense pas que Kuroko était trop faible dans cette histoire. Il _devait_ être faible pour qu'Akashi ait un rôle et qu'il colle au personnage de fils maltraité. Je ne peux pas faire ça de façon irréaliste et avoir Kuroko battu à mort à chaque fois, mais agir normalement après.

Bien sûr, il y a toujours beaucoup de détails que je pourrais arranger dans le caractère de Kuroko, ce que je ferais peut-être quand j'aurai fini es autres histoires. Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form était un essai, une fanfiction avec laquelle je voulais m'amuser, et je suis extrêmement heureuse que les gens l'ait aimée

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro**

Age : 16

Taille : 173 cm

Au début, j'ai fait d'Akashi un personnage bien trop attentionné. J'ai été gênée en relisant mes premiers chapitres. J'ai réalisé qu'il était OOC, et ai essayé de le rendre plus sec et plus fort. Il y a de nombreuses fois où c'est allé trop loin parce que, eh bien, Akashi est mon personnage favori XD J'ai commencé à fangirler, et à l'aimer, et j'étais vraiment excitée de l'écrire. Spécialement maintenant ! Vous avez u les derniers chapitres de KnB ? Soupir, tellement d'AkaKuro moments…

Mettre deux OCs (Hayato et Rin) a aidé avec le développement de la personnalité d'Akashi car ils sont tous les deux juristes. Avoir Akashi en tant que procureur était un peu exagéré mais c'est une fiction, haha. Et il y a des cas où des adolescents peuvent être procureurs, selon les circonstances. Ses parents sont aussi des avocats influents.

C'était dur au début d'écrire sur Akashi puisqu'il a une personnalité vraiment complexe. Il s'occupe de ses coéquipiers (jeu KnB), et pourtant peut être impitoyable. J'ai dû m'habituer à ce qu'il appelle les Miracles avec SEULEMENT leurs prénoms entiers (Woo à quel point vous m'avez traquée avec ça XD), mais c'est maintenant amusant de l'écrire :D

(-)

Après ça, les personnages sont dans l'ordre alphabétique par le nom de famille _(ndt : en fait nan. Mais je vais pas remettre dans l'ordre donc…)_ Mes OCs ont plus de stats qui les définissent

* * *

**Adela Catherine (Bientôt Kuroko Catherine)**

Age: 33 ans

Taille: 169 cm

Aliment aimé : Sansai Udon

Aliment détesté : Sashimi

Aime : Haru, Kuroko, cuisiner, faire du mannequinat

N'aime pas : Abus, travail d'ordinateur, stress

Famille : fille unique

Je voulais un personnage féminin qui pourrait être compatible et être proche d'Haru. Après tout, Haru mérite une femme qui l'aime, non ? Elle était l'un des personnages de côté d'Haru qui a aidé avec les témoignages, et j'ai trouvé ça amusant de l'écrire dans des situations avec Kuroko et Haru.

*Tousse*, et certains d'entre vous ont vu la 'future Kuroko' Je me demande comment ?

* * *

**Akashi Hayato :**

Age : 39 ans

Taille : 186 cm

Aliments aimés : tout ce qui est bon pour la santé

Aliments détestés : sucreries

Aime : Faire du droit, voir son fils, intimider les gens, sa femme (quand elle est de bonne humeur)

N'aime pas : Gens qui le sous-estiment/trop imbus d'eux-mêmes, travailler en extérieur (bien qu'il soit athlétique), être appelé vieux.

Famille : son fils et sa femme

Occupation : Avocat le plus influent du Japon, possède la plus grande firme d'avocats de ce même pays

J'ai adoré écrire Hayato ! Je devais renforcer le caractère d'Akashi en construisant un fond, et quoi de mieux pour ce faire que d'introduire ses parents ! Je ne voulais pas que la personnalité ciseaux-fous d'Akashi vienne de son père, puisque ce serait un peu cliché. Je voulais quand même qu'Hayato soit un personnage fort, cependant, donc j'espère que j'ai bien établi cela. Il semble que beaucoup de gens étaient fans des parents d'Akashi, donc merci !

* * *

**Akashi Rin**

Age : 37

Taille : 178 cm

Aliment aimé : Riz au curry épicé

Aliment détesté : La nourriture amère

Aime : faire du droit, les couteaux à beurre, avoir des gens qui plient devant elle, courir, son fils (il y a certaines exceptions à cela), et son mari (là aussi, quelques exceptions)

N'aime pas : les morveux, gens abusifs, la désobéissance, les mensonges, les PDA

Famille : Une mère en vie, mari, son fils

Rin était excitante à écrire, et beaucoup de gens l'ont aimée. Akashi tient sa principalement personnalité d'elle, et Rin a joué un rôle majeur pour envoyer cette salo- Ibuki à terre. Je l'ai faite comme une puissante avocate qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. J'ai adoré l'écrire et la développer.

* * *

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

Age : 16

Taille : 208 cm

Je me suis tellement amusée avec Murasakibara :3 Sérieusement, le grand bébé de la Kiseki no Sedai, haha. Un enfantin mais pourtant sadique adolescent qui aime manger des sucreries est vraiment facile à écrire, et j'en suis heureuse ! J'aime l'aspect enfantin de Murasakibara, et ça a fourni un peu de fraîcheur dans l'histoire.

J'ai aussi mis en jeu le côté légèrement sadique de Murasakibara. Il n'est, après tout, pas un ange. Ah, combien j'ai aimé avoir Murasakibara insister pour qu'Ibuki soit laissée dans cette allée pour qu'elle meure. Il a bien contribué à la haine envers Ibuki.

* * *

**Daiki Aomine**

Age : 16

Taille : 192 cm

Aomine fut facile à utiliser pour un certain relâchement comique, haha. Je veux dire, je n'aime vraiment pas lire ces histoires toutes-angsty qui arrachent juste mon âme de mon corps et me rendent déprimée pendant des heures _(ndt : j'aime bien moi :))_. Le jugement d'Aomine par Akashi était une bonne manière de créer des rires.

Il soutient bien Kise durant la crise de la famille Kise, et je pense qu'il était le plus « manipulation photos » de la Génération des Miracles, donc je lui a confié le travail, à lui et à Kise.

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Age : 16

Taille : 190 cm

Au début, il était juste un personnage que la Génération des Miracles regardait avec condescendance et trouvait dérangeant. J'ai dû le mettre en aide, cependant, parce qu'il est la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko. C'est une personne importante pour Kuroko. Et, connaissant ses origines Américaines, j'ai décidé qu'il était le plus utile pour les connections avec l'Amérique.

Honnêtement, je pense que je n'aurais pas trouvé de moyen de révéler la véritable identité d'Ibuki sans Kagami. Il a créé une voie pour qu'Akashi puisse découvrir le passé caché d'Ibuki. Il est donc extrêmement important.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

Age : 16

Taille : 189 cm

J'ai dû avoir une autre victime touchée par Ibuki pour montrer qu'elle était une réelle menace, qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. Qui collait mieux au rôle que Kise ? XD Kise était vraiment facile à embêter, et il était comique, tout comme Aomine et Kagami. Je suis une fan d'AoKise _(ndt : Mon Dieu, moi pas. Mais bon. Ma meilleure amie si, donc je m'y mets. Aaaaah ce qu'on fait par amitié, sérieux)_, donc je voulais que les deux aident ensemble sur l'affaire Ibuki.

Les gens ont aussi dit que Kise était un peu trop faible, et je dois agréer avec ça sur certains aspects. C'est ma faute sur cette partie, mais j'imagine Kise comme un adolescent amical, niais, qui est seulement sérieux quand on en vient au basket. Ibuki l'a aussi attaqué, donc je voulais aussi montrer sa vulnérabilité. C'était vraiment excitant de l'écrire avec Aomine !

Dans le chapitre où Ibuki battait Kuroko dans 'allée, je suis immédiatement passée en PoV Kise. Il semblait être le personnage qui correspondait le plus pour décrire la situation avec stupeur. Ça a eu un plus gros impact sur les fans – je suis si contente :O – et je suis heureuse d'avoir eu quelques larmes, haha. Il a vraiment affecté ce chapitre, et ça a été difficile d'écrire cette partie.

* * *

**Kuroko Haru**

Age : 36

Taille : 175

Aliment aimé : Tout

Aliment détesté : Rien en particulier

Aime : Son fils, passer du temps en famille, cuisiner, le basket, l'artisanat, dessiner.

N'aime pas : Ibuki, travailler, la paresse, les gens abusifs

Famille : son fils

Il y a tellement de parent, là, dehors, qui sont dans la même situation qu'Haru en se moment même. Leur enfant peut être battu sous leurs yeux, et tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire est s'interposer assez longtemps pour que leur enfant fuie temporairement. Ils ne peuvent divorcer de peur d'une bataille pour la garde. Je voulais qu'Haru soit un personnage fort, mais à la fois sans défense. Ibuki le force à rester avec elle parce qu'elle veut Kuroko _(ndt : okay, je sais, c'est pas le moment, mais je suis la seule à avoir un problème avec cette tournure de phrase ?)_, et donc il ne peut s'opposer à Ibuki sans avoir peur pour son fils.

J'ai aimé écrire Haru parce qu'il est un personnage réaliste, et c'était touchant d'écrire son amour pour Kuroko.

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Age : 16

Taille : 195 cm

Bien que Midorima soit seulement un personnage secondaire, il a contribué à l'histoire. Un chercheur, analyseur, et faisant lui-même partie de la GoM, il a offert du soutien à Kuroko. Je me suis amusée avec son côté 'tsundere', haha. Je lui ai aussi donné un rôle au tribunal (sa déposition) parce que je voulais montrer qu'il était toujours là pour Kuroko.

Aussi, dans le passage où Akashi confronte la mère de Kuroko dans le gymnase de Seirin, Midorima était là pour offrir des soins médicaux. J'aime faire de lui le personnage « docteur ». Il veut en devenir un, après tout. Et la partie – beaucoup de fans ont dit que c'était leur phrase préférée – où Midorima et Akashi clament Kuroko comme étant 'leur' était un facteur modifiant le caractère de Midorima.

Il n'avait pas tellement de scènes, mais il a bien contribué à l'histoire.

* * *

**Lycée Seirin**

Les gens ont dit que Seirin ne prenait presque pas part à l'histoire, et c'est vrai. J'ai seulement inclus Kagami. La raison est qu'il y a trop de personnages à prendre en compte dans Seirin. Beaucoup trop de personnages auxquels j'aurai dû trouver des rôles inutiles. Le nombre de personnages que j'avais était parfait pour attaquer Ibuki. Je n'en avais pas besoin de plus.

Seirin n'aura probablement jamais un grand rôle dans mes histoires, à moins que ce ne soit de simples histoires de basket. Ma Wisphering Fireworks n'aura pas beaucoup de Seirin non plus.

* * *

**Pour satisfaire les fans qui suivent toujours et espèrent que ce soit un genre de chapitre, j'ai écrit un bout de texte, continuation de Betrayal in its simplest form. Après ça, il n'y aura rien d'autre )**

* * *

« Je suis rentré », dit doucement Kuroko. Il entra dans sa grande, chaude maison et ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Son sac de Seirin pendait lâchement à son épaule, et un ballon de basket était coincé sous son bras droit. Quelque petites gouttes de sueur étaient sur son front, provenant du rude entraînement de basket du jour. Il commença à enlever ses baskets sales.

Catherine se leva brusquement du canapé, envoyant tous les papiers et livres qui reposaient sur ses genoux au sol. _Robes de mariages parfaites_ était écrit en gros sur l'un des papiers. « Tetsu-kun ! » s'exclama Catherine. « Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais si tôt aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas préparé de dîner ! As-tu faim ? Je peux préparer un en-cas, ou peut être veux-tu quelque chose de plus consistant ? Je savais que j'aurai dû cuisiner quelque chose plus tôt ! Je peux faire quelque chose au micro-ondes, ou – »

« Catherine-san », interrompit Kuroko avec un petit sourire. Il traversa le salon et posa une main sur l'épaule de Catherine. « S'il vous plaît, occupez-vous seulement de l'organisation du mariage. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas faim. »

La blonde se relaxa et se rassit sur le canapé. « D'accord, mais es-tu sûr ? Tu rentres juste de l'entraînement. »

Kuroko commença à ramasser les papiers et les livres tombés. Il les réarrangea avant de les tendre à Catherine. « Si j'ai faim, je me préparerai moi-même quelque chose. En plus, Otou-san s'énerverait si vous vous stressiez avant le mariage.

« Oui, le duo énervé », dit moqueusement Catherine avec un sourire. « Mais _je_ m'énerverai si tout ce que tu fais est te bourrer de milkshakes à la vanille. »

« Je serai dans ma chambre », dit Kuroko d'une voix qui sonnait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase.

Il montait les escaliers quand son père commença à les descendre. « Tetsu », salua Haru avec surprise. « Tu es rentré tôt. »

« Je suis rentré », salua Kuroko en retour.

Haru sourit avec chaleur. Il descendit les quelques marches pour atteindre son fils et planta un baiser sur le front pâle. « Bienvenue à la maison. Veux-tu un en-cas ? »

« Non, merci. Plus important, cependant, tu as de la peinture sur le visage, Otou-san. » Kuroko dépassa facilement son père, laissant Haru chercher un miroir pour enlever la peinture.

Durant les quelques mois depuis qu'ils étaient libres, les vies d'Haru et de Kuroko avaient radicalement changé, pour le meilleur. Haru avait immédiatement quitté son travail et commencé à peindre et à dessiner plus souvent. Il payait facilement le loyer avec l'argent qu'il gagnait grâce à ses dessins et à son nouveau travail, qui lui occupait moins d'heures pour plus d'argent. Kuroko avait guéri sans problèmes de ses blessures, et était retourné aux entraînements de Seirin dès qu'il y avait été autorisé. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur des cicatrices laissés par sa mère, la pensée d-Ibuki derrière les barreaux le rendant plus léger et libéré.

Catherine et Haru commencèrent lentement. Haru, enfoncé dans les papiers du divorce, avait été soutenu par Catherine tout du long. Elle commença à souvent leur rendre visite et aidait avec les factures quand Haru était toujours à la recherche d'un emploi. Elle reconnecta avec Kuroko, et Haru se trouva heureux quand le mannequin blond était là. Il fallut l'ordre direct de Kuroko qu'ils se mettent ensemble pour qu'ils forment finalement un couple. La proposition vint plus tard. Bien que cela semble trop tôt, Haru savait que cela était bien.

Kuroko entra dans sa chambre et lâcha son sac dans un coin vide. Puis il s'avachit sur son lit, expirant une grande inspiration. Il devrait probablement prendre un bain, mais ça pouvait attendre.

Akashi passait plus de temps que jamais avec Kuroko. Avec deux heures de trajet entre eux, le rouge était déterminé à voir Kuroko autant que possible. Akashi avait plus d'une fois fait allusion qu'aller à Rakuzan rendrait leur relation plus simple, mais Kuroko n'était pas d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bleuté était heureux de le voir, et Haru était plus que désireux d'avoir le capitaine chez lui.

« Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au dîner ? » appela Haru depuis la cuisine.

« N'importe quoi, Otou-san », dit Kuroko sans enthousiasme.

« Donc je peux cuisiner l'une des recettes que m'a données Akashi ? » Son père avait un ton joueur.

Kuroko fronça ses sourcils. « Tout sauf ces recettes. »

Pendant sa guérison, Akashi était inflexible sur les repas bons pour la santé. Il avait montré à Haru de nombreux plats américains pour faire grandir Kuroko, et des plats nutritifs qui n'avaient aucun goût. Kuroko n'avait pas eu de milkshakes à la vanille durant un moment.

Un fort coup à sa fenêtre le fit se relever du lit. En parlant d'Akashi. Il se dirigea vers la vitre et l'ouvrit en grand, révélant un certain rouge confortablement installé sur une branche d'arbre. Akashi avait maintenant prit l'habitude de grimper à son arbre presque tous les jours, puisqu'il était plus facile d'y grimper qu'à l'autre.

« Nous avons une porte, Akashi-kun », dit Kuroko, se reculant tandis qu'Akashi sautait à l'intérieur. « Otou-san serait plus qu'heureux que tu l'utilises. »

Akashi prit la main de Kuroko dans la sienne et le tira. Leurs lèvres se connectèrent doucement. Kuroko se relaxa contre son corps, la main sur sa tête raffermissant sa prise sur les mèches bleues. La capitaine s'écarta en premier avec un petit rire. « Seijuro », lui rappela Akashi. « Je commence à penser que tu fais exprès de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Le prénom d'Akashi-kun est trop étrange à dire. » Kuroko toucha ses lèvres avant de se rasseoir sur son lit. « Comment va Kise-kun ? »

« Les parents de Ryouta sont maintenant hors de l'emprise de ta mère », dit Akashi. Il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise et posa son menton dans sa paume, observant soigneusement Kuroko. « Père à travaillé sur leurs cas. Pour compenser les erreurs de jugement à leur encontre, ils ont été promus à de meilleures positions. » Il plissa soudainement ses yeux hétérochromes. Kuroko remua inconfortablement. « Combien pèses-tu, Tetsuya ? »

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Cinquante-sept kilogrammes. »

« Donc tu n'as pas bien mangé », accusa Kuroko d'une voix soyeuse.

« J'ai assez mangé. »

« Je peux toujours dire à Daiki de t'enlever des entraînements de basket de Seirin », menaça Akashi. « Le faire t'emmener dans un restaurant tous les jours et t'obliger à ne manger que des repas nutritifs. Je pourrai te faire éviter ce 'Maji Burger' et te refuser ta boisson favorite – »

« Je mangerais plus », concéda Kuroko. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi drastique, Akashi-kun. »

« Seijuro. »

« Akashi-kun. »

De légers pas dans l'escalier empêchèrent Akashi de riposter. « Tetsuya ? A qui parles-tu –» La porte de la chambre de Kuroko s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla un Haru curieux. Il regarda Akashi, puis la fenêtre, et soupira. « Nous avons une porte, Akashi-kun », dit-il avec exaspération.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit », dit le rouge. « Bonsoir, Haru-san. »

Haru passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bonsoir. Veux-tu du thé ? »

« Non, merci. J'aimerais rester pour dîner, cependant. »

« Bien sûr. Je ferai un supplément, alors. » Il commença à partir, mais s'arrêta pour dire, « Tetsuya, ne fais rien d'inapproprié. Puis il partit, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Kuroko cligna des yeux, confus. Akashi eut un rictus. Il se leva de la chaise et s'assit au bord du lit. Kuroko prit ça comme un signal et bougea pour reposer sa tête sur les genoux d'Akashi. L'odeur du capitaine emplit son nez. « Je suis originellement venu pour te donner ceci », dit Akashi avec réticence. « Mère l'a reçu aujourd'hui. » Il sortit une liasse de feuilles de sa poche et la tendit à Kuroko. « C'est ton choix. »

Le bleuté leva les papiers au-dessus de son visage pour les lire. Il y avait beaucoup de termes juridiques qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais c'était assez pour qu'il comprenne le message. Ses poings se serrèrent, papiers se froissant en conséquence. Ça ne pouvait pas être…Pourquoi si tôt ? Akashi desserra gentiment ses poings. « Il semble qu'Ibuki a eu un comportement plus qu'exemplaire durant ces derniers mois. Je suppose que même en prison, elle a plus d'influence que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. Cependant elle a réussi, et elle est maintenant autorisée à recevoir des visites de sa famille. » Il passa une main ferme dans les cheveux de Kuroko en un geste de réconfort. « C'est ton choix, Tetsuya. Bien que je ne t'autorise pas à y aller seul, c'est à toi de décider d'aller la voir. »

Kuroko regardait fixement le plafond. Sa mère avait déjà l'autorisation pour recevoir des visites ? Si tôt ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Soudoyé les gardes ? Menacé ? Avait-elle des relations en prison ? Kuroko ne pouvait croire que sa mère avait eu un bon comportement. C'était impossible ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Colère et peur apparurent avec des flashs d'Ibuki dans son esprit. Non, elle ne méritait pas ce privilège.

Akashi haussa un sourcil en voyant Kuroko commencer à déchirer vicieusement le papier. Des morceaux tombèrent sur le lit et le sol. Il déchira chaque morceau jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient fatiguées, et son lit en fut alors recouvert. Ses bras retombèrent à ses côtés abruptement. Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Je suppose que c'est ta réponse », dit Akashi avec amusement. Il prit en coupe la joue pâle de Kuroko et se pencha au-dessus de ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une seconde.

« Non », marmonna Kuroko, attrapant le cou d'Akashi et le poussant vers l'arrière. Le rouge tomba, gardant Kuroko au-dessus de lui. Des lèvres sèches en touchèrent d'autres douces, de fines main agrippèrent des mèches bleues des yeux bleus se cachèrent derrière leurs cils. A nouveau, Kuroko put sentir la gratitude pour le rouge devant lui remuer dans sa poitrine. Ils se séparèrent lentement.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux vairons d'Akashi. « J'ai appris que Seirin avait atteint la finale de la Winter Cup. Vous combattrez Rakuzan lors de votre prochain match. »

Kuroko roula de sorte à ce que son corps ne soit plus sur celui d'Akashi. « Nous gagnerons, Akashi-kun. »

« N'as-tu donc rien appris ? » Akashi se tourna pour regarder Kuroko dans les yeux. « Je gagne **toujours**, c'est pourquoi j'ai **toujours** raison. »

« Pas cette fois. Seirin battra Rakuzan à la Winter Cup. »

« Nous verrons. » Il se tourna à nouveau de sorte à faire face au plafond. « Garde cette détermination durant le match. Je veux devenir ton ennemi sur le terrain. Après que j'ai reçu le trophée de la Winter Cup, cependant – »

« Akashi-kun ne veut-il pas plutôt dire après que Seirin ai reçu le trophée de la Winter Cup ? »

« Je ne perds jamais. »

Kuroko donna un petit coup à Akashi. Il était probablement le seul qui pouvait faire ça sans mourir. Sa tête était maintenant sur l'épaule de son ancien capitaine. « C'est le genre de combat dans lequel je peux me battre… » Il hésita. « Seijuro-kun. Je ne me retiendrai pas. »

Akashi eut un sourire narquois. « Je l'espère » murmura t-il. « Alors », il plaça sa tête contre celle de Kuroko, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Notre prochaine bataille sera sur le terrain. Nous verrons qui est le plus fort. Et… »

Kuroko pencha la tête. « Et ? »

« Je pourrai peut-être, peut-être pas, t'embrasser durant le match. » Akashi pressa ses lèvres sur le front de Kuroko avant de se lever. Il ne donna pas le temps au bleuté de réagir. « Ton père appelle. » Il disparut dans le couloir.

Kuroko se releva brusquement. « Akashi-kun ! C'est injuste. » Il soupira, mais laissa échapper un sourire, et suivit Akashi en bas des escaliers. Ibuki avait clamé tellement de fois que son père et lui ne s'en sortiraient pas sans son soutien et son aide « généreuse ». Elle l'avait insulté, menacé pour qu'ils soient reconnaissants qu'elle maintienne la famille, et l'avait trahi en tant que mère. Ses paroles étaient gravé en lui tout comme ses cicatrices, et lui rappelaient combien peu elle avait de pouvoir sur lui maintenant.

Son père pouvait maintenant avoir une femme avec laquelle il serait heureux, et Kuroko pouvait se concentrer sur ses études et sur le basketball, sur la Winter Cup, qu'il _gagnerait_. Ils allaient bien, et pas une pensée pour Ibuki ne pourrait gâcher ça.

De forts coups sur la porte retentirent alors dans la maison avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre en grand. Kise, Midorima, Aomine et Murasakibara passèrent leurs têtes à l'intérieur. « Akashicchi nous a invités ! » cria Kise. « Et Aominacchi a apporté les boissons ! »

« Oui, pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas carrément une fête ? » demanda Haru avec fatigue, s'approchant pour les saluer.

« Kurokocchi ! » Se jetant sur lui, Kise pris Kuroko dans ses bras. « Aominecchi a acheté un milkshake à la vanille pour toi ! »

« Aka-chin a dit d'amener des snacks, donc je l'ai fait. » Murasakibara tendit un sac provenant de l'épicerie.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes. « Hm. J'ai été invité à la dernière minute. Puisque les Verseaux sont au deuxième rang aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté ton porte-bonheur du jour. »

« Kise m'a trainé ici », grogna Aomine.

« Ne mens pas, Daiki. »

Kuroko s'appuya contre le mur silencieusement et observa son entourage. Il regarda comment Kise salua Haru et Catherine avec enthousiasme, comment Aomine frappa Kise pour être trop bruyant, comment Murasakibara offrit des snacks à Akashi, et comment Midorima secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de stupidité. Il observa son père, qui tentait de regagner le contrôle et demandait à tous leurs boissons et plats préférés, et Catherine qui s'échappait vers la cuisine pour préparer plus de nourriture pour leurs inattendus visiteurs.

Puis il regarda Akashi, qui lui jetait un coup d'œil plusieurs fois par minute tandis qu'il s'occupait de la Génération des Miracles. Un petit sourire courba les lèvres de Kuroko.

Oui. Il se débrouillaient tous bien.

* * *

_Mon Dieu, cette fiction est enfin finie... Un travail de presque 9 mois... Je me sens étrangement vide..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma traduction jusqu'à la fin, qui ont reviewé à presque chaque chapitre, qui ont mis en favori/follow... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais trouvé la force de faire sans vous (Merci à toi aussi, princesse ^^)_

_Je rappelle juste, en note de fin, que Virelei a actuellement une fiction en cours, Whispering Fireworks (un UA) et pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, je vous la recommande, elle est géniale ! ( il faut bien que je fasse un peu de pub à cette suberbe auteure ;) )_


End file.
